Antes de morir, quiero (EN HIATUS)
by zryvanierkic
Summary: Él había vivido un mundo que yo no conocía. Por eso, antes de morir, quiero...
1. Lo siento

"Yuri! on Ice" no me pertenece, es demasiado perfecta para ser mía...

"La hora sad" me ha golpeado con fuerza, así que veamos qué resulta de todo esto. Sí, sé que aun tengo fics pendientes de actualizar, pero por el momento el romanticismo se me niega. Lo siento.

Espero les guste tanto como para dejarme un review, o que lo odien lo suficiente como para decírmelo también.

* * *

 **Lo siento**

 ** _Presente_**

\- Víctor…

\- Te juro que haré lo que me pidas, Yuuri, incluso, si quieres, dejaré de acosarte en público, en la casa… ¡Hasta puedo dejar de besarte!

\- No es eso, Víctor…

\- ¿Entonces qué es? –lo miró con ojos húmedos, destrozándole el corazón- Yuuri, llevas una semana ignorándome, una semana pidiendo tiempo, y ahora… ¿Vuelves a decir que esto debe terminar, QUIERES TERMINARME AHORA, HOY, JUSTAMENTE?

\- Sí –los ojos azules se desbordaron, mientras los otros no mostraban arrepentimiento alguno.

\- …mátame de una vez, entonces –le extendió un cuchillo de cocina.

\- Aquí no habrá otra muerte más que la mía… -Víctor no entendió en un inicio.

 _Quiero gritarle que jamás le habría hecho daño, que el único que hería constantemente en esta relación era él, y que aunque debería, no lo odiaba… pese a esta maldita broma._

 _Porque era solo eso, ¿verdad? Una simple broma de mal gusto._

 _Pero Yuuri permanece ahí, imperturbable, como un tronco seco._

 _Como seco estoy por dentro, cuando me quita el cuchillo, lo deja a un costado, y me enfrenta de nuevo._

\- Voy a morir, Vitya. Estoy muriendo.

Fuera, los fuegos artificiales que anunciaban que ya había iniciado el año nuevo, en ese país, parecieron fuera de lugar.

Dentro de esas paredes, ni el fuego de un incendio podría haber sido capaz de detener ni evaporar el llanto de esos ojos azules.

 _¿Por qué Yuuri…?_

 _¿Por qué, si cumplí, y ayudé a cumplir, todos los caprichos tontos de tu maldita lista…?_


	2. De pasados y presentes

**De pasados y presentes**

 ** _San Petersburgo, dos semanas atrás_**

Llevaban ya cinco horas bebiendo y, contra todo pronóstico, Yuuri se mantenía cuerdo. O al menos lo suficiente como para sostener entre sus brazos a su sí alcoholizado prometido, quien hablaba tontería y media.

\- Ni pienses que voy a ayudarte a llevarlo a su habitación, cerdo...

\- Yurio, no seas así. Mira que Vitya quiso venir principalmente por ti, para que pudiésemos celebrar juntos tus dieciocho años…

\- ¡Los cumplí en marzo, imbécil!

\- ¡Ya sé! Pero no pudimos estar juntos, ¿recuerdas? -el ya no adolescente lo miró con fastidio.

\- …da lo mismo, no pienso ayudarte.

\- Arggg, eres odioso -afortunadamente su novio le había entrenado tan bien los últimos meses, que ahora lograba sostenerlo a la perfección.

Por ello, pudo llevarlo, en brazos, perdiéndose ambos en la habitación principal de aquella mansión que Lilia había alquilado para todos, por las vacaciones de fin de mes.

\- Al menos despídete, cerdo…

\- Duerme bien…

De la misma manera que los últimos meses (y Yuuri sospechaba que por culpa de Victor), Maccachin no lo siguió. Se quedó en la sala, enroscado en su mullido cojín. Por eso, supuso que estaba bien cerrar, con seguro, aunque en casa solían dormir con la puerta abierta para que él ingresara cuando quisiese.

Pero ahora estaban todos juntos, ¿no?

Y, bueno…

Últimamente, había cosas que habían cambiado entre Yuuri y Victor…

\- Yuuri…

\- ¿Hum? -le acarició las mejillas, deteniéndose un instante en la labor de desabotonarle la camisa.

\- ¿Yurio se fue…? -estaba con los ojos cerrados, hablando bajito.

\- No. Duerme en esta casa con nosotros por dos semanas, ¿recuerdas…? -le descubrió el pecho, acariciando sin vergüenza su piel.

\- Oh… -suspiró- …tus manos están frías…

\- Gomen -las retiró. Y en ese instante, Victor abrió los ojos.

\- No pedí que dejes de tocarme…

\- Lo sé. Pero si las uso ahí, no podré dejarte como te quiero dejar… -una risita divertida y su piel sonrojada. Sí, Yuuri adoraba tener a Victor a su merced.

\- ¿…y cómo me quieres dejar, Yuu-ri? -el alcohol le hacía arrastrar las palabras, sonando aun más cantarín.

\- Si te portas bien, lo descubrirás por ti mismo… -susurró, besándolo. Y las manos de Victor caminaron solas hasta su cintura.

\- …es imposible portarse bien teniendo a Yuuri encima de mi cuerpo…

\- Sí puedes. ¿O acaso no confías en mí? -le acarició el rostro.

\- Por siempre… y para siempre -soltó una risita contagiosa- Todo lo que he vivido… valió la pena, para poder estar así. A semanas de una Navidad más con la persona que amo… y una menos para dejar de ser solo Victor Nikiforov… Gana la medalla de oro, ¿sí? Es la sexta, y si la ganas… tú… y… yo…

Su voz se perdió, para ser reemplazada por una respiración acompasada y tranquila. Como si Victor no necesitara que Yuuri le prometiese quedarse, para descansar.

Y Yuuri lo observó, con el eco de sus palabras taladrando su mente.

 _Todo lo que he vivido..._

\- . -

\- Ufff, ya estoy listo, Yuuri, ya podemos ir… ¿Y mi Yuuri?

Victor miró a todos lados, confundido. Su prometido no estaba por ninguna parte, y la ausencia de su mochila deportiva le dio mala espina.

\- Le dijimos que te esperaríamos, pero dijo que no podría acompañarnos. Parecía… extraño -Mila habló con un dejo de incomodidad, alejándose un poco de su amigo.

\- ¿Extraño? Yurio –miró de mala manera al rubio- ¿qué diablos le hiciste?

\- ¡Yo no le hice nada, estúpido, ¿y por qué me acusas a mí, para empezar?! -Mila y el resto se alejaron, dejándolos solos, al notar que las cosas podían complicarse… más- Calvo, ¿le hiciste algo el domingo?

\- Claro que no -pero la ceja rubia que danzaba entre la incredulidad y la molestia, lo hizo rectificar- Bueno, Yurio, yo… Había bebido, estaba cansado, y me quedé dormido…

\- No me digas que en medio de

\- ¡No! ¿Y por qué estoy teniendo esta conversación contigo?

\- Solo responde, idiota, intento ayudar…

\- Pufff… No estábamos haciéndolo, pero creo que Yuuri quería, y yo también… -Yurio lo miró con odio creciente, y luego se llevó un puño a la sien derecha- Yurio, él sabe que hay días en los que simplemente estoy exhausto, o él lo está, y por ende pueden ocurrir esas cosas, y

\- Estuvo preguntándome toda la mañana cuántas parejas tuviste, y cómo eran -aquello lo descolocó- Y me jodió tanto con el tema que le hablé de todas -se puso aun más blanco.

\- ¿…todas…?

\- Todas. Incluyendo a Mila -Victor quedó pasmado, y él aprovechó para seguir- Cada que yo le mencionaba una, la buscaba en internet, y terminaba lanzando una mirada más y más afectada. Y también anotaba alguna idiotez en una libreta.

\- …pero yo

\- Sé que antes habían hablado sobre esto, a excepción de ese patético intento con la Bruja en su debut como Senior. Pero no lo sé, anciano. Algo no anda bien con el Katsudon -se le notaba en verdad preocupado- Quizás sea por lo de Mila, no lo sé, pero mientras estuviste entrenando, fue dos veces al baño. Y cada una de ellas regresó blanco como un papel y con los ojos hinchados...

\- ¿Por qué no me avisaron? -se sintió morir.

\- Porque tienes por prometido al grano en el culo más grande del mundo, Victor.

\- Voy a ir a buscarlo, debe estar creando una hecatombe en su cabeza…

\- Escucha -lo detuvo- Sé que te desespera que a veces no se abra contigo, que no te comparta sus miedos, pero entiéndelo: Todas tus parejas podrían perfectamente haber pasado por certámenes de belleza, y la misma Nasa o Harvard. A excepción de la bruja, claro.

\- Yuuri es el hombre más hermoso del planeta, y no existe una persona más inteligente que él. Además, hay una diferencia radical entre esas personas y Yuuri…

\- ¿Su alma? -rió divertido.

\- ¡Su alma, su corazón, todo lo de él! -alzó la voz, irritado.

\- No pongas esa cara. Considero al Katsudon mi mejor amigo luego de Beka, y como se lo digas, te mato. Así que sé perfectamente bien que antes de esas personas, preferiría estar con él para siempre -ignoró el bufido de indignación del ruso mayor- Pero él necesita constantemente que se lo recuerdes, y más ahora que sabe que Mila y tú fueron pareja.

\- ¡Pero ella es nuestra amiga!

\- Y tu historial es más heterosexual que homo, ¿cómo crees que debe sentirse al compararse con la "amiga" a quien le permite abrazarte y hasta acurrucarse contra ti para dormir?

\- Ninguna de esas cosas me genera algo, Yurio. No debiste decirle… -estaba molesto- Lo de Mila nunca fue real, fue un acuerdo entre ambos, ni siquiera nos llegamos a besar de verdad, ¡y lo supiste siempre!

\- ¡No lo dije porque me diera la gana de verlo lloriquear, idiota! No pude negarlo cuando se le escapó a tu _primer hombre,_ como una broma de mal gusto…

El silencio que se dejó "oír" fue casi cómico… salvo porque la palidez inicial de Victor dio lugar a un muy bonito escarlata digno de toda su sangre rusa acumulada en su cabeza.

\- ¿…Chris, está en Rusia? -su indignación creció.

\- No. Pero cuando Yuuri le pidió una referencia sobre una tal "Natasha" misteriosa que se mencionaba en un artículo como tu primera novia "oficial", ese hijo de puta decidió hacerle una video llamada, para contarle que él era aquella "mujer", y además, sobre el "delicioso trío que tuvieron con Babicheva" -esta vez, Victor en verdad parecía a punto de matar a alguien.

\- …hijo de…

\- Ya te he dicho que algo en ese suizo no me termina de gustar, Victor. No me trago que te coquetee cuando no le quita los ojos de encima a él... De modo que, ve donde Katsudon, hablen, y recuérdale quiénes son. O ese suizo va a terminar quitándotelo, o en el mejor de los casos, alejándolo de ti.

 _Esto no te lo perdono, Chris…_

\- . -

\- ¿Yuuri…?

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, hasta su departamento, y se tomó cinco minutos para calmarse, antes de entrar. Pero el silencio lo golpeó, hasta que el sonido de unas patitas al acercarse, sumado al clásico aroma de chuletas de cerdo fritas golpeó sus sentidos.

Sin embargo, no era una fecha especial, no le había pedido permiso antes para hacer katsudon.

Victor se llenó de miedo.

\- Yuuri… -como una afirmación, su cuerpo se detuvo en la entrada de la cocina. Yuuri freía la carne, con aquel adorable delantal de maccachines sobre su ropa de estar en casa.

Volvió a enamorarse.

\- Hola -pero su corazón dolió, como nunca, cuando fue saludado con aquella tierna frialdad.

Una vez más, en esa tarde, odió haber sido el yo de antes. Odió ser amigo de Chris y de Mila…

Lo odió a él por no creerle nunca, por no refugiarse en él…

\- Tenías muchas ganas de kat

\- Me… mudaré temporalmente esta noche. Ya renté un departamento. Cerca de la pista, no tienes que preocuparte por mis horarios, te juro que llegaré temprano -decía todo eso, sirviendo con la maestría de un cheff internacional.

Sacándolo de cuadro, y por lo visto, de su vida.

\- Así podrás tener este departamento preparado para recibir a

\- ¿Qué ha pasado hoy, Yuuri? -lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, sujetando su rostro con manos temblorosas- ¿Fue Yakov, Yurio… Mila? -el destello de inseguridad apareció en el acto, pero desapareció al instante- Dime lo que te dijeron, y hablaré inmediatamente con ellos. Si no te van a respetar como mi pupilo, no tenemos nada que hacer en Rusia, yo pediré que

\- Quiero tiempo.

 _Esto no te lo perdono, Chris…_

\- ¿…tiempo? Jajaja, oh, ya veo -intentó ridiculizar esa situación que ya lo estaba matando- Quieres tener tiempo para poder hacer tus cosas antes de entrenar, no te preocupes, reorganizaré los horarios, no tendrás que entrar conmigo desde la mañana, Yuuri.

\- No es eso, Vitya.

\- ¿Ves? Sigo siendo tu Vitya, no has dejado de amarme -los ojos celestes ya estaban llorando, y Yuuri los limpió- Yuuri, no te vayas… ¿qué cosa he hecho?

\- Nada, Vitya. Nada. Soy yo quien

\- ¿Es porque me quedé dormido anoche? -Yuuri se sonrojó- ¿Dije algo indebido? ¿Te fallé?

\- No, Vitya…

\- ¿Entonces? -iba a besarlo, pero no le dejó hacerlo- …hay otro…

\- Claro que no.

\- ¿Otra?

\- ¿Enloqueciste? Es solo que debo hacer cosas en las que no puedes acompañarme -el alma se le cayó hasta el suelo.

\- ¿Qué cosas?

\- _Mis_ cosas, Vitya…

\- Dijimos que no habría secretos entre nosotros…

\- Cierto... ¿Por eso resulta ser que quien duerme en lencería, a veces, en nuestra cama, con nosotros, luego de ver televisión, fue tu pareja, verdad? -esta vez los ojos chocolate parecieron derretirse.

\- No es lo que crees…

\- Ya Chris me lo contó todo. Incluso lo de ustedes -el ruso apretó los puños hasta dañarse las palmas- Necesito tiempo para procesar eso, Victor.

\- ¿Quieres dejarme por algo que pasó antes de que tú existieras en mi vida y que nunca más volvió a ocurrir desde que mi vida te pertenece? -Yuuri flaqueó. Sus hombros y manos temblaron, y de pronto pareció desear abrazarlo, entregarse a él.

\- …quiero dejarte porque quiero recuperar mi dignidad. Ahora entiendo al mundo del patinaje, Victor -lo encaró- Pasaste por reyes y reinas, y terminaste con un sapo. Si en verdad me amas, deja que esta vez sea yo mismo quien me recomponga, lejos de ti y la imagen subjetiva que tienes de mí…

\- …no sabes moverte bien por Rusia…

\- ¿Lo ves? Me minimizas, como siempre -iba a replicar, pero lo calló con la última bala certera- Descuida. Chris vivirá conmigo. Solo te pido dos semanas, Victor. En dos semanas, volveremos a hablar. Y veremos qué nos espera.

 _Esto no te lo perdono, Yuuri…_

\- . -

\- Debo suponer que ésta no es una llamada para saber si estoy bien de salud, ¿verdad…?

\- _Así que ésta era tu idea desde el inicio, cuando intentabas convencerme una y mil veces de que Yuuri no me convenía…_

\- Sigo creyéndolo. Pero, por eso lo pondré a prueba. ¿No crees que es lo justo, ahora que duda de ti?

\- _Así se termine acostando con miles de personas, no dejaré de amarlo. Y él no me dejará de amar a mí. No sé por qué lo hiciste, Giacometti, pero no voy a renunciar a Yuuri._

\- Entonces que inicien los Juegos del Hambre, Vitya. Porque yo tampoco pienso hacerlo…

Colgó, con el corazón en la garganta, mirando desde la sala cómo Yuuri arreglaba su pequeña maleta.

Pensó en suplicar, pensó en rogar, humillarse, pero la conversación anterior regresó a su mente.

\- Ya me voy -Yuuri se veía más alto, más imponente, pese a sus ojos, que gritaban "Detenme" y ante los que ninguno de los dos iba a ceder.

Se puso de pie, con calma. Sus labios temblándole.

\- …lo sé.

\- Debes comer a tus horas y darle de comer a Maccachin. Son solo dos semanas… como si… fuera un entrenamiento…

\- No quiero entrenar para vivir solo de nuevo. Este no es solo mi departamento y el de Maccachin -el pequeño acudió, lloriqueando al entender que su otro papá se iría- Yo quería seguir entrenando para vivir contigo…

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que ocurrirá lo contrario…?

\- Chris es mejor que yo. Cualquiera lo es -dejó salir aquello, sorprendiéndolo- Yo solo soy una maldita figura de cristal o hielo que los patrocinadores de Mila quisieron usar para su debut como senior. Una que Chris quiso usar para que una mujer medio peligrosa desistiera al saber que era gay… Pero claro, eso no te lo dijeron, ¿verdad? -Yuuri negó, empezando a arrepentirse- Claro. A él no le conviene, porque está enamorado de ti…

\- ¿Y a quién amo yo, Vitya…?

\- Estás abandonando a tu prometido, Yuuri.

\- ¿Confías en mí? -tomó sus manos, y buscó sus ojos. Chocolate y mar, fundiéndose, necesitándose. Tanto, que Victor no pudo evitar perderse también en su boca.

Cuando el beso terminó, apoyó su frente en la suya, y suspiró.

\- Confío en ti…

\- Entonces espérame. Y cree en ti también…

 _Esto no te lo perdono…_

 _Victor._


	3. Deseo número 1

**Lamento mucho la desaparición por estos lares. Por si alguien aun se mantiene atento o atenta a este perfil, aun no consigo retomar el hilo de mis otros fics. Así que, me tomo la libertad de actualizar el más reciente, por si alguien lo sigue.**

 **Debo aclarar, eso sí, que en este fic estará haciendo aparición, bajo permiso de su autora, un personaje femenino cuyo origen es "Make my own history", de la grandiosa Tessa23. Personaje que, como ella misma sabe, puebla muchas de mis pesadillas y culposas ideas.**

 **Si aun existe alguien que me siga que no conozca ese fic, por favor, búsquenlo, es una maravilla.**

 **Tessy, si lees esto, déjame decirte que no dejaré que mi deseo de venganza y odio infinito hacia ella aparezca... Al menos no por ahora. Gracias por permitirme hacerla aparecer aquí *abrazo koala***

 **Y bueno, los otros personajes le pertenecen a la gran Kubito y a la preciosa Sayo.**

 **Espero lo disfruten, y puedan dejarme algún review. Los quiero.**

* * *

 **Deseo número 1**

Los observaron de lejos. Yuuri entrando al Centro de Entrenamiento cinco minutos después, a diferencia de otros días en los que llegaban de la mano, siendo cursis, hasta que una buena patada voladora de Yurio les ponía el alto a sus "asquerosidades".

Pero incluso Otabek, que no solía meterse en asuntos ajenos a no ser que su novio se viese involucrado, pareció querer acercarse a Yuuri para hacerle saber que cualquier cosa que hubiese decidido, debía cortarla de raíz.

Sin embargo, todos, absolutamente todos, sabían que cuando al japonés se le metía algo en la cabeza, la única manera de quitarla era arrancándosela.

Y estaban convencidos de que su novio mataría al que osase hacerlo.

\- Diez vueltas a la pista, car… Yuuri...

\- …hai…

Tras sus anteojos de montura azul, Yuuri se sintió mal. Mal, porque lograba identificar muy bien esas ojeras, los ojos enrojecidos, la sonrisa y cordialidad falsas. Cuando discutían, y cada uno dormía en una habitación diferente, Victor preparaba el desayuno para ambos, luciendo igual de desastroso.

Y sí, se sentaban a desayunar, en silencio, frente a frente, cuando solían sentarse muy pegados o incluso a veces, uno encima del otro. Pero en esas ocasiones de enfado, Víctor solía olvidar preparar el café, todo porque su atención se focalizaba en preparar panqueques con la carita de un perrito arrepentido que susurraba un "Perdóname", en japonés… Así que Yuuri se esforzaba en sacar a flote su creatividad japonesa, preparándole un dulce café con espuma 3D, con las letras que formaban un "Te amo", en ruso.

De esa manera, la distancia se iba acortando, hasta reencontrarse en su habitación, muchas veces solo para pedirse perdón por ser tan idiotas… y protegerse de la ira de Yakov por no aparecerse en el rink. Y así, las ojeras, el enrojecimiento, y la falsedad, desaparecían para cubrirlos con la dicha de tener a su amor entre sus brazos, de nuevo.

Sin embargo, ahora… Ahora no había ocurrido la reconciliación ya que sus habitaciones y comedores habían estado a kilómetros de distancia, y Yuuri patinaba en círculos, con la mirada perdida, mientras Víctor no dejaba de mirarlo, triste.

\- ¿Aun podemos enviar un misil al avión de ese suizo…? -Georgi disminuyó al mínimo el volumen de su voz varonil, sintiéndose impotente al ver esa relación tan envidiable pendiendo de un hilo.

\- Quisiera, créeme. Pero creo que podemos aplicar otras medidas en cada uno de los frentes… -Mila suplicó con sus ojos azules a los oscuros de Otabek, y él a su vez, se dirigió a los verdes, cuyo dueño chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

\- …el cerdo no me hará caso, y sospecho que no necesita de una patada en este momento. Yo trataré con el origen de todos nuestros males, y creo que tú deberías hacerlo con el otro idiota, Mila.

\- Sí, será lo mejor -observaron a Yuuri pedir permiso para ir al baño, y salir sin siquiera esperar a obtenerlo.

Víctor entonces lo siguió con la mirada, y negó, mirando el hielo. Quitó los protectores de sus patines, y avanzó por la pista, intentando replicar su propia coreografía, pero… Nada. No podía, y él sabía muy bien por qué.

\- ¿Pudiste hablar con él…? -Yurio habló con una calma que parecía haberle extraído a alguna parte de su personalidad dormida, y si no lo tuviese al frente, habría pensado que solo movía los labios y era otro el que hablaba.

\- …no saqué mucho de esa corta conversación, pero… Ya no vive conmigo -Yurio esquivó la vista de esos ojos que parecían luchar para no mostrarse vulnerables- No entiendo nada, Yuri. Debo haber dicho algo muy estúpido sin darme cuenta, y ahora él piensa que no es suficiente. Dijo que me quedé con un sapo luego de tantas princesas y príncipes -se aferró con enfado a la baranda- ¿Por qué no me cree, Yuri? ¿Tan bien hice el papel de estrella brillante que ahora piensa que yo nadaba en un mar de perfección hasta que llegó a cagarme la vida? -había elevado ligeramente la voz, dejándose oír por un Yuuri que acababa de entrar, justo para escuchar la última frase.

En cualquier otra ocasión, Yurio habría empezado a burlarse, pero al observar que los ojos marrones se marchitaban, entró en pánico.

\- Katsudon, noso

\- Aunque JJ sea odioso no deberías hablar tan mal sobre su presencia en nuestras vidas, Nikiforov -Beka apareció, mostrándose nuevamente en su modo heroico, y haciendo que los ojos marrones se atrevieran a llenarse tímidamente de luz una vez más- Sobre todo porque hasta ahora Katsuki ha logrado superarlo en todo, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Eh? -alzó la mirada, y se cruzó con la de su ¿ex? novio, sonrojándose por ello- …Víctor ha logrado lo imposible, supongo…

\- Eso, o este tunante al fin encontró un diamante al que faltaba solo pulir -Georgi abrazó por los hombros a un Víctor que por primera vez lucía algo tímido- Ah, si Anya hubiese sido como tú, yo definitivamente no habría logrado sobrevivir a su lejanía… Así ocurre cuando las parejas no son lo que uno estuvo esperando. Se van, y aunque duele, no te destruyen. A no ser que sean la correcta…

Yuuri de pronto se sintió en medio de un corralito, como un animalito al que la gente quiere hacer entrar a una trampa. Y aunque esa trampa era lo que más amaba en el mundo, no, no debía ceder.

Aun no…

\- Yo…

\- Si seguimos conversando, Yakov nos gritará al volver. Retomen sus rutinas -le hicieron caso, y él se acercó a Yuuri- ¿Calentaste lo suficiente, quieres dar otras vueltas?

\- No, está bien, quiero empezar a practicar -no lo miraba. Pero el hermoso tono rosado de sus mejillas lo sofocaba, casi empujándolo a cometer una locura.

\- De acuerdo, cariño -Yuuri esta vez sí lo miró, rojo como un tomate, y nervioso- ¿qué ocurre? Yuuri, no voy a permitirte que decidas todo por ti solo. Quieres tiempo, de acuerdo. Quieres hacer cosas solo, está bien. No tengo idea a qué te refieres con eso, y espero que no impliquen cosas que te lleven a sentirte culpable luego -los ojos marrones vacilaron un instante, generándole miedo- Pero… quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo siempre -lo tomó de las manos, y los otros, a lo lejos, no pudieron evitar reír bajito al ver la expresión de pánico de Yuuri, sabiendo muy bien que era extremadamente vulnerable ante Víctor en su modo Eros.

\- Víctor

\- Yuuri, yo te amo, eso no va a cambiar. Espero que cuando logres asimilar y ver las grandes diferencias entre tú y los "príncipes y princesas", comprendas por qué eres tú mi prometido, y por qué ellos solo fueron… lo que fueron...

\- …espero lo mismo -habló mirando sus patines. A Victor los deseos de besarlo lo estaban matando.

\- Ok. Entonces concentrémonos en tu coreografía… Si no, no estará pulida para mi cumpleaños… -Yuuri lo miró, y perdió su mirada en sus labios, acelerándole el corazón.

\- Falta una semana…

\- Así es. Si me lo preguntas, me encantaría celebrarlo en nuestro departamento… contigo, nuestras piernas enredadas, y -Yuuri no lo dejó terminar y salió huyendo, dispuesto a dar unas cincuenta vueltas hasta calmarse. Rió- No te voy a dejar ir. Chris no me va a quitar lo que más amo en este mundo, a menos que tú mismo me pidas dejarte…

El entrenamiento transcurrió con normalidad, si a eso podía llamársele el ver cómo Victor y Yuuri ejecutaban sus rutinas sin fallos, pero el mayor fallaba estrepitosamente al coquetearle, obteniendo como respuestas las huidas más ridículas y desesperadas del japonés.

Exhausto, Victor se despidió de todos, lanzando una tímida y suplicante mirada a Yuuri, antes de irse al no obtener atisbo alguno de intenciones de irse con él…

Y fue entonces que lo recordó.

\- …iré yo por Chris, dame la dirección de tu departamento.

\- No es necesario. Ya está allá desde la madrugada -Victor en verdad fue abofeteado por esa respuesta.

\- Quieres decir que… durmieron j

\- Vamos, calvo -Yurio lo jaló del brazo, antes de que completase su resentida y celosa afirmación, que llenó de tristeza la mirada oriental. Los siguió hasta que desaparecieron, y entonces pudo mirar sus pies, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

\- Llevo horas queriendo hablar contigo, ¿sabes? -la voz de Mila le llegó desde su lado derecho, y él la miró, sorprendido. Y luego pálido. Intentó recoger sus cosas, pero las manos delicadas lo detuvieron- Te dijeron algo de mí y tú te has formado una idea equivocada de mi relación con Victor. Si eres un caballero, deberías aceptar que tengo derecho a decirte mi verdad… No me gusta la idea de ser vista como una puta, y menos que la persona que me piense así sea un amigo a quien realmente aprecio.

\- …Mila, yo no

\- No creo que haya diferencia si alteras tu orden, ¿no crees? -Yuuri no le entendió en un inicio. Pero luego, al ver sus manos, se puso aun más pálido al ver lo que llevaba en ellas- Soy curiosa, y lo sabes, sobre todo porque fue mi culpa que los chicos viesen ese consolador que le regalaste a Victor por su cumpleaños el año pasado…

\- Eh, obviemos eso, por favor… -recuperó color- Mila, yo

\- No entiendo japonés, pero si hay algo que nunca pude olvidar desde que me enseñaste, fueron los kanjis de mi nombre. O bueno, los… esas cosas, que se usan para colocar los nombres extranjeros -Yuuri sonrió un poco- Así que no te voy a preguntar, por ahora, qué has escrito ahí, pero necesito que me escuches, Yuuri. Por favor -sus ojos se nublaron, y él se asustó.

\- Mila, no, por favor, yo

\- Victor es como un hermano mayor para mí. Por eso, tengo que reconocer que cuando viajó a Japón a entrenarte, me confundí demasiado. Por múltiples razones que sospecho vas a entender luego, Victor nunca había dejado el patinaje de manera voluntaria. Victor siempre ha seguido órdenes, o medio seguido, o, bueno, no seguido, a medias… Un día, escuché a Yakov decirle a Georgi, que se arrepentiría toda su vida de haberlo llevado a ese banquete. Porque incluso él se había dado cuenta de que tú eres lo que Victor necesitó siempre…

Yuuri escuchaba, atento, intentando no refutar algo que él no lograba ver en sí mismo.

\- Nunca he sido mala para el patinaje, y tampoco soy fea. Sin embargo, yo provengo de una familia sencilla, como la tuya. Quizás por eso no soy estirada como otras patinadoras, y muchas veces soy medio como un varoncito -rieron- y en mi época Junior, lo era más. Así que, si colocabas a Evgenia a mi lado, obviamente que los patrocinadores elegirían a una sílfide en lugar de una versión casi masculina de Ariel… A lo que voy, es que yo necesitaba dinero, y eso solo lo obtendría de una empresa. Pero nadie me quería apoyar a menos que dejase de patinar ritmos electrónicos mas bien callejeros en mi debut como Senior.

\- ¿Qué tenía de malo que lo hagas? -no lograba entenderlo.

\- Eres muy inocente -acarició con cariño su rostro- Rusia no es Japón, Yuuri. Que una mujer no sea femenina y un hombre masculino, nos coloca en una zona de peligro. Victor se arriesgó por ti con ese beso, y solo porque es alguien que nos ha dado tanto, nadie le ha cuestionado que ame a un lindo japonés. Pero, nadie iba a perdonar que… pues…

Mila se había sonrojado, y Yuuri no necesitó más para entender.

La abrazó, y dejó que sus cabellos color fuego le acariciaran dulcemente la barbilla.

-.-

Yurio estaba en la cocina, por primera vez, cocinando para Victor. Otabek había ido con Georgi por unas cervezas, con la finalidad de beberlas mientras esperaban por Mila. Y ahí, mientras cocinaba cualquier cosa, no pudo evitar elevar su mirada varias veces hacia la sala…

Victor estaba echado cuan largo era, con Maccachin sobre su pecho. Y aunque no lloraba, era evidente que no tenía ningún interés en levantarse.

\- ¿…por qué, Katsudon? –susurró para sí- Cualquiera que lo ve lo nota al instante, y tú ya lo sabías… ¿Qué carajos dijo este pendejo para que te alteraras tanto…?

El timbre sonó. Y solo por ello, Victor y Maccachin se pusieron de pie al instante, casi corriendo a abrir. Porque Otabek se había llevado las llaves, y Yuuri había dejado las suyas… Por lo tanto, quien tocaba debía ser Mila, y si era Mila…

\- ¡YUU –pero su enorme sonrisa de corazón se apagó al instante. Para pasar a una expresión que aunque decepcionada, mostró algo de preocupación- ¿Te golpeó?

\- Como si no conocieras a tu cerdito –la joven entró, aun mostrando los estragos de aquella conversación.

\- ¿Qué pasó? –incluso Yurio se asustó al ver su rostro hinchado por el llanto reciente.

\- No me miren así. Yo también tengo uno que otro dolor en el pecho, y Yuuri es tan adorable que permite que otros se abran a él para ser escuchados. Aunque es tan desastroso como tú cuando se trata de consolar –le sonrió- Victor, tenemos que hablar. Ven –lo tomó de la mano y lo guió al sofá- Ya sé lo que pasa con Yuuri, y él sabe que lo sé. Y te lo voy a decir, pero por lo que más quieras, Victor, no me delates. Si quieres no perder la razón con esto, no me delates, ¿sí? Porque me confesó que solo dos personas sabemos sobre sus intenciones, y ya debes imaginar quién es la otra –Victor se tensó.

\- …no diré nada. Pero, por favor, dime que no es que esté confundiendo sus sentimientos por Chris… -parecía angustiarle solo esa idea.

\- No, Victor, no es eso. Está completa y estúpidamente enamorado de ti –el platinado pareció resucitar- Y por eso mismo está dispuesto a todo… con tal de igualar cada una de tus experiencias "amatorias" –resucitación que murió de a pocos, cuando escuchó a Mila imprimirle una tonada muy descriptiva a aquella palabras.

\- ¿Qué? –pero fue Yurio quien reaccionó primero- Oi, no, espera… ¿está compitiendo con Victor? ¿QUÉ MIERDAS TIENE EN LA CABEZA?

\- Primero que nada, si no hubieras sucumbido a tu malhumor y le tuvieras algo de paciencia, no estaríamos metidos en este embrollo, Yuri –el menor la miró aun más ofuscado.

\- Él ya estaba raro. Carajo, Victor –le golpeó un hombro-, tú siempre recuerdas lo que haces en tus borracheras, él es el imbécil que lo olvida todo cuando está ebrio, ¿QUÉ HICISTE?

\- ¡SI LO SUPIERA HABRÍA EVITADO TODO ESTO! –se puso de pie, caminando como un animal enjaulado- Solo recuerdo pequeños parches… Le pedí que gane la sexta medalla, hablamos de Navidad, que sería en dos semanas… No, espera, eso fue hoy en la mañana.

\- Eres un imbécil

\- ¡Basta! Victor, ven acá, por favor –Mila dio dos palmadas al mueble, y él obedeció, viéndose miserable- Victor, Yuuri hoy dejó en los vestidores su pequeña libreta de apuntes. Yo pensaba dársela, porque recordaba que él suele apuntar tus indicaciones cuando teme olvidarlas o considera que puede usarlas más adelante. Así que la tomé, y cuando estaba dispuesta a devolvérsela, recordé que Yuri me había contado que ayer lo vio escribiendo en ella cuando empezó todo el desastre. Así que, pues… -sacó su teléfono, apretó un par de íconos luego de su patrón de seguridad, y se lo extendió- Le dije que no sé japonés, pero la verdad, es que ya manejo lo básico de manera satisfactoria, porque quisiera alguna vez pasar un tiempo más largo con ustedes, en Hasetsu. No entiendo por qué colocaría un título tan… _descriptivo_ , pero… ¿Sí lo entiendes, verdad…?

Yurio se asomó por encima del hombro de Victor. Y aunque él sí no lograba aun leer los kanjis, mas sí entender el idioma hablado, aguardó, asustándose al ver los ojos desorbitados de Victor.

\- "…antes… de… morir… quiero…" –los ojos celestes se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras los verdes se abrían con horror- No, esto… Esto no puede ser de él, Mila, él no

\- Victor, mírame –Mila se puso de rodillas ante él y tomó su rostro entre sus manos- Ese punto no es algo que deba preocuparte ahora. Recuerda que esta frase la suele usar todo el mundo en los momentos más estúpidos. Estoy muy segura de que Yuuri te diría si estuviese mal de salud, de eso estoy convencida.

\- Yo también. Además, está en mejor forma que nunca, hasta logra cargarte –Yurio apretó su hombro, buscando también algo a lo cual aferrarse para no morir de un infarto anticipado- Victor, cálmate, y mejor escuchemos a la bruja, ¿sí?

\- …hai… gomen… -susurró, enterneciendo a la mujer al oírlo hablar en japonés ultra básico.

\- Bien. No me ha dado el motivo, y no se lo puedo preguntar, para no delatarme… aun. Al menos no hasta que me toque el turno –los dos jóvenes fruncieron el ceño- Creo que tú ya has logrado leer bien el contenido de esa lista, Victor, así que voy a explicarlo para Yuri, ¿de acuerdo? –asintieron- Yuuri… ha elaborado una lista en función al aspecto más importante que "aportó" en la vida de Victor cada una de sus anteriores "parejas". La ha elaborado en orden, desde la primera hasta la anterior a él. Son diez nombres, y me pidió asegurarle que no hubiesen más. ¿No hay más, verdad?

\- Nunca hubo una, a excepción de Sveta. Ella es la única persona a la que yo amé más allá de una amistad, pero no se compara a lo que siento por Yuuri. Sveta es una mujer muy inteligente, y hermosa –sonrió con cariño, como si hablara de un familiar querido- Se casó por amor cuando yo cumplí los veinte.

\- Lo sé. Y ya Yuuri habló con ella –se sorprendieron- Tu novio me dijo lo siguiente sobre Sveta: _"Es una mujer fascinante. En solo una frase destruyó lo que estoy intentando lograr… Pero también entendió mis razones, y me ayudó a cumplir la parte que le corresponde…"._

\- ¿La parte que le corresponde? –Yurio observó con asombro cómo Victor cubría su rostro con ambas manos, gimoteando.

\- Dime que no lo hizo…

\- Lo hizo –el ruso mayor se puso de pie, con un evidente resentimiento en las facciones- Y me dijo que te entendía –los ojos celestes se llenaron de incredulidad- Sveta es la primera bailarina de un club nocturno de élite. No, Yuri, no es una mujer de la calle –detuvo cualquier pensamiento inadecuado- Sveta es Abogada, y ha logrado que su pasión no afecte su reputación profesional, gracias al poder de su intelecto. Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero… ¿ella fue la primera, Victor…? –Yurio volteó, con algo de temor.

Temor que se volvió casi indignación al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de ese hombre, que juraba amar a Yuuri y que, sin embargo, parecía perdido en sus recuerdos.

\- Sí. Ella fue la primera…

-.-

Agradeció a la providencia que Chris no estuviese en el momento. Lo agradeció, porque necesitaba meditar en todo lo que había ocurrido desde que se mudó...

Recordaba vagamente el haber llegado al nuevo departamento con su pequeña maleta… para recibir un segundo después la llamada de Chris, diciéndole que había llegado ya a Rusia. Eso lo extrañó demasiado: era como si Chris hubiera estado listo desde el instante en que lo llamó para preguntar sobre aquella mujer sin rostro.

Luego de darle la dirección, lo había esperado, incapaz de ir a recogerlo o siquiera de comer. La ausencia de Victor dolía, y había agradecido el tener a ese _amigo_ cerca…

…y lo agradeció aun más, cuando él le dijo que aplazar las cosas era tonto… más si deseaba completar aquella lista antes del cumpleaños de su _ex._

\- Tan considerado…

Se sentó en el sofá de la salita, y cerró los ojos.

 _Sveta fue su primera pareja. Le llevaba cinco años, así que, imaginarás que fue un mini escándalo cuando los encontraron haciendo aquello, en los vestidores, siendo ella una adulta de dieciocho y Victor un niño de trece. Ella echó a todos cuando empezaban a asustarlo, por no entender lo que sucedía, y de alguna manera, ella logró convencer a todos que Victor no tenía la culpa. Y sin embargo, desde ese día, se iban juntos, hasta que un buen día, concretamente, el de su cumpleaños dieciocho, Victor anunció su relación con sus manos entrelazadas. No es su primer beso, ya te dije quién lo fue, pero… Victor siempre me dijo, que con ella conoció el Eros…_

Eros… a los trece. Recordó cuánto había llorado al recordar que él se había vuelto su fan más o menos en esos años de la edad de Victor. Y que lo había cautivado su Ágape, o algo que se parecía a ello… Pero Victor, SU Victor, había perdido la virginidad a los trece…

 _Te llevaré a su presentación. Estuve buscando las pistas de aquellas mujeres y hombres, y ella se presenta hoy. Cámbiate, ponte aun más guapo… Ya luego, pues, me tocará a mí…_

Recordaba aquel encuentro, el primero de los diez, con total nitidez porque había sido la noche anterior…

\- _Sveta… tan hermosa como siempre… -en efecto, la mujer ante ellos era un regalo divino para los ojos de cualquier hombre. Bellísima, y emanando una personalidad arrolladora, con esos cabellos dorados y ese labial color vino, vistiendo una extraña bata de botones negros, había dirigido su ceja derecha alzada hacia Chris, y luego ambas elevadas hacia Yuuri._

\- _Oh… ¿en serio? ¿Al fin Vitya me permitirá conocerte? –ella había liberado su mano de las de Chris, y se acercó, con una expresión totalmente diferente, emanando un cariño inusitado que aumentó sus nervios… y celos- Oh… -y ella, aparentemente, lo notó, porque se detuvo con sutileza, y volteó hacia Chris- Entiendo… Creo que hay un par de asuntos entre Katsuki-san y yo por tratar, ¿te parece si lo esperas en la salita, Giacometti? –a regañadientes, el suizo se había ido. Y ella, con cuidado, tomó su mano, y lo llevó a su camerino._

Venciendo cualquier pronóstico, ella lo escuchó. Siendo paciente, y ordenando retrasar la presentación, sin importarle el público.

\- _Lamento mucho interrumpir, debería volver o solicitarle una audiencia otro día…_

\- _No soy la Emperatriz o una política. Estás aquí hoy por una razón, y yo te entiendo –la miró, sorprendido- Es un pensamiento demasiado estúpido para que yo siquiera pueda imitarlo –para deprimirse una vez más- Pero te entiendo. Y creo honestamente, Yuuri, que antes de que hagamos lo mismo que Vitya y yo hicimos, necesitas que yo te de dos consejos._

\- _Por favor…_

\- _Bien. El primero, es que nunca debes dar por válido lo que un solo implicado te diga, y mucho menos un chismoso que no estuvo en el lugar. Procura recopilar toda la información posible, y recién en ese instante, toma una decisión que, para ti, sea la acertada._

\- _…lo haré._

\- _Excelente. Y segundo: no le creas a Chris –Yuuri la miró sorprendido- Un buen amigo nunca se pone unilateralmente a apoyar a la pareja de su mejor amigo. Un buen amigo, o es imparcial, y busca sentarlos a ambos para que conversen, o se acerca al lado herido para defender a su amigo directo. Ese suizo te ha traído diciéndote su verdad, no la de Vitya y yo. Y sospecho que te ha dicho la mayor parte de cosas que están en tu lista, ¿verdad?_

\- _Hai. Pero, Chris_

\- _Vitya me dijo que te amaba, y que solo tú habías logrado que él conociera el significado de la palabra amor –los ojos marrones evitaron los suyos-, el día en que llamó para decirme que necesitaba ir a Japón, y que, si algún día alguien te hablaba sobre nosotros, no te mintiera. Sí, así de seguro estaba ese idiota de conquistarte -Yuuri sonrió, con timidez- Así que no lo voy a hacer. Yo tenía dieciocho años, y por ese entonces muy poco cerebro –le sonrió, contagiándolo- No conocía del amor físico ni del amor romántico, porque toda mi vida la basé en el baile. No en el ballet, porque no soy una mujer flexible, pero sí en ritmos que sé por él, tú manejas muy bien. El caso es, que había uno que yo no lograba manejar: la lambada. Quería aprenderlo, pero veía que necesitabas una pareja de baile para hacerlo, y hasta ese instante yo solo había participado en coreografías. Un día, mi maestra me llevó a ver una sesión de patinaje junior, y, como supongo, te pasó a ti, Victor, con trece añitos, me cautivó. Por primera vez en mi vida deseé que él me mirara. Ves que no soy una mujer pequeña, pero aun así, me llevas unos centímetros. Bueno, Victor era alto para su edad, y yo te juro que pensé que tenía la mía. El caso es que, luego de ser presentados, aprovechando que mi maestra era amiga de su entrenador, la malicia de mis dieciocho superó su inocencia de los trece… Estaba en su receso, así que le pregunté si podíamos bailar un ritmo nuevo, que probablemente le ayudaría con su coreografía. Aceptó de inmediato ante esa idea, así que le expliqué cómo era el asunto, y… pues… No sé si has visto la lambada alguna vez, pero digamos que aunque Victor no estaba siendo consciente de lo que le ocurría, su cuerpo reaccionó a la cercanía del mío. Y aunque estaba avergonzado por sentirse de esa manera, yo intenté minimizar la situación, y cuando ya estábamos por terminar de bailar, pues… Nos vieron. Nos vieron, y creyeron que estaba aprovechándose de mí._

\- Eros… Y yo que creía que había surgido de un momento pasional desenfrenado –se atrevió a sonreír, divertido. Porque Sveta lo había hecho sonar de esa manera, y él acababa de recibir en su celular la foto que algún junior les había tomado en esa ocasión, la misma que afortunadamente no había quedado a manos de la prensa, sino solo de las de Sveta- Vaya… eras realmente pequeño…

\- ¿Quién era pequeño…? –Chris entró, cargando las provisiones compradas, y Yuuri hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por conservar su sonrisa.

\- Comparaba a mi Vicchan con Maccachin -apagó la pantalla de su celular, y se acercó- No tenías que comprar tanto, en serio –por cortesía, se acercó a ayudarle a sacar las cosas, odiando tenerlo tan cerca.

\- No hay problema. Debo consentirte, después de todo, pronto, pues… -Yuuri se estremeció, por cualquier cosa diferente al deseo- Como sea, no me terminaste de contar. Fuera de las estupideces que ella dijo cuando nos despedimos, no me contaste más…

\- No hay mucho por contar. Acordamos solamente el espectáculo a dar…

Y no mentía…

\- _…voy a recordarle esto toda su vida, al menos yo sí tuve una primera erección buscada -seguía riendo._

\- _Oh, ¿tú, un pequeño tan lindo e inocente? –Yuuri le permitió acariciarle el rostro- Con Vitya, ¿verdad?_

\- _Hai -miró a un lado, sintiéndose incómodo de repente._

\- _Oh, espera, ¿te molesta que lo llame así, es la manera en que lo tratas cuando están juntos…?_

\- _No, bueno, sí es la manera, pero… Puedo ver que lo quieres, o… amas, así que_

\- _Como a uno de mis mejores amigos. Incluso fue mi padrino de bodas –le mostró su anillo, y Yuuri suspiró tranquilo- Pero lo llamo así porque así me lo presentó su entrenador, y como suena bonito, se me hizo costumbre -él asintió- Yuuri, espero no hacerte daño con esto, pero ya te dije que no te mentiré: sí fuimos novios –el joven bajó la mirada un instante- Sin embargo, el amor que nos unió no tenía ni el uno por ciento de todo lo que tienen ustedes. Para empezar, ni siquiera nos llegamos a besar –Yuuri la miró sorprendido- No lo hicimos, porque aunque Vitya me había pedido ser novios, sucumbió, en sus dieciocho, a una mujerzuela que –calló- No, no puedo contarte porque debes enterarte tú, pero ten cuidado. Imagino que es la segunda en tu lista y, créeme, ella no es de fiar._

\- _Hablas de… ¿Laryssa?_

\- _Ajá. Ella… A lo que iba, Yuuri, es que no le perdoné a Vitya lo que ocurrió con Laryssa. Llevábamos tres semanas intentando encontrarnos ya como novios, para poder "sellar la relación" con un ansiado beso, ya que la pedida fue por Skype –ambos rodaron los ojos- Sí, es un idiota. Pero él, aunque no cien por ciento culpable, me falló, y aunque lo amaba lo suficiente para entenderlo, nunca tuvimos contacto físico. No pude. Así que nuestro amor, aunque existió, no pudo ser completo. Yo no soy una mujer de mitades o cuartas intenciones, si soy yo, debo serlo completamente. Y no, no era posesiva ni carcelera, solo… Solo lo amaba, y esperaba que él hiciera lo mismo, respetándonos… ¿Me crees…? –pareció tener miedo._

\- _Claro que sí –le sonrió- Bueno, no puedo decir que haya tenido muchas referencias tuyas, pero sí sabía que Victor había tenido una novia a quien amó más que a las otras…_

\- _Ya verás que eso es verdad –le sonrió- Bueno, creo que ahora sí debo actuar –se había escuchado un toque demandante en la puerta- Te apoyo totalmente. Y te voy a ayudar. Así que, cámbiate como un relámpago, y espérame tras la cortina, yo te daré una señal. A ver quién tiene el mayor Eros, mi querido Yuuri…_

\- _Creo que esa respuesta ya la sabes… -sonrió coqueto, alzando su flequillo._

\- Me dejaste… mojado, es la verdad –aprovechando su momentánea abstracción, Chris lo había acorralado por detrás, inmovilizándolo contra la mesa de la cocina- Sabes que no soy bisexual, así que ella no me interesaba, pese a que esa malla dejaba poco a la imaginación, pero… Desde la gala, me he estado muriendo de ganas de volver a verte, si es desnudo, mejor… -se atrevió a tocar sus piernas, con lujuria, generándole un estremecimiento de… furia.

 _Solo un poco más…_

\- ¿En serio…? Pensé que respetabas a tu amigo. Siempre alejabas a los que se acercaban con malas intenciones a mí, cuando Victor no estaba cerca…

\- Bueno, eliminar más competencia es la labor del rival, ¿no crees? Yuuri, debo confesar que tu idea me emocionó mucho, y aunque sé que soy el cuarto en la lista, no puedo esperar –su mano se acercó con peligro a sus ingles, por lo que intentó apartarse.

\- Chris…

\- Mejor ahora, ¿no crees? Babicheva es la penúltima, con la última vas a librar una verdadera batalla campal, porque es una harpía. Yo fui su primer hombre –le habló al oído, y Yuuri se mordió el labio, porque él sabía muy bien cómo la imagen de Victor en su estado pasivo podía llegar a excitarlo- Él se hizo hombre cuando yo lo tomé…

\- …pue…puede que sea así, pe –un gemido brotó de su garganta cuando la mano del suizo lo tocó, con algo de rudeza.

\- Ya estás duro… Siempre supe que yo te excitaba, Yuuri. No demos más largas, vamos a –pero al intentar girarlo para besarlo, Yuuri le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, brutal, tanto, que logró tirarlo al piso- ¡Pero qué cara

\- Listo. Lo que le hiciste vivir, acabo de pasarlo –con una tranquilidad brutal, sacó la libreta, y colocó una equis sobre el nombre de Chris, a diferencia del de Sveta, a quien había encerrado en un corazón- Me repugna pensar que intentaste aprovecharte de una situación en la que él te estaba ayudando. No puedo creer que inclusive ahora quieras quitarle a su pareja.

\- ¿Y quién me dice eso? ¿La puta que piensa tener un trío con Mila y conmigo?

\- No la insultes. No voy a permitir que lo hagas, Chris. Sé perfectamente cómo ocurrió eso, y déjame decirte que solo porque deseo cumplir toda mi lista te dejé pasar a mi departamento…

\- …si sabes cómo ocurrió, entonces debes saber que aunque fue en esas circunstancias, se tocó mientras nos veía a nosotros… -Yuuri trastabilló- Le gustan las mujeres más que los hombres. Estuvo más con ellas, ¿por qué crees que no hay otro nombre masculino? Por favor, tan inocente no eres, Katsuki.

\- Vete de mi departamento, Chris…

\- No me voy –se puso de pie, y por primera vez, Yuuri sintió temor- No me voy, porque vine aquí para conseguir lo que llevo años queriendo tener –ya iba a tocarlo, pero el timbre sonó. Y Yuuri corrió a la puerta, quedándose confundido al ver a una mujer de cabellos negros como la noche ante él.

\- Buenas noches, Katsuki Yuuri. Recibí tu recado… -le extendió la mano- Soy Laryssa.

-.-

En verdad, el mundo se había vuelto loco. Empezaba a creer que Yuuri lo cambiaba todo con el poder de su mente…

\- Sveta…

\- Hola, Victor. No sé si lo sepas, pero… Anoche le hice el amor a Katsuki Yuuri.


	4. Deseo número 2

**Deseo número 2**

\- Sinceramente, empiezo a creer que Victor tiene algo muy malo en la cabeza…

\- ¿Lo has visto sufrir muchas migrañas? –Mila detuvo su paso, los tres caminando rumbo a la vereda donde estaba estacionada la motocicleta de Otabek; los dos chicos la embarcarían en un taxi antes de irse juntos al departamento de Yuri.

\- Claro que no, es más fuerte que un roble…

\- ¿…entonces? –Otabek frunció el ceño.

\- ¿No han notado que el patrón de sus parejas es una sarta de locos con algún grado de psicosis?

\- ¡Ay, Yuri, me asustaste! –lo golpeó en el hombro, y se abrazó a Otabek, quien sonreía divertido- Para tal caso, lo mismo podríamos decir de este ángel que te soporta…

\- Prefiero que no me metas en el lío, Babicheva… O sino, hoy dormiré en el mueble…

Yurio volteó los ojos, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Y los apuró para detener el taxi de Mila.

Cuando la joven estuvo segura en el vehículo, y ellos anotaron la placa, le recordaron cinco veces que debía llamarlos al llegar, y ella aseguró otras seis que Otabek era un arcángel (subiéndolo de categoría), ellos se acercaron por fin a la moto.

Pero Beka lo tomó de la mano, y lo acercó a su cuerpo, con cautela y cariño... Casi pareciendo solo dos amigos.

\- ¿Estás preocupado, verdad?

\- Sí. No entiendo a Katsudon, y tampoco a Victor. No logro entenderlos, Beka, para nada, y tengo miedo… –se acercó a él, casi sin darse cuenta. Y Beka no necesitó que le explicara el motivo de su temor.

\- ¿Quieres mi opinión? –asintió- Creo que el no entender a ninguno puede deberse a que ni tú ni yo somos ellos, Yura… -obtuvo lo que buscó: una sonrisa burlona.

\- Vaya… Cada día te vuelves más inteligente…

\- Jajaja, ¿o no? –otra sonrisa. Pero luego se puso serio- El no ser ellos nos impide cuestionar con libertad, y menos juzgar. No son cuatro años de diferencia, como los que los separan, son muchos más, y lo sabes. Incluso con Katsuki la diferencia es mayor…

\- Pero

\- ¿Nunca te has preguntado, por ejemplo, cómo fue para Mr. Evgeni Plushenko tener que estar inactivo por su primera operación? –Yurio lo miró, sorprendido- Yo sí. Y debo decirte con algo de vergüenza, que alguna vez, en mi arrogancia, cuando era más pequeño, me atreví a decirme a mí mismo que yo no habría sufrido de estrés y me habría recuperado mucho más pronto. Sin embargo, cuando sufrí esa lesión en la cadera, yo

\- Espera… ¿Lesión, cuándo, nunca me enteré? –lo miró pasmado.

\- Bueno... Solo te fijabas en los mejores, es natural que no me hayas mirado –el menor se sonrojó, y bajó la mirada- A lo que voy, es que tuve que pasar por eso, vivirlo en mi propio cuerpo, para darme cuenta de cuánto puede quebrar tu alma el no hacer lo que realmente amas… El estar lejos de lo que en verdad te importa…

Yurio se mantuvo cabizbajo un momento más, antes de abrazarse a él. Solo Beka lograba verlo así de vulnerable, y por eso mismo, estaba conectado a él desde su alma, hasta su corazón.

Y por eso, por esa conexión… Entendió a Victor.

-.-

Estaba echado en su cama, estirado cuan largo era, con la mirada en el techo, y una copa de vodka apoyada en la mesita de noche, que mostraba haber sido servida, pero ni siquiera olida.

\- Sveta…

 _Hola, Victor. No sé si lo sepas, pero… Anoche le hice el amor a Katsuki Yuuri._

Fueron los cinco segundos, únicos, de toda su vida, en que llegó a odiarla, con toda su alma… Por haberse _vengado_ en Yuuri por aquel cataclismo de años atrás.

\- _¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A VENIR A DECIRLE ESO, HIJA DE_

\- _¡A MÍ NI A MI MADRE NOS FALTAS EL RESPETO, MOCOSO DE MIERDA, ¿TE CALLAS O TE CALLO?!_

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar esa "dulce presentación" entre dos de las personas más temperamentales de su vida. Yurio era como su hijo, y Sveta una hermana mayor a la que nunca iba a dejar de amar, en el sentido de estar dispuesto a saltar como un león para defenderla… así luego tuviese que huir mordido por ella misma.

\- …supongo que no puedo reprocharte nada… No al menos luego de –tomó su celular, y abrió la aplicación mediante la cual siempre hablaba con Yuuri.

La dulce palabra compuesta por una doble L, que podía sonar fría pero que para ambos era todo lo que el otro significaba en su vida, desplegó cual flor en plena apertura la última frase que su amor le dedicó: _"Deja de mirarle el trasero a Mila, o te los corto"._

\- ¿Acaso tuve la culpa de que la tonta no lleve la cuenta de sus días y me haya pedido que verificase que no había sufrido un _accidente…_ ¡Yuu-ri, me haces sufrir mucho! –se puso de costado, y en verdad empezó a llorar- Yuuri… te extraño mucho, por favor, vuel

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la melodía que él mismo había decidido sería de ambos. Y por ello, el shock lo llevó a observar con ojos llorosos la hermosa fotografía que indicaba que era su Yuuri quien le llamaba.

\- ¿…Yuuri? –contestó, con una voz de miel.

\- ¿… _Victoruu…_? –pero algo no andaba bien. Yuuri solo pronunciaba su nombre de esa manera cuando necesitaba ayuda, así que se sentó de golpe, y frunció el ceño.

\- Estoy aquí, ¿ya cenaste…? –casi pudo verlo negar, mordiéndose el labio- Yuuri, ¿estás bien…?

\- …no –y casi deseó poder materializarse al verse sorprendido por su honestidad, algo que no era para nada típico en él- Yo… Victor, yo te he sido… he hecho… -y empezó a llorar. Y al ruso el corazón se le enterneció y se le quebró en partes iguales.

Si Yuuri iba a ser sincero, él también lo sería. Era lo mejor, y sabía por Sveta que este Yuuri no huiría al oírlo.

\- ¿Te refieres a haber tenido una adorable y nada despreciable erección al bailarle _Eros_ a Sveta, casi completamente desnudo, delante de docenas de hombres y mujeres dispuestos a hacerte el amor…? –soltó una risita al escuchar su chillido de ratoncito.

\- ¿…có…có…

\- Shhh –lo oyó jadear. Y se regocijó, ya que sabía muy bien que la mente de Yuuri asociaba ese sonido al inicio de sus encuentros ya no tan inocentes- No me fuiste infiel, no te vi besándola o algo parecido… Al menos no en el video que está circulando en redes sociales… -se hizo el silencio.

\- ¿QUÉ? –Victor lanzó la carcajada de su vida- ¡VICTOR-BAKA, NUNCA MÁS REGRESARÉ AL DEPARTAMENTO!

\- NO, NO, ONEGAI, SUMIMASEN! –Yuuri resopló, y soltó una risita baja. Y Victor suspiró, imaginando esa expresión- No hay video, cielo. Hablé con Sveta –Yuuri se sorprendió- Me contó que un pajarito japonés le había pedido bailar con ella al saber por cierto suizo estúpido que ambos bailamos cuando yo aun era un niño…

\- …te pasó lo mismo que a mí, ¿verdad? –Victor afirmó en ruso- Porque… ¿la deseabas…?

\- No, amor. Ni siquiera sabía algo sobre sexo en ese momento. Yakov me crió en un ambiente de inocencia adrede, para no "contaminarme", y por eso… -calló un momento. No, no debía hablarle sobre Laryssa- por eso cometí muchos errores…

\- Como con Chris y Laryssa, ¿verdad…?

\- …sí, en realidad, solo con ellos –escuchó un gimoteo bajo- ¿Chris se ha portado bien…?

\- …no –apretó los puños, fuerte- Victor… ¿quieres cenar conmigo, aquí…? –pero se relajó en el acto al escuchar esa invitación tierna.

¿Cómo podía mirar a otro hombre o mujer, si Yuuri tenía mucho de femenino y masculino en un equilibrio ideal que solo podía venir de Kamisama…?

\- Claro que quiero… Pásame tu dirección, y estaré ahí en lo que tarde en manejar, ¿llevo a Maccachin? –sonrió aun más al escuchar su afirmación- Ok. No nos tardamos, mi Yuuri…

-.-

La puerta se había abierto, y esa torpeza de los primeros días de su relación los golpeó como un suave aleteo… Hasta que Yuuri buscó sus brazos, y Maccachin le lamió la carita, al notarlo lloroso, pero evidentemente, al fin aliviado.

Victor, sin soltarlo, le sirvió a Maccachin sus croquetas, y el pequeño se hizo bolita en el mueble de la salita. Y luego, con amor, llevó a Yuuri, sin segundas intenciones, a su habitación, donde ambos se echaron en la cama, y dejó que su tonto y adorable novio llorase en su pecho.

\- …no puedo creer que se atreviera a tocarte… -y aunque la sinceridad de Yuuri le había caído como una patada en el hígado al enterarse de las acciones de Chris, la felicidad que le llenaba el interior al poder disfrutar al fin de un Yuuri completamente sincero, era suficiente para no permitirle dejar de acariciar sus cabellos y espalda- Y encima vino a intentar indisponerte…

\- ¿Qué…? –lo miró, aterrado- Él… acaso…

\- Tuve que dejar que Sveta se metiera a nuestro cuarto, mientras yo abría la puerta. El muy hijo de –Yuuri le tapó la boca un momento, y luego le permitió seguir- No me niegues que tú lo piensas igual –hizo puchero, sonrojándolo- Bueno, el caso es que llegó…

\- _Qué bueno que estás aquí. Te prometo que serán solo dos días –acomodó su maleta al costado de la puerta, pero sus pasos fueron frenados por un receloso Maccachin- ¿Qué le pasa a tu perro, Victor?_

\- _Suele ser dulce con las personas que lo merecen. Pero es agresivo con las personas que nos agreden a Yuuri y a mí, ¿por qué no estás con él, Christopher? –entró en modo alerta al analizar el comportamiento de su Maccachin._

\- _Victor… -la voz ronca tembló ligeramente. Pero luego recompuso sus facciones- …sé que lo amas, pero la verdad, creo que deberías reconsiderar tu compromiso con él…_

\- _¿…por qué lo dices? –su rostro se tornó frío._

\- Nunca, pero nunca vayas a hacer enfadar a Sveta, mi Yuuri –Victor se interrumpió un momento y lo miró a los ojos- Yurio es un gatito con botas a su lado…

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Chris dijo que se había ido de tu departamento, porque al ir al camerino luego de su baile, te encontró manteniendo relaciones con ella –a Yuuri los ojos se le volvieron fuego- Sveta salió en ese instante, y… le volteó la cara de un gancho izquierdo, para luego mostrarnos a todos el mensaje que le enviaste… -Yuuri se sonrojó.

\- …de modo que… ya lo sabías…

\- No tenías que pasar por eso, Yuuri –volvió a buscar su mirada, pero sus ojos volaron a sus labios, contagiando a los chocolates- Me odio por haber permitido que él esté cerca de ti. No dudaba de tu fidelidad, pero algo en mi pecho me decía que él iba a dañarte, y –los labios contrarios lo callaron con un beso dulce.

\- Chris es solo una pulga con la capacidad de hartarte a punta de picaduras… Pero Laryssa… -sus ojos una vez más se humedecieron.

\- ¿Qué pasó con ella…? ¿Te buscó…? –el rostro de Victor perdió color.

\- …justo cuando Chris amenazaba con intentar forzarme –un gruñido se escapó del otro- ella llegó. Saludó con cordialidad, pero… -se mordió el labio.

\- Yuuri –tomó su rostro con ambas manos, y lo miró a los ojos, esta vez, con firmeza- Cuéntame todo lo que pasó. Te prometo que no interrumpiré, y si hay algo que deba explicarte, lo haré. Pero dímelo, por favor. No quiero más secretos entre tú y yo…

Yuuri sollozó, se permitió gimotear, pero luego asintió. Y decidió que dejaría que sus recuerdos salieran de su mente, sin pensarlos ni razonarlos. Y mucho menos, guardarlos…

Por lo que accionó el audio que había guardado, casi sin querer, cuando los manoseos de Chris activaron de alguna manera esa aplicación.

La imaginación de Victor recreó la escena a la perfección…

\- _Buenas noches, Katsuki Yuuri. Recibí tu recado… Soy Laryssa._

\- _Oh… Etttooo… Mu…mucho gusto –elevó su mano, para estrechar la suya. Pero ella la retiró._

\- _Jajaja, tenías razón. Es tan idiota como suponías, cariño –y se giró, para besarse con Chris de una manera morbosa, dejando que el hombre la tocara a su antojo, llegando ambos pronto al punto de no retorno._

\- _¿Qu…qué diablos les pasa? ¡ESTE ES MI DEPARTAMENTO! –la voz de Yuuri, pese a haberse elevado en intensidad, temblaba. La risa excitada de ambos se dejó oír, burlona, junto a un jadeo de pánico- ¿Qué diablos haces…? ¡VÍSTETE!_

\- _¿Por qué, japonesito…? ¿Eres virgen…? -jadeó por la impresión, a todas luces dejando en claro que eso la sorprendía más que la vida en Marte- ¿Es en serio? ¡Jajaja, esto es el colmo! Siendo así, tengo que admitir que eres al menos valiente: sé por Chris que tienes la intención de imitar en todo a Victor, y eso incluye cierto trío con una rusa desabrid_

\- _No le permito a nadie que insulte a Mila… Lárgate de mi depar… ¡Aléjate de mí, Laryssa! –Yuuri entró en pánico, retrocediendo en vano hasta quedar contra la pared._

\- _No quiero… Quieres que te haga vivir lo que él vivió conmigo, ¿verdad? Pero, ¿qué tanto sabes sobre nosotros? –el vestido ceñido cayó al suelo, y Chris la abrazó por detrás, dejando a la vista de Yuuri los toques de sus manos sobre los encantos de la mujer._

El llanto de Yuuri tanto en la grabación como entre sus brazos, hizo que la sangre de Victor hirviese en ese momento.

\- ¿…Victoruu…? –su voz se dejó oír cuando el mayor detuvo aquel infierno y, con amor y cuidado, lo sentó frente a él- ¿Qué

\- Shhh –esta vez, Yuuri no tembló, salvo por la manera en que sus hombros se movieron a causa de su estado emocional- No voy a permitir que te sigas atormentando por culpa de esas dos escorias. Solo dime algo, Yuuri, ¿te intentaron tocar, te hicieron daño…? –se tomó su tiempo.

\- …intentaron obligarme a hacer un trío. Laryssa se burlaba porque cada vez que ellos se acercaban, yo corría, como un idiota

\- No eres idiota, mi amor…

\- Lo soy, porque tardé demasiado en botarlos. Pero no lo suficiente como para no escuchar que ella gritara en pleno pasillo que un mojigato como yo nunca te haría feliz en la cama, ni en tu día a día, ni siquiera como pupilo… Dijo que tú habías sabido lo que es ser feliz a plenitud en su cama… que tú

\- Me emborrachó, a los dieciocho, dos días antes de que yo pudiese viajar a encontrarme con Sveta –Yuuri fue silenciado por la verdad que Victor decidió ofrecerle- Y aunque no puedo decir que me violó, porque yo reaccioné estando consciente, sí se cebó con esa inocencia de la que te hablé hace un rato –no perdió contacto visual, ofreciéndole de paso el sonrojo de sus mejillas- No tuvimos un trío con nadie, fue solo entre ambos, pero, sí, ese fue exactamente su modo de actuar: me emborrachó, luego empezó a bailar de manera provocativa, incluso se tocó delante de mí… Y mi recién estrenada adultez, que aun no había logrado domar mis hormonas, me llevó a sucumbir. Le regalé mi primer beso y mi primera vez a una mujer que cree que eso es lo único importante, ¿ves cómo ella no puede compararse con lo que yo he encontrado en mi prometido? –acarició su rostro y sus labios, llorando sereno, al igual que Yuuri- ¿Ves por qué atesoro cada pequeño paso que nos regalamos, juntos, el uno al otro, cuando los besos quedan cortos…? Ella me enseñó a la mala lo que es el placer físico, amor. Pero solo contigo logré el placer completo, y mira que ni siquiera has necesitado aun estar completamente desnudo a merced de nuestros nuestros cuerpos… para tenerme a tus pies…

\- Victoruu…

Yuuri fue besado, con devoción, con amor… Como si su Victor deseara disculparse por ese algo que no fue su culpa, y por cada lágrima que esos dos seres a los que estaba odiando a muerte en ese instante.

Y se dejó, pero no porque Laryssa hubiese sembrado inseguridades, o quisiese medirse al mismo nivel que esa mujer.

Yuuri dejó que los labios de Victor esta vez bajasen un poco más que la altura de su corazón, porque en ese momento todo el contenido de aquella libreta ya no le importaba.

No, no más… O mejor dicho, ya no desde la perspectiva que había querido darle al inicio.

\- Yuuri…

\- Victor… Onegai…

 _Laryssa había sido su primer beso y su primera vez…_

 _…pero yo seré los últimos._

 _Aquellos que reciba antes de que la muerte llegue…_


	5. Sin deseos

**Sé que debería poner punto final a la casi totalidad de mis fics, sobre todo porque ya llevo años, en algunos casos, con ellos (mención especial a "El Oso que amaba la Miel"). Pero lamentablemente noviembre me trajo una mala racha de salud, y aunque ya estoy mucho mejor, aun me es un poco difícil poder estar metida de largo con mis escritos. Apelo a su comprensión, y cariño por mis textos. Los voy a terminar, no en el 2017 como hubiese querido, pero espero lograr que la espera haya valido la pena.**

 **Por estos momentos de dificultad, me fue imposible hacer algo especial para el primer aniversario de publicación de mi novela original "La Edad Engañosa", y fue un poco triste y frustrante pasarme esa fecha en cama. Sin embargo, a mediados de noviembre, recibí el que es uno de los regalos más hermosos que alguien le puede hacer a un autor.**

 **Como fanfickers, nosotros mostramos el amor por los originales que nos agradan, creando continuaciones, adaptaciones, precuelas, etc, que son una manera de extender el maravilloso trabajo de su autor original...**

 **A mediados de noviembre, la incomparable Tessa23, madre de las joyas literarias "Make my own history" y "Create our history" me honró con un tesoro que nunca voy a poder retribuirle en toda la dimensión real de su belleza: Le regaló a mis personajes principales una maravillosa continuación, y aunque no podré comparar nunca su talento literario, le dedico este capítulo como una muestra de mi infinita gratitud y cariño hacia ella y sus trabajos.**

 **Perdonarán que me haya atrevido a incluir a los personajes originales de mi novela, pero Tessy los ama, y por ella, y porque los extraño, en este fic tendrán un lugarcito por el cual colarse...**

 **Espero que les guste, y que tú, pequeña, te quedes con ese gustillo por más al que mutuamente estamos acostumbradas al compartir nuestras ideas n.n**

 **¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 **Sin deseos**

Podía sentir la mirada de Yurio en su nuca, pero decidió ignorarlo. En realidad, podía sentir la mirada de todos a su espalda, y honestamente, empezaba a ser incómodo. Sí, ser una estrella del patinaje le había otorgado cierta, hem, _inmunidad,_ sobre algo tan mundano como el exigirse ser paciente con los fans, pero ellos no lo eran.

Así que, suspirando con hastío, y aprovechando que Yakov se había ido un par de horas a hacer unas diligencias en la federación, dejándolo a cargo (muy a su pesar), alzó la mano, y los llamó a todos los ahí presentes. Entiéndase, Georgi, Mila, Otabek, y Yurio. El resto de patinadores que no tenían la dicha de ser parte del círculo amical del grupo, se resignó a seguir patinando.

\- Tienen cinco minutos para saciar su curiosidad o decirme qué rayos les pasa –lo cual ocasionó que todos hablasen a la vez- Wow! A ver, a ver, si no habla uno por vez, regresaremos al entrenamiento, y no les gustará sentirse como Yuuri…

\- Pues es obvio, idiota, que queremos saber sobre él –Victor se apretó el puente de la nariz.

\- No vino, y no vendrá hoy. Está indispuesto –Mila lo miró fijamente, entrecerrando sus ojos- Y no, no le he hecho nada… Bueno, no es que me hayan faltado ganas, pero

\- Anoche te dejamos en el departamento, y tú, dos horas después, publicaste una foto en Instagram mencionando que estabas rumbo a su departamento –asintió al comentario cauteloso de Otabek- ¿Se amistaron, no hubo problemas con lo de la señorita Sveta?

\- Al contrario. Yuuri se sinceró en muchos aspectos, por lo que, por cierto, luego con calma, ustedes y yo debemos coordinar nuestros pasos a seguir –todos asintieron- Dudo que cambie su idea de seguir una lista –Yurio renegó, maldiciendo al japonés-, pero me parece que algo ha cambiado desde anoche, gracias a Chris y… Laryssa –todos lo miraron asustados.

\- ¿Esa harpía se acercó a él? –Georgi lucía indignado.

\- Sí. Y no tienen idea de qué manera –apretó los puños, casi contando todo con esa simple expresión corporal y logrando que los otros se viesen igual de mortificados- Pero ya me medio imaginaba que algo como eso ocurriría, así que la odio doblemente… Lo que me ha enfadado por completo es saber que todo esto, de una u otra manera, fue propiciado por Chris –Yurio abrió los ojos y la boca, ofendido.

\- Maldito suizo de porquería. Te lo dije, ese cerdo confiado y estúpido…

\- Felizmente no pasó a mayores, ¿verdad? –Mila recibió un asentimiento que la tranquilizó- Me alegra mucho saberlo… Pero si ustedes están bien, como puedo notar –señaló pícara una notoria marca roja en el cuello de Victor, ruborizándolo, y haciendo que sonriese enamorado- ¿Por qué no vino hoy? No me digas que fuiste muy duro… -las arcadas de Yurio fueron muy elocuentes.

\- Como te dije, no llegamos a algo completo… Sé que él aun no lo entiende desde mi punto de vista, y que probablemente esté nuevamente pensando cosas tontas, pero acordamos que conversaremos a detalle en la noche. Hoy, al menos, me pidió no vernos, y lo he comprendido –Otabek frunció el ceño al oírlo.

\- ¿No crees que llegar a ese punto habría hecho que recuperase la confianza…?

\- Sí, lo creo. Pero Yuuri está haciendo todo esto porque no se encuentra del todo convencido de algo, y yo necesito convencerlo, antes de que compartamos algo tan especial y termine no disfrutándolo creyendo que lo comparo con cualquier otra persona… Sé que Sveta estará hoy con él, me lo dijeron ambos –los miró, tranquilo- Confío en ella, es mi amiga, Yurio –agregó, notando la desconfianza del rubio.

\- También confiabas en ese suizo, y de seguro intentó forzarlo –no pudo ni mirarlo a los ojos- Chst… Yo que tú ya le habría cortado lo que le sobra.

\- De alguna manera le haré pagar, solo, sin forzar nada, ni meter a Yuuri en más líos con esos dos. Sé que lo haré bien… ¿Pueden confiar en Yuuri y en mí, por favor? –de alguna manera, los cuatro se sintieron ante una nueva versión de Victor, una muy… japonesa, cuando los miró a todos, con una expresión que parecía en verdad suplicar su voto de confianza.

\- …solo no tardes mucho en convencerlo –Georgi habló firme- Yuuri y tú no pueden sobrevivir alejados el uno del otro. Pero todas las especies se adaptan al nuevo medio, Víctor. Y recuerda que Yuuri es un superviviente.

-.-

Yuuri movía las rodillas sin poder evitarlo, nervioso, un tanto aterrado, pero dado que Sveta le había pedido que la esperase en esa salita, no pudo negarse. Era un restaurante muy exclusivo, y fino, y aunque Víctor, quien había sido informado por ella sobre el lugar al que irían, le había dejado un muy apropiado conjunto para presumirlo indirectamente, se sentía un tanto fuera de lugar… Más porque además de las personas a las que ya había conocido por Whatsapp, Facebook, celular y correo electrónico, Sveta iba a presentarle a dos sudamericanos… Dos sudamericanos de los que no tenía mayor referencia que el saber que uno de ellos no había sido incluido en su lista original...

Si hacía cuentas, de los diez nombres, conocía ya de antemano a cuatro personas: Christopher, Mila, Sveta y Laryssa. Le quedaban por conocer solo seis, y bueno, el caso adicional que tendría el _honor_ de descubrir en ese momento…

 _Caso,_ sin lugar a dudas, que había sumido a Yuuri en un nuevo mar de inseguridad, porque, ¿no se suponía que Chris era el único hombre en la lista? Cuando se lo medio había echado en cara a Victor, por mensajes, su adorable novio había enviado la foto del beso más cursi de toda su galería, con el pie de foto _"Ya descubrirás por ti mismo qué fuimos"_.

A veces en verdad deseaba matar a su prometido, por ser tan perfecto. Incluso en lo idiota.

\- Para mí que hiciste un pacto con Satán, Vitya… -murmuró, rabioso.

\- ¿…por qué me metes a mí en el lío?

Yuuri dio un respingo, y miró asustado hacia la esquina contraria a donde estaba sentado.

En una posición similar a la suya, una mujer que aparentaba unos cuarenta años lo miraba con interés, como radiografiándolo, y sin embargo, no se sintió ofendido.

\- Yo… Buenas tardes…

\- Buenas tardes. Perdona que me haya inmiscuido en tus asuntos, pero solía ser un chiste que agradaba cuando yo era más joven –Yuuri sonrió- Vaya, tienes una linda sonrisa, ¿por qué no la usabas?

\- …de hecho la uso, pero estaba un poco nervioso –como ella alzó las cejas, se explicó- Hoy conoceré a unas personas por primera vez frente a frente, y me presentarán a dos personas que ni conozco de manera virtual. Temo ser desagradable y hacer quedar mal a mi prometido –se sorprendió de su propia honestidad, sobre todo porque ella era una total y perfecta desconocida.

\- ¿Tu prometido es amigo de ellos? –asintió- Bueno, comenzando por el hecho de que vas a conocerlos, y que supongo que diste con ellos gracias a él, deberías saber ya que está orgulloso de tenerte, ¿no crees? –la miró, ruborizado, pero con algo de duda- ¿O es que él no los presentó…? ¿Eres un celópata? –se apresuró a negar con brazos y cabeza.

\- ¡No, no lo soy! Es decir, sí, tengo algunos celos inocentes, pero… pero nunca haría una escena inapropiada a Victor. Lo respeto mucho –los ojos verdes de la mujer parecieron brillar- Es solo que… estoy planeando una sorpresa para Victor, y para eso necesitaba la ayuda de esas personas…

Ella solo lo observó, y luego juntó sus manos sobre su regazo. Un abrigo color camello cubría sus piernas, y los apoyos de los brazos, que a Yuuri le parecieron excesivamente altos, desentonando con la homogénea decoración de la sala.

\- Supongo que te llevo una década de vida, como mínimo, así que vas a perdonar que tenga el atrevimiento de darte un consejo.

\- Al contrario, se lo agradezco mucho –la mujer sonrió por primera vez, de manera enigmática.

\- Cuando la sorpresa implica ofrecer a la persona que queremos un obsequio, algo que necesita, o algo de parte nuestra, siempre será recibida con gratitud y amor –un vals empezó a sonar aparentemente desde el comedor- Sin embargo, si organizamos esa sorpresa en función a lo que creemos que es lo mejor, sin consultar, podemos dañar nuestra relación –las facciones de Yuuri palidecieron- Aunque, depende mucho de la persona y su tolerancia. Una vez, a la persona que quería le regalé un corte de cabello… Y desde ese día me apodó "Satán" –Yuuri rió con ella, contagiándose de la entonación que ella le había conferido a su última frase- Espero que eso te sirva para poder organizar mejor tu sorpresa.

\- Hai, digo, sí… De hecho, es un consejo que otra mujer sabia me dio hace muy poco tiempo -se sonrieron. Y él, percatándose al fin de la música, se puso de pie y se acercó a ella- Yo… No sé si se estile hacer esto, pero, ¿me concede esa pieza…? –los ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par, en shock. Y sus labios se separaron un poco.

\- Yuuri… –pero la voz atragantada de Sveta llegó desde el elevador, que acababa de abrirse, y en ese momento dejaba apreciar su contenido: Mila, seguida de otras cinco preciosas mujeres. Y dos hombres, a todas luces extranjeros, que miraban la escena pálidos y casi sudando frío.

\- Ay, carajo… -dejó escapar el de cabello negro, siendo golpeado levemente por el castaño de ojos pardos que estaba a su lado.

\- …lo perdimos… -susurró la mujer que tenía toda la apariencia de ser la CEO de una compañía de renombre.

\- Que tú seas una foca con pedigrí no quiere decir que este niño sea como ustedes… Yuuri, ¿verdad? –el japonés se sorprendió cuando el abrigo fue dejado de lado- Supongo que con toda seguridad Laryssa me mencionó durante su muy agradable muestra de inmoralidad… Soy Rose. Y como ves, lamento no poder bailar contigo…

Yuuri se permitió mirarla por entero solo una vez, admirando todo lo que esa mujer, cuyas piernas evidentemente habían perdido sus capacidades, era… Facciones bellas, pero no tan delicadas como las de Sveta; un pecho generoso, aunque no tanto como el de una de las chicas que lucía como una modelo de ropa íntima; y una mirada sabia, dura, pero con un brillo de dulzura que estaba seguro él se había ganado, al ser sincero.

\- Bueno… Si somos sinceros, tenía mucho interés por conocer al enigmático demonio que fue _pareja_ de Vitya. Pero lo cierto es que todas esas señoritas me advirtieron de tu mal carácter, no Laryssa -habló con malicia, bromeando y riendo al ver cómo todas palidecían- Mentira. En realidad, fue Chris quien mencionó algo sobre la persona que me antecedió, y yo, pues, te investigué un poco.

\- Hum, si hiciste eso, entonces quizás no estabas siendo sincero hace un momento, solo fingiendo ser así de adorable –los ojos perdieron algo de luz.

\- No. Decidí que no conocería a ninguna de las ex parejas de Vitya hasta el momento en que las viese frente a frente, solo ví las fotos de sus años en común. Pero en tu caso, decidí solo averiguar tu nombre completo y profesión actual.

\- Psicóloga Deportiva.

\- Así es. Por eso –se puso de rodillas, sorprendiéndola- te ruego me concedas este baile… Aunque Sveta y todas las personas que Victor dejó entrar en sus vidas no llegaron a saber cuán confundido estaba en sus últimos años, tú lo ayudaste. Las personas maliciosas inventaron todo lo demás, siempre las personas suelen intentar malograr lo que en verdad es hermoso, y yo no encuentro algo más hermoso que un amigo brindándote la mano para que salgas de tu abismo –el castaño miró de reojo al joven a su lado, y asintió levemente.

\- Eso es verdad, Yuuri Katsuki. Y debo decir con orgullo que fui la primera, y no la cacatúa erótica –Sveta aguantó la risa al oírla mencionarla de esa manera- quién supo de ti. Mmm… Está bien, bailemos, futuro Nikiforov…

Y empezaron a bailar, sonrientes, siendo imitados por Mila, Sveta, y los dos jóvenes desconocidos.

-.-

\- Perdona si mi inglés no es muy bueno, pero te juro que en nuestro país soy de los mejores –el castaño habló, agitando un poco las manos- Aunque tengo que aclarar que Kuntur es mejor que yo.

\- Como en todo, en realidad, auch, ¡deja de golpear mis costillas, Kotaro! –el pelinegro le jaló la oreja, con cara de malhumorado.

\- ¿Eh, Kotaro, eres japonés…? –a Yuuri los ojos casi se le humedecieron de ilusión. Aunque el joven de ojos pardos evidentemente no tenía rasgos orientales.

\- Oh, no –el chico Kuntur sonrió, divertido, y acarició la mano del que evidentemente era su pareja- El padre de Kotaro era un intento andino de otaku, así que ese era uno de sus nombres favoritos. Lo llamó de esa manera, y bueno, debo decir que era el único en nuestra ciudad con un nombre tan extranjero.

\- Porque el tuyo es muy de tu país, ¿verdad? –la joven de cabellos lila sentada al lado de la modelo le sonrió, con cariño.

\- Así es. Kuntur es una modificación de la palabra quechua que se le atribuye al

\- Muy interesante, hígado andante –pero Rose lo interrumpió y se le notaron las ganas de mandarla lejos, debajo de la palidez extrema- pero estamos aquí para ayudar a este niño a lograr los objetivos que requiere. Desde ya te digo que lo que pensabas hacer antes era una completa estupidez –Sveta lo miró con tristeza cuando se hizo bolita, aunque ya ella le había dicho algo parecido- Sin embargo, ya mi niña –acarició la mano de Mila, quien se le acurrucó en el hombro- me ha comentado que has modificado tu ridículo plan.

\- Mila siempre ha sido

\- Una chismo ¡auch, Rose, Sveta iba a decir lo mismo! –esta vez, el costado de Kuntur se ganó la aplicación de un peligroso cuchillo.

\- Se nota que Katsuki-san es un hombre muy inteligente. Como parte de un matrimonio que no es aceptado por la sociedad de nuestro país –Kotaro habló con serenidad- puedo entender que al inicio haya estado desesperado por encontrar la mejor opción para estar en paz con su propio ser antes de iniciar lo que ya no puede seguir ocultando… Cuando uno intenta proteger lo que ama, a veces comete pequeñas tonterías en su desesperación –miró con cariño a Kuntur, quien se sonrojó.

\- Lo de Kuntur fue una cojudez que los mantuvo alejados casi todo el tiempo de vida de este niño, mi amor. No lo justifiques, y en verdad, comienzo a evaluar si debo obligarte a divorciarte de este sujeto –los ojos oscuros de la mujer de cabellera rubia que estaba frente a ambos taladraron a Kuntur. Para Yuuri fue evidente que aquel chico había hecho alguna cosa mala en el pasado.

\- ¿Por qué siempre me atacan cuando nos reunimos? El único motivo por el que estoy aquí es por Kotaro y su relación con ese ruso idiota –y en ese instante, Yuuri también empezó a odiar a Kuntur.

\- ¡RETRÁCTATE! –gritaron todos en la mesa, intimidándolo.

\- ¡SUFICIENTE! –Sveta alzó la voz, y se puso de pie- Para empezar, creo que le estamos mostrando a Yuuri lo peor de todos, y por ende, dejando mal a Vitya ante su prometido- Yuuri se sonrojó, notando cuán irónico era que ellos viesen las cosas desde la perspectiva opuesta de sus propios pensamientos- Rose, por favor. Tú eres nuestra parte racional, ayúdanos con esto… -todos miraron a la mujer, y luego a Yuuri, quien también lucía como un gatito con botas.

\- …solo por estos tres bebés –Rose miró a Mila, Kotaro y Yuuri- voy a hacerte caso cacat… Sveta. Solo por ellos.

-.-

Yuuri había tenido ocasión de salir antes con otras parejas de su misma condición, principalmente con Yurio y Beka. Pero honestamente, ninguna se había comportado como esos extranjeros. No se tocaban, al menos no como hacían él y Victor, y sin embargo, arrancaban las mismas miradas a las personas que los rodeaban.

Al menos, esa fue su sensación, luego de actuar como su guía improvisado, luego de la corta reunión, cuando Sveta indicó que ella y las demás chicas, incluyendo a Mila y Rose, debían regresar a sus trabajos. Entristeciendo a Yuuri, porque todas, en la misma medida (aunque Sveta, Mila y Rose estaban en otra dimensión), lo habían conquistado con su manera especial y dulce de ser.

Yuuri los escuchaba, ubicado entre ambos "para estar protegido", sintiendo esa familiaridad de los amigos que se encuentran después de mucho tiempo sin verse. Era extraño, pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía como lo más natural del mundo. Y es que, aunque también notaba que Kuntur y Kotaro eran prudentes sobre su relación, como él, pequeños retazos de su historia le habían sido compartidos, con cariño.

Y ahí iban, riendo con los intentos un tanto torpes de Kuntur por aprender algo básico de japonés, y el tono mas bien ridículo de Kotaro por decir algunas cosas en un ruso más precario que el de Phichit.

\- Quiero creer que lograste domar a tu fiera. O tendré que domarlo yo mismo… -Yuuri se sonrojó al oír aquella voz a sus espaldas, y se tambaleó.

\- …podría decir que he logrado domarlo, sí… Aunque, no se compara en nada con la dulzura de tu pequeño cerdito… -Kotaro respondió, volteando en el acto con una sonrisa sincera y dulce- Vaya… Ya no se te caen los mocos… -Kuntur resopló, cruzándose de brazos al verlos abrazarse, con un cariño que ni siquiera Yuuri le había visto a Vitya ofrecerle a Chris.

\- Tenía solo diez añitos cuando viajé a conocer aquel nevado, así que no puedes criticarme –se dieron dos besos en las mejillas- Kuntur –y luego Victor abrazó con el mismo afecto a un ya relajado pelinegro, quien correspondió con el mismo cariño- ¿Qué opinión tienes de mi Yuuri…? –los tres lo miraron, sonrojando al japonés.

\- Que es un mártir para andar soportándote, pero supongo que es algo que tenemos en común: soportar a dos idiotas.

\- ¡Kuntur! –Kotaro hizo puchero, y se lo abrazó, haciendo reír a los otros dos- No me digas así, ya perdóname…

\- Nunca. Te lo voy a recordar de por vida, porque me hiciste llorar mucho. Aparte de las cosas que te hemos contado, ¿sabes sobre nuestra historia, Yuuri? –el mencionado negó, aceptando el abrazo de su ruso- Verás, por culpa de este idiota

\- Kuntur…

\- Ok, ok… -su mirada se suavizó, e incluso sus ojos parecieron dulcificarse- Kotaro y yo crecimos en el mismo lugar, algo equivalente a lo que supongo sería el lugar del que vienes tú. Pese a que mi padre era el mejor amigo del suyo, y a que mi hermana lo conocía, yo en realidad, hasta antes de la muerte de su familia en un accidente minero, no tuve mayor referencia sobre él… Este muchacho solía ser un deportista innato, así que desarrolló lo suficiente como para que el día en que nos vimos por primera vez, yo creyese que era un hombre de veinte… Pero

\- Como me había quedado solo, el padre de Kuntur decidió hacerse cargo de mí e ingresé a su escuela. Pero, bueno, justo por la época en que nuestra amistad iba a transformándose en algo más… _nuestro_ , una compañera de colegio apareció en mi camino.

\- Y como en ese entonces era en verdad demasiado inocente, cayó en su trampa: le hizo creer que durante la fiesta de graduación habían pasado la noche juntos, y, pues… -Kotaro lo abrazó, sabiendo que recordar esos momentos lo herían mucho.

\- Gloria, la mala de la historia, gritó a los cuatro vientos lo que había ocurrido, mi Yuuri –Victor continuó, conocedor de aquella historia- Kuntur se fue a la Capital, y Kotaro, tanto por Gloria, como por su amor a Kuntur, tuvo que quedarse en Patí, su ciudad, para ayudar a su padre… Y por azahares del destino, la intervención de buenos amigos, y la capacidad para perdonar que tienen el uno para con el otro, luego de diez años, casi cuando ya Gloria preparaba su boda, se enteraron de la verdad: de alguna extraña manera, Gloria era su media hermana –Yuuri lo miró con espanto.

\- Hija del Demonio –gruñó Kuntur.

\- Y se oponía a nuestra relación porque yo era primo hermano de Kuntur –Yuuri abrió los ojos como platos. Kotaro sonrió de lado- No me digas que ahora dejamos de ser amigos por esto… -el japonés agitó manos y cabeza.

\- ¡Claro que no! Es solo que… es… extraño… ¡PERO NATURAL! –alzó la voz, sorprendiéndolo- Yo creo que el amor es natural, solo las personas lo catalogan como mejor les place. Si ustedes se eligieron, y mantuvieron sus sentimientos por tantos años, nadie tenía derecho a separarlos… -Kotaro y Kuntur lo escucharon, sonriendo con serenidad. Y ambos miraron al orgulloso Adonis que observaba a Yuuri como si fuera la joya más valiosa del planeta Tierra.

\- …no te lo mereces, Victor. Pero como Kotaro tampoco merece mi presencia en su vida, creo que puedo sobrellevar mi calvario siendo amigo de tu Yuuri –el japonés asintió, satisfecho y sonrojado, por haberse ganado el reconocimiento.

\- Tú lo has dicho. No me merezco a mi Yuuri, pero –le alzó el mentón, con amor- resulta que lo amo, con todo lo que representa… y es. Y así como ustedes lucharon y ahora están unidos de una manera más tangible, nosotros nunca estaremos lejos, ¿verdad, mi amor?

 _Los besos solían quedar entre las paredes de nuestro departamento, incluso lejos de Maccachin…_

 _…pero esa noche fría, ellos y nosotros creamos un pequeño microclima con nuestros besos compartidos, en la intimidad de un pequeño café tolerante._

 _Arrancando las mismas miradas de aceptación, hacia aquello que no puede negarse, porque brota del alma._

 _Vitya, falta poco, en verdad… Perdóname._

 _Perdóname, porque falta muy poco, para mi muerte._

-.-

Como el departamento de Victor era más grande y espacioso, Kotaro y Kuntur se aliaron con él para convencer a Yuuri de al menos pasar esa noche los cuatro juntos, bebiendo en la intimidad de su pequeño hogar, y matizando las anécdotas con muestras de cariño cómplice que aunque al inicio incomodaban a Yuuri, terminaron relajándolo al sentirse libre, y no juzgado.

Kuntur y Kotaro lo querían, lo notaba a leguas. Y él también a ellos. La manera en que la "relación" de Kotaro con Victor había sido ensuciada por la prensa, lo molestaba, pero al mismo tiempo ya estaba resignado. Y es que, ¿quién en su sano juicio podía haber sugerido que Vitya era el amante del Guía de Montaña más joven de Patí, solo porque con su dulzura natural se había ganado el cariño de hermanito menor de un niño lloroso que tenía miedo a caerse de la montaña, en su primera visita? Solo un enfermo, solo un perfecto idiota…

\- ¿Qué opinas de él? –Kotaro salió de la ducha del cuarto de invitados, vestido con una bata de baño y secándose sus cabellos con cuidado.

\- Es el complemento perfecto de Victor. Ni siquiera los defectos de nuestro amigo se ven como son cuando él está cerca. Y viceversa, si la mitad de las cosas que nos contó sobre Yuuri son ciertas.

\- ¿Crees que exageró? –se echó a su lado, de costado, mirándolo a los ojos.

\- De una u otra manera cuando se ama, se pone en un pedestal más alto del natural –le acarició el rostro- Victor ya no es un niño, Kotaro. No tienes que seguirlo cuidando.

\- ¿Te molestó que viniera por lo que me contó…? –se mostró preocupado.

\- ¿Vas a pasarte la noche preguntándome cosas? –le sonrió divertido- No te negaré que es la única persona que a veces me hace sentir inseguro.

\- Yo te amo y te amaré toda mi vida, Kuntur.

\- Lo sé. Pero… todo en ti es único, como en él –acarició sus cabellos, su nariz, sus párpados- Tu nombre, tus ojos, tu apariencia… Tu corazón…

\- Vitya tiene lindos ojos, y una figura de infarto, lo sabemos desde que tú me lo contaste cuando lo viste desnudo durante cinco minutos enteros, "por causalidad", en las aguas termales de Patí –Kuntur se sonrojó brutalmente, haciéndolo sonreír- ¿Y eso qué? El día en que tú y yo cumplimos nuestras promesas de amor, yo no volví a pensar en nadie más como potencial pareja…

\- Oh, eso quiere decir que antes sí te la pensaste…

\- …un par de veces, sí –Kuntur frunció el ceño, e intentó salirse de la cama, haciéndolo reír- ¿A dónde crees que vas…? –lo capturó por la cintura, y lo echó de espaldas, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo.

\- Suéltame… Deseas a Victor desde niño, le mentiste a Yuuri y me mentiste a mí…

\- ¿Desear? Solo me gustan sus nalgas…

\- ¡Déjame, Kotaro! –lo intentó empujar, pero el otro lo besó con tanta delicadeza, y ternura, que poco a poco fue mutando a un beso con otras intenciones, afortunadamente, compartidas- …Kotaro…

\- Shhh… -acercó el rostro a su cuello, y repartió besos dulces en su piel- Nunca has tenido motivos reales para tenerle miedo… Cierto es que Victor, como sabes, regresaba cada dos años para visitarme, y así también lo conociste. Pero el año en que quizás para cualquier otro hombre o mujer, él se volvió en un buen prospecto, yo estaba destrozado. Lo único que Victor te quitó fue el derecho a brindarme sus palabras de aliento cuando creí que moriría por tu ausencia…

\- …perdón… -sollozó, pero antes de empezar a sumirse en la tristeza, las manos de Kotaro delinearon sus curvas masculinas, bajo la bata de baño que empezaba a estorbar- …no estamos en casa…

\- ¿Y…? No somos muy puros, hasta lo hemos hecho en los vestidores del rink de Mr. Yakov –susurró, desatando ambos nudos para que pudiesen sentirse con mayor libertad.

\- …calla… -susurró con voz ahogada, abrazándose a su espalda, y dejando que el cuerpo de su esposo ocupara el espacio entre sus piernas- Kotaro…

\- Te amo… -volvió a besarlo, moviéndose contra su cuerpo, y arrancándole gemidos cada vez más fuertes, explorando su cuerpo con esa maestría y complicidad que habían ganado a base de constancia y dulce comprensión.

Se amaban, y ni Gloria ni nadie, como bien había dicho Yuuri, iba a quitarles su sagrado derecho a ser felices y complementarios.

-.-

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse con sigilo, y volteó, después de dejar en el lado correspondiente a Yuuri un par de bóxer nuevos y una camiseta.

\- ¿Amor…? –Yuuri estaba agitado, sonrojado y nervioso. Y, por cierto, aun llevaba en sus manos las mudas de ropa para sus invitados.

\- Yo… ellos…

\- …oh –y entendió en el acto, cuando el amago de unos gemidos llegó cual espectral película erótica de fondo. Sonrió con ternura, y antes de acercarse a Yuuri, encendió el equipo de sonido que ambos habían acondicionado para sus momentos de intimidad. Reprodujo una música suave, que aunque no tan ruidosa, logró apagar los sonidos- ¿Mejor?

\- …hai –le era delicioso verlo temblar ante su cercanía, así que disfrutó rozar sus dedos al quitarle con suavidad las prendas de los visitantes, y luego, atraerlo con amor a su cuerpo, por la cintura cuyo arco lo volvía loco cada vez que lo abrazaba por detrás- …tú… y Kotaro…

\- Nunca. Es mi hermano mayor, lo quiero como tal. Y Kuntur se ganó mi cariño también, aunque nos costó mucho ya que yo lo culpé un buen tiempo por el dolor de mi amigo –lo besó- …te deseo –susurró contra su boca, agitando su corazón- Yuuri, te juro que cada día es más difícil para mí no poder hacerte mío…

\- Pero anoche

\- ¿Si lo hiciéramos ahora, Yuuri, pensarías solo en mí… o te compararías…? –se miraron a los ojos, los marrones un tanto húmedos- No quiero eso. Quiero que solo seamos tú y yo, que cada orgasmo que me llegue te compruebe que solo tú eres capaz de hacerme perder el autocontrol…

\- Victor… -Yuuri se pegó en su pecho, y él lo abrazó con posesión- Quiero sentirme digno…

\- Eres el único que aun lo duda, pequeño baka… -sonrieron- Yuuri, me muero por mostrarte al universo como mi esposo, como mi mitad completa… Quiero que practiquemos cada noche hacer bebés…

\- ¡Y…yo soy hombre! –su rostro volvió a incendiarse.

\- Bueno, no perdemos nada con intentarlo, y si no resulta, adoptaremos –rió al verlo tan nervioso- …te voy a secuestrar una semana entera a partir del día en que lo hagamos, no quedaré satisfecho con una so

\- ¡AH…KUNTUR…! –los ojos de ambos se abrieron como platos al escuchar semejante grito proveniente de la otra habitación. Yuuri parecía haber sido abofeteado.

\- …no me lo puedo

\- Creer… Vaya, vaya, creo que en ese caso deberás tomar mi virginidad tú, mi amor…

\- ¡Nunca, tú debes tomarme! –Yuuri lo miró indignado, pero un segundo después, se encontró a sí mismo alzado en brazos, con sus piernas rodeando la masculina cintura de su novio, y sus intimidades acariciándose con lujuriosa necesidad – Ahhh… Vitya…

\- …solo un poco. Por favor, Yuuri, incéndiame…

Esa noche, el pobre Maccachin deseó no haber tenido unas orejitas tan grandes…


	6. Deseos develados

**Creo que poner cualquier referencia a mis otros fics ya parece burla... Lo lamento. Sin embargo, tengo el compromiso conmigo misma de terminar los otros fics, y en general, todos, antes de mitad de año. Deseo retomar otros proyectos, y no es justo tampoco que quienes me regalan sus lecturas se vean privados de conocer cómo seguirán y acabarán las tramas.**

 **Por ahora, me atrevo a continuar rindiendo homenaje al cariño de Tessa33 por mis personajes originales, mediante este capítulo más largo de lo usual para "Antes de morir, quiero...". La trama se ha vuelto un tanto oscura, casi sin desearlo, pero ya el próximo capítulo llegará con más risas. Calculo que en tres ya tendremos un final para este pequeño quebradero de cabeza.**

 **Tessy, con amor, para ti.**

 **¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 **Deseos develados**

Un tanto adolorido, salió de la habitación, agradeciendo usar solo sus medias para evitar hacer ruido. Maccachin, que ya de por sí era adorable con toda persona que amaba a sus amos, se dejó acariciar cuando alzó su cabecita, curioso, desde el sofá, para luego volver a dormir con la tranquilidad de saberse en su hogar.

Paseó la mirada por la sala, sonriendo al descubrir muchas decoraciones orientales entre las rusas. Era evidente cuánto Victor había asumido como propias las costumbres de Yuuri, y eso lo enternecía.

Kotaro avanzó hacia la cocina. Y dio un respingo al encontrarse cara a cara con el joven que justo estaba retirándose en ese momento.

\- Gomen, ¿te asusté…? –susurró en su perfecto inglés, en tono bajo y dulce, divirtiendo a Yuuri con el empleo de esa palabra japonesa.

\- No. Suele darme sed luego de beber, cosas de ebrio –rieron- ¿Deseas que te prepare un café?

\- Hum, más que café, y solo si es posible, me gustaría un té japonés. En casa solo puedo beber imitaciones –Yuuri rió divertido y asintió. Afortunadamente aun había quedado una cajita en la alacena- Lamento mucho si hicimos mucho ruido anoche, Yuuri –el pobre casi tiró la cajita al escucharlo- Fue una falta de respeto, lo siento…

\- Descuida –lo miró con serenidad- Nosotros a veces solemos sobrepasarnos en los lugares menos pensados también- por alguna razón, Kotaro supo que estaba siendo cortés y no sincero.

\- …de todas maneras, esta noche iremos a un hotel. Tú y Victor necesitan un tiempo a solas, ahora más que nunca- Yuuri borró su sonrisa lentamente y bajó la mirada, continuando con la preparación- Nunca lo he amado como hombre. Yo adoro a Kuntur, es mi historia y mi vida, y tú eres el todo de Victor. No me gusta verlo triste, y si no fueras tú, créeme que ya te habría molido a chicotazos –no le extrañó que no lo mirase- Yuuri, confía en mí. Te llevo varios años, y conozco a Victor desde niño, puedo aconsejarte…

\- …ya sabes lo que ocurre conmigo…

\- Y te entiendo perfectamente bien…

\- Pero nunca has tenido mis problemas de inseguridad –lo miró con ojitos húmedos- Mírate, míralas

\- ¿Qué hay con nosotros? –lo miraba sereno, sin juzgar.

\- …son hermosos

\- Kuntur y yo hemos coincidido en opinar que tu trasero es mil veces más apetecible que el de Victor –Yuuri se sonrojó por completo.

\- Y...yo

\- Y tu rostro. Bueno, te soy sincero, no soy fan de la fisonomía oriental, pese a que la gente de la Sierra de mi país es mas bien un poco parecida a ustedes, especialmente por la mirada. Pero eres el hombre japonés más apuesto que he podido conocer.

\- …no deberías decir eso, Kuntur

\- Kuntur es mi esposo, y por ende, el único hombre con el que quiero compartir besos, caricias, el amor… Amarlo y desearlo no me privan de poder reconocer que una mujer o un hombre son hermosos, porque las personas están hechas para ser admiradas de manera integral. A ver –se enderezó en la silla- sé sincero conmigo, ¿cómo calificarías a mi Kuntur a nivel físico? –Yuuri casi se desmayó, pero la sonrisa serena de Kotaro le dio confianza.

\- …es un hombre… serio, pero tierno a la vez. Muy… apuesto…

\- Eres realmente tímido –apoyó su mentón en ambas manos, y esperó a que un sonrojado Yuuri le sirviese su té japonés, y se sentase frente a él. Antes de continuar, le dio un sorbo- Mmm, ¡qué rico! –habló en su lengua natal, haciendo reír a Yuuri- Gomen, si digo algo que no entiendes, dime…

\- Descuida, algo de castellano sé –sonrieron. Y luego Yuuri continuó- Creo… que aunque ya sé que Victor es perfecto con todas sus imperfecciones, aun lo veo también como mi ídolo…

\- Eso es bueno. Si no pudieses admirarlo por algo, por más mínimo que fuese, ya no serían una pareja…

\- Pero él es precioso –Kotaro se reservó su sonrisa pícara, para no romper el hilo de un Yuuri sincero- Perfecto físicamente, mientras que yo

\- Te voy a preguntar algo, Yuuri… Si Victor renegaría de todas tus imperfecciones físicas, que asumo, son estrías, pies heridos por los entrenamientos, quizás zonas muy peludas –Yuuri no contuvo un ligero codazo- ¡Hey, aprendes rápido! Como decía, si él se fijara solo en la cáscara como tú opinas, ¿no crees que en verdad alguna de las personas en tu lista debió ser su pareja…? ¿Por qué ninguna de las otras mujeres que no es Sveta, llegó a ser en verdad un amor para Victor? Ahí hay especímenes que incluso a mi Kuntur le han movido el piso, y yo, que los he visto interactuar desde el inicio de "sus relaciones", te puedo jurar que ninguna le ha llegado a siquiera parecer deseable...

Yuuri lo miró con sorpresa, y luego bajó la mirada chocolate hacia su propia taza.

Era verdad… demasiado cierto y brutal.

Pero…

\- Vaya, ¿una vez más intentarás usar tus encantos tercermundistas para quitarme a mi Yuuri? –Victor apareció y abrazó con cariño a su novio, pegándose mucho a él- No le creas nada de lo que dice, siempre que ve un tesoro como tú, intenta apoderarse de él...

\- Tengo que reconocer que tuve un sueño extraño con mi Kuntur y él como protagonistas –el japonés se sonrojó por completo- Pero, y lo siento por ser honesto, Yuuri, pero… Mi Kuntur es mucho más hermoso, en todos los sentidos. Y gime más bonito –guiñó, arrancando una carcajada contenida en el ruso.

\- Ya te contaré si mi Yuuri me llega a producir un infarto cuando lo haga de manera completa –y así, Victor le confirmó a Kotaro sus sospechas.

\- Jajaja, ni te atrevas, que si me llegas a contar sobre la primera vez de ambos, me harás pecar. Que sea especial –alzó su taza hacia ambos, con una expresión melancólica- Sin reproches, comparaciones, temores, o limitaciones. Por algo se han elegido –no reprimió su impulso de acariciar la nariz de Yuuri, quien sonrió, sonrojado, y buscó los ojos celestes de su novio, quien no había despegado su vista de los suyos- Sé por Vitya que están comprometidos de manera casi inconsciente, pero asumo que los dos desean llegar al destino que Kuntur y yo elegimos –el mencionado apareció, un poco despeinado, pero se detuvo al lado de su esposo, asintiendo de manera serena- Así que, luchen. Tú por intentar entender de verdad a Yuuri –Victor bajó la mirada, sabiendo que lo estaba reprendiendo por su llamada llena de llanto y miedo, la misma que había logrado que ambos viajaran sin planificación alguna a Rusia- Y tú, por lograr ver lo que Victor ha visto en ti.

\- No eres ordinario, Yuuri. Si el problema a nivel físico es que, no sé, ves aquí en Rusia muchos ojos de colores, cabellos que parecieran falsos –Victor sonrió divertido, recordando que esa había sido la primera impresión que generó en Kuntur- estaturas imposibles, cuerpos esculturales, déjame decirte que precisamente por eso, fuiste considerado especial. Y no, no me vayas a malinterpretar: Con el respeto que mi esposo se merece –Kotaro acarició su cintura-, eres un hombre japonés muy apuesto, con un cuerpo labrado a base de esfuerzo, sacrificios, y perseverancia, ¿sabes cuánto debo luchar conmigo mismo para seguirle el ritmo a Kotaro para hacer ejercicios desde las cinco de la mañana? Nuestras parejas son de Esparta –los cuatro rieron.

\- En nuestro caso, es Yuuri quien tiene más resistencia. La primera vez que le enseñé a hacer los saltos que no le salían, pensé que me iba a dar un infarto…

\- Eso es porque tú eres un maldito talento innato –Kuntur le mostró la lengua- Y por eso sucumbiste a este diamante que no lograba mostrarse entre tantas piedras que había colocado a su alrededor- Yuuri los miró de reojo, cohibido, pero con un ligero calorcito de orgullo por sí mismo.

\- Exactamente… ¿Les he mostrado el video de mi Yuuri patinando mi rutina…?

\- Quinientas mil veces, y no estoy exagerando, las hemos contado –Kotaro bromeó- ¿Me prometes que vas a lograr, no intentar, lograr, sentirte digno de Victor? –Yuuri fijó sus ojos chocolate en los pardos, y le sonrió.

\- Lo haré. No quiero perder a Vitya…

\- Así te demores toda una vida, no me iré, Yuuri –Victor lo abrazó, aguantando las ganas de llorar, bajo la mirada feliz de los otros.

\- ¡Ah, el ruso mocoso va a llenar de fluidos mi té!

\- ¡No arruines el momento, idiota! –se oyó un quejido.

\- ¡Kuntur!

-.-

\- Debimos pedir permiso para hacerles un tour por la ciudad –Yuuri terminó de cerrar su casaca, y lo miró, un tanto culpable.

\- Descuida, ellos conocen San Petersburgo. Además, necesitan tiempo a solas también. Kotaro suele trabajar más de ocho horas diarias, y cuando llega a casa, Kuntur sigue editando los textos que le asignan en la editorial para la que trabaja. Este viaje les ha sentado de maravilla.

\- ¿Dónde trabaja Kotaro? –Victor cargó ambas maletas y se le acercó.

\- En la montaña, los lunes, miércoles, viernes, y fines de semana. Los martes y jueves asiste a un arqueólogo del museo de sitio. Es un empírico, pero conoce tanto de la historia y costumbres, que es una autoridad en su pueblo.

\- Vaya… Siendo tan joven…

\- Así es –abrió la puerta para él, y luego de despedirse con amor de su Maccachin, salieron, tomados de las manos- Tenía mucho tiempo sin verlos. Bueno, no los veo desde que fui a Japón por ti… Debo decir que se burlaron de mí todo ese tiempo en que me ignorabas tan cruelmente –sollozó, ocultando su rostro en su cuello.

\- ¿Cómo así? –rió, por las cosquillas, pegándose a él. La conversación de la madrugada lo había dejado sensible, y más cariñoso de lo usual.

\- Kotaro me dijo que estaba enamorado de ti desde la gala… Kuntur, desde el momento en que me negaste esa foto, en el aeropuerto –Yuuri lo miró con sorpresa- Así que ambos se reían a costa mía, porque nunca me habían visto así. Lo de Sveta, como sabes, no fue un enamoramiento tradicional, así que… Yo tuve contigo mis primeras mariposas, noches de llanto, planes idiotas, y decisiones aun más estúpidas. Y ellos, además de ese suizo de –Yuuri besó su mejilla- …él, solían reírse de mí, entendiendo que esta vez sí era real…

\- …debió ser divertido para ellos verte todo lleno de mocos y lágrimas. Pierdes tu sensualidad cuando estás así –se burló, arrancándole un puchero- Jajaja, pero yo igual te amo, Vitya, con todo y tus flui –Yuuri calló. Y es que acababan de toparse frente a frente con la persona que más temor y miedo le generaba.

\- Vaya… Sigues en Rusia. No aprendes, ¿verdad, japonés? –Laryssa llevaba un vestido que dejaba casi nada a la imaginación, y mucho sobre su verdadera personalidad a la vista.

Se acercó a Victor, quien la miraba fijamente, inexpresivo, y le sonrió, con coquetería. Inclinándose de más ante su mirada celeste.

\- Vitya… a los años. Me alegra tanto que tu ex noviecito buscara conocerme, así tú y yo podemos recordar viejos tiempos… -lo besó muy cerca a los labios, haciendo que la mano enlazada con los dedos de Yuuri se soltara en el acto, uniéndose a la otra en la cintura de la mujer.

Yuuri sintió un hueco en su estómago al sentirse huérfano de aquella calidez… Era como ser rechazado ante la oferta de un paraíso con aquella ninfa oscura.

\- Pues, no sé de qué hablas –pero las dos manos de Victor alejaron con brusquedad a la rusa, haciéndola trastabillar- Para empezar, Yuuri es mi prometido. Para continuar, no tenemos ningún recuerdo agradable en común, solo arrepentimiento por mi falta de inteligencia. Y para finalizar, si necesitas calmar la calentura de tus partes íntimas, tengo entendido que tienes preferencia por la carne suiza de dudosa reputación.

\- ¿…celoso…? –intentó recobrar la compostura, pero no lo logró.

\- Para nada. O bueno, sí… Celoso y furioso ante la imagen mental de ese delincuente y tú intentando forzar a mi novio –avanzó hacia ella, haciéndola retroceder- ¿Sabes que tengo pruebas en mis manos, para acusarlos por intento de violación?

\- Victor, por favor… -Yuuri empezaba a angustiarse. Y solo por el tono de su voz, el ruso se detuvo.

\- Pero no lo haré. No lo haré porque tengo conmigo lo que más amo. No les resultó, Laryssa –se alejó de ella y abrazó a su novio.

\- ¿Un novio que pensaba acostarse con Chris, Mila y cualquiera que te hubiese hecho el amor, ese es el novio que quieres? –Yuuri se asustó al sentir el apretón sobre su cuerpo.

\- …sí.

\- ¿..no lo sabías, verdad? Tu mosquita muerta está intentando imitar a las grandes de tu vida, ¿lo imaginas, en un trío con ellos dos, gimiendo tu nombre, mientras ella

\- ¡BASTA! ¡ESO NO ES ASÍ! –Yuuri entró en desesperación, y ya estaba a punto de huir, cuando fue detenido por los brazos de Victor.

\- Ciertamente Yuuri estuvo confundido al inicio. Pero sé muy bien que hay límites que no habría sobrepasado. Y aun si lo hubiese hecho, lo amo, Laryssa. Él podría hacerme lo que quisiera, pero yo no dejaré de amarlo… Mientras que por ti, solo siento asco. No aparezcas de nuevo por aquí, o te juro que pasaré por sobre el deseo de Yuuri y te denunciaré.

La mujer lo miró irritada y furiosa, pero dio media vuelta, en silencio, y se fue por las escaleras, haciendo sonar sus tacones en todo el pasadizo y escalones. Dejándolos en silencio.

\- …Vitya…

\- Vamos, Yuuri. Llegaremos tarde si no nos apuramos…

-.-

Victor fue especialmente espartano ese día, eso fue más que evidente para todos los que estuvieron presentes. Incluso, para asombro y decepción de Kotaro, dejó solo a un Yuuri exhausto, aferrado a la pista, para ir a paso acelerado a los vestidores.

Su amigo lo siguió, mirando a todos con algo de súplica. Mila fue la primera en acercarse, y rodear sus hombros con un brazo.

\- …no se enfaden con él. Laryssa le contó parte de mi plan inicial en la mañana… -la pelirroja lo miró con indignación- Lo del… entre tú, y…

\- Voy a arrancarle los ojos, ¿sabes dónde se hospeda? –Yuuri negó, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no sollozar- No, no llores, Yuuri. Lo que ella quiso es hacer que ustedes se peleen, no le des el gusto a esa harpía. Es natural que Victor reaccione de esta manera, si consideramos que le dijeron prácticamente que deseabas serle infiel…

\- Pero no quise hacer eso –un par de lágrimas brotaron. Pero fueron retenidas por Sveta, quien ya estaba al lado de ambos y le sonrió.

\- Si ese imbécil decide quedarse con la información sin analizarla, no es nuestro problema. Tenemos una cita todos, ¿recuerdas? Nuestra pequeña reunión de "las víctimas del ruso imbécil" –Yuuri sonrió- Así me gusta. Victor tendrá que largarse a casa con Kuntur y Yurio, ellos no tienen cabida en nuestro _club_ …

\- Gracias por lo que me toca –incluso Kuntur estaba ya dentro del rink, aunque avanzaba aferrado al borde, como una lagartija- Pero la cacatúa erótica tiene razón. Victor debe procesar su molestia a solas, así como tú lo hiciste cuando supiste sobre Kotaro –Yuuri lo miró, con sorpresa, pero luego asintió.

\- En ese caso –desde fuera, Rose habló, con tono maternal- ve a asearte, y ponte hermoso, que estarás rodeado de un harem de bellezas y un _bellezo_ , solo para ti. Ve, pequeño…

\- Hai! –con mejores ánimos, fue llevado por Mila, quien le acariciaba la espalda con cariño.

\- ¿Algún día nos libraremos de Laryssa? –Kuntur habló con fastidio. No conocía personalmente a la mujer, pero todas sus acciones lo llenaban de ira.

\- …juro que quiero matar a Laryssa, pero antes a Victor por meterla en su vida –la rubia de ojos casi negros apretó los puños, viendo a Yuuri y a Mila alejarse.

\- ¿Y qué ganaríamos, Zhenya? Únicamente que tu compañía de patines, la principal proveedora de la Federación Rusa, se quede sin CEO, y por ende, tu hijo sin su madre. No es justo.

\- Tasya tiene razón –los cabellos lila de la joven de ojos grises se agitaron cuando dio un giro suave sobre el hielo, de manera elegante- Nosotras no tenemos mente criminal, ya Rose y Sveta van a encontrar junto a Victor una excelente forma de vengarse. Solo tengámosles fe.

\- Concuerdo con Viveka. Además tenemos asuntos mucho más import ¡ay! Gracias, Kun –la morocha de ojos celestes le sonrió, cuando él la agarró del brazo antes de que cayese.

\- Me niego a perderme tus desfiles, así que cuida esas piernas –Kuntur le guiñó, coqueto.

\- Y luego te quejas cuando yo le coqueteo a Kotaro. Te lo voy a quitar –las lentillas violetas de la diseñadora de modas brillaron por debajo de sus mechones azules.

\- Inna, Kotaro le robó un beso a esta mujer. Tengo total derecho a apachurrarla como si fuese mi osito –Tasya rió divertida cuando por hacer un amago de cargarla, ambos terminaron en extendidos en el hielo- Auch…

\- Ay, Kuntur… -los ojos verdes de la morocha que parecía muy cercana a Viveka los miraron con diversión, mientras ella ayudaba a la modelo a ponerse de pie.

\- A veces olvido que para ser la más delgada de todos, eres la más pesada… Mi columna, me debes un par de vértebras… -volvió a resbalarse, haciendo reír a las mujeres.

Kuntur amaba el hielo, pero ese que parecía nieve, allá, en la montaña de Kotaro. A este insoportable bloque congelado que lo hacía parecer un potrillo bebé lo detestaba, más porque Kotaro tenía en común con Victor el manejarlo a la perfección.

\- Sashenka… me vas a descoyunturar a mi esposo… -Kotaro lo alzó en brazos, arrancando suspiros en todas.

\- Pensé que ya habías aprendido a patinar, Kuntur -para luego lanzarle miradas llenas de reproche a un avergonzado Victor, que comprendió tarde que todo el mundo estaba en contra suya, al menos, en ese momento- …no me hagan sentir peor de lo que ya me siento.

\- Ni siquiera hemos empezado –la voz de Rose lo hizo bolita- ¿Ya estás listo, hermoso? –y sí que lo estaba, ante los ojos de todos, y muy especialmente de Victor.

Yuuri se veía precioso, apetecible, y curiosamente tierno, aunque la sensualidad de su traje dijese que estaba en modo Eros. A su prometido se le saltaron varias pulsaciones, y estuvo tentado a impedirle esa salida.

\- A… ¿a dónde iremos…? –se atrevió a preguntar, rogando que los ojos chocolates lo miraran, pero Yuuri miraba solo a Rose.

\- Tú puedes irte al mismo infierno –Zhenya, la CEO, lo empujó, en su camino hacia la salida de la pista.

\- Pero

\- Iremos a casa, y espero que sepas manejar el carácter de Yurio si no quieres que haya un doble asesinato en tu departamento –Kuntur habló desde los brazos de Kotaro, quien lo llevaba cual princesa.

\- Yuuri… -susurró suplicante, pero ni por eso fue mirado- Amor, lo siento…

\- Descuida –ahora sí que lo miró. Pero le sonrió a Tasya, quien se abrazó a su cintura, y a Inna, quien le arregló el cuello de la camisa, para dejarla más abierta. A Victor se le revolvieron las tripas- No hay problema, coach, mañana estaré en la hora exacta para ponerme a entrenar.

\- ¿Mañana? –Victor le lanzó una mirada de alerta a Kotaro, quien se despedía de Kuntur en ese momento- Tú… Te…esperaré para cenar juntos- casi se cae cuando las manos de Rose lo jalaron hacia abajo, y los ojos verdes de la mujer lo miraron casi emitiendo llamaradas.

\- Haremos realidad todos los sueños y deseos de Yuuri esta noche. Así que no te entrometas, Victor –el ruso palideció- Como llames, vayas, o lo espíes, te lo arrebataremos… Si tuviste la desfachatez de creerle a Laryssa

\- ¡Yuuri no lo negó!

\- Pero tú no le dejaste explicar nada –Mila estaba cruzada de brazos, molesta- No te entrometas, Victor –los ojos azules de la joven lo taladraron, y tuvo que bajar la mirada, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

\- …Yuuri, onegai… -y suplicó, bajito, rompiendo el corazón de su novio.

Yuuri lo miró, intentando no expresar nada. Y miró a Rose, luego a Sveta, y finalmente a Zhenya, las tres mujeres de carácter más fuerte, como si pidiera permiso.

\- …te esperamos afuera, Yuuri –Zhenya se tiró la cartera por encima del hombro, golpeando en el proceso el pecho de Victor, y fue la primera en salir.

\- No la cagues más, ¿quieres? –Sashenka tomó la mano de Viveka, y luego de darle un golecito a la mejilla de Victor, salieron tras a primera.

\- Quiero creer que hasta tú puedes ser inteligente, Victor –las demás las siguieron, a excepción de Rose, que era empujada por Sveta.

\- Rose, yo

\- No nos decepciones, Victor. No más –Sveta tenía un semblante serio y frío. Y finalmente, solo los patinadores que seguían entrenando, y Victor y Yuuri, quedaron en el rink.

\- Lo siento. Me han aprendido a querer y están siendo injustas… -bajó la mirada.

\- No lo son. Bueno, un poco –tuvo que admitir- Pero tienen razón, debí preguntar, para que me doliera menos…

\- Victor…

\- ¿Dejaste que Chris te tocara, adrede, para vivir con él lo que viví…? –los ojos celestes parecían en verdad una tormenta de hielo en ese momento.

\- …sí –y se llenaron de lágrimas- Pero no porque necesitara saber lo que se siente ser tocado por él, o algo así. Quería reivindicarte –sollozó- Es tu mejor amigo, y sin embargo, te había hecho eso. Quería hacer lo que tú no hiciste, por tu inocencia, así que lo dejé, hasta que me fue imposible contener el asco que me hizo sentir…

\- ¿Te excitaste? –Yuuri sollozó más fuerte- No, no fue tu culpa. Lo mismo me pasó a mí, y afortunadamente, fue Kotaro quien me salvó aquella vez. Chris se disculpó diciendo que era una broma, pero él no le creyó y solo porque yo era mayor y se lo pedí, Kotaro no lo denunció. Pero esa era mi batalla, amor. No tenías por qué exponerte…

\- Una vez dijiste que yo era egoísta, ¿recuerdas? –asintió- Lo soy, y orgulloso también. Pronto, espero, entenderás lo que quise hacer inicialmente…

\- ¿Incluyendo el trío…? Yuuri, yo nunca

\- Mila me contó lo que pasó aquella vez… Espero en verdad que Sara y ella sean felices –Victor tomó sus manos- Nunca habría podido hacerlo, Vitya –gimoteó- Pero debo reconocer que alguna vez en mi adolescencia… pues…

\- ¿…tuviste una fantasía entre tú, yo y… Yuko? –Yuuri se puso muy rojo, y ocultó el rostro en el pecho de Victor- Jajaja, amazing!

\- ¡No es amazing! ¡Era mi amiga, casi mi hermana, Vitya, no te rías! –le golpeó el pecho, pero el otro lo atrapó entre sus brazos y lo besó con pasión contenida.

\- …no, no es amazing. No pienso compartirte con nadie. Si quieres un trío, una orgía incluso, me pondré muchos disfraces para tomarte de todas las maneras posibles –susurró en su oreja, sobre excitando su imaginación- Nunca he tenido un trío, no pienso tenerlo. Mi esposo es y será mi única parea sexual, ¿entendiste…?

\- …ha...ai…

\- Entonces –lo empujó con suavidad hasta detrás de unas butacas, y lo miró a los ojos- has lo que tengas que hacer esta noche… Porque la siguiente desearás no salir nunca más de casa, ni de nuestra cama… -atrapó su labio inferior, luego de lamerlo, y lo arrinconó contra la pared. Inmovilizando sus brazos, le hizo el amor a su boca con maestría, nublando la razón del japonés.

\- …Victor… -susurró, sonrojado y ya visiblemente "despierto"- Aquí no… además, me están esp –pero perdió el habla cuando el ruso se arrodilló ante él, y fue bajando lentamente su cierre.

\- No querrás ir con esas mujeres en este estado… mi amor…

-.-

Victor se había salido con la suya, y ninguna de las mujeres, y menos Kotaro (orgullo de hombre, lo llamó), había dejado pasar por alto la cara de satisfacción y sonrojo de culpabilidad de Yuuri. Tuvo que aguantar las bromas todo el trayecto, así como también los mensajes de doble sentido de su novio, quien parecía no tener filtro.

\- Mi recomendación es que a partir de este momento, Yuuri, menciones lo del trío cada vez que Victor se ponga idiota –Sashenka preparaba los tragos, en la barra de su bar privado, mientras Viveka se encargaba de armonizar el ambiente con sus mezclas de DJ.

\- Si hace eso, preciosa, terminará con una del tamaño de las de los kazajos… En palabras de Yurio –Mila escupió su cerveza ante la broma de Kotaro.

\- Hombres, solo piensan en el largo de sus penes. Espero que tú no seas así, Yuuri, y estés con Victor por su gran… personalidad –la mirada pícara de Rose lo cohibió por completo.

\- Basta, ya déjenlo en paz o saldrá huyendo –Tasya se acercó a él y se sentó en sus piernas –Bien, Yuuri, primero me toca a mí, ¿ya pensaste qué quieres que te haga? –le guiñó, arrancando las risas del resto, incluyéndolo.

\- Esperen, ¿no me tocaba a mí? –Kotaro se cruzó de brazos, imitando a la perfección el puchero de Victor.

\- Hum –Yuuri revisó su libreta, rodeando el cuerpo de Tasya, entre risas- Cierto, tú eres el tercero… Pero en realidad, yo ya sé patinar, Kotaro, no hay algo que puedas enseñarme –el otro sonrió de lado.

\- …peeero puedo darte clases gratuitas de cómo satisfacer a Victor en la –se ganó un coscorrón suave de Rose- ¡Rosy!

\- Como que tú le des ideas inadecuadas a Yuuri, tu noviecito andino terminará volviéndose heterosexual, por la manera en que te dejaremos –todas lo miraron amenazantes, por lo que se hizo bolita en su sitio.

\- …no iba a hacerlo…

\- Jajaja, sobre temas de sexualidad la cacatúa erótica lo sabe todo –Mila bromeó, ganándose una mostrada de lengua de parte de Sveta.

\- Bueno, bueno, ¿qué has decidido, Yuuri? –Tasya se separó, y lo miró con sus hermosos ojos celestes, tan parecidos a los de Victor.

\- Pues… siempre he pensado que tengo un andar muy desgarbado, y tengo muy mal gusto para vestir. El otro conjunto lo eligió Vitya, y éste Mila… Yo cometo varios errores al momento de combinar colores, texturas…

\- Es parte de tu personalidad y los pequeños vacíos que tienes –Rose le sonrió con serenidad. Se veía preciosa con su falda corta y la hermosa blusa de manga cero que combinaba con sus cabellos castaños y sus ojos verdes- Debes arriesgarte más… Creo, independientemente de cómo hayas decidido tus acuerdos con Inna y conmigo, que deberíamos trabajar los cuatro en esto de tu seguridad. Tasya es nuestra maestra del glamour –la jovencita le volvió a sonreír con coquetería, pero sin mostrar el más mínimo atisbo de petulancia. Es más, parecía incluso más tierna que la propia Mila- Y también nuestra coach más exigente, incluso por encima de mí.

\- ¿En serio? –Yuuri la observó boquiabierto, porque con esos cabellos tan sedosos y brillantes, y el maquillaje impecable, Tasya parecía demasiado superficial, aun más por su profesión.

\- No me asombra que te extrañe –se sentó en el piso, sin zapatos, mostrando su flexibilidad, y sencillez– Las modelos solemos ser juzgadas como personas sin cerebro. Y no, no te disculpes, precioso –acarició su rodilla- Es algo que incluso yo misma pensaba, hasta que conocí a nuestro Victor…

No dolía. Yuuri casi resplandeció al notar que, pese al _nuestro_ dicho por esa mujer que se suponía, por parte de la sociedad, ser su fantasía masculina, no sentía celos. Solo una empatía por el cariño que ella mostraba hacia su novio.

\- Era un completo desastre para esto de las cuestiones posturales… Sé que eres su fan número uno, Yuuri, pero… Ahhh, mi amor, ¡si lo hubieras visto cuando tenía ocho años! –hizo un gesto de desagrado un tanto gracioso- Alguna vez comentamos con Kotaro que parecía que andaba estreñido todo el tiempo, porque apretaba las nalgas todo el rato.

\- Y por eso mismo casi se cae la primera vez que fue a Patí. En su empeño por subir a mi ritmo, intentaba avanzar, pero apretando el trasero, y… Ahhh, yo creo que alguien debió asustarlo alguna vez con esto de las relaciones homosexuales…

\- Jajaja, para nada, ya saben que mini Vitya se activó con una simple lambada y el muy tarado creía que necesitaba ir al baño –Sveta los hizo reír.

\- El caso es que mi pequeño mutante me conoció en uno de los desfiles a los que sus padres asistían –se detuvo un instante- Aunque supongo que lo sabes, tengo la edad de Rose, así que yo ya era grandecita cuando lo conocí.

\- De mi edad, sí, pero me veo como tu madre –ella gateó, para apoyarse en sus piernas- Jajaja, mentira, princesa, sigue- acarició sus cabellos, con una mirada cargada de cariño.

\- El caso, es que ellos iban a apoyar obras de caridad, y por ese entonces, yo era voluntaria de ese grupo, justamente para apoyar a niños de bajos recursos. Recuerdo que Vitya me miró, me señaló con el dedo, y gritó "Media hermana". Así que no me quedó de otra que aguantar su presencia en cada uno de mis ensayos –rió- Y yo también iba cuando podía, así que fui testigo de uno de los momentos más fuertes de su niñez –las sonrisas se apagaron- Mr. Yakov había salido de gira con los senior, y había dejado a Vitya con su segundo, y ese jovenzuelo arrogante empezó a humillarlo. Se burlaba de la manera en que se movía por el hielo, pese a que en su elemento, Victor se movía como un cisne, creando música… Llegó incluso a empujarlo, y aunque no le hizo daño, estuvo a punto de hacerlo llorar. Eso me enfadó demasiado –apretó los puños- Me llevé a Vitya del rink, a mi departamento, y lo dejé en mi habitación, mientras preparaba chocolate caliente. Y cuando me acerqué –bajó la mirada- Creo que no miento cuando digo que Victor no suele llorar, solo lo hace cuando está en verdad herido en lo más profundo de su ser… Nunca he vuelto a oírlo llorar como aquella vez…

Yuuri también apretó los puños. Odiaba a ese entrenador suplente, con toda el alma, por herir el corazón frágil de Victor. Él, que tenía uno de cristal, podía imaginar cuánto debió doler que lo trataran de esa manera, y por ende, se sintió herido también.

\- No entré, lo dejé solo. Una hora después, salió casi en silencio, y se sentó a mi lado. Lo acuné en mi regazo, y aunque no lloró, estaba destrozado. Ahí le propuse un trato –sonrió- Yo sería su maestra en la pasarela, y él mi maestro en el patinaje. Lo hablamos con sus padres, sin mencionar lo que había ocurrido, y acordamos que lo haríamos sí y solo sí Mr. Yakov aceptaba, y mi compañía también. Lo hicieron, obviamente convenía en todos los sentidos –bebió un sorbo de su copa, sonriendo satisfecha.

\- ¿Yakov Coach nunca se enteró? –Yuuri habló con voz congestionada.

\- Sí. Pero Victor no sabe que él lo supo –suspiró- Tuve que contárselo, consiguiendo su número a través del celular de Vitya, sin que supiese. Le adelanté sobre el acuerdo, y el motivo, y al regresar, fingió que haría una evaluación sobre a calidad de los entrenadores, a pedido de la Federación. El tipo aquel era de los mejores, pero aunque ya tenía pensada una justificación, basándose en sus horarios de ingreso y salida, la seguridad del rink terminó compartiendo con él la grabación de aquel día. No necesitó más, y amenazó con denunciarlo si algo le llegaba a pasar a Victor. Felizmente el muy cobarde se largó, llevándose un par de patines de los más caros, pero no supimos más de él…

Yuuri la miró con un profundo agradecimiento, casi derretido en el brillo chocolate de sus ojos. Y claro, ya no necesitaba más explicaciones: Tasya figuraba como una modelo de cuarta que había intentado colgarse de la creciente fama del niño prodigio del patinaje. Victor, cuando al fin alcanzó la mayoría de edad, y golpeado por el abuso de Laryssa, había seguido el consejo de Kotaro, como ya le había contado Tasya cuando hablaron por primera vez, intentando conocerla más para ver si podía iniciar una relación con ella. Pero no, no la quería de esa manera, y gracias a los cielos, ella tampoco a él, pero los medios habían mal interpretado, para variar, todas sus salidas amicales… Y así, "La bomba de ojos celestes de las pasarelas rusas" se convirtió en el "Clavo que saca otro clavo" del Victor Post-Sveta.

\- Y fue así como Tasya convirtió a un patito en cisne –rieron ante el comentario de Mila. Y luego ella suspiró, y miró a Yuuri a los ojos- Kotaro probablemente termine llevándote a un spa el día antes de tu matrimonio, ya ha hecho eso con la mayoría de las señoritas aquí presentes –el aludido elevó su copa, sonriendo complacido –y hasta te organizará u despedida de soltero, te apuesto…

\- En el que te daré como regalo sorpresa a un Victor desnudo y con moño –rieron.

\- Así que… en ausencia de Chris… Me toca a mí –todos la miraron, dejando las sonrisas, y exhibiendo su apoyo hacia la más pequeña del grupo.

\- Yuuri ya conoce la historia, y nosotros también. Bueno, la mayoría –miró a Sashenka y Viveka, quienes asintieron, dispuestas a salir un momento para darle privacidad a Mila.

\- No, por favor. Quédense. Yo confío en todos ustedes, y Yuuri merece también que yo me explique completamente, porque esa vez solo lo llené de lágrimas y mocos –rió, pero se le escapó un sollozo- En ese entonces, yo no estaba a cargo de Yakov. Aun era junior, y mi entrenador era muy exigente. Me comparaba constantemente con las "primas ballerinas" del patinaje, muchachitas bellas y extra femeninas que volvían locos a los patrocinadores y al público. Yo era mas bien un niño con mallas y moños, como solía decirme, y por ende, mi familia hacía verdaderos milagros para poder comprarme mis equipos. Un día, coincidí con Victor en uno de sus entrenamientos, yo andaba medio preparándome para mi debut como senior, y bueno, él ya era una leyenda. Congeniamos al instante, porque éramos igual de inmaduros, espontáneos, extrovertidos y… gais –bajó la voz, hasta volverla un susurro, pero nadie se inmutó- Aunque, bueno, él aun no se había dado cuenta de eso último –rieron en medio de su silencio- Nos hicimos amigos, nos visitábamos continuamente, y él me comentó que su amiga Tasya era modelo, y que estaban solicitando postulantes solo para los fines de semana. Me venía muy bien un pequeño ingreso, para no ahogar a mi familia con los gastos, así que me presenté. Mi entrenador afortunadamente vio con buenos ojos el que su oveja negra se relacionase con mujeres femeninas, y me dejó hacer. Pero lo que parecía un acierto, al corto plazo se volvió un error…

Tasya lo recordaba. Mila era una modelo solo de catálogos, concretamente de lencería y perfumes, por su hermosa figura y rasgos finos. Una presa fácil de cualquier buitre.

\- Un día, a la compañía llegaron a proponer un trabajo nuevo: Se trataba de un nuevo perfume cuyo aroma aseguraba evocar el olor al pino de las áreas más nevadas del planeta, y a la vez, a la masculinidad de los hombres más masculinos. La propuesta, como la presentaron, consistía en una pareja, en la cama, teniendo relaciones y cubiertos solo por unas sábanas blancas. No se me vería el rostro, pero sí los cabellos, además de las pantorrillas, y a él, la espalda. Solo iba a ser un sesión fotográfica para un catálogo, así que la compañía me eligió, por mi apariencia. Y dado que Victor ya poseía un cuerpo masculino, decidieron que él sería el modelo. Cuando nos convocaron, reímos mucho, estábamos felices, yo mucho más, ya que la firma era muy conocida y podría ayudarme con mis potenciales patrocinadores en la etapa senior. Incluso Tasya y su novio nos enseñaron cómo debíamos posar… Estábamos más que preparados –su rostro perdió expresividad, y sus ojos se nublaron- Habíamos firmado sin leer todo el contrato, confiábamos en el cliente… Así que el día que llegamos al set de grabación, yo solo con Victor ya que íbamos por la misma compañía, nos dimos con la ingrata sorpresa: sí, era una sesión de fotos para un catálogo… Pero también un comercial para TV.

A Yuuri se le revolvió el estómago. Mila era aun una niña, se lo había contado. Por ende, y conociendo a su novio, logró imaginar cuánto debió molestarlo aquella pesadilla.

\- Victor se negó, intentando protegerme, pero, tal y como dijeron ellos, las firmas estaban ahí. Yo intenté calmarlo, le dije que esto sería casi como uno de los juegos entre Tasya y nosotros. Así que… -respiró profundo, y bajó la mirada, sonrojada- me quedé solo en ropa interior, y cubrí mi pecho con una toalla pequeña que me dieron. Victor se aguantó las ganas de mandarlos al demonio, y se ubicó lo más rápido que pudo para que no me mirasen de más, pero estaba demasiado incómodo… y también solo en bóxer. Yo era su hermanita, y estar en esa postura le era aberrante. Yo no quería que él pasara un mal rato, con todo lo que me había ayudado, a veces comprando mis equipos reglamentarios, a veces cuidando de mí cuando mis padres no estaban, así que empecé a hacerle bromas, y logramos relajarnos. Lo cual también fue un error… -Kotaro frunció el ceño- Vitya no podía mandar sobre su cuerpo, así que le pasaba a ratos lo que le ocurrió con Sveta, y ponía las sábanas de mil maneras, hasta pidió un cojín pequeño… Y yo no dejaba de reírme, burlándome de su problema de autocontrol. Hartos de nuestros juegos, el equipo dijo que cambarían a un plan B… Y como era una compañía suiza, pues…

\- ¡Mierda! –Kotaro casi estrelló su copa en la barra, iracundo.

\- Chris entró, desnudo, y saludó a todos como si fuera su casa. Vitya se emocionó al verlo, porque, después de todo, "era su mejor amigo". Yo me cubrí por completo, sintiéndome muy incómoda al tenerlo cerca. Y más cuando Victor, entendiendo la presencia de su amigo en el set, se negó rotundamente a que yo estuviese a su merced. No le hicieron caso, pero para "darle tranquilidad", propusieron que Victor saliese abrazado a la espalda de Chris… Eso nos tranquilizó, yo recuperé algo de confianza, y me coloqué en mi lugar, pero a diferencia de Victor, Chris… -sollozó, y Yuuri la abrazó, pegándola a su pecho.

\- Hijo de puta –Zhenya habló con rabia- Con razón Yakov dejó como alma que lleva el diablo la reunión que teníamos, y fue a buscar a Victor…

\- …es que él, conociéndolo, lo llamó, pidiendo ayuda para mí. Cuando regresó de los servicios, ya Yakov estaba dándole una paliza…

\- ¿Cómo llegó tan rápido…? –Viveka lucía pálida, codo a codo con Sashenka.

\- Mi compañía había alquilado el foro para la grabación, pensando que era todo muy correcto, por el prestigio de esa cadena. Y coincidentemente, Yakov me había pedido una reunión. Yo aun no era la CEO, pero algo de peso tenía, así que le indiqué a donde ir… Tuve otra maldita reunión luego, y por eso no fui con él, que si iba y lo veía, juro que lo despedazaba…

\- Victor me llevó a su departamento envuelta en las sábanas. Me dio una pastilla para dormir, y supongo que luego regresó con Yakov para acordar las acciones a tomar. La compañía no deseaba problemas relacionados a un intento de violación por parte de uno de sus modelos, así que accedieron a no divulgar nada… Pero Chris regó el rumor, haciéndolo ver como una broma que se fue convirtiendo en certeza, sobre todo, cuando al día siguiente, un reportero me captó saliendo del departamento con la ropa de Victor. Él se culpa mucho por esto –se permitió llorar, sintiéndose protegida en los brazos del japonés.

Yuuri se la llevó un momento fuera del bar, para respirar a solas, y probablemente conversar un poco más. Dentro, nadie dijo nada sobre el tema, pero se veía que Zhenya y Rose deseaban meter a la cárcel a Chris.

\- Lo siento… -regresaron, y ella se sentó al lado de Tasya, quien la acunó en su regazo, mientras Rose besaba sus manos.

\- Nada de disculparse… Y tranquilízate, ¿sí? Recuerdo que cierta belleza italiana vendrá mañana, no puede verte triste –asintió, sonrojada.

\- Sashenka y yo conocimos a Victor en un bar gay –Viveka sonrió, intentando amenizar la noche, para desviar la atención de Mila. Y lo logró, con éxito, ya que Yuuri la miró con asombro- Oh, es que como nuestra pericotita lo dijo, tu Victor, Yuuri, se negaba a su realidad homo…

\- Jajaja, lo recuerdo muy bien… ¿Sabes que quien ocasionó ese quiebre existencial fue mi Kuntur? –Yuuri casi se cae patas arriba- En Patí hay algo parecido a los onsen japoneses, solo que las personas no entramos desnudas, solemos llevar un short o alguna prenda que nos cubra. El día que los llevé, a ambos, cuando ya Victor tenía unos veinte años, creo, Kuntur usaba un short mío… y, lo perdió al salir de la poza –rieron con ganas- Lamento no haber tenido una cámara a mano en ese momento, Yuuri, porque la cara que puso al verlo fue muy expresiva…

\- ¿…Kuntur lo sabe? –negó- Vaya, si se entera, le va a cortar las pelotas- Sveta bromeó.

\- Pues, no se lo digamos, o Yuuri se verá afectado –Tasya ya lucía un tanto… _alegre._

\- Y fue por ese motivo que, regresando a Rusia, me buscó desesperado para pedirme un favor enorme: "Svy, Svy, creo que estoy averiado, ¡me gustó un pito, el de Kuntur, Kotaro va a matarme!" –Sveta imitó a la perfección a Victor en estado drama queen- Le sugerí ir a un bar gay para que tuviese su cuota de shock social…

\- Y terminamos, Viv y yo, shockeadas al ver cómo se tomó todo… y cómo salió luego todo ese todo… -ambas contuvieron las arcadas.

\- Amor, creo que deberíamos aclararle a Yuuri que tú eras la Bartender de ese lugar, y yo la DJ. Por cierto, Yuuri, saludos a Beka –guiñó un ojo gris, sorprendiéndolo.

\- ¿Lo conoces?

\- ¡Obvio! ¡Los DJs tenemos una especie de micro hermandad, y Beka es cool!

\- Mi único rival de amores –rió cuando ella la besó- Como sea. Victor no soportó ver tanta… cosa… ¿yaoi? –Yuuri asintió- Así que ayudamos a Sveta a llevarlo a casa, y así, sin quererlo, nos hicimos amigos. Me sorprende mucho que no nos coloquen como un triángulo amoroso, pero supongo que es porque Viveka estuvo un tiempo en Kazajistán, capacitándose, y Victor solía ir, ya más relajado, y entendiendo que nadie lo molestaría si no deseaba acceder a las propuestas. A veces lo acompañaba ese cretino hijo de puta –Sashenka apretó la mandíbula- y aprovechaba cualquier momento para tocarlo, "protegiéndolo del peligro".

\- Esa fue una de las ocasiones en las que Chris intentó abusar de él, Yuuri –Sveta lo miró, severa- Pero bueno, mejor no sigamos mencionando a ese parásito.

\- Así es. Creo que esos dos años de estudio de Viv fueron los más intensos de la "vida amorosa" de Victor. Por un lado, lo vincularon a mí durante seis meses, hasta que tuve que viajar por el deseo de encontrarme con Viveka de nuevo… Y "el muy infiel" me "puso los cuernos" con una exitosa diseñadora de modas…

\- Yo –Inna alzó la mano- Lo cual, entenderás, era una soberana pendejada porque mi única relación con Victor fue el ser la diseñadora de sus trajes. No te negaré que pasábamos muchas noches juntos, en su departamento o en el mío, pero… Porque el muy cretino cambiaba de opinión cada media hora –su copa amenazó con romperse.

\- Inna era el amor de su vida, según los medios, y a quien le dedicaba sus rutinas…

\- Créeme, Viv, que si me hubiese dedicado algo, habría sonado a Heavy Metal, porque habían noches en que terminaba en verdad a punto de estrangularlo… ¡Hasta bajé de peso! Todo le quedaba bien a _la señorita_ , pero, claro, o era demasiado azul, o demasiado verde…

\- Y ni por esas aceptaba que era gay –Tasya hizo resoplar a Yuuri contra su vaso de cerveza.

\- Típico de ese idiota con pocas neuronas. Mi amor, lo mío con Victor no pasó de una continua pelea por defenderlo ante la Federación Rusa. Como cuando me tocó abogar por él para que no dejara el patinaje un año antes de que lo dejara para ir tras de ti. Me veían discutir tanto con él y defenderlo a pesar de todo, que la gente concluyó, _sabiamente_ , que éramos casi un matrimonio…

\- Sí te recuerdo de alguna conferencia de prensa… Aunque, no te prestaba mucha atención, gomen –Yuuri se rascó la nuca.

\- Típico, todo el mundo miraba a ese calvo –Zhenya suspiró, derrotada.

\- Y tú, Rose –intentando que la rubia de ojos oscuros dejase su aura de abatimiento, decidió pasar a la última _novia_ de Victor.

Pero algo en esa mirada verde le dijo que lo que ella tenía para decirle, no le iba a gustar.

\- …antes de contarte cómo conocí a Victor, debes prometerme algo, Yuuri: si te pregunta alguna vez qué te dije, le dirás que la verdad. Así, cortante, y seco. Sin dar detalles, para que tanto tú como yo quedemos en paz ante Vitya. ¿Lo prometes?

\- Hai… -después de meditarlo un par de segundos, asintió, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Fui patinadora de élite, ya cuando Vitya empezaba su época de oro, yo empezaba a irme en picada. Una enfermedad atacó mis piernas, y solo me quedó como consuelo que se quedase ahí… Pero tú, como patinador, sabe cuánto llama el hielo al alma de un artista… Así que –apretó sus manos contra sus rodillas, y esta vez, Mila y Tasya la consolaron a ella- Intenté acabar con todo, antes de quedarme incapacitada –la expresión de Yuuri mostró su horror- Sabía que había un lago a metros del rink. Nadie en su sano juicio habría siquiera, en plena transición del clima, pasado por ahí, menos para patinar. Era el lugar y momento perfectos… Así que, tomé mis patines por última vez… Me los calcé, y por cinco segundos volví a ser la leyenda viviente de Rusia…

Yuuri la seguía, en su mente. Girando, un Inna Bauer… un Lutz… Música mecida por el viento, las hojas de los árboles dejando caer el rocío del deshielo… Un alma como la suya, que pensaba estar perdida…

Un ataque de ansiedad le intentó sobrevenir al imaginarla cada vez más cerca de la película de hielo más delgada… _No lo hagas… no lo hagas…_

\- Pesaba en ese momento cuarenta kilos, Yuuri. Una ballena para una hormiga, pero para los humanos, una pluma… Nadie me oyó chapotear, nadie escuchó el estruendo… Solo un maldito mocoso que corrió, arriesgando su propia salud, para sacarme de ahí… Para sacarme ya con mi destino atado a estas ruedas…

Kotaro mordió el dorso de su mano. Conocía la historia, claro que sí. Victor había pedido la ayuda de ambos, que justamente se encontraban de visita en ese momento, y entre los tres, la habían rescatado. No era invierno, pero, ¡rayos! Rusia siempre golpeaba con su gélido amor.

\- Estuve un mes entero hospitalizada… Mi familia estaba obligada a sufrir su exilio, por mi causa, ya que los largué desde el primer momento. Nadie habría visto cómo poco a poco empezaba a irme muriendo, que era lo que quería… Nadie, pero Victor es un maldito terco –sollozó- No dejó de ir, pese a mis golpes, pese a mis gritos, pese a mis reclamos… Lo odiaba con toda el alma, lo detestaba hasta el punto de que si hubiese podido levantarme de la silla, lo habría destrozado. Le gritaba de todo, incluso que no sería nunca un campeón mundial, y él aguantaba, sereno, con su ramo de rosas en los brazos… Me enamoré de él, Yuuri –lágrimas empezaron a caer de ambos rostros- No pude evitarlo… Lo siento…

 _Repetía "Lo siento", una y otra vez, y yo solo la miraba, llorando, sumido en la contradicción de desear abrazarla, y en la desesperación que me daban los pensamientos del tipo "Deja a Victor, ella lo necesita más, él la quiere mucho". Bajé la mirada, sintiéndome ruin… sintiendo que Victor no me pertenecía._

\- El día que me dieron el alta… llegó con un ramo de rosas rojas. Siempre traía unas amarillas, pero ese día las trajo rojas. Nunca le dije que no fue un accidente –miraba solo sus manos- Pero él lo sabía, lo sé. Se acercó, me miró a los ojos, y me dijo _"No tienes que luchar sola, déjame estar a tu lado"_. Y yo sentí esa frase como el salvavidas que necesitaba para seguir con vida. Por eso lo abofeteé, porque me estaba subestimando, porque me tenía lástima. En sus ojos celestes, pude ver que no estaba equivocada: Victor no me amaba, solo deseaba salvar a alguien a quien había llegado a querer –se limpió las mejillas con un pañuelo que le dio Mila- Gracias… No vi a Vitya en persona todo ese año. Pero decidí sacar fuerzas y me aferré a mi profesión. Saber lo que se siente ser un deportista al que le cortaron las alas, me convenció que podría ayudar a los demás a reencontrarse con su talento… Aprendí a leerlos, como Vitya me había leído a mí… Y así, cuando un buen día apareció en mi consultorio, lo supe, Yuuri –se miraron a los ojos- Solo te voy a pedir una cosa a cambio de este secreto que juré no compartir con nadie…

\- …lo que sea –habló aguantando las ganas de gritar.

\- Así la pendejada que has decidido hacer para llegar a tu objetivo, al inicio parezca no rendir frutos, no desistas. Júrame que lo vas a convencer…

\- Te lo juro. Antes de morir, quiero

\- No hables de muerte –palideció- No la menciones, Yuuri. No al menos ante mí y Vitya, nunca lo hagas… La razón por la cual Victor fue a Hasetsu a buscarte, no fue solo el que hubieses imitado a la perfección su rutina…

\- …le encantó tu trasero… -Kotaro intentó aligerar la tensión, pero no lo logró ni consigo mismo.

\- …Stammi Viccino fue su lago semi congelado, Yuuri –los ojos chocolate se abrieron de par en par- Luego de ver tu rutina, Victor tiró todo por el inodoro… y decidió ir vivir.

 _Conozco a Victor más que cualquiera, eso me repetía siempre…_

 _Más que Sveta, más que Yuuri…_

 _Pero… no sé qué tanto hice hasta ahora por ti, Victor…_


	7. Mi deseo repudiado

Con el permiso de su madre, la maravillosa **Tessa23** , en este capítulo decidí incluir a dos de sus personajes originales. Personajes que me muero por tener vigentes, juntos, aunque en su mundo original, **"Make my own history"** , eso sea imposible... Por favor, vayan a esa maravilla de fic para que puedan enamorarse de esa OTP (¡sí, es mi OTP, Tessy!), y de todos sus personajes y trama incomparable.

También he mantenido la presencia de los protagonistas de mi novela original **"La Edad Engañosa"**. Espero puedan darse una vueltecita por mi perfil de Wattpad para que puedan darle una oportunidad. Kotaro, Kuntur y yo se los agradeceremos n.n

Sin más, les dejo este capítulo, **dedicado a Tessa23** , por supuesto, y a todos los que nos siguen n.n

 ** _Ninguno de los personajes de Yuri on Ice y Make my own history me pertenecen. De lo contrario, Kubo, Sayo y Tessa23 sufrirían migrañas por todas las cosas que haría con ellos..._**

 **¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 **Mi deseo repudiado**

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y lanzó un suspiro, bajo la atenta mirada de un par de ojos azul cielo, que en esos momentos la preocupación había convertido en más cercanos a una noche completa.

\- ¿Se durmió? –la voz varonil del hombre que estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala, vestido con una bata de estar en casa, sonó contenida pero con un tono gentil que solo era usado con su interlocutor.

\- Finge hacerlo –los ojos que lo miraron luego de cerrarse por un instante, mostraron su tristeza y angustia- No sé por qué lo hace, pero Yuuri está empezando a convertirse en uno de mis enemigos –se dejó caer a su lado, estirando el cuello hacia atrás, dejando que sus cabellos color ceniza dejasen un poco al descubierto su frente. Tan amplia como la de su hermano menor, quien dormía tras la puerta que acaba de cerrar.

\- Me sorprende de usted, mi General, sobre todo porque sé que aquel jovencito japonés es una de sus debilidades… –pero volvió a mirarlo al sentir un ligero apretón en su rodilla- Usted y yo sabemos que los Nikiforov son, estadísticamente, los principales responsables de las crisis familiares de sus familias…

\- Gregori… no estoy bromeando…

Los cabellos azulados se movieron al ritmo de la risa contenida del hombre. Y es que le divertía mucho lograr que aquel militar terminase con las mejillas sonrojadas y usando ese tonito exasperado.

\- Jajaja, lo siento, lo siento… -se mordió el labio inferior.

\- Esto es serio –Vladya Nikiforov, hermano mayor de Victor, lo miró resentido, pero exhibiendo un puchero que solo Gregory, su prometido, le conocía.

\- No, no lo es. Es solo una pelea más en ese matrimonio en potencia que a veces parece más un divorcio –se puso de pie y sirvió dos vasos de vodka- Bebe. Tu hermano no va a morir porque su prometido haya ido a divertirse por una única noche con sus amistades.

\- Sus ex, o mejor dicho, las que Yuuri cree que lo son.

\- ¿Alguna de ellas te parece deshonesta, Vladya? –el otro chasqueó la lengua y miró a otro lado- Mírame a los ojos y dime lo contrario –el General suspiró resignado luego de unos segundos de meditación, y lo miró- ¿Lo ves? Ustedes dos tienen un serio caso de pensamientos distorsionados y mensajes de doble vía…

\- …recuérdame el momento en que te obligué a estudiar psicología –Gregori rió, con esa risa que el mayor de los Nikiforov había amado desde el inicio, aunque sus propios prejuicios los hubiesen mantenido lejanos hasta que terminó de convencerse de que también le debía al amor de su vida el permitirle serlo- Sé que tienes razón, pero esos dos me volverán loco algún día…

\- Si _ella_ no lo ha hecho hasta ahora, lo dudo, Vlad.

\- …eso es cierto –se permitió compartir una sonrisa cómplice. Y luego volvió a suspirar- No lo va a engañar, ¿verdad? –solo a él le dejaba ver su vulnerabilidad filial.

\- No, ¿sabes por qué? –negó. Y el otro acarició su mejilla con cariño- Porque los amamos, Vladya. Y nada en este mundo podría reemplazarlos en nuestras vidas. Yuuri lo ama, y tú mismo sueles decir que nosotros dos nos parecemos mucho.

\- Tú eres mejor que él para mí –Gregori le sonrió.

\- Lo contrario me molestaría. De modo que te lo voy a repetir, y cuando pueda tener una salida con mi concuñado, le diré que se lo recuerde a tu hermanito: Cuando se encuentra a dos personas como ustedes, uno solo puede amarlos. No hay escapatoria posible.

Vladya se sonrojó, y bajó la mirada. Y aunque contrario a Victor, él no era un hombre de gestos románticos, y mucho menos impulsivos, tomó sus manos y las besó, para luego posarlas sobre sus rodillas.

\- No sé como pude tenerte lejos de mí sin volverme loco.

\- A veces puedes ser realmente un imbécil, pero como me enamoré de ti con todo lo que representas, pues, mi General, terminaste ganándote la lotería –le sonrió de lado, pícaro.

\- Siempre serás asfixiante… Por eso terminaste ganando, por cansancio -Gregori no se ofendió. Al contrario, su mano fue subiendo por su pierna.

\- Quizás… Quizás en realidad tú mismo estabas cansado de no obtener lo que más necesitabas, cada noche… -su mano alcanzó su objetivo, y los ojos de Vladya, tan parecidos a los de Victor, se obscurecieron en el acto.

\- …mi hermano –tragó saliva, al sentir las caricias.

\- No, claro que no. Es muy lindo, pero a mí me gustan mayorcitos –acercó su rostro al suyo, mirando sus labios. Vladya se relamió- Maduros… Sensuales… Muy bien trabajados.

\- …no juegues con fuego, Gregori –el más joven se estremeció, al oír la voz autoritaria suavizarse, bajo los efectos de la necesidad de cercanía que él mismo se había encargado de propiciar.

\- No me importa hacerlo, siempre es un deleite dejar que me enciendas –el ruso jadeó- Quémame, Vladya –susurró en su oreja, ganándose un apretón fuerte de cintura, y la amenaza de ser besado con pasión- Como anoche... –ansioso, Vladya capturó su boca, y lo jaló hacia su cuerpo, dispuesto a hacerle el amor en ese preciso lugar y momento.

\- ¿…pueden hacer esas cosas en su habitación? No sean cerdos…

Pero la vocecita de la _dulce_ Katerina, hija de Gregori, los detuvo en el acto. Junto con la risita pícara de Victor, quien los miraba con esa picardía que le emanaba de cada poro.

\- Vaya, con razón querías que me durmiese pronto, querido hermano… -Vladya tosió, incómodo, pero no apartó a su prometido.

\- Claro que no, Victor. Esta situación desafortunada es culpa de Gregori, no mía.

\- …pero bien que le convenía, Victor… -hermano y cuñado se pusieron a reír, mientras la pequeña se cruzaba de brazos, ceñuda, intuyendo que había gato encerrado en ese comentario.

\- Gregori, no sigas diciendo estupideces… -Vladya se encargó de incrementar la diversión, cuando se alejó de su novio, sonrojado- En verdad estoy preocupado por Victor, Yuuri esta vez se –pero fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre.

Pese a que fueron sorprendidos por ser visitados en un horario tan atípico, Gregori reaccionó al instante, con esa expresión que hacía que todos a su alrededor se relajasen en el acto.

Tanto, que la pequeña Katerina se volvió a preguntar si incluso los gustos románticos se llegaban a transmitir por los genes… Porque su padre tenía ese mismo airecito de ternura y dulzura que tío Viktor amaba en tío Yu

\- ¿…Yuuri? –y los cuatro pares de miradas tan similares de aquella habitación se quedaron de piedra al oír la voz sorprendida de Gregori.

Y es que, era inconfundible, pese a que su apariencia indicaba que había corrido bajo la inusual lluvia de aquella noche. Los cuatro se preguntaron entonces, si en verdad habría sido tan imprudente como para llegar a esa hora, a aquel departamento que quedaba tan lejos del suyo propio, sin un transporte tradicional.

\- Yo… lamento llegar a… esta hora, Gregori… -estaba tan empapado, que sus dientes castañeaban.

\- …eso es lo de menos, pasa, pasa, por favor. Kat, tráele un par de toallas, está empapado –la pequeña reaccionó en el acto y corrió hacia la habitación de sus padres.

\- ¿Qué pas –Victor se había acercado, pero calló al recibir un abrazo cargado de energía. Lo preocupante es que ninguno de los tres sabía su naturaleza.

\- Katsuki, ¿te pasó algo de camino a aquí, por qué no me avisaste para recogerte? Te dije en mi mensaje que debías hacerlo –Vladya habló en un tono autoritario que nadie le creyó.

Yuuri era una debilidad emocional también para él, porque lo había llegado a querer demasiado al saber que gracias a él, su hermano menor había vuelto a sentirse vivo y amado.

Y, porque sí, en efecto, veía mucho de su Gregori en él.

\- …lo siento, Vladya, recién acabo de leer tu mensaje –Yuuri eludió su mirada, haciendo que las facciones duras se relajaran- Llegué al departamento, y vi que Victor me había dejado una nota indicando que estaría aquí, con ustedes… -Maccachin apareció en escena, lloriqueando al sentirlo tan extraño- Así que vine corriendo…

\- ¿Que hiciste qué? –Victor lo despegó, asustado, y lo estuvo más al ver sus facciones bañadas en algo que definitivamente no era lluvia- Yuuri, debiste llamarme, habría regresado en el acto, vine en el auto… ¿Qué ocurrió, alguien te hizo daño, te robaron? –pero Yuuri volvió a esconder su mirada en su pecho.

\- ¿Le has sido infiel con alguna de ellas? –Vladya volvió a hablar, con tono hostil, malinterpretando la actitud del joven, y ganándose que Gregori le lanzase una mirada acusatoria.

Aunque fuese su General, Gregori sabía perfectamente en qué momento aplicar correctivos en Vladya, por lo que ya iba a regañarlo, cuando el propio Yuuri le respondió, dejándolos en shock.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¡SOMOS PROMETIDOS! –padre e hija sonrieron con autosuficiencia y orgullo al oír su voz indignada, más alta de lo usual, mientras el General retrocedía dos pasos, intimidado. Yuuri jamás le había gritado, ante él, siempre había sido respetuoso y noble- Te voy a agradecer que si no sabes qué está pasando, no le metas ideas equivocadas. No las necesitamos en este momento, y es un tema que solo nos compete a nosotros dos -Victor solo lo miraba, boquiabierto, y aun con temor y confusión- Vitya… -los ojos marrones buscaron los suyos, brillantes, como cada vez que buscaban una respuesta que coincidiese con sus ideas- ¿…podemos ir a casa, por favor…?

Ir a casa… Sonaba tan lindo que no dijese "a tu…".

Pero él los había metido en ese otro santuario, por su incapacidad para sobrellevar sus problemas de pareja, así que no podía simplemente irse sin dar mayores explicaciones. Menos cuando las cosas entre su hermano y su novio amenazaban con volverse tirantes.

\- …me parece a mí que deberíamos aprovechar la hospitalidad de Vladya y Gregori, mi Yuuri. Si salimos ahora, resfriarás, y estamos en un momento muy importante de tu entrenamiento –el japonés lo miró suplicante, pero luego asintió, comprendiendo- Conversemos con calma aquí, ya mañana temprano nos iremos los tres juntos, ¿sí?

\- Pueden quedarse el tiempo que deseen, Yuuri –Gregori le sonrió con cariño, aunque él no lo miraba, avergonzado y derrotado- Como dice Victor, necesitas recuperarte. Les voy a preparar un chocolate caliente, mientras ustedes conversan.

\- Tienes que cambiarte de ropa también, yo dormiré con la ropa de calle que me traje cuando le pedí asilo a Vladya –Yuuri sonrió levemente, tranquilizándolo; Victor se limitó a besar su frente, antes de seguir hablando- Tú usa mi pijama hasta que pueda lavar esto que tienes puesto, ¿sí?

\- Le prestaré un conjunto que recién me compré, para salir a correr –Vladya se cruzó de brazos con cierto fastidio al oír a su novio- Te lo traerá Kat en un momento –sus ojos buscaron a su General, y suplicando un poco de paciencia, le habló directamente- Bueno, ahora sí es hora de irnos a dormir, Vlad, ya es muy tarde, o temprano, como quieran verlo –intentó bromear, pero Yuuri se acurrucó más en Victor.

\- …lo siento, Gregori, he malogrado sus planes, de seguro

\- Debiste pensar antes de actuar, ya es tarde para arrepentirse, Katsuki –Vladya volvió a hablar, con aire ofendido al ver la renovada fragilidad de Yuuri. Esta vez el japonés sí bajó la mirada ante su presencia, y soltó una disculpa en japonés, muy bajita, solo perceptible por un fastidiado Victor, que ya empezaba a arrepentirse por su decisión de aceptar la oferta de su hermano de quedarse con ellos.

…ofrecida, por cierto, cuando llamó en su modo drama queen, para llorarle porque su Yuuri "se había ido de fiesta con esas locas, y lo había dejado solo".

\- Sigo pensando, papá, que tú también deberías ya estar más que arrepentido de salir con este idiota –Gregori miró horrorizado a su hija, mientras Victor aguantaba las ganas de reír, y Vladya y Yuuri dejaban caer las mandíbulas hasta el suelo- ¿Qué? Es obvio que tío Yuuri necesita hablar con tío Victor con desesperación, y tu "prometido" lo único que hace es ponerse en la muy fácil posición del hermano preocupado… Hermano que dejó solo a su hermanito por más de una década, por cierto.

Gregori miró de reojo, pálido como un papel, a su pareja, quien estaba muy rojo, casi tan rojo como la franja de la bandera que adornaba la pared. Como si deseara darle un par de correctivos a la pequeña de diez años.

\- …tenía entendido que quieres formar parte del ejército, Katerina –la pequeña alzó una ceja, de manera muy parecida a como el propio Vladya lo hacía.

\- Obviamente. Quiero servir a Rusia.

\- ¿Sabes por lo tanto a quién tienes frente a ti, mocosa?

\- A un general que se acerca cada vez más a sus cuarentas, ¿por qué, me estás amenazando con galones, me harás la vida imposible cuando esté bajo tu mando? Ya decía yo que eras un abusivo –Gregori tosió fuerte y claro.

\- ¡Los dejamos, chicos! Me parece que yo debo atender una tentativa de asesinato… Kat, vamos, y tú, cállate ya –señaló a un ofendido Vladya, quien simplemente giró el rostro, sin despedirse, azotando su ligeramente larga coleta, y avanzó como si estuviese en el cuartel- Lo lamento, en serio, la edad lo tiene irritable…

\- ¡VEN YA, GREGORI! –el grito lo hizo saltar. Y sin saber qué hacer, consciente de que tal vez su hija se había excedido… un poquito… sonrió con algo de pena, y se la llevó de la mano.

Victor y Yuuri los siguieron con la mirada, aun impresionados por la capacidad de esa pequeña para no temer al temible General Nikiforov, preguntándose mentalmente si el propio Gregori tendría que sufrir las consecuencias de aquella metralleta viviente sobre el orgullo herido del hermano mayor del ruso tierno.

Pero no se dijeron nada, al menos no hasta que la pequeña regresó, la llenaron de mimos al ser su sobrina consentida –la única hasta ese momento, por cierto-, y ella se fue, seguida por un Maccachin que la iba llenando de besos.

Suspiraron, y se tomaron diez minutos solo abrazados, en el sofá, acariciándose las manos, y Victor su cintura, mientras él se apoyaba en su pecho. Ambos corazones estaban agitados, por motivos diferentes.

\- …tu sobrina ha sacado lo peor del novio de su padre –Victor tocó el tema reciente, haciéndolo sonreír- Por favor, amor, que nuestros futuros hijos no pasen tanto tiempo con tío Vladya…

Yuuri se sonrojó ante la idea de una criatura que los llamara a ambos "papá", pero debía reconocer que era una idea que danzaba en su cabeza desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

\- Jajaja, sí, es lo mejor. Prefiero que sean como tú, dulces e infantiles –alzó la mirada, y aunque sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, le sonrió, al ver su tierno puchero- Te juro que no te he engañado con nadie…

\- No tienes que jurármelo, yo lo sé. Pero soy un drama queen, debo aceptarlo.

\- …pero, aunque no lo hice, estuve a un paso de hacerlo. Pensé en hacerlo, de hecho.

Los ojos de Victor se fueron apagando apenas la voz de Yuuri terminó de ser procesada en su cerebro. Y empezaron a cristalizarse, a volverse cada vez más rojizos, cuando el efecto llegó a su corazón, más rápido que cualquier aclaración.

\- ¿…qué dijiste…? –su voz apenas se dejó oír.

\- Yo

\- ¿Me ibas a engañar con alguna de ellas…? ¿…con Kotaro…? –el leve empujón del ruso, a Yuuri le dolió en el alma- No puedo creerlo, Yuuri… Él es mi mejor amigo, ni siquiera hay diferencia entre él y Vladya para mí…

\- Escucha lo que estás sugiriendo, Victor –la voz de Yuuri podría haber cortado sin problema alguno la mesa de madera que Vladya usaba para colocar los aperitivos de la hora de té- Cállate, y escúchame, no tomes todo a la

\- ¿Callar? Laryssa lo dijo, Yuuri, y Mila también… Tú estás intentando igualar las cosas que viví con ellas, y por eso quisiste acostarte con ella, tener el trío aquel con Chris –los ojos marrones titubearon en su frialdad, pero luego se congelaron- No hay diferencia alguna con que me hayas engañado con Kotaro, con que hayas tenido algo más que un baile con Sveta, ¿va a resultar que al final Chris tenía razón y terminaste metiéndote con ella? –su voz se elevó lo suficiente como para que Gregori y Vladya apareciesen, en pijama y medio despeinados, pero con la misma expresión de incomprensión en sus rostros.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? –fue el mayor el primero en hablar- Victor, me llam

\- Ocurre que tu cuñado me puso los cuernos, Vladya –las típicas lágrimas cristalinas de Victor hicieron acto de presencia, mientras Gregori miraba a Yuuri, con incredulidad, confirmando la idea que se le empezaba a formar en la cabeza al verlo lívido, casi a un paso de golpear a su pareja.

\- …dije _casi_ , Nikiforov –a Vladya esas palabras lo hicieron palidecer.

Sí, Yuuri estaba furioso, aunque luciese tan "sereno" como siempre.

\- …Victor, de seguro has entendido mal. Mejor vayan a descansar, y mañana lo conversan con calma –Gregori suplicó apoyo a su novio, con la mirada, y por primera vez, él le hizo caso.

\- Tiene razón. Ustedes necesitan conversar, mi comentario anterior fue una broma de mal gusto, sabes muy bien que Katsuki nunca mirará a otra persona de la manera en que te mira a ti –la risa sarcástica de Victor casi le arrancó fuego a Yuuri.

Asustando a Vladya y a Gregori.

\- ¿Lo crees en verdad? Dijo que Kuntur le parecía guapo…

\- Lo dije a petición de Kotaro, Victor –casi ni se entendía lo que decía, al hablar con los dientes apretados.

\- Pero lo pensaste, y eso es lo que vale. Tú en verdad –por segunda vez en esa madrugada, el timbre sonó, aumentando el dolor de cabeza de Vladya, quien por voluntad propia abrió la puerta, siendo casi atropellado por una silla de ruedas.

Sveta no miró a nadie en su camino hasta el medio de la sala, se la veía en verdad muy incómoda, vistiendo una bata de seda que cubría a duras penas su lencería negra. Se envolvió lo más que pudo con esta al pasar cerca de Gregori, y casi pidió perdón a Vladya con la mirada por sus fachas, consciente de que a veces el General sentía incomodidad cuando Gregori estaba cerca de mujeres guapas, como ella.

Pero a Gregori le podía importar menos la presencia de la primera novia de su cuñado. Él solo tenía ojos para una irreconocible Rose, que tenía el rostro bañado en llanto, y miraba con rostro aterrado de Victor a Yuuri, y de Yuuri a Victor.

Y luego…

\- De modo que lo hiciste, le contaste… -la voz de la mujer distaba mucho de mantener la seriedad y pulcritud que la caracterizaba, asustando a su vez a Yuuri, quien abrió los ojos y negó levemente, recuperando su brillo natural.

\- Rose, escúchame. Victor no me ha dejado hablar, per

\- ¡Este japonés estúpido es un traidor, Victor! –la mujer en verdad estaba irreconocible, al punto de morder levemente la mano de Sveta, cuando esta trató de cubrir su boca, para impedirle hablar- ¡Tú no te metas! Victor, este malnacido intentó acostarse conmigo luego de que le dije que estoy enamorada de ti, ¡quiso engañarte para alejarme, chantajearme de seguro para que yo no hablase sobre su maldita lista de deseos!

La sala quedó en silencio.

A excepción de la maldición que se le escapó a Sveta, y que casi rebotó contra el rostro indescifrable de Victor, quien solo miraba a la mujer, como si no la viera.

\- Cuando le conté cómo fueron las cosas entre tú y yo, de seguro su plan inicial fue conquistarme, tener un affair, o qué se yo. Pero al enterarse de que yo te amaba, al enterarse de que de alguna manera te hice desistir de suicidarte

\- ¿…suicidarse…? –Vladya perdió el poco color que le quedaba, y tuvo que ser sostenido por Gregori.

\- …el muy idiota, Victor, él

\- Cállate –la voz de hielo de Yuuri se dejó oír una vez más, y solo Sveta fue capaz de mantenerle la mirada, con un evidente dejo de orgullo en sus facciones- Puedo entender que no confíes en mí porque al final de cuentas soy la peste que entró a joder la vida de la persona que amas, como tú misma acabas de declarar, pese a nuestro acuerdo de jamás mencionarle o recordarle a Victor esa época tan terrible para ambos. Acuerdo que había decidido tragarme, pese a ser su pareja, exponiéndome a quedar como un mentiroso si alguna vez me preguntaba lo que habíamos conversado tú y yo.

\- Yuuri… -a Victor poco a poco la ira se le iba muriendo, dejando paso a un sentimiento de culpabilidad hiriente.

\- Iba a decirle a Victor lo estrictamente necesario, eso que incluía el "pensé en engañarte" que le dije cuando nos quedamos solos hace un rato. Sí, pensé engañarlo, diciendo que no sabía nada de ti, pero sí iba a contarle que estuve a un paso de besarte, porque estúpidamente me sentí culpable de que nunca pudieses recibir de nuevo una oferta romántica de parte suya –Rose estaba con la boca abierta, impactada por todo lo que le estaban diciendo- ¿Así te dices conocedora del alma de Victor, puedes haber sugerido con tu historia que lo conoces mejor que Kotaro? Victor jamás le pediría a alguien que fuese su amor si no lo quisiera –las mejillas del Nikiforov joven se tiñeron en rosado, y sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas- Pero, ¿sabes qué? Que me creas un traidor no me importa tanto como el hecho de que él me haya dicho todas estas cosas, conociéndome…

\- Yuuri, no, espera –Sveta se adelantó, importándole poco su cuerpo expuesto- Rose es una hija de puta en estos momentos, por el alcohol, y Victor el más pendejo de los rusos, por los celos, pero no por esto debes cambiar tus planes, por favor –por alguna razón incomprensible, la mujer empezó a sollozar, dolida.

\- Ustedes fueron sus dos verdaderos amores, yo no, Sveta. Ya me cansé de seguir una lista por un motivo "ideal" que él solo ve como una mierda. "Antes de morir, quiero…" –miró a Victor con algo muy cercano al odio, sintiendo la amenaza de un episodio de ansiedad, que no pensaba mostrarle- …tenía una razón, Victor, una razón que creí noble, pero ya me cansé de ser tan imbécil…

\- Yuuri –Victor temblaba. Y Gregori con Vladya no sabían qué demonios hacer para no empeorar más la situación, y ayudar a solucionar ese infierno- Yuuri, vamos a casa, por favor, para conversar, yo no quise

\- Sí, iremos a casa. Pero tú a la tuya, y yo a la mía. Se acabó, Victor –el baldazo de agua helada les cayó a todos sobre las cabezas, tanto, que cuando Kotaro y Kuntur entraron por la puerta de calle, que nadie había cerrado, ni siquiera se asombraron.

\- Yuuri… Yuuri, ven acá –Kuntur pasó casi por encima de Rose, y lo obligó a mirarlo, al observar cómo iba palideciendo- Vamos a nuestro hotel, ¿sí? Necesito revisarte.

\- …quiero ir a Hasetsu –sollozó ante él, intentando respirar- Llévame, por favor, Vladya –el mayor de los rusos se acercó, casi como cuando la propia Kat, en su infancia, se caía, y era él quien corría a socorrerla.

\- Te llevaré, lo prometo. Iremos con Katy y Gregori, ¿sí? Ahora ve con Carrillo, necesitan revisarte, puedes coger un resfrío.

\- Yuuri –Victor intentó acercarse, pero Vladya extendió un brazo hacia él, deteniéndolo.

\- Te quedas aquí. Y solucionas este embrollo esta misma noche, o me encargaré de que Katsuki incluso desaparezca del patinaje sobre hielo. Y tú –miró a Rose con molestia, intimidándola- Me has decepcionado. No quiero verte en mi casa ni cerca de ellos a menos que sanes tus heridas y dejes de herir a Victor –mientras Kotaro y Kuntur se llevaban a Yuuri a la calle, protegiéndolo del frío, Kat salió de su habitación, llevando un abrigo en brazos.

\- Tía Sveta… -se la notaba asustada, y llorosa, así que la mujer la abrazó contra su cuerpo, poniéndose de rodillas- ¿Vienes tú también?

\- Claro que sí. Tío Yuuri necesita que lo acurruquen y para eso nos tiene a nosotras dos, ¿verdad? Te la voy a robar, Gregori –luego de ponerse el abrigo y mantenerlo bien cerrado, la pegó a su cuerpo, todos ignorando a Victor y Rose.

\- Me encantaría, porque está afectando mi relación matrimonial con su lengua viperina –la pequeña sonrió con timidez a la caricia de su papá- Pero Vladya la adora, y te mataría si la alejas siquiera un centímetro de su mirada.

\- Eso es muy cierto. Ponte esto –Vladya había regresado de su pequeño tour a su habitación, y regresó con dos abrigos para él y Gregori, y un cambio de muda total para la pequeña- Katy, cámbiate, por favor, hace demasiado frío para ti –la pequeña asintió, y solo cuando sus ojos se fundieron en los del hombre, las lagrimitas silenciosas cayeron, y buscó su cercanía.

Vladya la acurrucó contra su pecho, y miró acusador a Victor y Rose, quienes se encogieron, sabiendo muy bien que habían hecho llorar a dos de las personas que más amaba el General.

\- Vayan, les daré el alcance en el aeropuerto, voy a cambiarla –Sveta y Gregori asintieron en silencio, y salieron, sin mirar a los otros dos.

Rose se sentía completamente estúpida y una perra, con el perdón de los animalitos. Había creado un cataclismo donde era evidente que solo existía amor, amor y amistad. Donde era más que evidente que Sveta no había errado al advertirle que Yuuri era fiel a Victor, sí, pero también leal a sus amigos.

\- ¿…solo intentó besarte…? –la voz de Victor sonó carente de vida, carente de todo.

\- …lloramos abrazados, en el departamento de Sveta. Nos invitó a quedarnos, luego de que el relato mío terminara con la reunión. Ella nos dijo que lo mejor era irse a dormir, porque estaba cansada, pero Yuuri y yo seguimos bebiendo –apretó sus puños- Me contó sobre ustedes, sobre cómo te eludía al inicio, pensando que quizás solo querías jugar con él. Dijo que como una vez lo habías confundido con un fan, pensaba que de seguro te parecía gracioso poner en apuros al _cerdo_ japonés…

\- Todo eso lo sé –ella tragó saliva al oír la frialdad de su voz.

\- …me pidió perdón por robarse tu corazón. Y yo no entendí por qué lo dijo –se puso a llorar, cubriendo su rostro- Pensé que se burlaba, así que lo empecé a golpear en el pecho, y en un momento dado… Quedamos muy cerca, y lo vi tan hermoso y dulce –Victor apretó los puños- Él me miraba a los ojos, pude ver trabajar su mente en ese momento. Y entonces, aproveché para acercarme a su rostro.

Victor podía ver la escena, podía saborearla ingratamente. Y un sentimiento hostil fue despertando hacia la mujer.

\- Entonces abrí los ojos un instante, y vi que él no se movía. Estaba tieso, con la boca entreabierta, esperando, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de arrepentimiento y resignación. Eso me molestó, me molestó demasiado, porque ni siquiera lo podía tener a él, así que

\- Así que continuaste, pero antes de siquiera lograrlo, él se apartó –las palabras de Victor la asombraron- Como Yuuri dijo, lo conozco muy bien, Rose. Aunque haya cagado todo esta noche, lo conozco muy bien…

\- Lo cual hace que me vea obligado a exigirte que no lo busques más, Victor –Kat y Vladya aparecieron nuevamente, ya vestidos, y cargando cada uno una pequeña maleta- Tu actitud ha demostrado todo menos amor, o entendimiento, y me avergüenzas como hermano.

Victor sintió las palabras de su hermano como un puñal, porque Vladya era para él la única figura paterna vigente en su vida, una que distaba mucho de la, un tanto lejana, presencia de Yakov.

\- …sé que he cometido una barbaridad, pero no pienso dejarlo ir, Vladya. Yo amo a Yuuri –sus ojos celestes se fijaron en los de la mujer adulta, y ella bajó la mirada, derrotada- Amo su honestidad, fidelidad y lealtad, y ni siquiera una verdadera infidelidad podría apartarme de él…

\- ¿Y entonces qué sigues haciendo aquí, tío Victor, conversando como un idiota sobre algo que ya sabes? –Kat una vez más habló con desdén, y algo de exasperación. Los Nikiforov la enloquecían.

\- Yo –Victor miró a Rose, quien asintió levemente sin mirarlo, y luego a su hermano, quien, imperturbable, tosió.

\- …oí el auto de Sveta marcharse. De seguro fueron donde los Carrillo. Te daré media hora, Victor. Solo media hora –se marchó, llevándose de la mano a la pequeña.

Hombre y mujer se miraron a los ojos, y Victor suspiró. Se puso de rodillas ante ella, y besó su mejilla, con cariño.

\- Ni Yuuri ni yo te culpamos de esta pelea, así que deja de llorar… Sí me decepciona un poco enterarme a estas alturas de que quizás pudimos ser algo, si no me hubieses visto de la manera en que Yuuri me veía al inicio.

\- …Yuuri te veía como a un ídolo. Para mí eras un pendejo más, un entrometido que me quitó el derecho de morir por voluntad propia.

\- Dudo que quisieras morir en verdad, Rose. Lo dudo.

\- Lo de esta noche solo me hace pensar, que tal vez salvarme fue la única cosa que has hecho mal en tu vida –Rose sostuvo su mirada, sin titubear, ya con su personalidad recuperada- Pero no creas que no te lo agradezco. Vivir, es algo que reverencio cada día, en cada vida que logro salvar. Yo lo hago por vocación, por profesión, y Yuuri lo hizo por amor. Yuuri también es un terapeuta, pero uno empírico. Uno que sana sin medicamentos –la mirada celeste se llenó de lágrimas.

\- …él es mi medicina, y yo lo he herido…

\- Pero no lo mataste. Victor, "Antes de morir, quiero…" no es una lista de mierda, aunque naciera como una intención pendeja. No dejes ir a Yuuri. No lo dejes. Ahorita, lo único que ha pasado es que ambos cayeron en un lago de hielo. Pero ambos saben nadar, y tienen resistencia… Sálvalo, Victor. Es el único por el que en verdad vale la pena que tu cuerpo llegue al límite, y más allá, inclusive.

Debía admitir que Yuuri molesto era la imagen que más poblaba sus pesadillas. Porque Yuuri incluso se veía más apetecible y provocativo, acercando a cualquier insecto como una planta carnívora, para luego atraparlo entre sus afilados dientes.

Pero aunque Yuuri enfadado superaba a Sveta enfadada –pese a que ella se veía en verdad como una loca cuando estallaba-, ni siquiera esos dos lograban igualar a la imponente presencia de un Kuntur Carrillo a punto de saltarte a la yugular.

Por eso, Victor tragó saliva y retrocedió dos pasos cuando quien le abrió fue él, fulminándolo con la mirada y apretando la mandíbula.

\- …Ku…Kuntur, yo… Necesito hablar con Yuuri, por favor.

\- ¿Para seguir vertiendo tus porquerías sobre él y el resto? –el ruso enmudeció al oírlo. Esta vez Kuntur estaba muchas cosas, no solamente iracundo- ¿Yo también debo largarme a mi país luego de tu vómito letal, Nikiforov? ¿Yo también debo intuir que tú y Kotaro me mintieron y se revolcaban cada que ibas a verte con él, y yo no podía ir con ustedes?

\- Kuntur… -Kotaro salió, mirando a ambos lados del pasillo de su piso de hotel, e intentó sujetar su brazo, sin éxito- Amor, por favor, entremos, no hagamos un

\- ¿Escándalo, eso quieres decir? Oh, cierto –se cruzó de brazos, destilando ironía, y se hizo a un lado, para que Victor pasara- No podemos permitir que el Zar de Rusia pase vergüenzas, ¿verdad? Al final de cuentas, solo le importa su pellejo, no le interesa ni un poco a quien atropelle en el camino.

\- Kuntur, sé que me merezco que me trates así, pero Kotaro no tiene nada que ver en esto –Victor deseaba darse de cabezazos contra la puerta. A esas alturas, de seguro Vladya iba a pasar entre ellos en unos minutos, llevándose a Yuuri y toda posibilidad de hablar con él.

\- ¿Ah, sí, es así? –se acercó a él, elevando el mentón para encontrarse con su mirada, sin dejar que los centímetros de diferencia fuesen un impedimento para ser intimidante- ¿Eso pensaste cuando sugeriste que Yuuri te engañó con Kotaro, eso es lo que querías decir cuando casi le gritaste que si estaba haciendo lo de su lista, quería decir que había hecho con mi esposo lo mismo que hizo contigo?

\- ¡No dije eso! –Victor estaba desesperado.

\- ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Sugeriste eso, porque sabías perfectamente bien y desde hace mucho lo que Yuuri quería hacer, ¿me lo vas a negar?! –el ruso no pudo hacerlo- Siempre sospeché que Mila era una chismosa pero no me creían, aunque dudo que ella te lo haya contado por maldad, es una mujer honesta… A diferencia de ustedes dos, que me engañaron –y ver la frustración y dolor de Kuntur aumentó exponencialmente su culpa- Que tú lo callaras es típico de tu maldita personalidad narcisista que solo se preocupa de que todo te salga bien a ti, pero que Kotaro lo callase me duele demasiado, ¡suéltame! –intentó no ser abrazado, pero ya su esposo lo tenía apretado contra su cuerpo.

\- Jamás, ¿me oyes? –Kotaro lo obligó a mirarlo, ejerciendo fuerza contenida contra sus mejillas- Jamás podría siquiera pensar de manera pecaminosa en otra persona… Victor es una reverendo imbécil por haber dicho las mierdas que dijo, pero las dijo porque cuando está cegado por su estupidez, piensa menos de lo normal… Solo he hecho el amor contigo en toda mi vida, Kuntur Carrillo –el más bajo se fue relajando, muy sonrojado. Pero no se acercó más a él.

\- …Yuuri nunca llegó a este departamento con nosotros, Nikiforov –Victor palideció- Tu hermano nos trajo, y luego se fue a reunir con Sveta y los otros. Ya no están en Rusia, hace diez minutos enviaron un mensaje confirmando que iban a embarcar.

\- …Yuuri…

\- No quiero volver a verte nunca –Victor sintió su corazón resquebrajarse. El cariño que sentía por Kuntur era una extensión del que lo unía a Kotaro, y por ello, era como perder a un hermano- No me importa si dudaste de las otras mujeres, no me importa si eres tan enfermo como para pensar de repente que Yuuri gusta de mí. Metiste a Kotaro en un problema que era solo tuyo, por tu propia incapacidad para solucionar tus malditos problemas por ti mismo, así que ya me cansé de ti. Me cansé de tener que cancelar mis propias sorpresas para acudir a tu llamado cual perrito, arrastrado por el _mejor amigo que es lo suficientemente escoria como para quitarte a tu prometido_ , ¿cierto?

\- Amor, por favor… -pese a la dulzura de su voz, esas palabras parecieron volver a irritar a Kuntur.

\- Voy a hacer mi maleta, Kotaro. Ya no tengo razón alguna para quedarme en Rusia –ambos lo miraron perplejos.

\- Kuntur, tenemos aun días para disfrutar, pedimos vacaciones al mismo tiempo…

\- ¿Para disfrutar? –sonrió con ironía- Pedimos vacaciones cuando tu hermanito llamó desesperado, no porque desearas pasar una segunda Luna de Miel conmigo, Kotaro. Si fuese así, habríamos ido a Japón, país que me gusta, país que quería conocer contigo. Así que, si logras solucionar los problemas de Victor a tiempo, te esperaré allá. De lo contrario, nos vemos en Año Nuevo, porque estoy seguro de que no querrás irte hasta después del cumpleaños de Nikiforov.

Kuntur les dio la espalda, y caminó hacia el interior. Y aunque era un tramo muy corto, ambos hombres lo observaron como si avanzase en cámara lenta. Uno con ojos de amor, y el otro con ojos de vergüenza.

¿Así lo veían, así lo sentían…? No, no como una molestia, porque conociendo como conocía a Kuntur, sabía que su agresión verbal se fundamentaba en el cariño inmenso que le tenía.

Kuntur, uno de los hombres que él más admiraba, lo veía como un estúpido que no lograba ni siquiera solucionar sus problemas de celos. Kuntur, uno de los amigos que más quería, había sido herido por culpa de esa incapacidad.

\- …creo, Victor, que debes ir a Hasetsu cuando consideres que las cosas en tu cabeza y corazón, están fusionadas de nuevo –la voz de Kotaro detuvo a Kuntur, y atrajo la mirada de Victor- Creo, que eso será posible ahora, si has logrado comprender que tus palabras pueden prometer y crear un cielo, en la misma medida en que pueden envenenar no solo tu relación, sino las del resto.

\- …lo siento…

\- Irás solo, a encontrar a tu amor, Victor. Ya no eres el mocoso idiota y torpe que no sabía escalar. Es evidente que es mi culpa el haberte acostumbrado a eso, moldeándote como un discapacitado emocional… Y aunque esas salidas entre tú y yo siempre eran para que me dieras ideas para conquistar aun más a Kuntur –el aludido volteó el rostro, sonrojado, y sorprendido- yo nunca debí hacer eso. No debí dejar de lado a mi amor para correr donde ti cada que me lo pedías. Somos amigos, nunca dejarás de serlo, y quizás con el tiempo, te ayude a recuperar a mi Kuntur… Pero se acabó, Victor. Es hora de que te ofrezca la última lección de vida que probablemente me estás pidiendo –y en efecto, los ojos celestes suplicaban- Elegí a Kuntur como mi esposo y mi mejor amigo, y juntos, por ende, somos un equipo. Desde el "nosotros", nutriéndonos, podemos ayudar con el ejemplo. Me voy con Kuntur a Tokio, a todas las prefecturas que él quiera conocer porque ni siquiera tuvimos una Luna de Miel completa. Pero a menos que yo reciba un mensaje tuyo, indicándome que dejaste de ser un imbécil y Yuuri te pudo perdonar, no me esperes en Hasetsu. Quiero ser solamente Kotaro Carrillo. Y aunque no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, te aclaro que no por todo lo que acaba de decir Kuntur, ya que él nunca me impone o manipula en mis decisiones. Estoy desesperado por tener momentos solo de nosotros dos, y este es el mejor instante para perderme con él.

 _Kuntur nunca era efusivo, ni dulce, menos romántico, pero sus ojos llorosos y la manera en que se acercó a nosotros, me terminaron de convencer sobre lo cretino que había sido sin darme cuenta… Le había quitado momentos valiosos de Kotaro, sin interesarme en sus proyectos en común._

 _Pero estoy a tiempo. Por Yuuri, por lo nuestro, estoy a tiempo._

\- …no volveré a molestarlos…

\- …no se trata de molestar o no, se trata de que uses la cabeza. Siempre estaremos para ustedes –Kuntur se acercó a su esposo, y dejó que Kotaro lo abrazara por la cintura- Lamento mucho que mis propios celos me hayan hecho hablar cosas sin sentido, Victor.

\- No, está bien. Sería un idiota si pensara lo contrario, si todo esto se ha generado por culpa de los míos –Victor se inclinó, respetuoso, con ese estilo japonés heredado de Yuuri- Lo siento…

\- Mi Kuntur siempre me da la patadita del impulso. Esta opinión no es suya solamente, yo mismo debo reconocer que me estaba hartando de tu inmadurez, y me generaste casi una peritonitis con todas esas estupideces que dijiste, ¿cuándo siquiera te he visto desnudo? Ese fue mi esposo –Kuntur lo golpeó en el pecho.

\- Soy un animal…

\- Así es –Victor suspiró ante la confirmación de Kuntur- Pero los animales son seres de instinto, y sé que lo harás bien… Bueno, ve corriendo a tu departamento, nos encontramos en una hora en el aeropuerto.

\- ¿Eh? –ambos lo miraron sin entender.

\- Quiero a Yuuri. Creo que es lo que necesitas para dejar de ser un ente completo sin rumbo. Y verlo tan afectado por el ataque de ansiedad, me hiso sospechar que él mismo te necesita para calmar su mundo interno. Así que vamos a Hasetsu, yo invito, por tu cumpleaños. Pero vete ya, zopenco, quiero seguir vacacionando y me muero por conocer el onsen de los Katsuki –Victor resplandeció, y los abrazó con fuerza, antes de irse corriendo.

\- Creí que

\- ¿Iríamos a Tokio? Te conozco, no lo disfrutarás a menos que Victor esté tranquilo, y no pienso tratar con tu disfunción eréctil asociada al estrés –intentó meterse de nuevo a la habitación, pero Kotaro lo detuvo.

\- ¿Sí me crees, verdad? –Kuntur bajó la mirada, triste- Amor…

\- Te creo, pero aun me duelen esas palabras. Va a sonar infantil, pero me duele que él haya sabido tantas cosas tuyas cuando yo no estuve. Me duele que sean complementarios

\- Kuntur, tengo temas en común con él, pero no hay nada que se compare a la vida que comparto contigo.

\- Ya sé… Pero por eso entiendo a Yuuri, su lista, su plan… Yuuri va a morir, pero quiere hacer todo eso por Victor antes, y que haya oído cómo se expresaba él sobre su lista, me –Kotaro lo calló con un beso, callando sus palabras.

\- Yuuri va a morir, sí… Pero te juro que ambos serán felices antes de que ocurra, mi amor.

\- Lo sé. Lo malo es que eso pasará… solo si antes logran madurar. Sino, me temo que volverán al punto de inicio.


	8. Deseos miedosos

Una vez más, con el permiso de mi querida **Tessa23** , incluyo en este nuevo capítulo a los personajes de su historia original, _**"Make my own history"**_ , y parte de los pertenecientes a mi novela original _**"La Edad Engañosa"**_. Los invito a darse una vuelta por nuestros perfiles en Fanfiction y Wattpad para que puedan revisar nuestros trabajos, y zambullirse en las maravillas que su talento ha creado.

Dedico este capítulo a Tessa23, y a todos los que nos siguen. Por favor, siéntanse libres de enviar sus comentarios, críticas y sugerencias.

 ** _Ninguno de los personajes de Yuri on Ice y Make my own history me pertenecen. De lo contrario, ya habría buscado personalmente a Kubo, Sayo y Tessa23 para que me incluyesen en sus historias como la novia de Victor... o Yuuri... ¡o ambos, qué rayos!_**

 **¡Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 **Deseos miedosos**

Cualquiera le habría dicho, con propiedad y absoluta razón, que la situación en la que se hallaba inmerso era su plena y total culpa, por ser tan tonto, inseguro, e idiota (esa voz sonaba un poco como una mezcla entre Mari. Sveta, Rose y Minako). Pero todos habían sido benevolentes, cuando aquella hermosa familia, tan similar a la que él no se creía del todo con el derecho a tener, había llegado a su lado, mientras la nenita lo llevaba de la mano, llamándolo "Tío Yuuri" a cada instante.

Y avergonzándolo, porque pese a que él había "cortado con su estúpido novio", ella aun lo consideraba parte de la familia.

Así que no le importó sentirse en medio de un dejavú, cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación, luego de abrigarse, por la mañana, para salir a limpiar la nieve que había caído toda la noche. Le dolió no encontrarse con un Maccachin besucón, y no sentir la imperiosa necesidad de ir corriendo al onsen, para hablar por primera vez con su ídolo, sin sospechar que meses después, su desnudez sería el motivo de sus cada vez más frecuentes sonrojos compartidos.

\- Katsuki -volteó, luego de suspirar, hacia Vladya, quien lo miraba con semblante sereno, enfundado en una ropa tan poco usual en él, que lo hacía lucir más joven- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- No, gracias. La nieve no está muy alta, puedo con esto -le sonrió, con algo de dificultad.

\- ¿…fue antes de ti, verdad? -Yuuri no necesitó que le aclarase el tema de consulta.

Sabía muy bien que Vladya había quedado con aquella espada atravesando su corazón, y se odiaba por no haber detenido a tiempo a Rose.

\- Mucho antes. Y fue solo una percepción de Rose, dudo mucho que Victor haya deseado… bueno…

\- No quiero hablar de ella -ladeó el rostro, apretando los puños, pero se relajó cuando Yuuri tomó su mano derecha, y buscó su mirada, con esa ternura característica.

\- Tu hermano la amaba, por lo tanto, es una buena persona, ¿no crees?

\- …también se dejó engañar por esa tal Laryssa, y ella es una zorra -Yuuri soltó una risita, y volvió a alejarse, continuando con su labor- …si barremos los dos, acabaremos más rápido.

\- Pero necesito demorarme -susurró, y su _ex_ cuñado entendió que deseaba mantener la mente ocupada para no pensar en Victor- Por favor, disfruta tu estancia en Hasetsu, tu hija no suele compartir mucho tiempo con ambos en un ambiente de paz -Vladya le sonrió, con un ligero tinte rosa en sus mejillas.

\- ¿…cuándo me harás tío? -e hizo saltar a Yuuri, rojo como un tomate, con semejante comentario dirigido directamente a su oreja cubierta por su gorro de lana.

\- ¡Vladya!

\- ¿Qué? Soy un Nikiforov, Katsuki, que me diferencie tanto de mi hermano no me convierte en una piedra… -Yuuri evitó sus ojos cargados de esa extraña picardía que a veces los poblaban.

\- …he terminado con tu hermano… -Vladya se permitió reír, con ganas.

\- Cuéntame mejor un chiste japonés. Eso ni tú te lo crees… -se armó un ligero alboroto a sus espaldas, por lo que voltearon, descubriendo a Katy dando pequeños saltitos, de la mano de Toshiya y Gregori.

\- ¡Tío Yuuri, abuelito es muy divertido! -al pobre japonés se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

\- Katy-chan…

\- Ho, como digas que mi metralleta humana no puede llamar así a Toshiya-san, me harás un enorme agujero en el corazón. Y ni siquiera mi idiota favorito podrá curarme, Yuuri… -padre e hija se abrazaron, fingiendo un llanto dramático.

\- …recuérdame alejar a Victor de esos dos… -Vladya comentó con resignación.

\- Jajaja, Yuuri bromeó en Rusia, no es tan egoísta como parece, Gregori-kun -el pobre tragó saliva al notar que la sonrisa de su padre no era compartida por su mirada, que estaba siendo bastante bien apuntada hacia su propia humanidad- Como sea, se harán tarde si no van ahora al Ice Castle, los Nishirogi ya deben estarlos esperando.

\- ¡Cierto! Luego irás a enseñarme a hacer triples, ¿verdad, tío Yuuri? -Katy, cuando lo deseaba, se comportaba como una versión femenina y altamente adorable del gatito con botas; el pobre no pudo resistirse.

\- En cuanto termine de quitar la nieve. Sino, los clientes no podrán entrar. Ve practicando, ¿sí? -Katerina asintió.

Lo abrazó fuerte, y luego se adelantó, corriendo, sin esperar a sus padres.

\- …te acuso de que esa mocosa sea tan independiente, Gregori -y el pobre Vladya salió corriendo tras ella.

\- Es la madre ideal -el comentario de Gregori los hizo reír- Bueno, regresamos más tarde. Tengan un excelente día -luego de inclinarse, salió, a paso lento, dejándolos solo.

En un incómodo silencio, buscado adrede por Toshiya. El pobre Yuuri empezó a temblar.

\- …papá, yo…

\- No voy a preguntar las razones por las que estás aquí a días del Grand Prix Final, Yuuri. Sin Victor. Pero no podrás evitar que lo encare y le reclame su ausencia cuando llegue al onsen.

\- Él no

\- Viene en camino -la voz de su madre lo hizo palidecer- No, no ha llamado, ni reservado, ni soy bruja. No hay que ser adivina para imaginar que él está en camino, ¿no crees?

\- …mamá… -bajó la mirada, apretando la pala.

Toshiya decidió retirarse, por considerar un tema que su esposa podría manejar mucho mejor que él, ya que Yuuri en ese momento necesitaba de esa tierna firmeza que solo la sabiduría de su esposa podía mostrar.

\- ¿Te falló siendo infiel? -negó- ¿Desleal? -repitió la acción- ¿Desconfió de ti? -tras dudar, asintió- Oh, eso es nuevo. Vitya es celoso, e infantil, pero te tiene mucha fe en el patinaje, y como novio… Sin embargo, Yurio-kun dice que estás actuando a espaldas suyas -el cuello del más joven crujió dolorosamente al alzarse, con horror- Es más, dice que mi hijo está muriendo… ¿Eso es verdad?

\- …yo… -los ojos de su madre se llenaron de lágrimas, y sus hermosas mejillas regordetas empezaron a perder color.

Recién en ese momento, Yuuri entendió los horrores que había cometido y seguía cometiendo, y ni siquiera pudo molestarse con Yurio por no haber guardado silencio.

\- Mamá, no llores, por favor, yo

\- Siempre olvidas tu casaca, pero esta vez te pasaste, ¿quién viene en invierno a Japón, sin una buena chompa de alpaca? -ambos voltearon al oír aquella voz, aunque no entendiesen nada de lo que había dicho el hombre que aun no entraba a su campo visual.

\- ¡Cállate! Soy serrano, este frío no… ¡Yuuri! -y el pobre casi se cae al ver de quiénes se trataba.

\- ¿Kotaro… Kuntur…? -dejó caer la pala, sonriendo con genuina alegría, y se acercó a ellos, para abrazarlos- Pero… ¿cómo…?

\- Con un avión -bromeó Kotaro, haciéndolos reír- Oh, mil perdones… -y luego se acercó a Hiroko, llevando de la mano a su esposo, y se inclinó con mucho respeto.

Tanto Yuuri como su madre sonrieron divertidos cuando intentó hablar en japonés, y terminó mezclando palabras en castellano, inglés, y un poquito de algo que sonó a lengua de la edad media.

\- Mamá habla inglés, Kotaro. Katy es su maestra por internet -fue el turno de Kuntur para reírse de su esposo.

\- Ay, lo siento… -el más alto se rascó la nuca, sonrojado, y Hiroko le restó importancia al incidente, en medio de risitas disimuladas.

\- Eso te pasa por querer pasar por sabiondo… Señora Katsuki, somos Kuntur y Kotaro Carrillo. Amigos de Victor -Yuuri bajó la mirada, con vergüenza- Llevo años escuchando a ese hombre presumir a su maravillosa suegra, así que nos atrevimos a venir sin avisar -y luego se sonrojó con un calorcito cálido, al oír cómo Victor había presentado a su madre ante sus amigos- Espero que no seamos una molestia.

\- Para nada -Hiroko se dejó besar la mano, entendiendo que eran costumbres del lugar de origen de los dos desconocidos- Alguna vez mi Vitya me habló de ustedes, así que me alegra muchísimo que al fin podamos conocernos. ¿Y dónde está él? Vino con ustedes, ¿verdad? -Kotaro y Kuntur se miraron con un deje de incomodidad.

\- Mira lo que me encontré en la calle, Yuuri -pero Toshiya interrumpió cualquier explicación, cuando apareció por la puerta posterior, llevando de la correa a Maccachin, quien se lanzó al encuentro de su _ex_ amo.

\- ¡Macca! -y Yuuri se dejó besar, y aplastar, por lo mucho que adoraba a esa enorme bolita de pelos.

\- …Yuuri… -pero dejó de reír al escuchar esa voz, contenida por la vergüenza y la tristeza, que llegó desde las espaldas de Toshiya.

\- …Vitya… -los ojos celestes relampaguearon un poco al oírlo llamarlo de esa manera.

Se miraron un momento, y luego bajaron las miradas, rojos como tomates.

Kuntur suspiró, implorando paciencia.

\- Como puede ver, señora Katsuki, vino con nosotros, ya que necesita coordinar los últimos entrenamientos de Yuuri. Debo confesar que nosotros y otras amistades le hicimos perder el ritmo al distraerlo con nuestras visitas intempestivas. Por nuestra mala influencia, Yuuri y Victor tuvieron una pequeña discusión que nos ha traído a todos hasta aquí...

\- No, Kuntur -Victor intentó callarlo, sin poder creerse que estuviera mintiendo para protegerlo.

\- Victor ya ha empezado a rectificar su error, Yuuri. Me consta que te ha programado un ritmo de entrenamiento mucho más realista. Deberías ir a cambiarte para entrenar ya mismo, ¿no crees? Tus compañeros de pista no han dejado de entrenar ni un solo día, y créeme cuando te digo que tu casi tocayo te va a aniquilar si no regresas a entrenar dando el mil por ciento -Kotaro se sentía como el hermano varón mayor que Yuuri no tenía.

De modo que asintió, y aunque sabía que no era de buena educación dejar que esos dos ángeles los cubriesen cuando habían cometido graves errores que los habían involucrado a todos por su inmadurez, se fue corriendo a su habitación, para cambiarse.

\- Señores, nosotros limpiaremos la nieve…

\- No hay problema, ya lo harán ellos dos cuando regresen. Es su castigo por haber hecho que ustedes dos faltasen a la verdad para cubrirlos -Toshiya hizo que Victor se encogiese, arrepentido, mientras Kotaro y Kuntur bajaban las miradas como niños regañados.

\- …no queríamos que ustedes se preocupasen de más… Lo sentimos.

\- Y Kotaro tampoco deseaba que Victor quedase como el único culpable… Ambos han cometido tonterías de adolescentes, pero se merecían nuestro apoyo porque se nota a leguas que se aman… -Toshiya sonrió a Kuntur, sabiendo muy bien que esos dos jovencitos no mentían al decir aquello.

\- …lo lamento mucho… Por favor, no se queden con una mala impresión de mis amigos, ellos son mi familia… -Victor estuvo tentado de hacer un dogeza, pero Hiroko se acercó a él, y lo abrazó fuerte.

\- ¿Celos…? -y él asintió, en silencio- Vitya tonto. Ustedes se adoran, incluso tus amigos lo reconocen, ¿por qué lo complican todo…?

\- Hasta nos hicieron pelear a nosotros dos. Eso sí no se lo voy a perdonar nunca a este… baka -Kuntur metió más fuego a la hoguera, para horror de Victor y Kotaro.

Pero Toshiya rió.

\- No lo dudo. A veces me dan ganas de separarlos -el pobre ruso perdió el aire, mirándolo aterrado- Pero luego recuerdo que nunca había visto unos ojos más brillantes que los que Victor ha puesto en Yuuri y viceversa. Y solo me queda resignarme a ver a estos dos meter la pata una y otra vez -le despeinó la cabeza a su hijo, quien acababa de regresar, silencioso, y tímido, y luego miró a su yerno- Sigo esperando el anuncio oficial. Vitya... Haré como que su seudo rompimiento no existió.

 **-.-**

Como era de esperarse, las caras burlonas de todos los presentes, incluyendo a Kuntur y Vladya, los gruñones de la familia, impidieron que ambos pudiesen lograr algo medianamente decente en la pista de hielo. Katy, especialmente, lanzaba cada comentario sobre lo "hermoso de tío Yuuri en pantalones ajustados", o cuan "masculino se veía tío Victor cuando no hacía idioteces", que para la mitad del día, los dos estaban ya muy rojos, cohibidos, y con ganas de desaparecerlos para poder conversar a solas.

Y es que, si había algo realmente claro para ellos, era que seguían siendo novios, que no lo habían dejado de ser, por más que esta vez Yuuri hubiese sonado dolorosamente firme y hasta cruel. Pero necesitaban con urgencia poder perdonarse como era debido, hablar para poder explicarse. Ya que no solamente Yuuri era el culpable, ni Victor el responsable: como pareja, ambos llevaban el timón de aquella nave, y si se iba a pique, sería por culpa de ambos.

La sola idea les ocasionó un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho.

\- No sé ustedes, pero al menos yo, ya me cansé de ver a estos dos malogrando la pista -Kuntur habló como todo un entendido- Creo que lo mejor es que se tomen este día de descanso, mañana pueden seguir con los saltos, sino, hasta pueden quedar lesionados, y ahí sí te juro que incluso mi padre vendrá a jalarte las orejas, Victor.

\- Tienes razón -Victor suspiró, con esa última perspectiva quemándole el cerebro, ya que conocía muy bien cuán severo podía llegar a ser el padre de Kuntur en materia de seguridad física; llamó a Yuuri con la mano extendida, tentando una sonrisa y una voz muy suavecita- ¿Quieres solo deslizarte…?

Yuko y Katerina ahogaron su grito fangirl, cuando Yuuri, tímido, tomó sus dedos con delicadeza, y ambos empezaron a avanzar, deslizándose sobre el hielo.

\- Juro que a veces son demasiado femeninos… -susurró muy bajito Kotaro, y Vladya asintió, un tanto incómodo.

\- Listo, misión cumplida, el amor volvió a ganar. Ha llegado el momento de irnos -Gregori sonrió, mirándolos con cariño, y luego volteó hacia su pequeña familia- Vamos a pasear, ¿sí? Me muero por ir al muelle, aquella vez fue muy divertido enterrarte en la arena, Vlad, ¿lo repetimos? -el pobre Vladya asintió, emocionado ante la perspectiva de ver una vez más a su novio correr como un niño.

\- No me queda de otra, felizmente el frío de Rusia me tiene preparado para estas cosas. Primero debemos ir al onsen para cambiarnos, eso sí. Ustedes qué harán, ¿Carrillo?

\- La verdad, esperaba que esos dos se amistaran rápido para que nos hicieran un pequeño tour. Pero ya vi que están una vez más en su burbuja -rieron ante el comentario de Kotaro- Si no somos una molestia, nos gustaría acompañarlos, Vladya.

\- Por supuesto que no lo son, ya había pasado mucho tiempo sin que nos encontrásemos. Extraño nuestras pláticas de política, Kuntur -Vladya les sonrió con sinceridad, y el aludido lo hizo también, emocionado ante la idea de tener un compañero de debate tan culto como el ruso.

\- Katy será nuestra guía, ¿verdad, hija? Ella es la única que ha venido más de una vez a Japón -la pequeña asintió, tomándolo de la mano a él, y al propio Vladya, logrando con ello que esa mirada tan parecida a la de su hermano más joven se llenase de una luz distinta; luego, salieron en silencio.

Mientras, ajenos a lo que pasaba en las gradas, y a su alrededor, Victor y Yuuri solo se deslizaban. Ni siquiera hacían algún intento por acelerar el paso. Después de lo que parecían cada diez segundos, movían un pie, para volverse a impulsar y alcanzar la velocidad perdida. Pero solo eso.

Victor deseaba hablar, pero pese al hielo y el frío asociado a él, el calor de la mano sudorosa de Yuuri lo tenía sumido en una modorra agradable. Y no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que patinaron así, agarrados de la mano. No, en realidad, debía ser honesto: se prendó de aquella calidez cuando el día en que prometió ser solo Victor, sin etiquetas, Yuuri estrechó su mano con la suya. Momento mágico, porque aunque ya durante aquella celebración en que prendió una chispa inusual en su corazón, supo que Yuuri era lo que estaba buscando, era la primera vez que lo tocaba por voluntad propia. Permitiéndole de manera sobrenatural ver mediante ese tacto que la etiqueta que Yuuri le asignaría siempre sería ambigua, porque era muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, y ni siquiera "Todo" lograba abarcarlo a cabalidad.

\- ¿…quieres cambiarte…? -la voz de Yuuri lo trajo a la realidad, baja, con una modulación estable que lo estremeció en expectativa.

\- …solo si tú te cambiarás también -se detuvieron, y se miraron a los ojos- Si te quedas con la ropa húmeda, te vas a enfermar -la mirada chocolate empezó a cristalizarse, igual que la inundación que ya exhibía la celeste, y le fue imposible no adelantarse- Necesitamos hablar, Yuuri. Siento que estoy perdiéndote, y al menos quiero saber por qué, para dar todo de mí y solucionar lo que esté ocurriendo.

\- …no es eso, yo

\- Prometimos ser sinceros, ¿recuerdas? -apoyó con suavidad sus frentes, sin buscar mayor contacto- Por favor… -y suplicó, bajito, logrando una tímida sonrisa.

\- …solo si tú también te cambias…

Yuuri y él se bañaban desnudos en el onsen. Conocían cada porción de piel y músculo visible en el otro, aunque aun no hubiesen estado juntos de otra manera. Curiosamente, en esos momentos se sintió correcto no compartir las duchas, así que Yuuri se aseó primero, a pedido del mayor. Y mientras Victor se duchaba, el más joven fue a la sala de controles, para verificar que Yuko y Nishirogi ya no estuvieran.

\- Créeme que si me hubiera enterado antes, te habría mandado de una patada hacia Rusia apenas llegó tu avión -pero sí estaban, y el hombrón le lanzó una mirada fruncida, que hizo que Yuuri recordase que en realidad sí que tenía un hermano mayor, y era precisamente este tipo rudo, pero tierno como un osito- Eres en verdad muy estúpido, a veces…

\- Concuerdo con él -y fue un golpe realmente bajo que Yuko lo secundase- pero te tenemos fe, y sabemos que las cosas estarán bien. Solo, por una vez en tu vida -lo tomó de las manos- piensa también en él.

\- Lo hago, si no lo hiciera, yo

\- ¿Estás seguro de que todo esto es por él…? -la pregunta de Nishirogi quedó sin respuesta, ya que Victor acababa de entrar, un tanto confundido ya que la pregunta había llegado a sus oídos; Yuko soltó a Yuuri con delicadeza, no quería que Victor pensase algo equivocado, por más que Nishirogi estuviese presente- …es idiota la mayor parte del tiempo, pero eres su persona especial, Victor.

\- ¡Nishirogi! -Yuuri se puso muy rojo.

\- Lo sé. Pero no es el único idiota, ni tampoco somos niños -Yuko sonrió con orgullo al escuchar al ruso- Sé que esto nos va a servir mucho. Lamento haberlos incluido en este problema…

\- Ya les tocará ayudarnos a solucionar una crisis matrimonial si a este hombre le da por besarse nuevamente con coreanos ebrios -Yuko esta vez logró avergonzar a su esposo, quien salió corriendo, completamente rojo; los tres rieron- Confío en ustedes. Yuuri siempre admiró a Victor, hasta el punto de transformar esa admiración en amor. Y Victor siempre buscó el amor que solo Yuuri puede darle. No lo arruinen, chicos, ¿sí?

Por lo general, Yuko gustaba de trabajar con música de fondo, así que el soundtrack de Love Never Dies se les antojó como una música casi etérea, sobre todo cuando, tras quedarse solos, y ocupar cada uno una silla giratoria, miraron sus propias manos sobre sus propias rodillas, antes de mirarse, en el preciso instante en que la canción que daba nombre al musical, empezó a sonar.

\- Lo siento…

Y ambos, como sincronizados, aunque sin buscar contacto alguno, hablaron, con voz temblorosa, y los ojos anegados en vergüenza.

\- No tengo nada que perdonarte, Yuuri…

\- Tienes, porque fui el origen de todo.

\- Y yo la manera equivocada en que terminó -volvieron a mirarse- Yo debería ser la voz de la razón por ser además de tu pareja, tu entrenador, mayor que tú, y conocer algo más del mundo -lo vio apretar sus puños contra sus pantalones, y temió haber dicho algo incorrecto- Es decir, Yuuri, yo no te minimizo por ser más joven, eres muy sabio, noble, y dulce. Yo caí rendido precisamente por esa dulzura, si tú no estuvieras en mi vida, yo

\- Me dolió que creyeras que te fui infiel…

La voz de Yuuri vino acompañada de la música celestial de la parte instrumental de la canción, acallando cualquier pensamiento o voz de Victor, más aun cuando la cantante llegaba a sus altos más soberbios, y el japonés solo lo miraba a los ojos, como respetándola, y pidiéndole a él, en silencio, que no hablara.

Hasta que la canción terminó. Y por alguna razón, no inició otra.

\- El motivo de mi lista, es algo que te diré, a detalle, en unos días. Sé cuánto mal está trayendo, y nadie puede odiarme más que yo mismo, porque ha sido la raíz de todo este desastre, incluyendo incluso a mi madre preocupada por mí. No, déjame hablar un momento, por favor -Victor asintió, desistiendo de interrumpirlo- Vitya, yo he seguido tu carrera casi desde sus inicios. Lo cierto es que no necesitaba conocer a las personas que ahora conozco para saber quiénes fueron en tu vida -eso lo sorprendió- Pero quería conocerlas, quería y quiero aun nutrirme de algunas cosas que solo esas personas pueden enseñarme. Pero no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que tú y yo estemos juntos.

\- …lo voy a entender mejor cuando me lo cuentes, ¿verdad? -Victor sonrió con resignación.

\- Esa parte quizás… Pero hay cosas que sí puedo decirte y que, siendo sincero, me han estado rondando la cabeza. Yo… Kotaro me llamó desesperado, anoche, mientras yo estaba rumbo al aeropuerto -a Victor, aquello le dolió en el corazón, imaginando el motivo- Kuntur había amenazado con pedirle el divorcio, y aunque, me dijo, suele hacerlo cada dos por tres, me rogó que hablara con él, porque esta parecía real. No sé qué fue lo que le dije, pero Kuntur se calmó, asegurándome que aunque estaba herido por la manera en que habíamos metido a su esposo en un problema muy nuestro, no iba a dejar de amarlo, ni de querernos. Pero me pidió tiempo para poder perdonarnos, y yo lo entendí. Creo que se fue de su habitación, y me quedé al teléfono con Kotaro. Si te soy sincero, no creí nunca que alguien como él pudiese llorar de esa manera…

La parte racional de ambos comprendió, cuando una música parecida a un arrullo para bebés empezó a sonar, que Yuko había dejado a reproducir todo su listado de temas musicales, y que había, por tanto, llegado a los infantiles.

Para Victor fue un mensaje divino: no podía imaginar una pareja más inocente, pura y dulce que la de sus amigos. Además de ellos, por supuesto.

\- Me empezó a contar su historia, en su _versión de tiempo justo para que Kuntur deje sus instintos asesinos atrás -_ sonrieron- Desde cómo lo conoció, cómo se separaron… Una historia muy hermosa, muy dolorosa… ¿Por qué si tú y yo hemos tenido incluso la dicha de no ser menospreciados u odiados por ser dos hombres, tenemos tantos problemas?

\- Eso mismo me pregunto…

\- Por idiotas, me contestó -Yuuri no frenó la lágrima que rodó por su mejilla- Pero luego me contó sus miedos iniciales, y me di cuenta de que en realidad no soy el único. Que quizás, tú también los has tenido algún día… Y por eso, quiero decírtelos, Victor -ya no fue una sola, sino varias, en cascada, que contagiaron al otro mar- porque yo tampoco quiero quedarme sin ti…

Triste. Esa melodía que sonaba ahora era triste, y entonces entendieron ambos cerebros que no había sido una canción de cuna, sino alguna clásica, un aria dramática…

\- Hubo un día… recién iniciados como pareja… en que te quedaste viendo a una mujer. Estabas esperándome fuera, en el rink, mientras yo me bañaba, y cuando salí y te vi, me quedé en shock. Ella te coqueteaba, desde donde estaba, y tú reías, mirándola. Y siendo sincero, me sentí muy pequeño. Me miré, me toqué, y mi corazón se rompió. Te había asumido hacía mucho como bisexual, pero ver que admirabas a una mujer… me hizo sentir menos -¿por qué Yuko tenía melodías de doramas en su lista?- Sin embargo, todo fue tan rápido: yo ni siquiera dije tu nombre, y tú volteaste dos segundos después, y fue como si tu rostro se iluminara de golpe.

\- Porque soy hombre, Yuuri. Y sí, tengo la capacidad para reconocer a una mujer hermosa, me dejo encandilar por sus formas -Yuuri bajó la mirada, deseando que aquella música se apagara- Sin embargo, también puedo decir sin problema alguno que mi suegro se mueve de manera muy sexy, que JJ luce genial con pantalones apretados, y que Phichit tiene un color de piel delicioso… Que las trillizas se han convertido en tres bellezas que solo llegarán a ser eclipsadas más adelante por nuestra Katy, o los niños que llegaremos a adoptar, si ambos así lo queremos -alzó la mirada, y sollozó cuando Victor secó sus lágrimas con ambas manos- Creí que era evidente que desde que me pediste no dejar de mirarte, vengo cumpliendo ese pedido. Aunque no pensé que quisieras que fuese al cien por ciento al pie de la letra.

\- No he dicho eso…

\- Serías irracional, porque no soy ciego -sonrieron- Y tú tampoco. ¿Creíste que me molestaría saber esto? -Yuuri asintió- No me molesta. Al contrario, me alegra saber que no soy el único de los dos que muere cada vez que siquiera le sonríes al taxista, o tienes que interactuar con la señora de la panadería. Una cosa es que tengamos que tratar con el resto del mundo, y otra muy diferente que llegue el día en que tú, o yo, o ambos, nos interesemos en alguien más. Pero incluso ese día, Yuuri, si realmente nos amamos, ¿no crees que lograremos salvar esto que construimos si lo hablamos y ponemos todo de nosotros para no perdernos…?

Ahora la esperanza se dejaba oír gracias a un piano y a un violín. Y Yuuri en verdad se sentía más tranquilo, más sereno, aunque sabía muy bien que esa sensación de animalito amenazado no se iría probablemente nunca…

…porque Vitya era hermoso y deseable. Pero solo Yuuri conocía todas sus facetas.

\- Las únicas manchas en mi homosexualidad son Rose y Sveta, mi Yuuri -no pudieron evitar sonreír- La primera porque no pude evitar proyectarme en ella, y la segunda por elección. Y si vamos más allá, mi borrón más grande es Laryssa, pero es tan irrelevante, que solo sueño con hacerte el amor a ti…

 _Casi_ … todas sus facetas.

\- Bien dicen, que todo homosexual nació siendo un poco hetero, ¿no crees? Incluso mi propio Yuuri: no me creo eso de que no te gustaban Yuko, o Minako… -Victor sonrió, y aunque Yuuri lo hizo también, había algo extraño en su expresión.

Le alzó el rostro con cuidado, ya que nada más mencionar a Laryssa, Yuuri se había encogido. Pero sus ojos lo esquivaron, con un brillo un poco adolorido.

\- ¿Dije algo malo…?

\- No. Es solo que… -suspiró- Creo que la diferencia entre tú y yo es que más allá de lo físico, me enamoro por lo que hay dentro…

\- Todos lo hacemos.

\- Lo sé. Pero de una u otra manera, si llegaste a hacerlo con Laryssa, fue porque quisiste hacerlo -Victor retrocedió, sorprendido por esa afirmación- El día que yo te pedí que fueses mi entrenador, estaba ebrio, lo sé, pero la idea de hablarte, de pedirte aquello, me puso tan feliz y valiente, que el alcohol proyectó todo lo que yo deseaba de ti: Que me miraras. Me gustaste físicamente desde el inicio, pero no quería tener sexo contigo. Si lo hubiese querido, créeme… Habría ocurrido.

La música sonaba como un bucle interminable, un bucle en el que Victor se mareó. No tenía idea del por qué Yuuri había dicho aquello, pero, al mismo tiempo, sabía que tenía todo el sentido del mundo.

\- Por eso me fue tan difícil al inicio. No me entendía… Sí, admiraba a Minako por su talento y fuerza, ya viste que mamá es muy sutil. Pero mi profesora, aunque sin ser tan dura como Lilia, es un tifón que arrasa con todo… y Yuko-chan, ella… Ella era el ideal que mi familia me hizo creer como correcto, aunque sin forzarlo. Sin embargo, aunque ella era mi mejor amiga, y creció conmigo, y aunque Minako era un sueño que todo hombre desearía hacer verdad, yo nunca llegué a desearlas. Pero sí estuve enamorado de ellas…

Las cejas platinadas estaban contraídas. Lo había sospechado, pero… oírlo como verdad, le hacía querer mantener lejos de Yuuri a ellas dos. Aunque, claro, era solo parte de su instinto protector, porque él también adoraba a esas dos mujeres.

\- Quizás porque eran tan cercanas. El respeto para ti es muy importante, pasar esa línea con alguna de ellas, quizás te parecía imposible.

\- Quizás… Pero en Detroit tuve una oportunidad de pasar aquella línea, y me fue imposible. ¿Recuerdas a la amiga que me abrazó y rechacé…? -asintió, sorprendido- Lo hizo en la habitación de mi hospedaje universitario, cuando regresamos de visitar a mi amigo… Y buscando _consolarme_ … -Victor contuvo la respiración- Alguna vez, cuando ya estaba próximo a dejar el colegio, Yuko comentó cuán sexy debías ser en la cama, si patinando te veías tan masculino. Lo dijo, creo que sin entenderlo del todo, por un comentario que lanzó Minako-sensei con mi madre, pensando que no las oíamos. Ellas, como mujeres adultas, solían tener comentarios de ese tipo en la intimidad de nuestra familia, y a veces me pedían opinar de esa manera sobre las patinadoras. Y yo… yo tenía que mentir -calló un instante- Nunca me ha emocionado de otra manera que no sea por admiración la belleza de un hombre o una mujer en una imagen, o en persona, a menos que sea algo… hem… explícito -susurró, y Victor comprendió a lo que refería, sin evitar sorprenderse ante la idea de que Yuuri consumiese lecturas o videos no aptos para niños- Phichit decía que tal vez era Asexual, y me tranquilizaba diciendo que al menos me libraría de las enfermedades venéreas -rió, con cierto esfuerzo- Pero, contigo fue todo muy diferente… El día que llegaste a Hasetsu, y tomaste mi barbilla en la que sería tu nueva habitación…

\- ¿…te incomodé…? -temió haberlo hecho, en verdad, porque lo único que había buscado era un punto de quiebre, para que empezaran a entenderse; al final de cuentas, solo tiempo después supo que Yuuri no recordaba nada del banquete, y en el banquete, habían estado muy, demasiado, cerca.

\- No… Me alejé porque, por primera vez… quise besarme con alguien -bajó la mirada, y a Victor, el corazón se le disparó- Me sentí muy aturdido. Para mí eras un hombre _normal_ , uno con experiencia heterosexual, uno que había ido a hacerse cargo de mi desastroso desempeño sin que se lo hubiese pedido. Me sentí muy mal, y al mismo tiempo, feliz: no era un hombre _normal_ , pero al menos había descubierto que alguien sí podía llegar a gustarme de esa manera…

\- …y temías desbordarte cuando yo me acercaba, ¿es eso? -asintió- Te entiendo completamente, porque me pasaba lo mismo. El beso en China, fue porque ya no pude contenerme. Yo había venido interesado en conocerte mejor, porque me gustaste desde un inicio. Lo que ocurrió en el banquete me había dado una idea equivocada de ti -Yuuri se sorprendió, y pareció asustado, por lo que agregó en el instante- No pensé en ti como un chico fácil, para nada, pero pensé que eras como mínimo tímido, y que cuando volviésemos a vernos, podríamos conversar comentando como punto de inicio sobre ese duelo, y tu petición. Pero al llegar, el Yuuri que conocí era uno muy tradicional, acataba las normas de su cultura nacional que en muchos aspectos era completamente diferente a la mía. Eso, debo reconocer, me asustó, porque comprendí que debía ir muy lento, cuando en realidad, el patinaje me ha convertido en un hombre de decisiones y acciones rápidas. Temía asustarte si cometía una falta, y eso fue un poco estresante…

\- Lo lamento…

\- Yo no. Porque pasando por ello pude tener un mínimo conocimiento de aquello a lo que te enfrentabas por culpa de la ansiedad -acariciar su rostro era un deleite, pero lo era más cuando Yuuri se acurrucaba contra su mano, como en ese momento, agradecido por aquella mención- Celestino es un entrenador incomparable, su trabajo con Phichit me dio algunos dolores de cabeza en el GPF en el que debutamos tú y yo juntos, como entrenador y pupilo. Pero creo que su error contigo fue tratarte, o intentar tratarte, como si fueras igual que el resto, cuando no lo eras. Tu tiempo no es el mío, ni el de Yurio, y nos pongo como comparación, porque sé que siempre somos tu referencia -Yuuri asintió- Tú logras lo que logras con el doble de carga sobre los hombros, y teniendo yo una parecida al estar enamorado de ti en silencio, te podía entender mejor. Aunque me costó al inicio…

\- Como la vez en que me hiciste llorar…

\- …luego te vengaste, casi terminando conmigo en Barcelona -le jaló con suavidad la mejilla, haciéndolo reír- Yuuri baka… Y eso que cuando demostraste todo tu talento en esa competencia, mostrándome cuánto podrías alcanzar, me había atrevido a hacer lo que llevaba queriendo desde hacía mucho… -el japonés se sonrojó al recordar el beso- Te culpo por sacarme del closet en televisión internacional -rieron divertidos.

\- Recuerda que por tu culpa recibí miles de proposiciones indecentes al regresar a Japón…

\- Recuerda que quemé cada una de ellas, y no me importó para nada besarte delante de los fans que fueron a recibirnos… Hasta me encantó poderte manosear el trasero frente a tus padres.

\- Pervertido… felizmente no lo notaron porque estaban de espaldas a nosotros… -dejaron de reír, al darse cuenta de que estaban mucho más cerca; y se besaron, sin poder evitarlo, acercándose un poco más- …Vitya…

\- No voy a poder resistir más tiempo… -susurró en sus labios- A diferencia tuya, yo quedé excitado cuando me moviste el trasero tan cerca, en el banquete…

\- ¡Oh, cállate! -se apartó, mientras el otro reía- Pero -Victor, al escucharlo, calló, y se puso serio- cuando volví a Japón, y tuviste que irte… pasó algo que me dejó inseguro…

\- ¿Llegaron noticias sobre mí? -aunque la gente había recibido con agrado su relación, era consciente de que de vez en vez, sacaban alguna noticia absurda, relacionándolos con terceros.

\- No. Bueno, yo, sé que alguna vez Phichit, Chris -Victor frunció la nariz al escuchar aquel nombre- y tú, fueron a una tienda de mangas… -asintió- y revisaron varios tipos…

\- Sí. Me gustó especialmente el de deportes, aunque me puso triste no ver muchos de patinaje…

\- ¿…y, viste los… yaoi…? -Victor parpadeó, y el reconocimiento llegó en forma de una sonrisa en forma de corazón.

\- Sí, los vi. Y debo decir que son interesantes… -sonrió, pícaro, pero le sorprendió que Yuuri no se sonrojara- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

\- …Phichit compartió una foto tuya hojeando uno, y se hizo viral entre mis contactos, ya que solo la compartió conmigo. Y todos los patinadores de aquí empezaron a preguntarme… -calló, empezando a respirar más rápido.

\- ¿…qué cosa, Yuuri…? -no le respondió; pero Victor lo intuyó- Oh…

¿Cómo había dicho Phichit en esa ocasión, en la que hizo gala de todo un experto en ese tipo de literatura…? Claro, el activo era el seme, y el uke el pasivo. Caracteres bien definidos para evitar cualquier tipo de confusión…

\- …desde aquella vez, me puse a pensar qué habrías sentido tú al ver ese manga. Y de hecho, me asustó mucho la idea de volver a verte luego de aquello. Pero nunca comentaste nada, y cuando llegué a San Petersburgo, me llenaste de todo, empezando por llevarme a tu departamento -Victor empezó a entender- Me comprabas ropa, comida, caprichos, me llevaste al cine, al teatro, flores, helados

\- Y pensaste que estaba comprando el título de seme, ¿es eso? -Yuuri lo miró horrorizado.

\- No… yo… ¡no quise decir que me estuvieses comprando!

\- Me alegra saberlo, porque no es así. Y me entristece ver que somos un par de necios con alma de escritor dramático que no tienen capacidad alguna para comunicarse -acarició sus manos, y lo miró a los ojos- Uno de los motivos por los cuáles no grité _Amazing!_ al ver aquel manga, fue precisamente ese, Yuuri. La obligatoriedad de tener que tener un rol, como si el amor estuviese medido por el molde del ideal heterosexual en el que uno debe ser un hombre, y el otro una mujer… Sí, me quedé un momento pensando en eso, pero… Quiero que escuches algo… -lo soltó, y se puso de pie para conectar su celular a la salida del tablero de control.

 _The Greatest Showman_ había sido una película que ambos habían amado mucho. Mucho más Yuuri, porque para el momento en que fue estrenada, aun habían episodios de fuerte ansiedad que lo hacían sentir como un completo alien en medio de la normalidad del mundo del patinaje. Así que no fue difícil para él identificar la canción que empezó a sonar.

Pero sí que fue una sorpresa que Victor se sentase, le pidiese que cerrara los ojos, y, acariciando sus manos, cantara a dueto aquella canción…

Sus ojos orientales se abrieron de par en par al escucharlo cantar por primera vez, así, a menos de diez centímetros de su rostro. Con una voz desastrosa, llena de inflexiones irregulares, pero masculina, y con tanto sentimiento, que todo lo técnico quedó sepultado, como cuando se deslizaba sobre sus cuchillas cortando el hielo, y las ilusiones de quien no fuese alguno de los Yuri de su vida, en vencerlo.

Victor no era una mujer soprano, pero su voz llena de imperfecciones le revolucionó el alma, el corazón. Si Yuuri creaba música con sus movimientos, Victor en ese momento abrió portales para que la mente de Yuuri imaginara a Kotaro y Kuntur, gritándose todo lo que los había herido de la separación, para luego abrazarse y no soltarse más, conscientes de que aquello era lo único que podía satisfacerlos. Imaginó a Vladya, corriendo a aquella sala en la que Gregori había sido citado para que le aceptasen su dimisión, cuando le había sido soberanamente imposible ser el subordinado de su único amor, y donde el hermano mayor de Victor había gritado que no aceptaba que su futuro esposo se fuese de su lado.

Si el _Zar del hielo_ le estaba cantando de esa manera a él, a un _Corazón de cristal_ pulido bajo su luz, ¿por qué tenía la tendencia de complicarlo tanto todo?

Porque era un tonto enamorado, ¿verdad?

¿Sí se merecía a Victor…?

\- …nunca será suficiente… si tú no estás conmigo, Yuuri… -le repitió, luego de que los últimos acordes se desvanecieran, dejando una agitación mágica alrededor de ellos- Y es así como descubres que canto fatal… -rió, nervioso.

\- Para mí fue como si cantara un ángel… -Victor se sonrojó, halagado y tímido por aquel cumplido- Es decir, me gustó mucho. No quiero decir que seas femenino, o sutil, sino -Victor colocó un dedo sobre sus labios, pidiéndole silencio.

\- El día que vimos la película, sentí que representaba lo mucho que significas para mí. Me sorprendió ingratamente que no dijeras lo mismo -Yuuri bajó la mirada, sonriendo con algo de culpa- pero entendí el motivo, y no me importó. Sin embargo, creció en mi el deseo de lograr que tú algún día me la dedicaras. Sé que fue infantil, pero lo desee. Hasta que empezaste a hacer cosas, sin darte cuenta, que valían más que cualquier dedicatoria. Pero yo quería cantártela, me moría por hacerlo. De hecho, había pensado proponerte usarla en una exhibición -suspiró- Pero siempre terminabas encontrando una más hermosa, y yo simplemente me quedé con las ganas. Espero no haberte traumatizado…

\- Tonto -sonrió; y con algo de temor, alzó la mano para acariciar su rostro.

\- Lo curioso, es que temía no que te decepcionases por mi voz... Sino que pensaras que un hombre no tenía derecho a hacer algo así con una canción cantada por una mujer -Yuuri se sorprendió- ¿Te ha molestado? -negó, con energía, y Victor suspiró con alivio- ¿Lo ves? Teníamos miedos similares. Cuando empezamos a salir, cuando al fin pudimos colocarle una etiqueta más definida a nuestra relación, y la separamos de la parte profesional para que no interfiriese en mi exigencia a tu desempeño, y en tu exigencia hacia mí como entrenador, me vino una duda enorme… ¿Cómo debía tratarte? En líneas generales, me inspiraste mucha ternura desde el inicio, y eso no tiene que ver con que seas muy femenino o inmaduro, como pueden sugerir algunos mangas yaoi -Yuuri le escuchaba atento- La ternura es algo natural, y yo mismo lo soy. O tu padre, como cuando se acerca a Katy y la llena de mimos. En el caso de Minako o Lilia, dos mujeres heterosexuales, su firmeza no las hace menos damas… Así que, desde un inicio, me nació protegerte, cuidarte, ser protector. Aparentas ser mucho menor de lo que en verdad eres, y ese fue un factor adicional, porque por lo general, aunque no me veas rodeado de niños, me gusta estar en contacto con ellos. Cuando llegamos a Rusia, creí que lo correcto era llevarte a vivir conmigo porque yo estaba a cargo tuyo, más que porque fueras mi novio, y ciertamente, esa es nuestra relación más importante.

\- Lo sé.

\- Pero fuimos a Rusia no porque nos estuviésemos estableciendo allá, sino porque yo iba a entrenarte. Yuuri no es cualquier estudiante mío, sin embargo. Es mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, mi inspiración, mi competencia más importante -sonrieron- Y el amor de mi vida. Tú tienes una familia propia, el día que Mari, si lo desea, tenga niños, estoy seguro de que serás el tío más consentidor del mundo, ¡ya lo eres con Katy! Yo solo tengo a mi hermano, y es un hombre mayor que yo, casado ya, aunque no haya papeles de por medio. ¿Cómo podría no llenarte de cosas? Es parte de lo mucho que quiero que tú tengas, porque ya tienes lo más importante. Además, recuerda algo Yuuri: eres mi primer novio. Tuve una pareja, y cometí un error, pero eres el primero. Es natural que quiera dártelo todo… ¿no crees? Sobre todo porque siempre he sido un chico muy caprichoso, y me gusta presumir lo que es mío…

\- … -Yuuri se tomó un tiempo para meditar sus palabras y le sonrió- Entonces, en Japón… ¿Por qué no eres igual cuando estamos aquí, si ya somos novios…?

\- Porque tengo miedo a que alguna muestra de cariño se me salga de las manos y te sientas incómodo. Rusia, hasta ahora, no nos ha dañado, y aun si lo intentaran, juntos podremos defendernos. Pero sé que si algo de tus normas sociales se viese afectado por mi comportamiento, tú serías juzgado. Y no quiero que piensen que me has enseñado mal. Eso, y… -se mordió el labio en un gesto infantil que a Yuuri le pareció adorable- Yo, pues…

\- Dilo –acarició su labio mordido, logrando que se relajara.

\- …pues, a veces quisiera que la manera en que me sorprendes cuando estamos solos, o en competencia, también incluyese gestos de cariño frente al resto -Yuuri entendió- Es decir, en Rusia soy yo el anfitrión, y tú mi adorable visita… No te reprimas, Yuuri. Tenemos personalidades muy diferentes, y sé que no estás pendiente de mí todo el tiempo como para llenarme también de cosas materiales o mimos. Pero si un día tienes ganas de regalarme chocolates, flores, un perfume, un reloj, hornearme un pastel o invitarme a algún lugar, hazlo. Me gusta consentirte, sin que eso signifique que piense que eres el "lado femenino" de la relación. Solo lo hago porque quiero. Y, sobre lo otro -Victor pareció curiosamente tímido al respecto, aunque ellos ya no fuesen tan inocentes como el resto creía.

\- …cuando llegue el momento, estoy seguro de que descubriremos cómo realmente funciona todo, ¿verdad? -Victor asintió- Eso dijo Kotaro. Que en ese momento, ellos descubrieron que era lo menos importante. Que lo único importante, era… ser uno solo… -el pudor lo llevó a bajar la mirada, enterneciéndolo.

\- Te deseo mucho, Yuuri -acercó su rostro a su cuello, y le dio un beso lleno de dulzura en su piel suave, estremeciéndolo- Y te deseo porque el hermoso envoltorio que tienes llamó mi atención desde el primer momento, para llevarme luego a conocer a la persona más valiosa de mi mundo. Eres mi _love_ y mi _life_ , pero eres al mismo tiempo mucho más.

\- ¿…puedes tener más paciencia conmigo…? -Victor lo besó.

\- Tengo esta y las siguientes vidas. Después de todo, tú mismo eres el regalo más bello que pudiste darme, y cuando pueda acceder a ti de manera completa, habrás puesto en mis manos algo más que tu propio cuerpo. Y entonces tendrás que hacerte responsable de mis infartos permanentes -rieron- Te amo, mi Yuuri, y voy a dar todo de mi para no perderte… ¿Me crees?

Yuuri le creyó, y sin importarle si eran vistos o no, lo abrazó, aferrándose a él y dejando por voluntad propia un beso largo y húmedo en el cuello de Victor.

El ruso se estremeció, y hasta soltó un jadeo, separándose con sorpresa de Yuuri.

Y rieron, sonrojados y divertidos. Porque era evidente que, desde ese día, Yuuri y él iban a competir en un escenario más: el de la conquista.

 **-.-**

Kuntur se había apartado de los otros, frente a la playa, para llamar un momento a casa. Y por ello, ahora tenía a Kotaro detrás suyo, abrazándolo y con el mentón apoyado en su hombro, mientras ambos sonreían a la persona que los miraba con ese amor que solo él podía ofrecerles.

\- Deberías venir, en serio… Japón es muy bonito...

\- Cierto, padre. Mi papá no lo engañó -el hombre maduro negó a través de la pantalla, riendo.

\- Mejor voy a Rusia, aquella vez me quedé con ganas de ir al mundial por culpa de la cosecha -su voz fuerte y varonil no dejaba de suavizarse cuando les hablaba, mirándolos con un amor tan fuerte, que había vencido incluso sus propios conflictos internos basados en la _moral_ de su cultura.

\- Victor se la pasó haciendo puchero al saber que no iría, contaba con presentarle esa vez a su novio…

\- Sigo pensando que él te contagió lo gay -cualquier persona habría escuchado aquello como una muestra de discriminación, pero ellos rieron, sabiendo que bromeaba, muy a su estilo- Pero como lo amo como a otro hijo, se lo perdono, Kotaro. En fin, no le digan nada, quizás le doy una sorpresa para su cumpleaños, siempre y cuando ustedes regresen a Rusia luego de estos días -Kuntur se emocionó.

\- Pues, creo que podemos posponer Tokio, ¿verdad? -y miró a Kotaro, quien asintió, besando su mejilla- ¡Perfecto!

\- Entonces no se diga más. Ahí estaré. Este año todo está tranquilo, ya que la cosecha se malogró con la helada, así que no hay sentido en que me quede solo en vacaciones -los dos jadearon de sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué? Pero, ¿no resultaron todas las medidas que implementamos? -Kuntur se mostró decepcionado, porque sabía lo mucho que su padre amaba cada una de sus plantas, por más estacionales que fueran.

\- No, hijo. Pero no importa -intentó restarle importancia al notar la expresión afligida de ambos- Vamos, ya, no pongan esas caras. Están de Luna de Miel, es un viaje de placer… -y los sonrojó con ese comentario- Ya les dije que tienen que disfrutar este tiempo juntos, no hagas renegar a Kotaro, hijo.

\- Ya lo hizo, padre. Se vino a Rusia sin su chompa más abrigadora… -Kuntur le lanzó una mirada asesina, y luego volteó temeroso hacia su padre.

\- ¿…eso es cierto, Kuntur…? -el pobre lanzó un chillido de ratoncito; el hombre mayor pareció aspirar mucho aire, antes de alzar la voz- ¡…acaso te

\- Señor Jaime -pero el grito del hombre fue aniquilado en el acto por la voz de Vladya, quien se había acercado a saludar, al identificar su voz; habló en un casi perfecto castellano que fue bien recibido por Jaime- Cuánto gusto, sigo esperando su visita…

\- Siempre es una alegría saber de ti, joven Vladya. Iré la siguiente semana -Kuntur palideció- Mi hijo acaba de darme un motivo perfecto para irlos a visitar -Kotaro rio, nervioso, cuando su novio se escondió tras él- Me han contado también que mi hijo ruso, el menor, ha cometido un par de estupideces que deben ser corregidas en el acto -hasta Vladya tragó saliva.

\- Victor, pues… Él… él no es el único que las cometió, señor Jaime…

\- Lo sé. No le digan nada, por favor: creo que ya llegó la hora de que conozca al tal Yuuri Katsuki, y tenga también una seria conversación con él -Vladya empezó a rezar por esos dos.

\- Además de visitar a su nieta, ¿verdad? -Gregori apareció, de la mano de una curiosa Katerina, quien al ver de quién se trataba, sonrió ampliamente- Se quedó con ganas de ir a Patí aquella vez que enfermó.

\- Iré, claro que sí, joven Gregori… _Katita_ , estás enorme -en ocasiones como aquella, Kuntur y Kotaro resentían el no poder darle una nieta o un nieto de sangre: Jaime era muy paternal y dulce con la niña- Ojalá me dejaran llevarte un _cuycito_ vivo, para que sea tu mascota… -los ojos de la niña brillaron con emoción, y aunque el inglés de Jaime no era bueno, se pusieron a hablar, viéndose en verdad como un abuelo con su nieta.

\- Yo pagaré el pasaje de tu suegro, y no acepto un no como respuesta -Kotaro iba a refutar, pero asintió a las palabras de Vladya, con gratitud- El cariño con que cuidaba a Victor cada que iba a visitarte, y a mí, desde que me conoció, lo ha convertido en un padre para nosotros dos. Así que no se preocupen.

\- Gracias, Vladya -Kotaro sonrió- Padre siempre pregunta por ustedes cuando Victor nos llama, y suele sermonearlo si se entera de que cometió una imprudencia. Cuando le contemos a más detalle sobre Yuuri… -rieron divertidos.

\- Lo va a poner a prueba, ya verás. Lo cual me alegra, porque Katsuki se está extralimitando -resopló- Como sea, creo que todos regresaremos a Rusia en dos días, Yuuri y Victor irán de seguro desde ya a Barcelona para el GPF. Cuando regresen, será una grata sorpresa encontrarse en casa con el señor Jaime, para el cumpleaños de Victor.

\- Grata o ingrata, porque les va a gritar hasta por lo que aun no ocurre. ¿Recuerdas todo lo que te dijo a ti? -Vladya se sonrojó, mientras el otro reía a costa suya- Padre los ama también, mucho. Cuando supo que habías hecho sufrir tanto a Gregori, hasta el punto de que él deseaba alejarse de manera permanente, nos obligó a mí y a Kuntur a llamarte, y a traducir todo lo que quería decirte…

\- Pensar que ni siquiera conocía a Gregori -rieron- Pero tengo que reconocer que todo lo que me vaticinó me sirvió de impulso. La sola idea de no volverlos a ver… -volteó hacia su novio, y Kat, tan hermosos y llenos de energía, iluminando sus días con solo amanecer con él bajo el mismo techo- Espero que también los haga entrar en razón a ellos. Los Katsuki son una pareja ejemplar, pero muy blandos con su hijo. Necesita que una figura de autoridad neutral le haga ver ciertas cosas que ya nos hemos cansado de repetirle desde que empezaron la relación.

Kotaro asintió, esperanzado. Y volteó hacia Kuntur, quien a su vez, lo miró a él, sonriéndole, y haciéndolo inflar el pecho de orgullo al saberlo su esposo.

En verdad esperaba que Jaime lograra abrirle los ojos a Yuuri a la verdad absoluta de que Victor no lo había elegido por un simple capricho.

Porque Vladya, Victor y Kotaro no eran tontos, para nada: La joya que tenían al lado, era el complemento perfecto para su propia imperfección.


	9. Deseo no soñar

_Este capítulo es muy especial en muchos sentidos, el principal de ellos, porque fue creado no solo por mi: Con el apoyo de mi querida Tessa23, escribimos este capítulo como parte de los retos solicitados en el Concurso "Escritores sobre hielo", de la plataforma Wattpad, en cuya categoría Drama nos encontramos actualmente participando en Alianza. Por ello, notarán que la extensión es mayor a la acostumbrada, y muchos aspectos de estilo, contenido, ortografía y gramática también han mejorado, gracias a su maravillosa intervención._

 _"Deseo no soñar" es una exposición de las situaciones previas y determinantes que conllevaron a la actual situación Victuuri; hay cosas que estaban planificadas para ser contadas posteriormente, otras que aparecieron en el camino para mejorarse, gracias al apoyo de Tessy, y otras que quedarán en el aire por el momento._

 _Espero de todo corazón que les agrade este capítulo._

 _Les agradeceré mucho si pudiesen dejarme sus reviews :)_

 _¡Que lo disfruten! Y gracias nuevamente a Tessy por su apoyo (tanto en la redacción de las escenas fuertes como en el roleplay que empleamos para las discusiones entre los personajes principales); me gustaría compartir también por aquí los bellos separadores que creó con motivo del reto, pero en Fanfiction no es posible, así que... Pásense por allá, please n.n_

 _¡TE ADORO, PEQUE!_

* * *

 _ **Suiza, semanas atrás, luego de la pelea entre Chris y Sveta**_

No podía dormir. En dos días se tendría que enfrentar una vez más al ajetreo de la final de la más importante de las competiciones. Una en la que, de nuevo, se encontraría con personas que eran valiosas para él. Solo que esta vez, no habría risas divertidas ni sugerentes proposiciones falsas, intercambios de caricias que no eran inocentes, pero que tampoco buscaban un aprovechamiento... o al menos, eso era lo que siempre se había dicho.

Para mentirse a sí mismo. Y mentirle...

Ni de esas caricias, ni de las que sí estaban cargadas de verdadero cariño, de algo muy cercano al amor, como notaba en ese momento, gracias a la llamada telefónica que él había realizado. Y que había logrado que sus ojos verdes se llenasen de lágrimas.

— _"Pese a todo, te agradezco que me lo hayas contado, Chris."_

—Me temo que no celebro mi propia sinceridad, Masumi.

— _"Deberías"_ —un sollozo mal disimulado se dejó oír por el auricular, proveniente del ex bailarín — _"Ser sincero en algo tan doloroso, solo lo logran los valientes. No me sorprende, así que no estoy tan dañado. No, escúchame, por favor"_ —Masumi elevó un tono su voz, para callar cualquier disculpa, o intento de justificación que viniera de parte del suizo _—"Siempre supe que Víctor tenía tu atención más allá de la amistad, desde niño. Así que no fue algo fulminante el entender que hayas intentado acostarte con él en algún momento, pero, ¿con su ex mujer, Chris? ¿No que eras gay solamente? ¿No te hiciste "amante" de Víctor para protegerte?"_

—Masumi... —casi suplicó, entre sollozos ahogados.

— _"¿Qué me faltó para satisfacerte...?"_ —esa pregunta a Chris le dolió en el alma, porque sabía perfectamente bien que el afecto que ese hombre había desarrollado por él venía de mucho tiempo atrás, años de convivencia directa e indirecta; años que él había tirado a la maldita basura, por una niñería hormonal _—"Quizás debí operarme como sugeriste alguna vez."_

—Yo nunca...

— _"Pero, lo más importante"_ —una vez más, lo interrumpió _—"¿Por qué Katsuki? Es diametralmente diferente a Víctor, ¿cómo es que intentaste acostarte con él? Chris, lo respeto mucho, pero hablando desde mi propia autoestima, no logro entender cómo pudiste cambiar tus deseos hacia alguien que no logra alcanzarnos a ninguno de los tres en sensualidad..."_

—¡Soy el primero en no entenderme! —esta vez sí se dejó oír, elevando la voz, en medio de su incapacidad para mantener la compostura— Soy el primero... ¿Cómo crees que me siento? ¿Crees en verdad que no soy capaz de ver lo que acabo de hacer?

— _"El que lo hayas hecho..."_

—¡Esa mujer me lavó el cerebro! ¡Aprovechó lo que ocurrió para manipularme! —el bufido de su ex le supo a una patada en aquel lugar de su cuerpo que de seguro no se merecía tener.

— _"Intenta no perder lo que te queda de dignidad evadiendo responsabilidades, Chris. No me termines de matar de esa manera"_ —ambos lloraban, ya sin importarles ser escuchados.

—Si solo hubieses sido una distracción, no estaría siendo sincero. No te estaría pidiendo que te quedes.

— _"Si yo hubiese sido algo en tu vida no me estarías confesando que me has sido triplemente infiel. Y solo para buscar refugio luego de que la ex de tu mejor amigo te sacó a patadas de su hogar"_ —esas palabras atravesaron su tímpano, y Chris lo sintió como una puñalada a lo que le quedaba de corazón.

Porque eran ciertas. Porque no tenía manera de refutarlas.

—Masumi... Con Yuuri no llegué a nada, fue como con Víctor... Laryssa sí fue un par de encontrones porque fui un maldito cerdo, pero lo otro te juro que no pasó de un coqueteo. Por favor... —suplicó— Recíbeme allá, para poder hablarlo.

— _"No hay algo más por decirnos, y tú tienes donde quedarte, Chris. No estás en la calle..."_

Listo, todo había acabado. Porque aun en ocasiones previas donde las peleas habían sido por temas similares, Masumi nunca le había permitido dormir solo.

Era obvio... que él tampoco pensaba seguir perdiendo su dignidad.

— _"Aunque digas que nada pasó, sé muy bien lo que hiciste. Sé muy bien que Katsuki te descubrió, porque fue ese el motivo por el cual decidí irme de Rusia en medio de la fiesta... Yo también los vi, Chris. Te vi no oponerte, es más, te vi incitarla a seguir"_ —el patinador se deshizo en gimoteos sentidos.

—¡Pero no ocurrió nada más allá de un beso!

— _"Porque Víctor los detuvo. Oí cuando su novio se lo pidió"_ —Chris quedó mudo _—"Tú nunca me amaste, y no te lo reprocho, el corazón es tan independiente como su dueño..."_

—Eso no es cierto, Masumi, prometo que no se volverá a repetir...

— _"¿Como siempre...? Por favor, no alarguemos más esta situación, no hay algo más por decir."_

—Te a...

— _"Solo quiero pedirte algo, Chris"_ —lo interrumpió adrede, porque si lo escuchaba, no iba a ser capaz de continuar.

—...lo que desees...

— _"...no sigas burlándote del amor. Ellos se aman tanto como yo quería que me amaras a mí, así que, madura al fin, y déjalos ser felices."_

Se quedó pegado al auricular durante quince minutos más, contados a reloj, pese a que Masumi se había despedido ya, deseándole lo mejor. Irónico: Él era lo mejor de su vida, y lo había perdido. Él, que había sabido reconocer que en su encaprichamiento con Víctor había más el deseo de alardear como un macho desviado, que el anhelo inocente de un Yuuri que solo quería comer tazones de cerdo, al inicio de su historia como entrenador y pupilo...

Rió, porque solía usar la risa como catarsis. En especial cuando estaba así, hecho mierda. En especial, cuando recapitulaba su vida, cuando miraba como terapeuta su propia triangulación, y era notoria su estupidez. Laryssa lo había usado, sí, pero había sido el hijo de mujerzuela barata que una vez intentó aprovecharse de Mila, el que había dejado que su cuerpo ganase la batalla a su corazón, tanto con ella como con aquel ser inocente.

¿Culpaba a Laryssa? De un poco a bastante. Pero no a Yuuri, jamás a él. No cuando, como Masumi le había contado, había sido tan reservado y respetuoso al no exponer su desliz ante más personas. Claro, por eso Víctor había intervenido. Masumi tenía razón.

Precisamente por eso, él mismo empezó a fascinarse por Yuuri. Todo por culpa de aquel evento desafortunado en la bendita fiesta. Todo comenzó por culpa del alcohol en el cuerpo de una mujer, cuyo alumno tampoco era el mejor con ese endemoniado líquido, en aquella noche. Todo eso que comenzó con una maestra de ballet demasiado ebria y demasiado fanática de su persona como para que él la pudiera ignorar. O por lo menos, no cuando se le propuso de esa manera, como un cervatillo a un león hambriento...

— _De modo que... consideras que deberías ser mi primera mujer..._

— _Es solo una sugerencia. Yo solo hablo y hablo, tampoco deberías hacerme caso solo por ser vieja... —la mujer japonesa le sonrió, coqueta, experta, y alcoholizada; algo que en condiciones normales jamás se habría permitido, por considerarse a sí misma una dama._

— _¿Segura que no te arrepentirás? Soy suizo, y uno por encima de la media —sin los efectos del alcohol, gracias a su resistencia, el brazo de Chris la atrajo por la cintura y unieron sus bocas, en un beso ansioso, necesitado, y experto— ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo...?_

— _En Japón, danzando y ganando premios, pero... Aún estás a tiempo... —la mujer se agachó, jugueteando con su cierre, ambos bien ocultos entre los arbustos del jardín._

— _Oh, con que estabas aquí, Minako. Me temo que debo llevarte donde Yuuri, necesita que le ayudes a preparar el ponche..._

 _Ambos fueron shockeados por aquella voz que había sonado cantarina, pese a la frialdad de su timbre. Víctor la había separado, ejerciendo cierta fuerza, sosteniéndola por los hombros y mirando de mala manera a Chris._

— _Oh, chico sexy. ¿Tú también quieres...? —sus manos fueron sostenidas por ambas muñecas, y de esa manera, sus intenciones de bajarle el cierre al ruso, también._

— _Me halagas, Minako. Pero no le voy al incesto —ella pareció reaccionar, y se sonrojó mucho al captar a Chris tan cerca, y con labial del mismo tono que el suyo en sus labios, mirándolos a ambos con horror._

— _Dime que nadie más me vio, por favor... —pidió la japonesa, sintiendo que lo ebrio de su cuerpo se esfumaba casi tan rápido como el erótico momento._

— _De las fotos que te tomé no ha pasado —ella soltó un gritito angustiado ante el comentario de Víctor —Estoy bromeando, jamás te expondría. Ven, te llevaré con Yuuri. Vuelvo en un momento, Chris._

 _Esa había sido una advertencia muy clara. Y fría. Pero su macho interno andaba ya alardeando sobre lo que había ocurrido, así que solo se dedicó a fantasear con la mujer madura, hasta que un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo trajo de regreso._

— _¡Auch! ¿Acaso te...? —Víctor lo miraba decepcionado, y sin una pizca de compasión._

— _¿Sabes por qué Minako está en esta fiesta?_

— _Supongo que Yuuri la trajo, ¿no? —respondió, aburrido, pero su amigo negó._

— _Lilia la invitó —Chris se sorprendió —Se conocieron en sus mejores épocas, fue su alumna, su más querida prima ballerina. Puede que ellas tengan personalidades diferentes, pero Lilia la quiere como a una hija. Minako es la segunda madre de mi Yuuri, ¿en qué carajos estabas pensando?_

— _¡Ella quiso, hasta me besó!_

— _No me decepciones, Chris. A mí se me han metido hombres y mujeres, desnudos, en mis habitaciones de hotel, y los he echado a patadas —el otro se carcajeó._

— _Eso es porque en realidad eres virgen, Vitya. Tú y yo sabemos que pese a tu reputación, eres un mojigato..._

— _Eso es, porque me respeto, Chris —la risa murió— En esa época, también a esas personas. Y ahora, a Yuuri. La persona que en mi vida es el equivalente a Masumi en la tuya —el otro perdió color al oír el nombre._

— _Oh, mierda. Masumi... —intentó correr, pero él lo detuvo._

— _Se fue. Nos dijo con prisas que debía regresar a Suiza por un tema urgente._

— _Chst. Grosero, debió avisarme —el rubio se cruzó de brazos, visiblemente ofendido._

— _Cierto. Mientras abusabas de Minako, amparado en su ebriedad, ¿cierto? —las palabras del ruso lo tensaron._

— _No me digas que nos vio..._

— _¿Acaso te importa? —Víctor chasqueó la lengua, irritado— ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Te llevo pocos años, y aunque disfruto de nuestra complicidad, no te entiendo. Y no creo que se deba a que seas suizo o la tengas por encima de la media._

— _Demonios, ¿nunca has alardeado de tus atributos? —el otro ni pestañeó— En verdad eres un mojigato..._

— _No. Soy un hombre maduro que reserva el sexo para su pareja, no un tonto hormonal que se excita como un animal salvaje. E incluso ellos se reservan el ser promiscuos en primavera solamente._

— _No me compares con una bestia... —se hizo el indignado._

— _¿Te crees superior? ¿Acaso ya olvidaste la bestialidad que le hiciste a una niña mucho menor que tú? —Chris iba a replicar, pero no lo dejó— Tuve que fingir que me creí lo de Mila, para no ponerla bajo el escrutinio público —Chris bajó la mirada— Pero si le hubieses hecho algo a Minako, te juro que te enjuiciaba por ambas violaciones —el suizo lo miró, incrédulo._

— _Carajo, eso fue una simple broma de adolescente hormonal, no iba a tocarla, Víctor. Ya deberían superarlo._

— _¡No tenías justificación! ¡Era una niña! ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que la pudiste herir? —Víctor parecía estar a nada de golpearlo._

— _Quizás ya ni era virgen —Chris intentó minimizar la importancia del asunto, pero Víctor no cambió su expresión. La empeoró— De acuerdo, lo siento. Le he pedido perdón muchas veces, Víctor, y ella me ha perdonado._

— _Eso no basta. Cuando pienso que pudiste traumatizarla de por vida... No sabes cuanta rabia mueves en mi interior, aunque seas mi mejor amigo._

— _Hablas como si fuera tu novia. Ni que te fuera a robar a Yuuri, Víctor —intentó minimizar el malestar del ruso._

— _Cierto, no es mi novia, pero es una de mis amigas más queridas y de Yuuri. Ambos la apreciamos y haríamos cualquier cosa por ella._

— _¿Yuuri sabe lo que pasó? —por primera vez se sintió intimidado._

— _...no, no lo sabe. No quiero ni pienso contarle algunas cosas de mi pasado... a menos que él pregunte._

— _¿Miedo a que sepa "cuán recorrido" eres y te deje? —sonrió de lado, burlón._

— _Dudo que nos perdamos, Chris. Simplemente mi pasado es eso, parte de mi vida que perdió peso cuando él llegó a iluminar toda su oscuridad. Algún día preguntará, y yo se lo diré todo, porque es mi elegido..._

— _Eres tan aburrido ahora... —bebió de su copa, con molestia._

— _No me importa que lo pienses. Para él lo soy todo, y él lo es para mí, no pienso perderlo nunca —chocó la copa de Chris con su anillo de compromiso. Y luego, sus facciones fueron vaciándose, como si el alcohol trajese recuerdos a su mente —Nunca... porque aún no era consciente aquella vez... Estuve a un paso de que se fuera para siempre, y me dolió tanto, que tu forma de ser tan poco empática me recuerda a cada instante por qué Yuuri es un cristal roto..._

Aún ahora, la sensación atípica que le llenó el pecho volvió a aparecer. Se sintió muy extraño aquella vez, casi... casi como asfixiado por tentáculos invisibles.

— _¿De qué rayos hablas? Yuuri y tú son los extremos de aquel hilo rojo en el que creen los japoneses —algo en la expresión de Víctor no había sonado bien para él —Oye, me asustas, ¿sí se llegaron a pelear? ¿Fue por mi culpa? —lo vio bajar la mirada y luego alzarla al cielo, con una expresión devastada. Eso no era normal en su amigo. Algo debía estar muy mal para llegar a eso._

— _No, y espero que nunca peleemos lo suficientemente fuerte como para separarnos. Yuuri es admirable en muchos sentidos, y yo no sé qué sería de mí sin él._

 _Los ojos de Víctor habían navegado hacia el interior del salón, donde Yuuri ayudaba a Minako, ya sobria o al menos ya no tan ebria, a preparar las bebidas, haciendo gala de un equilibrio y giros envidiables incluso para alguien tan flexible como Yurio, Víctor, y Yuuri mismo._

 _Pero aunque Chris solía tocar aquel trasero pícaro, y debía reconocer que Víctor había poblado sus fantasías juveniles, en ese momento no fue la belleza de Yuuri ni la expresión de Víctor al mirarlo, lo que llevó su interés por el japonés hasta un límite superior._

 _Porque conocía a Víctor desde hacía muchos años, y sabía muy bien que nunca había mirado así a nadie. Había amor, como principal sentimiento, pero también gratitud, miedo, arrepentimiento, culpa, admiración y algo que sonaba a que por Yuuri, sería capaz de matar._

— _¿Alguna vez has sufrido un trauma tan grande, que te es imposible recordarlo...? —Chris negó, aún conmocionado por aquella situación —Yo tenía doce años. Doce, y era un junior brillante que por casualidades de la vida había decidido ser algo parecido al hijo de Yakov y Lilia, ya que mi padre me repudió. Así que fui feliz, conociendo a muchos niños extranjeros que por aquel entonces asistían a la pista de San Petersburgo, en verano, para divertirse y aprender en su campamento. Ninguno me parecía extraordinario —rió divertido, aunque melancólico —Aunque debo confesar que a esa edad al menos sí era capaz de fantasear con besar a alguna niña..._

— _Es algo natural, y no tiene que ver con tu verdadera forma de amar... —habló solo para él, bajo, y sin bromas._

— _Lo sé. Aquella vez, estaba interesado en una hermosa niña japonesa, un poco menor que yo, pero con señales claras de desarrollo —se permitió reír sin gracia alguna— Pero no podía acercarme, porque la niña iba a todos lados con un niño menor que ella, quien cargaba un cachorrito de peluche... Me molestaba tanto su presencia, quería tanto ese beso... —sus ojos se nublaron, como si estuviera al borde del llanto, mientras apretaba los dientes, como si haber sentido aquello le molestase demasiado —Hasta que ella vino y me pidió una foto para el niño._

 _Lo siguió con su mente, aunque no lograba visualizar o poner forma a los rostros de los niños._

— _Me tomé la foto... Siempre me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, pese a haber logrado incluso conversar con ella. Porque la distraje, y ella a mí..._

— _¿Fue tu primer beso...? —Víctor negó._

— _Gracias a Dios, no. Porque nunca habría podido perdonarme colocar en los recuerdos de ella algo tan mancillado y asqueroso..._

— _Un beso de la Leyenda Rusa no se podría haber considerado de esa manera, ¿no crees? —aunque quiso bromear, supo que era imposible hacer reír a Víctor en ese momento._

— _Yo aún era un don nadie, ella era el micro mundo de ese niño. Y mi arrogante interés por ella, hasta ahora, a esta edad, me está haciendo pagar las consecuencias..._

— _¿De qué hablas? No me digas que era una mala persona —Víctor negó, y lo miró a los ojos._

— _Yuko jamás me habría hecho daño, Chris. Y mucho menos a ese niño, a Yuuri... —aquella información lo dejó estupefacto —Ella nunca le habría hecho lo que le hicieron, y yo mucho menos._

Cerró los ojos, con fuerza, y aunque ya no lloraba, se hizo bolita en el mueble, contrayéndose. Recordar aquella historia contada por Víctor, no era la mejor manera de lidiar con su propio dolor.

—Supongo que soy masoquista, ¿cierto? —un par de manos acariciaron su espalda y hombros, con tacto conocido y anhelado; volteó y sollozó fuerte, al observar de quién se trataba.

—Masumi... —recién en ese momento, recordó que el otro joven tenía una copia de sus llaves.

—Te amo con toda mi alma —Masumi apoyó su frente en su pecho y se dejó acariciar los cabellos, ambos sollozando en coro —¿Por qué no puedes elegirme...?

Chris cerró los ojos, fuerte, tan fuerte como sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo del otro, buscando su calor.

—Ayúdame... me aterra perder lo que tengo contigo, no quiero volver a ser débil... —Masumi supo que esas palabras eran verdaderas, porque nunca lo había visto así.

—¿Estás seguro...? No volveré a perder mi dignidad por tu adicción al sexo, Chris... —pero necesitaba estar seguro, para no herirse más —No quiero que me engañes de nuevo.

—Te seré fiel, lo juro... Por favor, perdóname, déjame hacerlo bien esta vez... Quiero merecerte, Masumi, sé que puedo hacerlo, por eso te necesito...

Masumi llevaba tanto tiempo esperando que esa situación ocurriese...

Odiándose, sin embargo, por no ser fiel a su dignidad, asumiendo que era probable que su padre luego deseara tratarlo psicológicamente por su falta de respeto a su propio corazón... , Lo perdonó en el instante, y se prometió a sí mismo ayudarle, así su destino fuese que, una vez limpio, Chris llegase a encontrar el amor en otro ser.

Pero antes, debía dejar claras las cosas.

—¿Quieres hacer las cosas bien? —Chris asintió —De acuerdo, entonces primero empieza por recuperar a tu amigo —Chris suspiró, pero asintió de nuevo —Pídele perdón a él y a Yuuri por herirlos, sé caballeroso con Mila, discúlpate con Minako por no respetarla, y... —bajó la mirada —...aunque te guste mucho, no vuelvas a aceptar a Laryssa.

¿Cómo decirle que no había punto de comparación entre ellos? Solo había buscado a la mujer por curiosidad, por idiotez calenturienta. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, le había hecho el amor, además de Masumi.

—No quiero volver a verla.

—¿Seguro? Es una mujer hermosa y supongo que experta en el sexo... —Chris alzó su mentón y buscó sus ojos tiernos.

—Solo quiero hacer el amor. Y eso solo puedo hacerlo contigo —se sonrieron, sonrojados.

—¿...debo creer tanta belleza...?

—Si para hacerlo, necesitas que esté atado a ti las veinticuatro horas del día, lo haré.

—No entres en modo drama queen —Masumi fue interrumpido por un dedo que se posó en sus labios suaves.

—Es lo justo. Mi mejor amigo fue herido por mí, a aquellas mujeres admirables les falté... Te he hecho tanto daño, que no podré pagarte nunca el que estés conmigo, que aun puedas amarme... —Masumi lo besó, con cuidado y comprensión —Y herí a Yuuri... Lo expuse a tanto, y él es el que menos se merece ser herido, Masumi...

—Ya es un hombre, y según he oído por ahí, está tomando decisiones que no son tan cuerdas. Quizás estas cosas le ayuden a madurar como a ti —el otro negó. Tomó sus manos, lo miró a los ojos y, con decisión, habló, firme.

—Tengo un secreto que compartirte...

Masumi no solía ser muy aficionado a los chismes. Pero algo en la mirada y seriedad de Chris, le llevó a sentir la curiosidad sana por desvelar aquel misterio.

—...si me quieres contar lo que hacían Nikiforov y tú antes de nosotros dos, yo... —Chris tomó su rostro entre sus manos, buscando su mirada, interrumpiéndolo.

—Tiene que ver con ellos, y conmigo. Y sé que cabe la posibilidad de que vaya a herirte, pero, por favor, Masumi. Si quiero hacer las cosas bien y recuperarte, necesito compartir contigo esto... ¿Crees soportar...? —el otro sintió un nudo en su corazón, pero suspiró.

—Ya me has hecho lo suficientemente tolerante, Chris. No creo que exista algo más que pueda herirme...

—...en ese caso, por favor... Déjame contarte lo que ocurrió en la fiesta. Bueno, parte de ello ya te lo dije, lo de... —dudó —Minako, y Yuuri, pero antes, Víctor me había compartido algo muy interesante —o mejor dicho, aterrador —Algo que... me hizo recordar mucho a aquello que me compartiste alguna vez...

—¿Algo que te compartí? —el otro asintió. Masumi hizo un enorme esfuerzo mental por recordar, pero por más que lo intentó, no pudo —¿Tiene que ver con Katsuki...?

—Creo que sí. Puede que, en verdad, esa sensación tuya de conocerle de antes, no sea solo producto de su pasado como seguidor de la danza artística de Minako... —Masumi frunció el ceño —Él sí conoció Rusia siendo un niño, Masumi...

Y luego, como si de un foco se tratase, se encendió el entendimiento.

 _ **Japón, días antes del Grand Prix Final**_

—Ojalá podamos viajar algún día al país de Kotaro y Kuntur —iban del brazo, sin prisa, con sus implementos deportivos colgando de sus hombros sin ningún esfuerzo. Víctor hablaba con una sonrisa radiante, fantaseando con una luna de miel en ese hermoso lugar sudamericano —Quisiera llevarte a la montaña que ellos aman, antes de que termine de derretirse.

—No es como aquí, ¿verdad? ¿No nieva? —Yuuri parpadeó, expresando una de sus curiosidades más inocentes.

—Hum, creo que en muy contadas ocasiones, y solo en lugares de mayor altitud. Suele caer granizo, eso sí —mientras hablaba, una niña se acercó a ellos, cargando un ramillete de flores y rosas de vistosos colores, para vender.

Víctor le dedicó una mirada dulce, sintiendo ese ligero tironcito en su corazón, que iba de la mano con la molestia de ver a un pequeño vendiendo. Si algo en verdad le hacía sentir rabia, era que un niño tuviera que enfrentarse a problemas y situaciones que eran de adultos. Ellos debían vivir su infancia, y nadie tendría por qué obligarlos u orillarlos a algo que podía lastimarlos.

Pero, como si se tratara de lo más natural del mundo, Yuuri compró tres rosas: una de color anaranjado, y dos rojas, incluso regalándole a la pequeña el cambio que habría tenido que recibir, además de una de las sonrisas más amables y tiernas que poseía.

—¿Y eso? —Víctor lo observó, perplejo, ya que no recordaba que estuviesen en una fecha especial; al menos no era cumpleaños de su suegra ni el día de la madre, o eso esperaba, rogando porque su mala memoria no le estuviese jugando en contra.

—Le debía a Katy una rosa que se pareciera al color de _Vicchan_... Tiene peticiones un poco extrañas ―explicó, mirándolas con cariño —Mamá me había pedido una de Rusia, pero con la prisa no pude ni traerle alguna semilla.

—Oh, ya veo...

—Y, bueno... —lo miró, sonrojado, pero sonriente, y hasta un poco nervioso —Dijiste que podía hacer lo quisiera, así que... —extendió su mano, con algo de torpeza, mirando sus pies, como en un intento de una inclinación fallida —Espero que... pues... Te guste mucho.

Víctor se quedó estático, tiñendo sus mejillas, sin poder evitarlo, con un lindo carmín que nada tenía que envidiarle al color natural de la rosa que le estaba entregando.

—Yuuri...

—Sé que parece muy... homosexual esto, pe... —Víctor le arrancó la rosa de las manos, la olió, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de éxtasis, para luego, sin ceremonias, abrazarlo por la cintura, y seguir avanzando con el tranquilo paso que llevaban antes del espontáneo momento —¿Vitya...?

—...no es homosexual, ni heterosexual. Es una muestra muy natural y hermosa de amor y me hace demasiado feliz que la hayas tenido conmigo. En verdad, no tienes idea de... cuánto... —las palabras del ruso se cortaron cuando una senda lágrima cayó hacia la vereda, libre como el viento y la gravedad.

—¡Víctor! ―Yuuri empezó a arrepentirse, deteniendo la marcha de ambos para buscar su mirada, y limpiar sus mejillas.

—Ni siquiera papá me regaló una en ninguno de mis cumpleaños —el japonés abrió la boca, sorprendido —Siempre soñé con tener una, y aunque siendo niño, en mi mente me la entregaba una linda rubia de ojos verdes, muy parecida a Yurio —Yuuri bufó, frunciendo el ceño —¡Estoy bromeando! Yo, pues... me sentía muy... gay, al desearlo... —de pronto, Víctor lució como un niño tímido, haciendo reír a su pareja —¡Yuuri, no te burles!

—No me burlo... —el puchero del rostro contrario se marcó más —Pero lo cierto es que eres demasiado tierno, Víctor.

—...ese comentario sí me hace ver muy gay... —hizo reír a Yuuri con ganas, desapareciendo su preocupación.

—Pues acostúmbrate a seguirlo siendo, porque es parte de tu ser —Yuuri habló con dulzura, y besó su mejilla fría, homologada al clima helado y de su lejano país —Lamento mucho que tu papá se perdiese ser esa dulce niña rubia de ojos verdes... Espero que no te arrepientas de que sea pelinegro, de ojos chocolate, y varoncito... —el ruso se sonrió, y permanecieron observándose en silencio, sin caminar.

Parecía tan irreal haber estado horas antes separados, haberse dicho que todo había terminado, que el otro lo había engañado...

—Yo no lo lamento... Cualquier cosa que él me pudiese haber regalado, de seguro habría sido sin cariño ni respeto. Prefiero no tener nada a obtener algo de forma hipócrita.

—Él mismo fue quien se perdió de gozar de tu maravillosa carrera y tu hermosa vida... y de verte convertido en un hombre completo —Víctor sonrió, cohibido por sus palabras firmes —No lo odies, simplemente acepta que tiene un corazón y una mente diferentes al tuyo, Vitya, uno que por desgracia no ha tenido la suerte de mi corazón de cristal...

Víctor acarició su rostro redondo, y no pudo reprimir un beso, que nadie les reprochó. Y luego lo abrazó, fuerte...

Porque, aunque Yuuri no supiese en qué medida, ese apodo encerraba mucho de su humana realidad.

—Gracias por ser mi niño pelinegro de ojos chocolate y olor a rosas... mi hermoso Yuuri...

-.-

Observarlo mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el mar, el mentón dirigido al frente, saboreando el olor del océano, era algo que amaba, o más bien, adoraba hacer. Desde lejos, como un rezago innecesario de aquella época que prefería no recordar, pero que Gregori terminaba restregándole en la cara, con gentiles bromas de mal gusto, a las que reía, pese a que calaba saber que no había más responsable que él mismo.

Se embelesó detallando sus gestos, la manera en que su preciosa y azulada cabellera se mecía al viento sin control alguno, haciéndolo lucir como un joven cualquiera, despreocupado, como un extranjero que pronto dejaría Japón, lejano a esa profesión que ambos compartían, aunque en rangos diferentes.

—Juro que nunca creí verte así —Víctor captó la atención del hombre con los mismos rasgos que él, aunque un tanto más severos, apoyándose en la baranda de la misma forma, y sonriéndole con entendimiento —A veces creo que veré al hermano mayor taciturno y malhumorado de siempre, como cuando llamas por Skype —Vladya sonrió, cambiando de postura para apoyar su cintura, y cruzando los brazos con una expresión traviesa.

—Y yo te juro que pensé que venías a decirnos que te harías un cambio de sexo, al verte caminando con esa rosa en la mano. Y no hablo de Yuuri...

—Eres un exagerado —recriminó Víctor, y ladeó la cara, ofendido y sonrojado, conmoviendo a su hermano cuando lo vio acariciar la rosa que ahora adornaba el bolsillo de su saco —No necesito ser mujer para dejarme consentir por mi Yuuri. Él es más hermoso que cualquier rosa...

—Ok, ok, ciertamente no pensé eso en específico. Pero no puedes criticarme el haber pensado que esta vez sí me iba a tocar esconder a Yuuri en un bunker de guerra, luego de escuchar todo lo que se dijeron —el otro lo miró con resentimiento, aunque no podía culpar a ninguno de los que habían corrido para ayudar a Yuuri, dejándolo a él atrás.

—No te habrías atrevido...

—Quizás. Solo no me tientes ni obligues a hacerlo —ambos suspiraron —Ustedes dos y Katerina me van a matar en cualquier momento —se dio un ligero masaje en la nuca, en un intento por disminuir la contractura que el trabajo militar y el estrés por amores, que no eran el suyo, le provocaban.

—Y sigues exagerando. Tuvimos una pelea, sí, pero estoy seguro que habríamos solucionado todo, solos. Aunque, obviamente... —el menor de los hermanos habló con un tono de duda al verlo alzar una ceja —el que ustedes ayudaran sirvió de manera más efectiva.

—Vaya... Me conmueve que agradezcas —se gruñeron, en broma, pero Vladya respingó al sentir unas manos conocidas reemplazando la suya en el masaje que se estaba regalando.

—Ahhh, me cansé. Estoy exhausto, quiero dormir... ¿Te puedo encargar a mi hija, Víctor? O, mejor dicho, ¿te puedo encargar que verifiques que mi hija no termine matando de un infarto a sus tíos Yuuri y Kuntur? —un divertido Gregori no dejó de acariciar a su pareja en tanto se quejaba de las consecuencias de tener una hija hiperactiva, mientras los tres reían al ver a la pequeña y frenética niña corriendo junto a un divertido Kotaro, bien en la orilla del malecón, con los dos aludidos tras ellos, aterrados, pese a que a esa hora no había ni siquiera un viento fuerte.

—Hum, de cualquier forma no tengo opción —Víctor se hizo el resignado, y luego se alejó, agitando la mano, antes de voltear por encima de su hombro, y soltar su comentario —Pero mejor me hubieses dicho que querías estar a solas con el ogro... —corrió antes de que su hermano intentase golpearlo.

—Jajaja, déjalo, está falto de _vitamina Yuu_ —Vladya se abstuvo de seguir al idiota de su hermano menor, y volteó hacia Gregori —¿Quieres caminar un poco? Tengo ganas de conocer la ciudad... —los ojos celestes lo observaron sin ocultar en nada el brillo especial que le inspiraban los suyos del color de la noche.

—Si no te conociera, diría que quieres conocer esa parte de la ciudad. Y ya averiguamos que aquí en Hasetsu no hay ese tipo de... establecimientos —Vladya lamentó ser el portador de esa información cuando el otro se acercó, sin hacer contacto físico directo, pero apoyando su cadera en la suya.

—Lástima, tú te lo pierdes... Esta es como una Luna de Miel, ¿no crees?

—¿Luna de Miel? —Vladya sonrió —Koslov, ¿me estás proponiendo matrimonio...? —se miraron una vez más.

—Pues, ya que tú no te animas, supongo que puedo adelantar algo. No vaya a ser que nos caiga una guerra y ni siquiera tengamos fotos de nuestra familia en un ambiente así —Gregori bromeó, con ligereza, pero se arrepintió al ver el cambio en los ojos contrarios. Mucho más cuando, contra todo pronóstico, fue Vladya quien lo acercó, en un abrazo cargado de sana posesión —¿Vlad...?

—No, no digas nada. Solo déjame estar así...

Y mientras Gregori lo abrazaba, entendiendo sin explicaciones, Vladya cerró los ojos, aspirando su perfume. Intentando no pensar en una historia donde ese hombre solo formase parte de sus recuerdos, luego de haberse convertido en su mundo, junto a su niña.

—Tienes prohibido bromear con ello... No lo repitas, por favor —Gregori lo apretujó —Puedo parecer diferente a Víctor, pero...

—Lo siento. Fue una broma muy estúpida, no volveré a hacerla. No pienso permitir que esto se destruya —susurró con amor —Eres mi general ogro de azúcar —se escuchó un gruñido —No quiero estar lejos de ti de nuevo, Vladya, esta vez no te dejaría salirte con la tuya...

—No necesitarás pasar por encima mío para que estemos juntos para toda la vida... —Gregori se estremeció al escucharlo.

—Siempre atento y gentil... tanto, que aunque quieras negarlo, a tu manera, quieres mucho a Yuuri, ¿verdad?

—...tú también —Gregori rió al oírlo gruñir.

—Cierto, es imposible no apreciar a tu cuñado... Nunca me has contado el motivo por el cual te preocupas tanto por él ―la voz de Gregori lo sacó de su letargo una vez más, y aunque lo soltó para buscar su mirada, se permitió arreglarle un poco la chaqueta, y el cabello rebelde.

—El cariño que le tengo es el de un hermano mayor, como si se tratase del propio Víctor —no creía que fuera necesario decirlo, pero a veces incluso su novio se permitía ser celoso de su general— Supongo que es algo que a todo el mundo debe asombrarle, ya que conociéndome, saben muy bien que por Vitya soy capaz de matar...

—Tampoco exageremos —Vladya le gruñó, y el otro reprimió su risa.

—Pero lo cierto es que el motivo se remonta a muchos años atrás, y... —Vladya volteó hacia donde Yuuri corría, esta vez, perseguido por Kat y Kotaro, con Víctor sacando fotografías en medio de risas y ladridos de Makkachin; suspiró― Es algo que solo le compete a Yuuri contar.

—Entiendo, no hay problema alguno —Gregori le restó importancia al asunto y le sonrió con entendimiento, adelantándose a cualquier incómoda negativa.

—Lo hay en el sentido de que si no pudiese confiar en ti, no podría confiar en nadie. Nos hicimos novios antes de que Víctor se terminase de acercar a Yuuri, por lo tanto, tú ya eras de la familia. De modo que... —lo miró, con ese brillo que solo Gregori recibía, y que lo hacía estremecerse en expectación —¿Aceptaría salir conmigo, señor Koslov de Nikiforov? Le prometo dejarlo satisfecho... en su curiosidad...—el otro bajó la mirada y se acercó solo un poco, solo para sentir su calor. Y asintió con una hermosa sonrisa, de esas que guardaban una belleza incluso más sublime que el brillo de mil estrellas.

-.-

Desde que volvieron al hotel de los fantásticos padres de su amado, Víctor hizo gala de su amabilidad y se ofreció a ayudar a lavar los platos de la cena, aprovechando que Yuuri había sido monopolizado por Katerina, junto a Kotaro. No le molestaba, ya que al fin y al cabo, él dormiría a su lado, como su peluche personal.

Además, algo en Hiroko le hacía sospechar que ella deseaba hablarle. Y él también tenía un tema muy preocupante que compartirle.

—Gracias, Vitya —su hermosa suegra le sonrió, convenciéndolo una vez más de que buscaría secretamente una manera para embarazarse o embarazar a Yuuri, con tal de que los genes transmisores de la hermosa sonrisa de Hiroko no se perdieran.

—De nada, madre —se miraron a los ojos y ella acarició su mejilla.

Hiroko era tan cálida como su propia mamá lo había sido, pero lo que más lo emocionaba de ella era la facilidad con que lo había incluido en su familia, sin preguntas, reproches o negativas, ni siquiera las veces en que Yuuri se había quejado con ella sobre sus molestas bromas pesadas.

—Ha vuelto a pasar, ¿cierto? Tus ojos lucen muy tristes —Víctor asintió a las palabras de su suegra.

Y, claro, también admiraba su asombrosa capacidad de conocerlo mejor que el propio Yuuri, a veces. Hiroko era así, lo miraba, lo tocaba, y era capaz de saber incluso si estaba muy por debajo de su peso, cosa que sólo le había pasado por las situaciones estresantes que le había hecho pasar el hijo de la buena señora.

—Entre eso y lo que le comentó Yurio... —los ojos chocolate se nublaron, y Víctor se sintió culpable por sus propias palabras —Es decir, madre, eso...

—Dudo mucho que esa frase sea literal. Sabes muy bien que nuestro Yuuri es muy egoísta, pero al menos los temas de salud nunca me los ha ocultado. Bueno... —Víctor suspiró, ayudándole a sentarse— salvo lo de los sue... —Hiroko calló, cuando alguien entró llevando los vasos para lavar.

—Oh... Lo lamento, no quise interrumpir —Kuntur se apresuró a salir, pero ella lo detuvo.

—Quédese, por favor. Sé que ustedes están al tanto de todo —Víctor bajó la mirada, apenado, pero ella tomó su mano, con amor —Es natural que hayas recurrido a tus mejores amigos, eso nunca me ha molestado, Vitya. Y sin el padre de tu amigo, habríamos cometido muchos errores.

Kuntur no necesitó que le aclarasen nada. No era necesario, ni aquella vez ni ahora. Después de todo, cuando el terrible _aquello_ ocurrió, fue el propio Kuntur quien sugirió parte de las acciones que se llevaron a cabo.

—Sin embargo, papá no sabe del todo lo que pasó. No asocia a Yuuri con aquello, y no he tenido ninguna ocasión para comunicárselo. Ha servido de mucho el que en aquella época Patí no contase con Internet, y que tú hayas obrado ciertos milagros, Víctor —explicó Kuntur, aclarando después que Patí era la ciudad natal de él, Kotaro y su padre.

—Creo que es el único tema en el que todo el mundo ha coincidido, y solo por eso, sin saber la historia completa, yo me dediqué a sorprenderlos, a emocionarlos. Luego, simplemente... —suspiró —Yuuri apareció para cambiar todo para bien.

—Mi hijo siempre te admiró, no habría esperado nada diferente a su comportamiento —Hiroko acarició su hombro.

—Sin embargo... —Kuntur apretó los puños, y los dientes, mostrando toda su molestia que apenas le permitía hablar sin que sonara a solo gruñidos, y lanzó un improperio en su idioma natal, para no ofender a Hiroko —Cuando recuerdo lo que pasó... Kotaro me llamó angustiado, y aunque hacía mucho que no hablábamos, ese día actuamos juntos. Aquel pequeño ángel volvió a unirnos.

Víctor miraba sus manos, unidas a las de Hiroko, mientras se le escapaban algunas perlas. Aquel niño... Aquella criatura tan pequeña... Ese ser indefenso... Y ese demonio... ese maldito...

—Papá sigue insistiendo en que no es lo mejor, Víctor —ambos miraron a Kuntur —Yuuri tiene derecho a saber, tiene derecho a tomar conciencia de lo que ocurrió. Vicchan, Detroit, todo lo que ocurrió luego, bajo la sombra de aquel niño, es algo que debe comprender, y no lo logrará si seguimos haciendo esto...

—Lo sé. Sobre todo, porque se acaba el tiempo —Kuntur se sentó al lado de Hiroko, atreviéndose a acariciar su hombro, mientras Víctor hablaba —Está empezando de nuevo, y lo peor es que no puedo preguntarle ni ayudarle. Solo me resta... fingir que mi sueño se ha vuelto pesado. Pero no creo que ni yo mismo pueda seguir soportándolo.

—Dios mío —las mejillas de la mujer se cubrieron de lágrimas, costándole hasta articular el nombre de su bebé —Mi Yuuri, entonces, si no te ha dicho nada... debe estar sumergiéndose de nuevo en aquella angustia...

—¿Qué ha estado ocurriendo, Víctor? —Kuntur rodeó los hombros de la mujer y ella ocultó el rostro en su pecho.

—Despierta a medianoche, de improviso. Pero no como si estuviese pasando por una pesadilla. Una de las veces en que lo noté, tuvo un instante en el que pareció confundido, antes de preguntarme _"¿Víctor... eres tú...?"_ Me asustó esa reacción, demasiado, pero como habíamos bebido un poco de sake en la cena, minimicé la situación con un par de bromas sobre... —el ruso se sonrojó mucho, y bajó la mirada.

Hiroko conocía a su hijo, y a Vitya, así que entendía muy bien que quizás aquellas bromas tenían algo de real. Y, de hecho, no le importaba, porque en brazos de Víctor, su pequeño estaba y se veía completo.

—...con el respeto que se merece tu suegra, dudo que piense que ustedes son el Papa y la Madre Teresa, Víctor...

—¡Kuntur! —aunque Víctor reclamó, todo temor se le fue al escuchar reír a la japonesa —Madre, le juro que aún no hemos...

—El lindo trasero de mi hijo grita lo contrario, Vitya —esta vez, fue Kuntur quien se carcajeó, lanzando tal risotada que el pobre Víctor casi se hundió en su silla al ver que todos entraban en la cocina, curiosos.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué Víctor luce como atrapado _in fraganti_ , amor? —por supuesto, el comentario pícaro de Kotaro no ayudó.

—No fue mi culpa —trató de excusarse Kuntur —La señora Hiroko dijo que...

—¡VAYAMOS A BAILAR, MI AMOR! —gritó Víctor, huyendo despavorido y llevándose a su novio de la mano cuando este apenas se estaba asomando para enterarse de lo que sucedía.

—Dúo de cobardes...

Pero, aunque lanzó ese comentario, Kuntur se quedó al lado de Hiroko, deseando poder hacer algo por Yuuri. Y aunque no compartió miradas con su esposo, Kotaro se dio una idea muy cercana de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Hiroko-san —se arrodilló ante ella, y los ojos chocolate lo miraron, brillando en miedo —Por favor... Lo mejor es hacerlo ahora. En verdad, dudo mucho que quede más tiempo.

-.-

Faltando tan pocos días para el Grand Prix Final, Yuuri en verdad estaba muriendo de nervios. Se sentía fatigado, cansado, y lo menos que deseaba era exponerse a algún accidente o intoxicación, así que, renunciando momentáneamente a la deliciosa cercanía de su novio, le delegó a él la tarea de guía turístico de la familia de su cuñado, y de los Carrillo, prometiendo en todos los idiomas que sabía (literalmente), que a su regreso de la excursión de la tarde comería con ellos un platillo de katsudon completo.

Así que, ya que estaba sin mayores responsabilidades que las de guiar u orientar a cuanto turista confundido se pasase por la sala común del hotel, decidió tomar una pequeña siesta, estirándose en la alfombra cálida que servía de centro, cuan largo era, y con ambos brazos y piernas entregados a la tarea de existir sin mayores inconvenientes.

O al menos esa era su intención inicial. Ya que, para variar, una vez más, y pese a ser aún de día, su descanso estaba siendo interrumpido por aquella bendita imagen cerebral que parecía no congeniar con la idea de dormir para recuperar energías.

Y así, se fue sumiendo en una suerte de neblina asfixiante...

 _¿Dónde estoy...? ¿Dónde dejé aquella libreta...?_

 _Antes de morir quiero... besar a una mujer. Porque Víctor, cuando era joven, también estuvo a punto de besar una vez a una niña, ¿dónde fue que lo leí...?_

 _¿Llegó a hacerlo, o ella empezó a gritar, con miedo...?_

 _¿Serán suaves los labios de una niña, tendrán la textura del terciopelo...? Solo podría compararlos con los de Vitya, con aquellos que me gustan tanto, sobre todo luego de que comemos un granizado de limón._

 _Granizado..._

 _Granizo..._

 _¿Era granizo lo de aquella vez... será así el de Patí...?_

 _¿Es granizo esto que me rodea, como un pulpo, como una telaraña...?_

 _¿Es granizo esto que piso...?_

 _Pero, ¿por qué se rompe... si logré patinar sobre el...?_

 _Mamá, ¿por qué papá no me deja gritar...?_

 _¿Por qué papá me...?_

—¡OYE, KATSUDON! —abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con una verde y arisca mirada, su propio corazón latiendo a mil por hora, y la amenaza de un fuerte vértigo golpeando su materia gris —Chst, tu madre me dijo que estabas aquí, ¿no deberías ayudar en el restaurante antes de que ellos regresen?

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Yurio lo miró frunciendo el ceño, cruzándose de brazos, y con el veneno en la punta de su lengua, presto a salir a chorros. Maldito cerdo, encima que se preocupaba por él...

—¿Ah? —el ruso se ofendió —¿Desde cuándo tengo que pedirles permiso a ti y al calvo? Quise venir, me dejaron con el corazón en la boca cuando viniste como alma que lleva al diablo, según el viejo.

—¿Alma que...?

—Seh, seh, idiota, preocuparon a medio mundo con tu comportamiento, aquel grupo de locas en verdad estaban a punto de matar a Víctor. Pero al final, siempre se salen con la suya, así que tus rivales ya están en Barcelona. Todas. Parecen dementes. Y han jurado que si no le ganas a Víctor, te harán cumplir tu puta lista de principio a fin, además de una que me he encargado personalmente escribirte...

Su cara de demonio psicópata habría asustado a cualquiera. Sin embargo, Yuuri solo lo observaba, con expresión de cachorrito confundido. El ruso estaba a punto de reclamarle su falta de educación y emoción, cuando el japonés, parpadeando, soltó su perla.

—¿Yurio? —en verdad parecía reconocerlo recién en ese momento —¿Qué haces aquí...?

—Con un carajo, ¿ya se terminaron de quemar tus neuronas? ¡Llevo horas hablándote, cerdo! —le asestó un golpe fuerte en toda la cabeza, tan sorpresivo, que Yuuri apenas y pudo encogerse sobre sí mismo.

—Debería no hacer ese tipo de cosas, jovencito. Los golpes en la cabeza son muy peligrosos —una voz varonil captó su atención. Y ambos voltearon.

Un hombre cercano a sus sesenta les sonreía, observándolos con curiosidad, y algo de extraño interés, como si intentase recordarlos. Y aunque había llamado la atención del ruso, era evidente que no estaba enfadado, ni lo acusaría con los dueños del hotel.

—No, no lo golpeé fuerte... —Yurio bajó sus revoluciones, por respeto y recelo.

—Si es un golpe aleatorio, no hay mucho problema. Lo malo sería que tuviese esa costumbre —ante las palabras del desconocido, Yuuri miró de reojo y mala manera a su amigo, en un claro _"Te lo dije muchas veces"_ , mientras el otro se hacía el desentendido —Hum... ¿Debería suponer que usted es el hijo de los dueños? —Yuuri asintió ante el perfecto japonés de aquel hombre mayor, y gentil —Por favor, quisiera una habitación aunque sea solo por un par de horas, si no es mucha molestia.

—Ninguna. Solo que estos días el hotel ha estado lleno —Yurio se abstuvo de comentar una idiotez del tipo _"¿Y de quién es la culpa?"_ —Me temo que las habitaciones estarán ocupadas al menos hasta mañana por la tarde, señor.

—Oh, no hay problema, quería solo ese tiempo porque planeaba buscar otro hospedaje, para quedarme una semana —el instinto comercial de Yuuri se activó.

—Bueno, si usted lo desea, puedo organizar las cosas aquí de tal manera de que al menos cuente con una pequeña habitación hasta mañana, en que podrá ocupar alguna de las mejores. Si le soy sincero, no encontrará otro onsen por aquí, al menos no uno tan tradicional —Yurio se sorprendió al ver actuar y hablar de esa manera a Yuuri. Parecía un nuevo Katsudon, uno más sagaz y calculador.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿así quién puede decir que no? Decidido, me quedo —ambos muchachos sonrieron con honestidad —En verdad deseo conocer todo lo que de tradicional pueda tener este paraíso japonés.

—Entonces no debe perderse el castillo ninja ni el mercado —Yurio habló, medio abochornado, pero fuerte y claro —Y el muelle. Son tres de las cosas que más extraño cuando no puedo venir a Hasetsu.

—Oh, ¿cuál es su nacionalidad? —los dos jóvenes comprendieron, por la pregunta, que aquel anciano no era un fan del patinaje, o que al menos era algo despistado.

—Soy ruso.

—Vaya coincidencia, tengo varios amigos rusos. Yo mismo viví hace unas cuantas décadas atrás en su hermoso país —les sonrió —Si lo comparo con Hasetsu, debo decir que este clima es tal y como me lo recomendaron alguna vez, no entiendo por qué tardé tanto en venir. En cambio, Rusia es muy agresiva... —pareció perderse en sus recuerdos, pero no lo interrumpieron, y Yurio tuvo que coincidir con su punto de vista. No había algo que pudiese reprocharle a ese rinconcito del país asiático —Bueno, no importa. Le agradeceré poder registrarme, jovencito.

—¡Por supuesto! —Yuuri se puso de pie, dejando su improvisada cama y se apresuró en guiarlo —Por favor, sígame. Regreso, Yurio.

—Seh, aquí estaré —los vio alejarse, con un Yuuri explicando feliz de la vida cada decoración del hotel.

—¿Y Yuuri? —Víctor apareció justo cuando ambos habían ingresado ya a recepción. Estaba vestido con un abrigo un tanto grueso, y llevaba incluso un gorrito de lana.

—Llegó un nuevo huésped y fue a registrarlo —habló sin mirarlo —¿Qué carajos? —pero al voltear, quedó pasmado. Víctor lucía todo lo contrario a Yurio, quien casi y estaba vestido como en su _"Welcome to the madness"_ —¿Qué tienes...?

—Miedo a enfermar. Kuntur anda medio agripado, así que prefiero prevenir, sería desastroso ir a la Final llenando la pista de mocos.

—Eres tan desagradable... —la sola imagen mental le generó arcadas al rubio —Bueno, ¿hoy entrenarán? Mi vuelo sale mañana a mediodía, ¿el de ustedes?

—A la misma hora, pero, ¿por qué viniste? ¿No habría sido mejor ir directo a Barcelona? —Yurio volteó la mirada, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rubor.

—...Mila me contó lo que pasó y estuve llamando al Katsudon hasta cansarme. Luego tú viniste con los Carrillo, y perdí cualquier comunicación. Temí... que tu metida de pata lo llevase a una crisis y, pues...

—Todos temíamos lo mismo —la voz de Minako se dejó oír, en conjunto con el sonido de sus tacones —Hiroko me comentó algo de... —los ojos de la mujer se fijaron en los celestes unos segundos —...los planes sobre su viaje. Cambiaron el vuelo para mañana, ¿verdad?

—Sí —Víctor respondió con un suspiro —Katy no quiere irse, así que nos obligó tiernamente a quedarnos un poco más —rieron— Esa niña es un caso perdido.

—Diría que ustedes lo son —Yurio habló con molestia —La engríen mucho, la van a convertir en una mocosa atrevida y desabrida como tu hermano...

—Un gusto volver a verte, Plisetsky —Yurio casi se hundió en el piso de madera cuando el brazo bien trabajado de Vladya le cayó sobre la cabeza, sin siquiera dejar que su muy explicativo comentario terminara —Siempre es agradable encontrarme contigo...

—¡No debe golpearse la cabeza de otra persona, idiota! —batalló el más joven de los rusos, sin éxito.

Minako y Víctor compartieron las risas del ruso mayor. Pero algo en sus miradas se sintió cargado de incertidumbre. Y mucho temor.

—Oigan, hay algo que he querido saber desde hace muchos días —Gregori apareció tras la cortina del salón, y habló, sonriendo de oreja a oreja —Oh, hola, Yuri, señorita Minako... —se inclinó con respeto hacia la dama, quien lo imitó con una sonrisa gentil.

—¡Dile a tu mastodonte que me suelte! —seguía luchando contra un Vladya que seguía atormentándolo, sin un ápice de piedad.

—Vlad... por favor... —bastó ese susurro para que, obediente, lo dejase libre.

—Chst, tan sumiso como el viejo... —Yuuri volvió, y miró confundido a Víctor, al escuchar aquel comentario de Yurio.

—No preguntes, cielo —Víctor lo llamó con la mano extendida, sonriente y amoroso.

—Bueno, decía que llevo días deseando saber algo —Gregori se acercó a Vladya, y aunque no se abrazaron como los otros dos, la cercanía fue evidente.

—Si se trata de la fiesta de la señora Lilia, nosotros también estamos interesados —Kotaro y Kuntur aparecieron llevando una bandeja repleta de cuencos con katsudon.

—¡Tío Yuuri, léeme un cuento! —pero justo cuando Yuuri iba a abalanzarse a tomar el suyo, la vocecita de su adorada sobrina interrumpió su acción, desde algún lugar cercano a los cuartos.

Con ojos llorosos, suspiró, y agarrando a Yurio del brazo, lo jaló con dirección a las habitaciones.

—¡Oye! ¡Quiero comer! —el menor forcejeó, ofendido.

—¿Y escuchar todo lo que pasó en la fiesta... incluyendo tu vergonzosa escena de celos contra Phichit porque estuvo bailando con Otabek...? —el ruso enrojeció hasta la coronilla ante la amenaza de Víctor, quien definitivamente no dudaría ni un poco en soltar eso que Yuri se negaba a escuchar.

—¡Ya vamos, larva! —gritó el rubio, llevándose a Yuuri de paso, mascullando insultos contra un Vladya que lo despedía de manera burlona con la mano alzada.

Desde el final del pasillo se pudo escuchar el chillido emocionado de la niña, quien también quería mucho a su _desagradable_ tío Yurio.

La sala quedó en silencio. Solo se escuchaba de fondo la voz de Hiroko y Toshiya, además de una voz masculina que probablemente pertenecía al nuevo huésped de Yutopia.

—Bueno, ya que no hay niños cerca... —los primeros en hablar y sentarse en posición de loto fueron los esposos, siendo Kuntur el encargado de entregarle su cuenco a Kotaro, después de ofrecerlo primero a la mujer japonesa —...creo que es una bonita ocasión para que nos enteremos cuán idiota puede llegar a ser el par de tontos por los que estamos aquí.

—Kuntur... —Víctor le reprochó con un puchero.

—Tiene razón —Vladya empezó a comer, y solo cuando pasó el primer bocado, siguió hablando —Te conozco, Vitya, conozco a Yuuri, y debe haber ocurrido algo realmente calamitoso como para que él haya ideado toda esta estupidez de la lista. ¿Qué ocurrió, Víctor?

Cinco pares de ojos lo escanearon, y él se mordió la lengua, nervioso. Luego volteó hacia Minako, y esa conexión que habían desarrollado volvió a aparecer.

—Yurio no sabe lo de Yuuri, al menos no porque alguno de nosotros se lo haya dicho, ¿verdad? —él asintió a las palabras de Minako —Y, ¿sabe cómo inició todo, Víctor? ¿Sobre lo que ocurrió con... conmigo...? —Vladya se puso tenso, al igual de Kotaro. Y en menos de cinco segundos, Kuntur pareció a punto de golpearlo.

—¡Idiota, Minako es lo más cercano a Hiroko-san y Yuuri! ¿Cómo pudiste engañarlo con ella? —el peruano estaba a punto de saltarle encima, hasta que Kotaro tuvo a bien tomarlo de la mano y detenerlo antes de que cometiera un asesinato.

—Yo... ¿Qué? — Víctor lo miró escandalizado —¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS TIENES EN LA CABEZA?!

Al menor de los Nikiforov le tomó cinco minutos contar las cosas a medias y de forma abrupta, esforzándose por dejar en claro lo falso de la reciente acusación, eludiendo aspectos que prefería que el resto ignorase, para que la honra de aquella mujer no se viera afectada. Pero nadie la criticó. Por el contrario, si ya odiaban a Chris, aquello sólo atizó más la hoguera.

—No sé cómo voy a hacer para no partirle la cara cuando lo vea en la final del Grand Prix —Víctor apretó los puños, pues todas las memorias lo sumieron en una especie de estado iracundo.

—Vas a pensar en tu novio, y eso te dará fuerzas. Ponte a pensar solo un segundo, Víctor —su hermano le acarició el hombro, ejerciendo cierta presión, al tiempo que le aconsejaba —Le confiaste lo más doloroso de tu historia con Yuuri, y ese hijo de... —Gregori apretó su mano, para calmarlo —...ese maldito se atrevió a seguirlo hiriendo...

—¿Seguirlo hiriendo? —Minako frunció el ceño, se enderezó, estilizando aún más su delicada figura, y miró seria a Víctor —¿De qué habla tu hermano, Vitya, qué más hizo ese hombre?

Víctor cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, con vergüenza. Enfrentarse a ese recuerdo iba a doler, una vez más, porque iba a poner en evidencia cuán despreciable había sido él mismo, sin buscarlo, al herir a la persona que más amaba en el mundo por su necedad de querer seguir siendo el de antes, sin pensar en su pareja.

Inhaló en ocho tiempos, retuvo otros cuatro, y soltó lo más lento que pudo.

—No solo él, Minako. Yo... yo le rompí el corazón a mi Yuuri en esa fiesta...

 _ **Rusia, semanas atrás. Fiesta en casa de Lilia**_

 _Chris se jactaba de que había pocas cosas que lo pudieran sorprender. El poco apego que tenía por las personas que lo rodeaban, con la única excepción de Víctor y Masumi, habían generado en él una especie de apatía por lo que le sucedía al resto del mundo. Solo tal vez, Yuuri comenzaba a figurar en esa exclusiva lista de personas que merecían más de uno de sus pensamientos al día. Pero a partir de ese momento, desde que Víctor terminó de contar y las lágrimas relataron su propia historia, el suizo vio un nuevo panorama de esa pareja, de esas personas, en su complicada individualidad, aún más en el universo que era Yuuri, uno que creyó comprender, pero del que no tenía la menor idea._

— _Víctor... —el ruso se había abrazado a sí mismo, en algo que sorprendió, o casi asustó, a Chris, quien estaba pensando qué hacer con su amigo —Vitya, es que no puedo... ¿todo lo que acabas de decir es cierto? ¿Alguien puede ser tan hijo de puta como para hacerle eso a un niño?_

— _Lo fue... y no pude hacer nada... nadie pudo..._

 _Giacometti se alarmó un tanto cuando vio a un par de curiosos asomarse al jardín en el que se encontraban. Nunca iba a dejar que nadie viera a Víctor de una forma tan vulnerable, así que, después de asesinar con la mirada al par de personas que cuchicheaban entre ellos, con un brazo rodeó a Nikiforov por los hombros y lo condujo al interior del jardín, justo donde los arbustos y los árboles creaban un ambiente cerrado, quizá más íntimo, bajo los reflectores de la luna y las estrellas._

 _Víctor, en su estado más vulnerable, más roto, era una preciosa calamidad, un bello desastre, una catástrofe digna de ser admirada. Chris lo sabía, y a pesar de que alguna vez le había tocado ser consuelo en medio del desespero, jamás había presenciado un espectáculo tan infartante._

— _Oye, tranquilo. Eso ya sucedió y el asunto se resolvió, ¿no es así? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, al verlo casi al borde un colapso._

— _¡Claro que no ha pasado! —Chris tuvo que resistir el impulso de retroceder unos pasos. La mirada roja y llorosa de Víctor hacía un contraste atemorizante con lo iracundo que se veía el resto de su expresión —Él no está bien, pero no lo sabe. Sus pesadillas... he visto pocas, pero... son horrendas. No es él cuando las tiene._

— _¿Pero por qué diablos hicieron eso? ¡Tiene derecho a saberlo! —un hervor diferente, parecido al enojo, comenzó a generarse en el pecho de Chris, aunque no estaba seguro de cual parte de toda la revelación era la que le estaba taladrando el corazón._

— _¿Exponerlo de nuevo? Él ya vivió eso y fue horrible... ¿Hacer que lo recuerde...? No quiero —Víctor enterró el rostro entre sus manos, tallándose las sienes y revolviendo su cabello, frustrado consigo mismo —No, me niego a que pase por lo mismo._

— _¡Lo está pasando, Víctor! —gritó, aunque la culpa lo invadió al instante al verlo palidecer —Por Dios. Mon amour, te quiero, pero esto no puedo pasarlo solo porque sí. Yuuri está sufriendo y no tiene idea del por qué._

— _¡No tiene que recordarlo! ¡Para eso estoy aquí! Yo quiero ser todo lo que necesita para que... para que lo olvide, para que esté bien._

— _Lo que Katsuki necesita es un psicólogo, incluso un psiquiatra, no un novio que cree que con besos puede solucionarlo todo._

— _¡Fue mi culpa! —un poco de claridad llegó al suizo, una verdad que le preocupó y le confirmó algo que ya se estaba planteando desde que Víctor y Yuuri empezaron a ser uno —No son solo los besos, es que todo pasó por mi culpa._

— _No creo..._

— _Sí yo no hubiera estado distraído, si no hubiera quitado la atención de Yuko sobre Yuuri... Si ese... maldito, no se hubiera topado con el niño que nos quiso defender, nada de esto..._

— _¿Por eso estás con él? ¿Crees que le debes algo?_

— _Sí... no... —Víctor pareció dudar al inicio, su voz tembló y se convirtió en un hilo de sonido apenas audible, poco antes que se volviera a quebrar, de que su alma se rompiera después de decir en voz alta todo aquello que se oprimía en su corazón, que no lo dejaba dormir una vez al mes, después de cada ocasión en la que Yuuri se despertaba gritando, sintiendo que la oscuridad se apoderaba de él, que lo sofocaba, que una masa negra lo ahogaba... —Yo lo amo, Chris, lo amo. Y me... me duele... que sea por mí._

 _Y sí, eso es lo que Chris estaba llegando a pensar. Que si lo "amaba" era por que la culpa lo había empujado a hacerlo. ¿Qué, si no era eso, había logrado que alguien tan... llano, como lo era Yuuri, enamorara a un hombre que eran tan magnífico como Víctor?_

 _Siempre lo dudó, siempre estuvo tentado a cuestionar a su amigo el por qué de sus decisiones, qué lo había motivado a dejar de lado todo lo que era, para ser una persona nueva. Si llegó a enojarse con él por dejar la pista, por buscar a alguien a quien proteger, ya estaba entendiendo por qué._

 _Porque su protegido había cuidado antes de él._

— _No es justo para él, Vitya —le dijo, al tiempo que lo tomaba de los hombros y lo acercaba a su regazo, para encerrarlo en un abrazo. Lo tenía justo y pegado a su pecho, y gracias a los pocos centímetros que le llevaba de altura, pudo hacer que Víctor recostara su cabeza en el hombro del suizo —Tienen que resolverlo. Él no puede estar así, va a terminar por volverse loco._

— _Estaré para él..._

— _¿Siempre? —pasó sus dedos por las finas hebras plateadas que eran el cabello del hombre que poco a poco se aferraba más a su protección —Tendrá que darse cuenta, tarde o temprano. Y... sé que quieres que sea de tu mano..._

— _Me va a odiar... lo sé._

 _Sintió las manos del ruso aferrarse a su espalda y su hombro humedecerse. Víctor estaba colapsando, con algo que solo podía equiparar a los ataques de ansiedad que le conocía a Yuuri._

— _No, cariño, no lo hará. Siempre que se lo digas. Víctor..._

 _Lo separó un poco de su cuerpo. La mirada azul siempre se le figuró como un mar de misterios, el abismo de un "Víctor" que nadie podía llegar a comprender por completo. Si Yuuri lo hizo, Chris ya entendía por qué, pero tampoco podía soportar que ese inmenso océano se volviera tan tormentoso, como un huracán embravecido. Azul y verde se encontraron, y el ruso apenas se dio cuenta de que la mano de Chris se había colado hasta su cintura, sujetando todo su alrededor y atrayendo su cadera hasta la de él._

 _Víctor... él era demasiado para Chris, más que un juego, más que una aventura que se quedó estancada en algún momento. No podía no secar sus lágrimas, no podía detener sus manos en el ejercicio de acariciar sus tersas y húmedas mejillas. Sus manos recorrían la blanca piel de su rostro, limpiando cada nueva lágrima que osaba empañar lo bello de esa tez. Y es que Chris era un hombre que sabía apreciar eso, cada hermosa y delicada parte de su... ¿amigo? ¿Qué era Víctor para él? Lo deseaba, y eso el peliplata lo sabía. Pero no era su culpa que Víctor fuera un manjar ambulante. Un trozo jugoso de sexualidad que quería comerse._

 _¿Cómo desear que esas lágrimas desaparecieran, si eran preciosas? Como un río de cristales, como perlas. Quizá el alcohol, quizá la conmoción, pero su cuerpo tomó el control, aunque no iba a poner resistencia a lo que estaba por hacer. Sus labios se movieron hasta los ojos de Víctor, y el agua salina que no cesaba de brotar fue absorbida por el primer beso. Uno pequeño, pero que decía más que la misma pasión. ¿Y Víctor que podía hacer para negarse? Con la soledad de años que llevaba a cuestas, que alguien lo protegiera se sentía como un bálsamo para el alma, casi sin importarle que fuera su mejor amigo el que, descaradamente, estuviera traspasando los límites que solo Yuuri tenía permitido romper._

 _Pero Yuuri no estaba. No podía correr a refugiarse del dolor de una mentira, con la persona a la que estaba engañando. Lo permitió, y eso era algo que nunca iba a poder negar. Él dejó que Chris lo cubriera más y más con pequeños besos que parecían buscar ser un incendio. No rechazó la mano que se apoderó de su cintura y le brindó las caricias que su alma necesitaba. Víctor podía sentir a la perfección como la mano firme de Chris le recorría el torso. Llegaba hasta su cuello, donde hacía conjunto con los delicados besos que estaban recogiendo sus lágrimas, luego bajaba por sus brazos, con una lentitud que podía ser casi sensual, hasta llegar a sus caderas y mantenerse un buen rato ahí, deleitándose de cada temblor que provocaba en el cuerpo del ruso._

— _Chris... —murmuró su nombre, aunque casi sonó a un débil gemido —Chris... suficiente..._

— _No, Vitya cariño, tranquilo. No pasa nada —el peliplata comenzó a sentir que el velo que nublaba su razón se levantaba, como si un fuerte viento se lo estuviera llevando. Aún adormilado, se percató de que los labios del suizo estaban cada vez más cerca, recorriendo su barbilla, donde no había lágrimas que limpiar._

— _Chris... no..._

— _Solo déjate llevar..._

 _Los labios de Víctor tenían su propia memoria, aunque una muy selectiva. A esas alturas de su vida, solo reconocían unos labios como los únicos que podían tocarse entre ellos. Si no eran los de Yuuri, no los quería ni los necesitaba. Por eso, cuando sintieron el roce de unos labios de antaño, unos que no eran los de su amado, la razón lo golpeó. Abrió los ojos aún enrojecidos por el llanto y se encontró entre los brazos de Chris. Su cuerpo se agitó y sus manos fueron a dar al pecho del rubio, buscando hacer distancia._

— _¡Chris! ¡Chris, no! —lo empujó, y estaba a punto de darle un sermón y exigirle que no se atreviera a hacer lo mismo de nuevo, cuando lo vio._

 _Paralizado, pálido, incrédulo._

 _Sus preciosos ojos marrones abiertos como si acabara de ver la cosa más horrible._

— _No es cierto... —incluso si lo hubiese dicho en rumano, ambos habrían sabido interpretar la decepción —Víctor..._

 _Yuuri no pudo procesar del todo que es lo que acababa de ver. Nikiforov quiso acercarse a él, pero apenas dio unos pasos hacia el japonés, este salió corriendo hacia el interior del salón, sin dar oportunidad a que Víctor le diera una explicación._

— _¡Yuuri! ¡Ven aquí un momento, tengo que...!_

— _Déjalo, Vitya... —Chris lo detuvo, tomando su mano, aunque Víctor la apartó al instante —Si vas a explicarle algo, mejor que sea todo._

— _No —espetó, decidido, firme y enojado —Esto no tiene nada que ver con eso._

— _Claro que sí. Yuuri tiene que saber cuál es su realidad junto a ti —Chris sabía de lo que hablaba. Ya estaba seguro de qué era aquello por lo que Víctor seguía al lado de alguien que aún le costaba creer que su relación no fuera una de sus tantas fantasías —No puedes atarte de esta manera._

— _No sé de qué estás hablando, Chris, pero no tienes ningún derecho a decirme algo así sobre Yuuri —el suizo lo supo a partir del temblor en la voz de Víctor. No era que no lo supiera, sino que no quería admitirlo._

— _Sabes que tengo la razón._

— _¡No! ¡Y es la última vez que te permito que llegues a tanto conmigo! —Víctor lucía más serio que nunca en su vida. Quizá, de las pocas veces en las que Chris no tenía la mínima duda de que decía la verdad —No necesito a nadie más que a Yuuri. Tú no vas a arruinármelo._

 _Víctor se fue hacia el mismo lugar en el que Yuuri tenía unos momentos de haberse ido. Sus labios aún sentían una especie de escozor por la sensación que le dejó el roce con los de Chris, pero le provocaba un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo pensar que Yuuri había presenciado todo eso, que estaría esperando la mejor de las explicaciones, y él no tenía idea de cómo se la iba a decir sin tener que dejar en evidencia el motivo por el cual había llegado a sufrir aquella crisis, al punto de casi desvanecerse en lágrimas, y haber permitido que su seudo mejor amigo intentase sobrepasarse con él._

 _Yuuri, por su parte, entró como un bólido a la cocina, donde sabía que se encontraría Phichit. Y no se equivocó: Su mejor amigo, ese que era como un hermano, estaba con su fan número uno, Minami Kenjiro, apurando en complicidad una botella de vodka que, sin duda, habían robado del bar personal de la vivienda._

— _¡Yuuri, llegas a tiempo, solo no nos...! —cualquier invitación a la ebriedad que el tailandés pudiera hacer, fue destruida antes de materializarse, cuando el japonés tomó la botella, y la bebió de golpe, entera y sin detenerse —...mierda..._

— _¿Yuuri-kun... estás bien...? —Minami, con temor, pese a ser ahora tan alto como el propio Yurio, aunque no tanto como Víctor, colocó con timidez una mano en el hombro de su ídolo... quien terminó lanzándose a sus brazos en el instante, llorando a mares._

 _Phichit podía pasar sin problema como un miembro de la mafia rusa o japonesa, o incluso agente del FBI cuando se trataba de sacar u obtener información. En menos de cinco minutos, ya se había enterado de todo, luego de oprimir la cañería que desbordó la verdad de aquellas lágrimas con olor a traición._

 _Y odió a Víctor, con el alma. Porque él sabía cuánto amaba Yuuri a ese malnacido, a ese desgraciado ególatra que solo pensaba en sí mismo, al que le importaba más su imagen y un momento de diversión que los sentimientos puros que el japonés le dedicaba._

— _Yuuri-kun, debe ser un malentendido, deberían hablarlo... —Minami lo decía más para no verlo sufrir que por desear que ese anciano de pacotilla se quedase con Yuuri._

— _No... Chris tiene mejor trasero... De seguro ya hasta se lo metió —Yuuri en verdad no tenía filtros en estado de ebriedad. El comentario sorprendió a ambos, pero fue el mismo alcohol el que los incitó a seguir con aquello que podía dejar de llamarse una "conversación"._

— _No es eso, Yuuri. Tú tienes mejor cuerpo... —para asombro de Minami, Phichit elevó el rostro del japonés y besó la comisura de sus labios —¿O ya olvidaste todo lo que hicimos aquella vez...? —susurró en su oreja, arrancándole un gemido bajito, y un notorio sonrojo en el japonés más joven —No merece tus lágrimas. Lo necesitas para la final, pero no como novio. Hay otros hombres que te desean en igual medida... ¿Verdad, Minami...?_

 _Minami estuvo a un paso de colapsar al ver expuestos sus dulces sentimientos bajo la pícara mirada de Phichit, y los curiosos ojos de Yuuri, que parecían preguntarle si era cierto._

— _Yo... eeetto... —tragó saliva, y luego acercó su boca a la oreja de Yuuri —Ciertamente Yuuri-kun es muy apuesto y sexy. Cuando interpretó Eros... tuve muchos problemas con mi cuerpo..._

 _El mayor se mordió el labio, aturdido por esas palabras y la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Era casi las mismas sensaciones que se podían encender en su piel con las cercanías libidinosas que el mismo Víctor buscaba provocar. Pero, ciertamente, la dulzura y timidez de su compatriota le daban un sabor diferente._

— _Yuuri... —Phichit acarició su pierna —¿Ya te ha tocado...?_

— _...no... no del todo... —respiraba más agitado._

— _¿Y... han bailado pegados, Yuuri-kun...? —tentando su suerte, Minami habló, al tiempo que aspiraba el perfume de Yuuri, acercando su nariz a su cuello._

— _Mmm... —Phichit sonrió satisfecho, aunque un tanto resignado, al verlo estremecerse con ese acto —No... aun no..._

— _Entonces lo haremos por primera vez. Seré tu primera vez, Yuuri-kun..._

 _Y sentenciaron la creación de un pequeño infierno dentro de la apacible fiesta._

 _Del otro lado del salón, perdiendo la compostura, Víctor estaba un paso más allá de angustiado. Por culpa del estúpido de su mejor amigo, se había desubicado y no lograba encontrar a Yuuri. Necesitaba abrazarlo, besarlo, y de ser posible, llevarlo a una habitación para demostrarle que solo él tenía derecho a hacerle el amor a sus labios. Que sus caricias le gritaran lo suyo que era, que toda su humanidad estaba en sus pálidas manos. Chris de porquería, ¿no entendía que ciertas cosas ya no eran posibles ahora que él tenía a Yuuri? Es más, ¿era muy complicado que comprendiera que ya no quería más cosas porque Yuuri era lo único que llenaba su eterno vacío?_

 _Caminó rumbo a la casa, ahora que estaba más que convencido que en el amplio jardín no estaba. Y se sorprendió a extremo al ver que las personas habían formado un amplio círculo en torno a una pareja de baile._

 _Nah, no iba a perder el tiempo viendo a Yurio peleándose con Phichit por estar bailándole sensual a Otabek, así que solo se permitió unos segundos de curiosidad, antes de continuar con su desesperada búsqueda en el interior._

— _¡Eso, Yuuri, déjate metértela!_

 _Sin embargo, algo en aquel estridente chillido de Mila lo hizo regresar sobre sus pasos. Y casi le da un infarto, como mínimo._

 _Yuuri, SU Yuuri, estaba siendo dirigido en un tango, pero no cualquiera... Minami parecía querer emular con su inocente y erótico novio aquella icónica coreografía de Moulin Rouge, paseando sus manos por el cuerpo del japonés mayor como si se tratase de su segunda piel. Debía reconocer que había algo de erótico y prohibido en eso de excitarse al ver a su novio sometido por otro cuerpo, pero dado que a él no le iban esas perversiones, y convencido totalmente de que Yuuri estaba ebrio y no enceguecido de celos por lo de antes, se abrió paso entre el tumulto y llegó a ellos, justo cuando las manos de Minami viajaban a sus muslos internos._

— _Mmm... Victoruuu... —tanto Minami como Víctor escucharon aquel gemido, decepcionándose e inflándose de orgullo, respectivamente, al comprobar cómo estaba el joven interpretando aquel baile, en medio de su sopor, quien era la persona que realmente inspiraba esos atrevidos cortejos en medio de la pista de baile._

— _Me parece que tú y yo luego hablaremos, Minami... Por ahora —le arrebató a Yuuri, pegándole a su cuerpo, logrando que el sexy gemido que brotó de sus labios delicados se estrellase en su cuello, calentándolo más, como si un poco lo que dejó Chris y un tanto más el baile de Yuuri no hubieran subido su temperatura de repente —Por ahora, gracias por preparármelo..._

— _Ordinario —escupió el menor, molestándolo —Hablas como si Yuuri-kun fuese una cosa, y no tu prometido. Aunque, claro, si te estuviste acostando con Giacometti, se puede esperar que pienses de él de la misma manera. Luego tú y yo nos enfrentaremos por él. Te voy a destrozar... —susurró destilando veneno, pero se alejó._

— _Mira lo que logras por ser tan sensual... —Víctor susurró en él oído de su novio, enredando sus cuerpos en un baile que no imitaba ningún musical, pero que buscaba excitarlo al máximo, pese a que tuvieran las miradas de los indiscretos sobre ellos. Aunque, si era para decirle al mundo que Yuuri era suyo, no le importaría tomarlo en medio del salón._

— _...yo... no... —Víctor no le daba tiempo de pensar. Sus labios, manos, cuerpo, y zonas erógenas lo volvían loco con aquellos movimientos estudiados y sensuales —...Chris debe estarte buscando..._

— _¿Y? Yo estoy haciendo el amor con mi prometido... —Yuuri jadeó y perdió fuerzas cuando Víctor unió ambas pelvis, notando que sus acciones comenzaban a ser más físicas que solo emocionales —Esta noche no te escaparás... Así no te acuerdes mañana, te haré mío. Minami no volverá a tocarte nunca, de eso me voy a encargar yo..._

 _Para todos fue claro que aquel tango había echado fuego. Algunas patinadoras se limpiaban con disimulo el rastro de una leve hemorragia nasal, mientras los varones corrían al jardín para ocultar "sus accidentes"._

 _Yuuri, por otro lado, laxo, sonrojado y, algo... "emocionado", fue guiado por su novio hacia Minami y Phichit, quienes lucían a punto de asesinarlo._

— _¿Les gustó nuestro tango? —el ruso habló con cinismo._

— _¿Tan acostumbrado estás a Giacometti que crees que Yuuri también es una prostituta barata? —las palabras de Phichit eliminaron la sonrisa de Yuuri, quien hizo un intento por alejarse. Pero Víctor lo retuvo._

— _Si tienen ambos una fijación con él, puedo presentárselo. Estoy seguro que le encantaría un trío con ustedes —la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo —Pero será luego. En condiciones normales, Yuuri ya no se excede tanto con la bebida. ¿Qué ocurrió, Chulanont? ¿Por qué lo expusiste a esto...? —Víctor dejó de lado el sarcasmo y expresó molestia._

— _No...nosotros... —Phichit tartamudeó y, aunque no no tenía la costumbre de dudar de sus acciones, reflexionó que no había sido maduro de su parte llevar a Yuuri hasta ese estado._

— _Victoruu, no... ellos, no... —Yuuri fue callado por los labios del ruso sobre los suyos._

— _Tú y yo seguiremos con lo nuestro luego, mi amor... Ahora tus amigos y yo jugaremos a ver quién es más resistente..._

 _Tanto Phichit como Minami entendieron el reto al instante, aceptándolo sin siquiera detenerse a pensar que era una inmadurez de parte de los tres y, aunque Yuuri quiso quejarse, prohibirle esa estupidez, y empezar a reclamar lo de Chris, la turba anterior lo separó de los tres, justo cuando los meseros, con solo una señal de la mano de Víctor, traían lo que parecía el stock de bebidas alcohólicas de todo San Petersburgo._

 _Gruñendo en medio de su embriaguez, Yuuri terminó metiendo la cabeza en una fuente del jardín, para despejarse la mente. Y así, los recuerdos de minutos, u horas, previos, lo golpearon con fuerza._

 _¿Qué carajos había hecho?_

 _Agradeció a todos los dioses de Japón que aquella fiesta fuese privada, porque ya se veía en todos los titulares como el prometido celópata del rey del hielo ruso, montando semejante espectáculo con Minami, quien no merecía falsas esperanzas a través de un baile, uno que no deseaba danzar con nadie más que Víctor._

 _Suspiró, y estaba por beber del agua mineral que logró arrebatarle a uno de los mozos, cuando escuchó la voz del suizo._

— _Yuuuri... —alargó el nombre del siempre lindo japonés, guardando la esperanza de que no tuviera a bien traer a la conversación lo que acababa de suceder en el jardín —¿Hoy no tomas champagne?_

 _El japonés arrugó el entrecejo y luego de mirarlo de soslayo, bebió otro sorbo._

— _No. No tengo ganas de seguir haciendo el ridículo... como otros._

 _Un golpe directo, aunque eso no significaba que iba a huir de sus objetivos._

— _Nadie pensó que hacías el ridículo, mon amour. Ni hoy ni en ningún otro momento. Estoy seguro que más de uno estaría feliz de verte... desinhibido._

 _Si ya de por sí había sido vergonzoso el baile con Minami y las posteriores consecuencias, semejante comentario lo enrojeció hasta las orejas._

— _...la gente solo mira a Vitya... Y no me llames así, no soy él —gruñó, celoso._

— _No, Yuuri querido, la gente no mira a Víctor. Ellos solo ven lo que él tiene —tuvo el impulso, quizás por el rezagado alcohol o por la oportunidad que tenía, de acariciar con los nudillos un poco de la mejilla ruborizada de Yuuri, y aunque pudo percibir su molestia, no dejó de hacerlo —Y él te tiene a ti. Tú eres el que se robó al rey, ¿por qué no te habrían de mirar?_

 _Si bien su caricia lo incomodó, se sintió protegido por las palabras de Chris. Algo parecido a saberse reconocido en su labor de intentar hacer feliz a Victor._

— _...sientes que se lo robé al mundo, ¿verdad? ¿O solo a tí?_

— _No me robaste a un amigo, Yuuri. Pero si que el mundo podría odiarte un poco. De repente teníamos a Víctor, y un video después, a él parecía no importarle ninguna otra cosa en la que no estuvieras tú —se relamió los labios que tenían el gusto dulce de su bebida, disfrutando un tanto ver como la mirada del joven cambiaba al ponerse pensativo. Bastante peculiar, bastante... seductor —Víctor sigue estando conmigo, aunque claro que baje peldaños en su escalera de prioridades cuando decidiste que lo querías para ti._

 _Aquel video tomado en secreto y colgado en las redes sin su autorización... ¿Habría sido diferente todo...? ¿Victor habría decidido ser su entrenador, o tan siquiera, le habría permitido el acceso a esa escala de la que hablaba Chris... si las gemelas no hubiesen cometido esa travesura?_

— _Siempre me he preguntado... si alguna vez tú fuiste su prioridad. Como lo soy ahora. O si quizás, en lugar de su Love y Life, fuiste el calor que necesitaba cuando era más joven. Y por eso eras el único con quien siempre se lo veía interactuar..._

— _Claro que lo fui —Chris se permitió tener unos instantes de egocentrismo, aunque era bien justificado —No tenía a nadie más. Solo imagina que ni a su hermano le importaba mucho lo que pasara con él. ¿No te parece que congeniamos bastante bien? Tenemos muchas cosas en común. Si no me tuviera la confianza, ¿crees que me dejaría tratarlo así, eso que te hizo montarle la mejor escena de celos que he visto en mi vida?_

— _...ya veo —algo en su interior se rompió, y de nuevo se sintió pequeño junto al dueño del eros maduro— Aunque te equivocas sobre Vladya, él siempre estuvo pendiente, a su manera. Pero sí, supongo que tú y Víctor se conocen lo suficiente como para que no me respetes como su actual pareja... O mejor dicho, para que él prefiera estar contigo y no conmigo._

 _Tenía que estar un poco loco, o algo trastocado, para encontrar un atractivo peculiar en un Yuuri molesto y territorial. No estaba muy consciente de que la sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios fuera muy cínica, pero vaya que el japonés delante de él tenía una lengua viperina y un carácter firme, aunque su timidez escondiera lo demás._

— _Son solo jugueteos, Yuuri. Nada de eso va en serio, ya no —Chris buscó con la mirada algún lugar en el que pudieran sentarse y hablar con mayor comodidad, pues era una plática de la que quería obtener los mejores resultados posibles —Creo que no nos hace bien discutir quién conoce más de él, si su mejor o amigo o su... más grande fan. Te quiere, deberías poder vivir con eso._

 _"Más grande fan..."_

 _Yuuri apretó los puños y su rostro por demás tierno y ruborizado se transformó._

— _De modo que son jugueteos... ¿Lo mismo le dices a Masumi, te agradaría que él le hiciese el amor a otra persona...? Puede que para ti solo sea el más grande fan de Vitya, pero lo cierto es que soy algo más. Aunque si es capaz de no frenarte y tú defiendes de esta manera su amistad, supongo que lo mejor será dar un paso al costado. Al final de cuentas solo soy un fan._

— _¡Ey, tranquilo! —lo tomó de los hombros y le dedicó la más divertida de las sonrisas, aunque eso hizo que se sintiera un poco hipócrita —Vamos, Yuuri, tú lo conoces. Nuestro Víctor no es un hombre tradicionalista y él mismo te podría decir que son jugueteos. Además, ¿qué importa lo que yo diga? Si Víctor te ha dicho que te ama y lo comprometido que está contigo y tus sentimientos, debería ser suficiente. Porque te lo ha dicho, ¿no es así?_

 _Claro que se lo había dicho, ante el mundo entero. Pero él nunca había aceptado ser por completo suyo, por sus propios sueños, y era obvio que Víctor no era como él. Era como Chris._

 _Él nunca iba a ser como Chris..._

— _...no es tradicionalista. Vaya —bajó el rostro para ocultar su deshecha mirada chocolate —Ahora entiendo..._

— _¿Qué está pensando tu imaginativo cerebro, Yuuri? —preguntó, un poco mortificado por el brusco cambio en el semblante de su acompañante._

 _Pero Yuuri era una esponja egoísta, una esponja disfuncional. Nunca dejaba fluir aquello que succionaba, por más que hubiese la amenaza de una inundación. Y ese momento no era diferente. Era uno más..._

— _...Rusia en verdad es muy fría. Japón también. Pero aquí, todo es muy diferente. Poco tradicional para mi cultura... muy tradicional para él... Yo no soy de Europa, soy de una parte de Asia que le da valor a cosas tontas. Ciertamente... no soy compatible con su visión del amor._

— _¿Y cuál es esa visión, según tú? Creo que sabías quién era Víctor incluso antes de que llegara por ti —usó su brazo para rodearlo por los hombros y atraerlo un poco más a su cuerpo. Estaba temblando —No creo que, si lo seguías tan arduamente, no supieras de todas esas mujeres con las que se relacionó. Ellas, y algún él, construyeron su visión del amor. Si estás tan metido con él, deberías entenderlo._

 _Lo apartó de su cuerpo, un tanto tambaleante, necesitado de aire y del calor de Víctor. Pero a cada palabra de Chris, sentía mayores deseos de irse._

— _Yo no soy como ustedes... Yo lo quiero para mi y quiero ser de él. Tener algo como lo que él tuvo con su primera novia, él la pidió de manera perfecta y no anduvo dejándose tocar por otra u otro en ese tiempo._

 _Chris no se pudo contener, y apenas se percató de que la piel de Yuuri se puso más blanca que la cera. ¿Pero cómo no quería que se riera ante ese idílico escenario? ¿Víctor, fiel y devoto? No había habido noticia de eso hasta que encontró a Yuuri, quien por lo visto desconocía su propia capacidad de retener los impulsos de su pareja, por decirlo de alguna manera._

— _¿Él te dijo eso?_

 _Esa risa terminó de quebrarlo... ¿Que si le había dicho...? Nunca habían tocado el tema. Yuuri respetaba el pasado de Víctor, y aunque doliese, solo había buscado una vez algunos indicios sobre su pasado romántico._

 _Yuuri no deseaba sexualmente a nadie hasta que Víctor llegó, ¿por qué le debería haber importado cuántas veces ese ruso había hecho tríos, orgías o intercambios?_

 _"Chris siempre fue así; no te disculpes, Yuuri". Esas habían sido las palabras de Masumi antes de irse con los ojos cristalinos._

 _Y Víctor... ¿qué le había dicho...?_

 _"Descuida, yo sé cómo manejarlo..."._

— _...no, no me lo dijo... Lo inferí._

— _Deberías hacer un poco de investigación, Yuuri —Chris sorbió de su copa de cristal, sin tener idea de cuántas veces la había rellenado en tanto estaba hablando con el japonés —No digo que debas estar a la altura de todas las personas que pasaron bajo y sobre el cuerpo de Víctor, pero si quieres darte una idea, o por lo menos entenderlo, yo haría eso. O puedes ir y preguntarle directamente. No creo que tenga problema en decírtelo, siempre es sincero contigo, ¿no?_

 _Se sentía fatal. Deseaba tanto tener a Phichit al lado, estar en Detroit... Aceptar la propuesta indecente de aquella chica, haberse permitido que Phichit le ayudase a explorar su sexualidad. Al menos así, podría haber tenido un punto de común afinidad con Víctor, y no se estaría sintiendo como un virgen de mierda._

— _No es necesario. No deseo estar a su altura. Quise ser diferente, pero te agradezco que me hayas abierto los ojos._

— _¿A lo que es Víctor? Yo creo que solo te diste una mala idea. De cualquier forma, si necesitas saber nombres, yo nos tengo a todos —le guiñó un ojo, coqueto, esperando que Yuuri captara la indirecta —Aunque, ahora que mencionas que eres diferente... No puedo negar que tienes razón. Por algo él está contigo y la historia es completamente diferente a las demás —aún si sabía que iba a ser rechazado, tomó la barbilla de Yuuri entre sus manos y le alzó el rostro, sintiéndose extrañamente expuesto cuando verde encendido y un sensual chocolate se encontraron —¿Por qué...?_

 _Las primeras gotas cayeron sin poderlas evitar, y aunque no se alejó, lo miró con rabia._

— _Supongo que las personas se interesan por los objetos curiosos, como si fueran fenómenos. Un patinador sin talento, mediocre, insulso, desabrido, imitando a tu amante de turno, de seguro fue visto como un trofeo más a conseguir, ¿no? Creí que Rusia había criado a un hombre de verdad, pero si la mitad de tus palabras son ciertas, me alegra mucho no haber venido antes a este país ni a Europa. Un país que no fue capaz de proteger a su máxima estrella y dejó que se convirtiese en alguien como tú, que se ríe del amor y considera que amar es una mierda._

— _Me duele que te tengas en tan poca consideración, cielo —recogió una de sus lágrimas con el pulgar, y tuvo que reprimir el deseo de limpiar con sus labios las gotas salinas que habían llegado a los tersos labios de Yuuri —Pero Rusia y Víctor ya tenían muchos trofeos, de todo el mundo, como para desear uno asiático. No, Yuuri, tú eres mucho más que eso. Tú eres un tesoro para Víctor, y si amar no significa nada para mí, aunque tendría que decir lo contrario, para él... amar significas tú. ¿Me puedes decir qué tienes como para tener a Víctor de rodillas ante ti, justo como nadie más lo ha tenido? —su mano descendió por su mejilla y llegó hasta su barbilla, se deslizó por su cuello y solo se detuvo para arreglar un poco su camisa —¿Quién eres, Yuuri Katsuki?_

— _Dame tú la respuesta —su rostro era neutral, pese al dolor —Hablas sobre Víctor como si fueses su alma gemela, así que, dímelo. Dime qué tengo, y me encargaré de irme ahora mismo para que sigan con aquello que interrumpí._

 _Al demonio el contenerse. Ni él sabía las respuestas, pero tenía sus métodos. Sin darle espacio a que replicara, lo rodeó por la cintura y lo pegó con fuerza a su cuerpo, de modo que podía sentir el roce de sus piernas, el fortuito choque de sus caderas y las manos finas y blancas sobre su pecho. Se vanaglorió de tenerlo tan a su merced, aún más de saber que era prohibido, con todo y su descaro._

— _Mataría por saberlo, Yuuri. Así yo mismo entendería lo que haces y quizás hasta me vería como el idiota enamorado en el que convertiste a Víctor —olisqueó un poco de su fragancia varonil —No pienses en lo que te dije. Piensa tú en por qué Víctor renunció a todo eso que era él solo por ti._

 _Se estremeció, en asco y miedo. Porque no podía entender cómo era posible que quien se decía mejor amigo de Vitya, el que juraba que lo conocía mejor que él mismo, el que acababa de asegurar que Víctor estaba genéticamente predispuesto a serle infiel, y que él, Yuuri, debía aceptarlo y entenderlo, estuviese tomándolo de esa manera, como un juguete más, como un pasatiempo más, ¡humillándolo pese a ser el prometido de su mejor amigo!_

— _Ya tuve suficiente de tus estupideces, Chris. Suéltame —puso algo de distancia estirando sus brazos —Yo no soy Víctor. Yo lo respeto, por más que hoy me haya comportado como un idiota con Minami, yo respeto a MI PAREJA. Si tanto te arde que ya no duerma en tu cama o ambos en la suya, puedes todavía calmar tu calentura con la persona que cometió el error de enamorarse de tí, pero a mí me respetas, ¡suéltame! —alzó la voz, molesto, y sin una sola pizca de alcohol presente._

— _Yuuri... —su voz cantarina fue como un susurro erótico._

 _Quizá el alcohol lo estaba haciendo lucir como un cínico, o tal vez solo era la manifestación de aquellos deseos que Yuuri le estaba despertando desde buen tiempo atrás. Definitivamente algo tenían los japoneses que podían encender cuerpos y almas tan frías como la de los rusos. Sobre todo, de ese ruso que andaba buscando a su novio, y se acercaba hacia donde estaban ambos, justo en el momento en que Chris trataba de tomar a Yuuri del brazo para acercarlo más a él._

— _Ven aquí, Yuuri. No muerdo..._

 _Yuuri forcejeaba, intentando alejarse del otro, oliendo para su desgracia algo de la "emoción" de aquel suizo que empezaba a manifestarse cerca suyo. Pero claro, tan acostumbrado a ese tipo de "jugueteos", y después de haber visto aquello entre ese tipo y su pareja..._

— _Busca a Víctor y acuéstense si es lo que quieres, a mí suéltame, ¡YO NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE TI, GIACOMETTI! ¡Déjame! —sentir que no podía soltarse de él, lo asustaba... Sentir que por más que él intentaba soltarse, él lo arrastraba... le hacía sentir como si lo hundiesen en agua congelada._

 _Víctor, desde el otro lado de la sala, aún con los ánimos encendidos después de su "disputa" con Minami, buscó con la mirada a Yuuri para alardear su victoria; no es que terminar medio ebrio fuese lo más maduro que había hecho, pero la sola idea de que Yuuri fuese tocado o mirado por otro, lo desesperaba. Era suyo, solo suyo, y de nadie más, nadie más tenía derecho a..._

 _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se había enojado tanto con aquel tipo, como para no reconocer si era su amigo o su enemigo...?_

 _No supo a partir de qué paso su ritmo se volvió más rápido. Tampoco recordaba si esa persona era siquiera un conocido de ambos. Lo único real, era que la escena que presenció lo hizo olvidar donde estaba, si alguien más los estaba viendo, incluso que, en efecto, él conocía y llamaba al agresor "su mejor amigo", casi su hermano._

 _No había diferencia en ese momento, ese sujeto estaba forzando a Yuuri y eso era más que suficiente para encender los siete infiernos que se albergaban en su interior._

— _¡Suéltalo! ¡Quítale las manos de encima! —vociferó, y en unos cuantos pasos estuvo junto a ambos. No midió la fuerza con la que tomó la muñeca de Chris y la azotó contra el cuerpo del suizo, haciendo que se tambaleara en medio de una risita descarada —¿Qué mierdas sucede contigo? —tomó el cuerpo del japonés, rodeándolo por los hombros para acercarlo a su regazo —¿Estás bien, Yuuri?_

— _Estamos jugando, Vitya. ¡Yuuri quiere jugar con nosotros!_

 _Frío. Aunque Víctor estaba sudado, y por ende, irradiaba calor, no, fuego, por su actual estado emocional, Yuuri se congelaba. Sentía la garganta cerrándose más y más, como si el agua invisible le llegara a la manzana de Adán y lentamente continuase su ascenso. Pero no, no estaba en el agua, no estaba en el agua, no estaba en el agua, ¡estaba en la fiesta, en la fiesta de Lilia, no podía entrar en pánico y arruinarlo todo!_

— _¿...preguntas... si estoy bien...? ¿Tú qué crees, Víctor...? ¿Cómo crees que puedo sentirme después de haber vivido en carne propia la manera en que juegan ustedes cuando yo no estoy...? —se alejó, de manera brusca, su cuerpo quejándose por perder aquella fuente de calor._

 _Pero no importaba. Para Yuuri, Víctor en ese momento se sentía como el caradura más desgraciado del universo... ¿Celoso, vengativo, posesivo? ¡Con una mierda, él lo engañaba con Chris y con muchas más!_

— _Nosotros... ¿De qué estás hablando? —muy a pesar de que las bebidas alcohólicas en su cuerpo superaran lo sano, no era tan incompetente como para no notar que Yuuri ardía en furia, aunque su palidez era un indicador más preocupante para él. Lucía como... si una fuerza superior a él, más allá de la ira, lo estuviera asfixiando —Yuuri, por favor..._

— _Yuuri dice que no sabe que jugamos, o que no parecen juegos. ¿Verdad que son sólo bromas entre nosotros?_

— _Con un demonio, Chris. ¡Cállate ya! —Víctor lo hubiera querido ahorcar, pero algo en la forma en la que los miraba Katsuki le impedía siquiera moverse de donde estaba._

— _...entonces es verdad —Yuuri apretó los puños, impotente, decepcionado, herido —¿Por qué lo callas? Al final de cuentas ya me lo dijo todo —habló entre sollozos, con los dientes apretados, y el aire negándose a mantenerse en su sistema respiratorio —Que te robé al mundo... Que lo que hacen son solo juegos, pero que es parte de ti y que por eso debería aceptarlo... Que te acuestas con él y con tus mujeres... ¡Que yo no soy suficiente porque soy un ridículo japonés! —en estricto, Chris no lo había dicho, pero todo el sistema autodestructivo de Yuuri estaba activado en modo alerta. En modo supervivencia —Si tanto lo deseas a él, ¿por qué mierdas me has pedido en matrimonio, Víctor? ¿Lo haces para humillarme en público? ¿es eso?_

— _No, Yuuri. No estoy entendiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo —trató de acercarse a él, pero por cada paso que daba, Yuuri retrocedía uno más —¿Qué tienen que ver el mundo y las mujeres aquí? —el no querer pisar la cárcel por temor a no volver a ver a Yuuri era lo único que le impedía asesinar a Chris en ese momento. ¿Qué tanto le había dicho como para que estuviera tan iracundo? —Ni pienso que seas ridículo, ni me estoy burlando de ti. ¿De dónde estás sacando todas esas tonterías?_

— _Pensé que ya le habías dicho que tan hombre de mundo eres, cariño —por una vez, el mote que Chris solía usar con él, a modo de broma, le dio náuseas. Odió con todo su ser que lo llamara así._

 _Quiso evitarlo, en serio que quiso. De verdad. Años lidiando con la ansiedad le habían blindado con herramientas para poder controlar sus emociones, para hacer nudos en cada uno de sus nervios y anular toda posibilidad o necesidad de llanto frente a quienes lo quisieran minimizar por no ser "normal". Pero ese "cariño" había dolido. Mucho, muchísimo. VÍctor siendo besado, acariciado, usado, por Chris, como ese suizo había deseado hacer con su maestra, era algo insoportable. Mucho más porque, en esa misma fiesta, Yuuri había acudido a su prometido para que fuese a ayudarla... Obteniendo como retribución, sí, una Minako ilesa... Pero un Víctor entregado a la tarea de aceptar los juegos de Chris, sin importarle siquiera el que él estuviese ahí, como su pareja._

— _No le estorbo más, Nikiforov-san. Ni mucho menos a su amante, aunque supongo que ese es mas bien mi título... No volverá a saber de mí, me encargaré de pagarle hasta lo último que gastó en perder su tiempo entrenando a un perdedor —dio media vuelta, y echó a correr, con la cabeza girándole como un sistema solar propio, orbitando alrededor de su cerebro embotado que se negaba a procesar los recuerdos del inicio de la fiesta, en la que había planeado..._

 _No, eso ya no tenía sentido. Mucho menos esa estúpida coreografía elaborada en secreto._

— _¡Yuuri! Ven aquí, aún no hemos... —la voz del suizo se vio cortada de inmediato cuando la mano de Víctor se posó en sus labios, obligándolo a callar._

— _Por una vez en tu vida, abstente de decir o hacer estupideces —sonaba a una exigencia, pero Víctor estaba convencido de que era más una súplica. Su garganta se le cerraba en tanto veía a Yuuri alejarse, furioso por algo que no acababa de entender, pero que lo mató. ¿Lo peor? Fue lo suficientemente idiota como para dejarlo solo, a merced de un monstruo, mientras estaba demasiado ocupado queriendo elevar su orgullo de "hombre" —¿Qué diablos le dijiste, Chris? No, espera... ¿Qué pretendías hacer con el? ¿Lo estabas forzando?_

— _Lo estaba invitando, que es muy diferente —respondió, decepcionado... de que ya no hubiera más champagne para seguir bebiendo —Y no le dije nada más que la verdad._

— _¿Qué verdad?_

— _Yo estaba suponiendo que Yuuri tenía idea de que tú y yo sabemos divertirnos juntos. Lo único que quería era que ese delicioso japonés participara con nosotros._

— _¿Es que eres imbécil? —ya no lo soportaba más. Apenas podía reconocer a su amigo en el estúpido hombre que estaba frente a él, riendo como si se tratara de cualquier inconveniente. No, no lo era. Era su Yuuri, y Chris se había aprovechado de la demostración de confianza que le había dado tan solo unos momentos atrás —No sé qué le dijiste, y me da lo mismo que tú me lo digas. Pero no puedo creer que te acabo de decir uno de los mayores secretos que tengo, algo tan fuerte como para terminar con lo que queda de él, y que fuiste un animal como para lastimarlo. ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Qué quieres lograr?_

— _¿Entonces Yuuri si es el definitivo? ¡Iré a buscar un brindis por ustedes!_

— _No se te ocurra acercarte a él de nuevo, o se me va a olvidar quien eres._

 _Lo dejó ir, medio ebrio y todo risas absurdas, en tanto él iba a buscar a Yuuri. Su mente no terminaba de atar cabos, necesitaba que su japonés le dijera qué era lo que había pasado y el por qué le estaba doliendo tanto. No tenía la menor idea de lo que iba a decir, solo estaba seguro de que sería la verdad._

 _No sabía si su instinto o una conexión más mágica lo llevó justo al lugar donde suponía que estaría._

— _Yuuri... —lo llamó en un susurro. Estaba agazapado, retirado de todo el mundo en la fiesta, sentado en una silla en el rincón más alejado del salón._

 _Víctor dio un paso adicional, angustiado, desesperado por alcanzar su objetivo. Pero una mano se agarró a su brazo derecho, como una tenaza incandescente, y fue arrastrado cuatro pasos hacia atrás._

 _Pensando que se trataba de Chris, y casi ya perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba, volteó con el puño libre alzado. Pero no fueron verdes, sino oscuros, los ojos que parecieron lanzarle mil dardos venenosos de manera directa._

— _Puedo entender que seas celoso, y que por ello hayas estado a un paso de hacer quedar a Yuuri como un infiel solo porque Minami se encargó de intentar solucionar el problema que ya habías suscitado al casi revolcarte con Chris en la fiesta —su dedo índice se estrelló en el pecho del ruso, mientras seguía hablando, con rabia contenida, pero a un nivel muy bajo —Considero que fuiste un idiota de talla mundial, tan grande como lo eres en el patinaje, pero, ¿puedes explicarme por qué está en ese estado, cuando tan solo media hora antes estaba riéndose conmigo de la manera en que bebías con tu rival, antes de que yo aceptara el duelo de Yurio...? ¿Qué le hiciste, Víctor? ¿Acaso tengo que recordarte continuamente que si no lo amas, es mejor que te alejes?_

 _No quería hacerse de enemigos, esa nunca había sido su intención. Pero no iba a dudar en poner en su lugar a aquel que se atreviera a cuestionar lo que sentía por Yuuri, más aún si hablaba sin saber cuál era la realidad. Mucho menos le interesaba que fuera el mejor amigo de Yuuri. Lo lamentaba, sí, pero no lo amedrentaba._

— _No voy a discutir eso contigo, Chulanont. Que no te importe con quien estoy, pero si estás aquí solo para estorbar, prefiero que te retires antes de que acabemos en malos términos —odiaba con cada vena de su ser que lo tocaran de esa manera, como si lo quisieran intimidar, aún más considerando de quien venía. Pero no iba a perder el tiempo con ese chiquillo, porque lo era. Él no le iba a impedir llegar hasta donde Yuuri se estaba derrumbando._

— _Te crees muy hombre porque estás en tu territorio, ¿verdad? Muy protegido porque eres la Leyenda Rusa, y porque eres "un hombre de mundo" —satirizó la misma expresión de Chris, mirándolo con asco —¿Sabes lo que me dijo Yuuri cuando me lo encontré, tambaleándose, rumbo a aquí? "Víctor y Chris son amantes, Phichito-kun, hacen el amor cuando yo no estoy, hoy Vitya se estaba dejando tocar... Él no me ama, quiero morirme..." —la mandíbula apretada del más joven denotaba cuánto odiaba a Víctor y al suizo en ese momento —Eres un cerdo... Tienes cara de ponerte así conmigo y sacar pecho por tus juegos con tu amiguito, luego de dejar que lo haya humillado de esa manera, ¿a eso le llamas ser un amigo? Pues bien, ya que en tu mundo ideal los mejores amigos se meten en las relaciones, ahora me vas a escuchar: Lárgate de su vida. No pienso dejar que vuelvas a herirlo, y si es necesario, me encargaré de que Yuuri olvide todas y cada una de las cosas bonitas y falsas que le has dicho._

— _No necesito que nadie, mucho menos tú, venga a decirme lo que me hace falta para ser un hombre —hinchó el pecho. Se sentía todavía más cabreado que cuando habló con Chris. De alguna manera podía esperar que él actuara de esa manera. ¿Pero Phichit? No le causaba otra cosa que no fuera la impresión de un pobre enamorado que vivía con la resignación —Yuuri herido puede decir muchas cosas de las que no está seguro. Ahora mismo, el único que está estorbando entre nosotros eres tú. Si eres su amigo, que dudo que sea lo que quieres de él, te recomiendo que te hagas a un lado y dejes que la persona que lo conoce vaya con él. Contrario a ti, que pareces ser el juez en todo esto, yo no quiero apartarte de Yuuri, pero no me detendré a pensar que lo eres si sigues siendo una piedra en mi camino. Phichit, calla y muévete._

 _Phichit soltó una risa decepcionada y triste a la vez, pero no se apartó. Sus ojos oscuros lo miraron fijamente, y habló casi sin expresiones, al menos al inicio._

— _Nunca has sabido defenderlo... Siempre mirando a otros, cuando él solo te miraba a ti, esperando un reconocimiento. ¿Yo estorbo, soy una piedra en tu camino...? Soy el eterno amigo de Yuuri, ciertamente, lo sé, y no me afecta decirlo. Fui el primero en celebrar que al fin bajaras de tu trono para darte cuenta de lo que tenías danzando en tu cara mientras te revolcabas con seres como Chris... ¿Te gustaría que la gente del pasado de Yuuri viniera a hacer lo mismo en tu cara, en el mismo lugar en el que estás tú, eso te parece de hombres...? Pero claro, yo no debo meterme. Al final de cuentas, no se puede esperar mucho de alguien con cero capacidad empática —se apartó, mirándolo con asco —Si por mí fuera, pese a todo lo bueno que has hecho hasta hoy por él, no lo volverías a ver. Pero a diferencia de tu queridísimo amigo, que desde hace varios minutos está alardeando de lo bien que te comió el pene en una salida de adolescentes y lo bien que lo haces tú, yo respeto las decisiones de Yuuri. Y aunque me duela, no porque no sea yo, sino porque tú no te lo mereces, debe ser él quien decida si te cree lo indefendible..._

 _Estático en su lugar, se debatía entre contestar a todas las injurias que estaban lanzando en su contra o ir a buscar, por fin, a Yuuri. ¿Eso era lo que había escuchado? ¿Aquella experiencia que fue poco menos que desagradable? Pero en algo tenía razón Phichit, aunque le revolviera el estómago. Era su amigo, el mejor y el más fiel. ¿Quién era Víctor contra eso? Si todo lo arruinaba, si era lo bastante incompetente como para no defender a Yuuri de quienes lo atacaba de manera tan infame, si Yuuri decidía no creer en él, ¿en quién se iba a refugiar? Chris ya no era una opción, ya no quería caer en lo mismo que se le estaba reprochando. Y ya no había nadie, por lo menos no en su cercanía. Y Yuuri tenía a Phichit, para siempre y a pesar de todo. ¿Qué había hecho él para ganarse ese derecho? Dejarlo a la deriva... Sí, el tailandés tenía razón. No se merecía a ese ángel._

— _Eso no significa que me voy a rendir. Nadie en este lugar se merece a alguien como Yuuri —dijo, antes de avanzar hacia su objetivo —Pero nosotros no decidimos quién se queda a su lado. Sé su amigo y déjalo tomar sus decisiones. Bastante mal la ha pasado ya sin que sea su culpa._

— _Soy su amigo y por eso lo expondré a que lo rompas en más partes, Víctor... Pero espero que puedas dejar a un lado tu evidente arrogancia y le pongas un alto a tus frivolidades y placeres si en verdad lo amas, y él te da una oportunidad. Así como odiaste que Minami lo toque, ponte en su lugar... Si lo amas de verdad, haz que la gente entienda por fin que es tu pareja y no un simple pasatiempo, como tus otras conquistas._

 _Y aunque Phichit, solo en eso, tenía toda la razón, no iba a permitir que lo viera flaquear en su determinación. Lejos de eso, lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, con una mirada que reflejaba... nada, que era justamente lo contrario al todo que su corazón sentía. Un todo temeroso de Yuuri, de lo que decidía, lo que hacía y lo que sentía. De lo que podría..._

 _Yuuri mientras tanto se había abrazado a sus piernas. Estaba muy pálido, casi inerte, sin poder moverse... Se sentía como un niño pequeño al que habían despojado de lo más querido, de lo material más anhelado. No entendía por qué dolía tanto estar en el hielo, si en verdad, no estaba en la pista. Pero sí tenía claro que quien danzaba en ese momento ante sus ojos, encerraba algo oscuro en su silueta..._

 _Cerró los ojos, porque en medio de aquel blanco, era lo único coherente. Los colores cegaban, el blanco cegaba... Lo negro era cálido, cobijaba... Brindaba ternura y abrigo como el peluche de un muñeco..._

 _Como un dulce cachorrito._

— _Yuuri... —lo encontró con su mirada tan perdida, que temió que estuviera viviendo una de sus pesadillas mientras estaba despierto. Se acercó con cuidado, sin atreverse a tocarlo por miedo a empeorarlo todo. En lugar de eso, se arrodilló frente a él, esperando que lo escuchara, que levantara la mirada para que supiera que seguía ahí —¿Qué... qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedo ayudarte?_

 _Escuchó su voz, y las pocas lágrimas que quedaban por ser derramadas se escurrieron, caprichosas, sin su permiso. Soltó una risa carente de gracia, de emociones, de alma, y abrió sus ojos, esquivando los contrarios._

— _¿En qué podrías ayudarme...? Todo está como debe estar, Víctor. Al fin todo regresa a su cauce natural, y es hora de que cada uno recuerde y se ubique donde debe estar. Tu lugar no es aquí, está allá, en el jardín, tras esos árboles... Tristemente oculto, aunque supongo que soy el único que no lo vio hasta ahora. Debo haber sido el único idiota que se creyó esa tontería de quererte casar conmigo... Lo siento —apretó la mandíbula —No debí comprar esos anillos._

— _No, Yuuri. Por favor, no me digas eso. No hay otro lugar en el que debamos estar que no sea juntos —si era efecto de la bebida, eso Víctor no lo sabía, pero sus finas lágrimas salieron apenas Yuuri sugirió, o concluyó por su propia cuenta, que todo ese tiempo había sido un error, uno de sus caprichos naturales, que él mismo era uno más que podía ser olvidado en cualquier momento —Jamás dudaría en casarme contigo, te lo juro. Pero... pero no entiendo. ¿Por qué...? ¿Qué pasó? O, más bien... ¿qué hice?_

 _Yuuri frunció el ceño, y contra su propia voluntad, lo miró. Aun el alcohol hacía estragos en su organismo, pero el cinismo de Víctor en verdad dolía. Y solo confirmaba todo lo que Chris había mencionado sobre la manera en que ellos se relacionaban, pese a su relación._

— _...así que, no sabes qué hiciste... Ya veo —se irguió un poco, lo más que le era permitido por su ansiedad, que estaba en esos momentos pugnando por ganarle a su autocontrol —¿Sabes? Te mentí: No era completamente virgen cuando me conociste. Yo... ya había besado a alguien, ya me habían tocado... Considerando que tú consideras que no hiciste nada esta noche, ¿está bien para ti que me vaya a la cama con Phichit? Él siempre ha sabido cómo hacerme sentir protegido..._

 _Ese tailandés debería considerarse afortunado de que Víctor no tuviera los mejores ánimos como para ir a la cárcel, culpado de tortura y asesinato. O, por lo menos, de que no quería que Yuuri presenciara eso de su mejor amigo. El ímpetu lo tenía, y apartó un poco la mirada de los ojos marrones de Yuuri para buscar a Phichit, quien estaba hablando a solas y entre cuchicheos con Minami. A decir verdad, ambos tenían tanta suerte..._

— _Ni siquiera quiero preguntar por qué eso es importante ahora, o qué tiene que ver con lo que estamos hablando —alzó un poco la voz, producto de su orgullo mancillado. Pero, ¿qué esperaba? Estaba jugando con fuego, con uno muy peligroso —Y no. No sé si ya lo notaste, pero el patinaje es lo mío, no la adivinación. Así que no, no sé qué hice. Agradecería mucho, Katsuki, que tuviera a bien decirme en que lo ofendí._

 _Herido. Así se sentía. Como siempre, a él nada le salía bien, mucho menos esto de ser sarcástico o conseguir que su pareja sintiese por lo menos una pizca de los celos que él sentía por él cada que alguien se le acercaba... Pero claro, ¿quién sentiría celos de un tipo tan insípido como él, teniendo a un sex symbol como Chris, disponible a todo y en todo momento...?_

— _...no voy a participar en el Grand Prix, Nikiforov Coach... En verdad, te pagaré todo lo que has gastado hasta el momento, solo te pido un poco de tiempo —se puso de pie, tambaleándose, pero logró vencer el vértigo —No se preocupe por nada, de mi boca no saldrá nada que lo haga quedar mal ante mi familia. Después de todo, soy yo el que terminó metido en una relación de años, así que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es asumir mi culpa para reparar el honor de mi familia... Perdóname, Víctor —lo miró a los ojos —Después de ver la manera en que disfrutaste el casi hacer el amor con Chris esta noche, solo me queda la vergüenza de haber sido un remedo barato de amante... Te retribuiré declarándome un perdedor que ni siquiera tiene valor para participar. Al final de cuentas, él ya me ganó desde hace mucho tiempo..._

 _Yuuri era un misterio para muchos, y muy a pesar de lo que Víctor supiera de él, más que el propio Yuuri, lo que más le sorprendía de él era la capacidad casi innata que poseía para herir sin que se lo propusiera. Su corazón no solo se encogió, sino que casi lo escuchó hacerse trizas a cada palabra cadenciosa que salió de su boca. A final de cuentas, ¿qué es lo que había logrado con él? Sí, claro que tenía errores, claro que Chris se había aprovechado y él había sido lo suficientemente idiota como para no entender qué es lo que el suizo pretendía hacer desde el principio. Pero... ¿Yuuri de verdad aún no se creía que era su mundo, y todavía más? ¿Tan pobres habían sido sus palabras, sus acciones, sus sentimientos, para que no entendiera que después de él, no había nada?_

 _Jamás. Jamás iba a permitir que se le escapara como agua entre sus dedos. Le daba lo mismo que refunfuñara, jaloneara o gritara injurias contra él, pero se lo iba a llevar de ahí. Lo tomó de la mano y, en efecto, aunque sintió resistencia, comenzó a caminar hacia el exterior de la casa donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, ignorando tanto las expresiones de molestia de Yuuri, como los intentos infértiles de Phichit y Minami por seguirlos, luego de que les lanzó una mirada mortal._

— _Vamos a salir, y vas a dejar de soltar esas tonterías y me dirás que es lo que te sucede, Yuuri. Te adoro, lo sabes. Pero no voy a dejar que hagas lo que se te venga en gana conmigo hasta que, por lo menos, tenga una explicación._

— _¿Explicación...? ¿Cómo pue...? Víctor, suél... suéltame, no... Grrr, ¡suéltame! —pero muy dentro de sí, el que estuviese insistiendo de esa manera le hacía sentir que "tal vez", en realidad, las palabras de Chris no reflejaban la realidad —¿Por qué haces esto...? Chris dice que tú lo prefieres antes que a mi, que yo no te satisfago... ¡Dejaste que te toque, me estabas siendo infiel con él!_

 _Llegó a donde quería, justo al lugar en donde Yuuri había encontrado la "escena del crimen". Ahí, entre arbustos y un par de abedules altísimos. Sin soltar su mano, en tanto que ocasionalmente se quejaba por la uñas que se clavaban en su piel, lo acorraló contra el tronco de uno de los árboles, poniendo sus brazos a ambos lados de su rostro, casi obligándolo a que le sostuviera la mirada._

— _Ahora es mi momento, Yuuri —estaba tentado a besarlo, a robarle el aliento y dejarle en claro que tanto deseaba estar con otra persona que no fuera él: Ni un poco —¿Eso es lo que viste, lo que te dijeron o lo que piensas? ¿Cómo puedo ser infiel si ni siquiera estaba buscando eso? ¿Tú viste que me besara? ¿O te cegaste a tiempo de ver como lo rechazaba para creer lo que tú querías?_

 _Tenerlo así, dominante y emanando esa energía tan fuerte, se llevó lo poco que quedaba de embriaguez en su cuerpo. Amaba esa faceta nueva que le veía, y de hecho, había ocasiones en las que se moría por tener a un Víctor así, masculino, activo, ejerciendo una superioridad que fuera más allá de un egocentrismo que no le conocía... Pero no era el momento de desearlo, aunque fuera inevitable ya que lo amaba. Era el momento de las respuestas, de aferrarse de nuevo a las palabras del Víctor enamorado, si en verdad quería no morirse de dolor._

— _...los vi de lejos... Me pareció que tú estabas llorando, o algo así, y tuve miedo de que te estuviese diciendo alguna tontería. Así que me fui acercando para ayudarte a molestarlo entre los dos, pero... —sollozó —Luego vi que él te llenaba de besos y tú no hacías nada, te dejabas... como... como cuando lo hago yo... —lo miró a los ojos —¿Qué se supone que debe significar eso, Víctor? Yo no volví a besarme o intentar algo con otras personas desde que estoy contigo, aun cuando no se hizo oficial, me empecé a considerar tu pareja. ¿Por qué no le dijiste las cosas como son...? ¿Te avergüenzas en verdad de haberte unido a mí? ¿Cómo puedo creerte si tus acciones con Chris refuerzan lo que él me dijo...?_

 _Estúpido Chris por hacer cosas que lo lastimaban a él. Y estúpido Víctor por no dejar esas mismas cosas en claro, por permitir que penetraran un corazón tan sensible y frágil como el de Yuuri. Relajó su cuerpo, bajó sus brazos unos segundos para, momentos después, tomarlo de los hombros y atraerlo hasta su cuerpo. Sintió apenas un poco de resistencia y luego cesó, sin saber si estaba aceptándolo o resignándose. Pero así funcionaba el lenguaje de Víctor: hacía sentir lo que sus palabras no podían terminar de explicar._

— _¿Pero cómo llegas a esa conclusión sin siquiera preguntarme, tonto?_

— _...porque él es tu mejor amigo y te conoce mejor que nadie. Yo también te conozco, pero a través de mi fanatismo... Yo conozco al Víctor que incluso tú mismo terminaste odiando porque te sumiste en la soledad. Las personas solo se conocen al tratarlas... —buscó su mirada —En verdad, no puedes culparme... Todo lo que me dijo —lágrimas volvieron a caer —todo, todo me fue incapaz de ser refutado con la información que yo tengo. Sé que me amas, porque no te creo capaz de burlarte de mí de esta manera, pero, Víctor... En ninguna revista dijiste que Chris fuese tu amigo con derecho, o alguien tan importante como para permitirle ser así contigo, como un amante... Nadie te ha asociado a él —bajó la mirada — Es como si lo hubieras ocultado de la misma manera en que te ocultaste esta noche, evitando que yo los viese... ¿Acaso tienes un secreto que yo no debo conocer...? ¿Acaso... acaso has preferido compartir eso también con él, y no conmigo...?_

— _Él no sabe absolutamente nada que tú no sepas ya —era la verdad, por mucho que le doliera que Yuuri no recordara que tenía ese conocimiento. Pero sonaba a una mentira, a una que le podría explotar en la cara algún día, e iba a arrasar con todo aquello que había construido a base de amor —Mi Yuuri, mi amor... —lo pegó aún más a su pecho, dejando que derramara todas las lágrimas que le fueran necesarias —¿Te parece que no me conoces? Lo acabas de decir... Chris conoce al Víctor que se odiaba a sí mismo, que estaba vacío. Pero tú siempre supiste qué hacer y qué darme para reencontrarme, y enamorarme de ti en el camino. Nadie me asociaba con Chris porque no había nada que hacer coincidir. No teníamos nada... —se mordió la lengua, porque no era del todo correcto —...O, bueno... sí hicimos algunas cosas... pero no importaban lo suficiente como para decir que estábamos saliendo o algo así. ¿No tienes cómo refutarlo? ¡Claro que sí! En todas esas revistas o programas... ¿alguna vez me viste como me ves ahora? ¿No te das cuenta de cuánta vida me has dado o que tan feliz me hace tu amor?_

 _Lo abrazó con mayor fuerza, al escucharle decir todas esas cosas... Claro que, no le agradaba la idea de que en verdad algo de las palabras de Chris fuesen reales, pero, confiaba en su Vitya. En la manera tierna en que lo llamaba su vida y amor, ese proceso de resurrección que ambos se habían regalado mutuamente, en ese proceso que seguía vivo, en ese respetarlo e irlo educando con paciencia en la manera de amar de correctamente._

 _Yuuri sabía muy bien que Víctor no era como él. Víctor tenía mucha experiencia, o al menos, eso decían sus fuentes de información, esas que hablaban de muchas novias, pasajeras casi todas, pero novias al fin._

 _Sin embargo, ninguna vez, salvo las relacionadas con su profesión, esa sabiduría del mundo había sido usada para hacerlo sentir menos. Por eso, Yuuri sabía que si Víctor deseaba amarlo de manera completa en cualquier momento, no debería temer hacerlo. Porque sus brazos eran el lugar más correcto para refugiarse, como un pequeño cachorrito entre el cuerpo de sus padres._

— _...por favor, no dejes que vuelva a besarte... Me duele mucho —confesó, avergonzado —Yo... yo quiero que Vitya sea solo mío..._

— _Él no importa, Yuuri. Ni él ni nada de lo que te haya dicho importan para mí —lo besó en su cabellera suave y negra, en su frente y en su sien. Aún lo sentía temblar por los rezagos del llanto, así que acarició su espalda, para terminar aferrado a su cintura y meciéndolo al ritmo de la melodía de la noche y el viento —Mi pasado es eso, solo pasado y ahí hay que dejarlo. Tú eres el que me importa, a quien amo, a quien necesito conmigo. Todo lo demás... no importa. No significa nada._

 _Se permitió gimotear una última vez, antes de sonreír, aun ocultando su rostro en su pecho. Víctor lo hacía sentir a veces tan femenino, pero no le importaba. Con él podía ser desde la virgen más recatada hasta el Eros más atrevido y caprichoso. Por amor. Por respeto. Por deseo y placer compartidos con la persona elegida._

— _Lo siento... No debí dejar que Phichit y Minami me convencieran de ese baile. Lamento que me hayan tocado, había bebido mucho... Y estaba demasiado celoso..._

— _No —espetó, decidido, firme y enojado —Esto no tiene nada que ver con eso. Primero, no es justo que ellos se aprovecharan de la situación, ni tus amigos ni el mío. Aunque Minami tiene razón, tú no eres un objeto por el que debamos competir, pero... pero no quiero que nadie te vuelva a tocar de esa manera. Nadie más que yo._

— _Víctor... es que yo... yo no sé si puedo... cubrir tus expectativas... Quizá Chris tenía un poco de razón._

— _Shhh... —puso un dedo en sus labios para silenciarlo, mismo que después suplantó con su boca sabor a champagne y celos decadentes —He vivido suficiente como para saber que te quiero a ti. Tú eres más que cualquiera._

 _Vivir lo suficiente. ¿Qué tanto había sido eso?_

 _Yuuri se dejó abrazar por Víctor y él mismo lo rodeó por la cintura. A pesar de que trató de hacer que el sonido de sus respiraciones y latidos lo calmara, una sensación incómoda se quedó latente dentro de él._

 _Si el pasado de Víctor debía quedarse atrás, ¿Qué tan profundas habían sido las experiencias para estar seguro de que era precisamente Yuuri lo que más se adecuaba a él? Por primera vez, Yuuri lamentó no tener esas experiencias, no haber pasado por esas situaciones, no vivir un poco más allá de Víctor._

 _¿Sería muy tarde querer intentarlo...?_

 _ **Barcelona, días atrás. Competiciones del Grand Prix Final**_

El día había llegado, y con él los nervios, pero ni por eso su amanecer había sido menos mágico. Despertar para ver, en medio de su miopía, la piel blanca que sostenía su mejilla, y sentir que unos brazos rodeaban su espalda y cintura, lo había llenado de pudor y vergüenza, pero también de una extraña sensación de plenitud. Porque su piel había sentido la contraria, regulando ambas típicas temperaturas corporales de la albínica frialdad rusa, y la casi solar calidez japonesa. Desnudos, sí, aunque las sábanas se mantenían puras e inmaculadas, pese a que, en efecto, habían sido mudas testigos de aquel retoce para nada inocente.

O mejor dicho, el más inocente de sus compartires. Porque Víctor y Yuuri se habían declarado primerizos en el arte de amar con el cuerpo. Porque aunque Víctor tuvo un atisbo de miedo al recordar que en realidad su cuerpo sí sabía lo que era estar dentro de otro, se había sentido tan tímido como el pequeño japonés que con las justas se había tocado una vez al mes a lo largo de su adolescencia, con pudor y culpa, ante el "honor" de su familia.

Pequeños tontos, pensarían, tal vez, años después de aquella noche, si es que llegaban a viejos juntos. Pensar en esas cosas cuando la propuesta tartamuda de Yuuri por compartir la ducha había terminado en un compartir la cama, y luego los cuerpos. Tocándose, mancillándose, erizando botones de piel, y otras partes que clamaban a gritos poder conocerse al fin como deberían hacerlo en algún momento.

Pero no. Ese no era el ideal, así que las caricias, los besos, las lamidas, el saborear el fluido ajeno de la vida, había sido el coro de ángeles de aquella habitación compartida antes de su último programa corto. Antes de que, en efecto, como le había recordado cobardemente días atrás Chris a Yuuri, terminase de robárselo al mundo, para convertirlo en solo su propiedad álmica y del corazón.

Porque sí. Víctor era suyo, aunque mil Laryssas pugnasen por quitárselo.

Así que estaba ahí, sentado, luego de terminar de ponerse la parte de arriba de su traje, en medio del vestidor del gran recinto que albergaba la pista de hielo en la que, por fin, se mediría con su ídolo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, los puños apretados, y el corazón latiendo a mil. La noche anterior, la habían pasado juntos, mirándose a los ojos luego de alcanzar el clímax solo a base de caricias. Víctor había acariciado sus brazos, con amor, con delicadeza, aun después de que había cedido a los efectos del jet lag... Y aunque no se lo había dicho, aunque pese a los propios recuerdos de Yuuri, Víctor hubiese sido el de siempre aquella mañana, estaba seguro de que esta vez sí que había sido testigo de los efectos desagradables de aquellas pesadillas.

Porque, ¿cómo explicar que no hubiesen sido dolorosas, si esta vez había logrado ver, con horrorosa claridad, cómo aquella silueta oscura tomaba entre sus manos a Vicchan, y...?

Con un jadeo, abrió los ojos, robando aire al ambiente como cuando en el pasado, los ataques de pánico lo ahogaban, solo para encontrarse con ese hermoso rostro ante el propio, sonriéndole con amor.

—...Vitya...

—Lo siento por asustarte, no pude evitar perderme en la preciosa vista. Si ya era adicto a ti, me temo que ahora ya no tengo arreglo... —las mejillas japonesas se tiñeron de un casto rubor, y sus ojos se fijaron en sus pies, ya calzados con el equipo reglamentario.

—Quien debería decir eso, soy yo... La Leyenda Viviente eres tú...

—Sabes bien que más allá de cualquier hermosa fachada, que por cierto, en Rusia y cualquier país europeo, es insípida y común frente a la tuya, mi complejidad es mínima comparada a todo lo que eres y representas —le acarició el rebelde mechoncito de la izquierda, que siempre se resistía al gel para peinar —Llegamos a este día —se sonrieron —Te confieso que se siente raro, muy extraño...

—Es porque en el fondo no quieres retirarte...

—Cierto, preferiría no hacerlo. Pero, un rasgo de mi personalidad es la vanidad involuntaria, y eso me lleva a desear irme antes de convertirme en una figura pasada de moda. Antes de que no quede algo que mi fan número uno no pueda admirar —Yuuri frunció el ceño, ofendido.

—Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme y llamar mi atención... —Víctor rió bajito, robándole un beso.

—Bueno, tú eres mi fan número uno de la vida real, pero... Mi verdadero fan número uno, así como el tuyo, soy yo mismo, Yuuri.

El japonés abrió los ojos por completo, agitó sus pestañas como queriendo disipar cualquier duda, y luego, al ver su sonrisa, bajó la mirada.

Su fan número uno... él mismo... Sin lugar a dudas, tenía mucho sentido, aunque era muy difícil que su falta de autoestima lo viese de esa manera.

Porque, él no tenía autoestima, ¿verdad?

Con los ojos proyectados al piso, observó las cuchillas de Víctor. Y luego las suyas. Incluso en ese equipo, se lograba ver la amplia diferencia de potencialidades económicas, físicas y artísticas, pero... Si se ponía a ver más allá, si observaba en esas cuchillas una hermosa metáfora de la realidad, ¿podía llegar a entender las palabras de su pareja, podía en verdad llegar a captar su bello significado?

Yuuri era un niño crecido en medio de una familia hermosa, una familia llena de amor. Nunca había tenido que sentarse a la mesa para explicar las cosas que le gustaban o no le gustaban, ellos simplemente habían navegado a su lado, como integrantes de una flota uniformada, a causa de la incapacidad de Yuuri de permitirles abordar su propia barquita. Pero así había sido. Si bien es cierto él no era un heredero millonario, ni un hombre que se cargara la autoestima familiar al hombro, era un luchador innato: había vencido su trastorno de ansiedad, sus problemas de peso, su timidez, su dificultad para comunicar lo que quería, las carencias para alcanzar sus sueños profesionales... ¿Aún no era capaz de verlo...?

Víctor sonrió enternecido cuando una tonalidad adorablemente rosada fue subiendo por la piel expuesta de los hombros contrarios, hasta alcanzar sus mejillas y orejas. Y suspiró, aliviado, feliz, y emocionado, aguantando las ganas de llorar. Porque era más que obvio que Yuuri ya había dejado atrás su maldita etapa de negación.

—...solo yo debería ser tu fan número uno... —lo oyó gruñir entre dientes.

—Jajaja, ¿me estás celando conmigo mismo? —asintió, aun sin mirarlo —Oh, Yuuri posesivo y celoso, eso añade un motivo más por el cual quiero repetir lo de anoche dentro un par de días... —el sonrojo incrementó. Los ojos celestes aguardaron unos segundos y, tras acariciar su mejilla, Víctor volvió a hablar —Amor, ¿no te arrepientes, verdad?

—Claro que no —susurró, elevando un poco la mirada —Lo único que lamento es que no haya ocurrido, por completo. Llevo queriendo hacerlo mucho tiempo, e imagino que tú también... —reconocer aquello los hizo suspirar al mismo tiempo.

—Por supuesto que sí. Te amo, y el desearte es parte adorable del paquete completo que asumí al hacerme responsable de mis sentimientos por ti. Pero me habría reprochado de por vida el entregarnos por primera vez a unas horas de nuestro programa corto, amor. Necesito a mi contrincante más importante en plena forma estos dos días, no podía permitirme exponerte a un cuerpo afectado por nuestra primera vez —los ojos chocolate se llenaron de lágrimas de gratitud al sentirse tan protegido y amado —A partir de pasado mañana podré tomar a mi novio de mil formas posibles, así que tomemos lo de anoche como un calentamiento... —no lo dejó evadir su mirada, robándole un beso muy provocativo y sensual.

—Vitya... —Yuuri se dejó llevar, sin permitirse pensar en nada más que aquellos labios traviesos.

—...en dos días... te juro que te llevaré al cielo tantas veces que tendremos que comprarnos una propiedad allá arriba...

—No digas esas cosas... —pero muy dentro de sí, anhelaba que su relación subiese a ese nivel de complicidad, que fuesen al fin un solo ente que se permitiría tomarse confianzas que solo ambos tendrían por derecho sobre sus cuerpos.

—Lamento no poder obedecerte. No después de haber tenido el privilegio de escuchar tu voz de esa manera, en mi cama... anoche... Y haber tocado tu piel... —sonrieron, cómplices, y sin poder evitarlo, volvieron a juntar sus labios, explorándose, deseándose... mientras las manos de Víctor delineaban la sexy abertura que el cierre aún abierto dejaba sobre la deliciosa piel de su espalda —Yuuri...

—Víctor... —pero todo deseo de comer a besos una vez más esa piel se fue de golpe, al escuchar esa voz que conocía demasiado bien, para su desgracia.

Rabia. Efervescencia de la lava. Como una tetera en plena ebullición. Todo en su interior maldijo a aquella voz que había sonado a espaldas de Yuuri, rompiendo el encanto del beso compartido.

Se puso de pie, y ocultó a su novio tras su cuerpo. Lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era que los ojos lascivos de aquel sujeto se deleitaran con la casta humanidad de la persona que amaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí...? —pareció escupir sus palabras.

—También compito, Víctor... —Chris no se lo reprochó con altanería. De hecho, estaba tan avergonzado, que al encontrarlos de aquella manera, había volteado a cualquier parte, con tal de no mirarlos, mucho menos a Yuuri, solo atreviéndose a interrumpir porque consideraba muy arriesgado que ellos estuviesen pensando hacer otras cosas en un lugar público.

—Oh, cierto. En estos días jugarás a que eres un tipo digno —Yuuri estaba asustado. La voz de Víctor destilaba molestia en niveles que no le conocía, y se sentía algo culpable por ello.

Al final de cuentas, Chris había sacado más de su lado desagradable por su propia culpa, aunque tampoco podía acusar a Víctor de exagerado si él mismo conocía cuán perverso podía llegar a ser aquel suizo.

—No te culpo por odiarme, Víctor...

—Lo contrario me ofendería más que todas las estupideces que has hecho hasta ahora... —el ruso lo miraba con una expresión aterradora.

—¿Y qué hay de las que tú mismo deberías avergonzarte, Nikiforov...? —los prometidos dieron un respingo al escuchar y ver aparecer a Masumi tras el suizo, tan hermoso como lo recordaban, pero serio como nunca. Demasiado serio —Porque las tienes, aunque te hayas olvidado...

Yuuri sintió la tensión del otro cuerpo, así que acarició sus hombros, con delicadeza, y luego intentó aligerar el ambiente, obligándose a dejar de lado sus propias reservas.

—Masumi-san, qué bueno volverte a ver, yo quedé muy... —Yuuri se estremeció cuando, tras dar unos pasos hacia el suizo mayor, las manos de su novio tomaron su cintura pequeña, para retenerlo a su lado... —¿Vitya...? —... y subieron con una lentitud seductora el cierre.

—Estaba abierto, cielo.

—No culpo a Nikiforov por cuidar lo que es suyo, Katsuki. Es más, creo que es algo natural, y casi obligatorio, el hacer que las personas respeten a tu pareja... —Víctor se sentía muy incómodo ante las palabras de Masumi, y aunque deseaba confrontar al sujeto frente a ellos, su actitud la comprendía perfectamente: De seguro el suizo estaba enterado de lo ocurrido en la fiesta, luego del incidente con Minako, y era natural que anduviese en modo defensivo/ofensivo, al ser la parte herida al mismo nivel que Yuuri —Ahora sí lo respetas, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Creí en su momento que había bastado el decir a todos que quería casarme con él, pero ciertamente olvidé lo más importante: aclarar qué cosas de mi personalidad podían hacerlo sentir herido u ofendido —dijo Víctor, y Yuuri bajó la mirada —Pero ya he aprendido mi lección, a diferencia de tu pareja, quien pese a saber quién es Yuuri en mi vida, se atrevió a sobrepasarse. Lo sabes, ¿verdad...? —Chris bajó la mirada, arrepentido.

—Víctor, por favor, no es necesario —Yuuri no gustaba de ese tipo de situaciones y confrontaciones.

—Al contrario, lo es, Katsuki. No me corresponde, lo reconozco, pero si estamos ambos aquí, es para intentar solucionar cualquier problema que Chris haya generado entre ustedes —Víctor quiso hablar, pero Masumi lo detuvo alzando una mano —Por favor, te ruego me escuches, Nikiforov. Aquella noche en la fiesta, huí, herido, como sé que fue herido posteriormente Katsuki por la actitud de Chris que tú permitiste...

—Ese asunto ya lo hemos aclarado Yuuri y yo, fue una actitud unilateral de parte de Chris motivada por... —Víctor calló, luego de responder con impulsividad.

Demonios, ¿cómo iba a explicar aquello ante Yuuri? Aquella vez lo había tratado con pinzas y mucho aceite, para que la atención resbalase hacia sus sentimientos sin que Yuuri profundizara en su interés, pero ahora... Ahora, por culpa de Masumi, quizás...

—Oigan, calvo, Katsudon, ya están llamándonos para... —Víctor bendijo como nunca la llegada de Yurio, por muy estridente que fuera su voz, aunque por la expresión del rubio, temió que cierto suizo fuese despellejado vivo en ese momento —¿Qué hace aquí esa basofia?

—Yurio... —el japonés, siempre pacífico, se apresuró a apoyar sus manos en los hombros del joven ruso —Estamos conversando con él y con Masumi-san, no te preocupes, se está comportando bien...

—Comportando bien mis pelotas —el menor miró con odio al suizo, y luego a su pareja —¿Ya sabes lo que le hizo al Katsudon, te ha contado que quiso aprovecharse de él...?

—A no ser que me haya mentido, tengo entendido que podríamos aplicar esa expresión a ambos, Plisetsky: Chris intentó forzarlo a tener relaciones, sí, es cierto, pero Katsuki se atrevió a obligar a Chris y a todos los anotados en su lista de metas a equiparar con su pareja, a cumplirle el capricho del día, entre ellos, a convertirlo en un nuevo Nikiforov.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —Víctor esta vez sí que intentó avalanzarse contra aquel hombre que era mayor que él, furioso y ofendido, mientras Yuuri temblaba al darse cuenta de que en realidad, Masumi había resumido muy bien su propia estupidez.

—¿Qué te ofende de lo que acabo de decirte? Míralo, él debería ser quien reaccione ante mi acusación, y contrario a todo lo que he expresado, está ahí, aterrado, pensando que vas a cometer una imprudencia contra mí —mal que bien, los rusos le dieron la razón, frunciendo el ceño hacia el inactivo Yuuri.

—¿Katsudon...?

—...yo... —Yuuri bajó la mirada, temblando, y generando un agujero negro en el pecho de Víctor. ¿En verdad la lista solo era para eso, para equiparar su experiencia...? ¿No había un fin mayor, no había un objetivo... quizás, más poético...?

—Masumi —Chris habló de nuevo, y negó, casi de manera imperceptible, callando cualquier intento por continuar —Víctor. Ni Yuuri, ni mucho menos yo, somos inocentes del todo, pero tampoco esa lista es un crimen que deba echársele en cara a tu novio, porque su intención es válida...

—Lo dice un promiscuo de porquería —Yurio logró que los hombros de Yuuri se contrajesen aún más contra su cuerpo.

—Era un promiscuo, debo reconocerlo, y tras la gala, iré a disculparme personalmente con Minako —los cuatro miraron con asombro a Giacometti—Fui un canalla con ella, es una dama, y yo me burlé de sus sentimientos puros de fanática. Si Yuuri no hubiera tenido la decencia de detenerme, habría herido a esa mujer, y no hay día en que no me arrepienta... Por eso se lo dije a Masumi —nueva sorpresa.

—Lo contrario se aplica a la mujer rusa que ofendió junto a Chris a Katsuki, Nikiforov. No tiene perdón, y comprenderás que es una persona no grata para mí —Víctor entendió que Masumi hablaba de Laryssa y la porquería que hizo para atacar a Yuuri —De todas las amistades entrañables que fueron consideradas por la prensa como personas importantes en tu vida, me imagino que te arrepientes de ella...

—De ella y de Chris —el aludido bajó la mirada ante lo duro que Nikiforov sonó, aguantando las lágrimas —Chris... Yo confiaba mucho en él, y me traicionó de la manera más terrible.

—¿Estás seguro de que lo hizo...? —algo en la pregunta de Masumi, pronunciada mientras los nombres de los patinadores resonaban por los altavoces, hizo que Víctor frunciera el ceño y mirase aterrado a Chris.

—¿...viejo...? —eso mismo no pasó desapercibido para Yurio, aunque Yuuri estuviese en esos momentos ocupado en amarrarse bien los patines, o fingir que lo hacía.

—Creo que lo mejor es que... —Yuuri se puso de pie con brusquedad, y trastabilló, siendo auxiliado por Chris, el más cercano. El susto impidió que los rusos y el otro suizo renegaran por esa acción.

—¿Estás bien...? —con los ojos apretados, Yuuri se tomó su tiempo para responderle al suizo.

—...mareado... —entre Víctor y Chris, lo ayudaron a sentarse, mientras Yurio le alcanzaba una botella con agua para que bebiera.

—¿Has estado durmiendo bien, Katsuki? Chris me comentó que la noche en que se quedó en tu casa no lograste dormir —Yuuri recuperó color en el acto, y miró a su novio, con gesto culpable, evitando la mirada de Masumi, pensando en qué podía responderle para no sonar demasiado evidente.

—...fue porque estaba tenso...

Chris miró con disimulo a su novio, y él asintió, sin quitar su expresión neutral, tan diferente a la que lo caracterizaba. Suspiró, y aunque le había prometido no volver a mentir, aquella se le antojó una mentira permitida, y sana, con un objetivo, después de mucho tiempo, justificable.

—Te oí llorar a medianoche, y entré a tu habitación a verificar. Parecías tener una pesadilla, pero no pude despertarte —Chris habló firme, serio, y mirando a Víctor, quien a su vez, lo miró, palideciendo.

Solo Yurio parecía no entender nada, pero prefirió dejar sus averiguaciones para luego.

—Eh... yo... —Yuuri se sintió pequeño, pequeño, y tenso, ante la mirada de los otros hombres, muy especialmente la del ruso mayor.

—¿En verdad, amor...? Como... ¿como la pesadilla de esta madrugada...? —Víctor se atrevió a preguntar, sintiendo que, por primera vez, Chris era de nuevo un cómplice, uno que estaba ayudándole a dar primeros pasos hacia la liberación de ambos.

—...de... ¿de esta madrugada...? —se notaba por su respiración, que Yuuri empezaba a tensarse.

—Arggg, basta, ¿no ves que está poniéndose ansioso? —Yurio interrumpió el momento, apartando a ambos, y jaló a Yuuri con un poco de brusquedad —Ya pasaron diez minutos desde que nos indicaron que quedaba media hora para que inicie el evento. Calvo, culo fácil, me iré adelantando con este idiota, nos vemos en la pista —sin importarle la mirada aterrada de Yuuri, ni sus súplicas porque no lo alejara de Víctor, salió del lugar, emanando molestia.

Una vez solos, Víctor quedó quieto e hincado en el piso, apretando los puños, e ignorando olímpicamente el que la gravedad estuviese haciendo estragos en su peinado y el sudor que empezaba a empapar su frente.

—Si te lo estás cuestionando... la respuesta es no. Ni siquiera dejé que Chris me contara sobre Katsuki. Quiso darme su voto de confianza cuando conversamos sobre su problema y todo lo que les había ocasionado a ustedes, como pareja, pero no, lo averigüé por mi cuenta... Víctor —por primera vez, Masumi lo llamó por su nombre, captando el interés de esos ojos cargados de miedo, mientras se acuclillaba ante él —No soy un experto, pero al menos algo sobre este tema sé, y créeme: dejar pasar más tiempo puede convertir esta situación en el prólogo de una pérdida...

—¿Por qué? —el ruso palideció, casi jurando que su corazón estaba a nada de detenerse.

—Porque, solo por ahora, puede llegar a entender que lo protegiste, incluso si usas como escudo el deseo de que llegara a tener una carrera excelente, estando a un paso de retirarse con los máximos honores. Pero luego, Víctor, pensará que lo hiciste por lástima, por culpa... Por aquellas cosas que, cualquiera que conozca la historia, y lo compare con las que se cree fueron tus ex, podría usar como argumento para creer que tus sentimientos no son románticos. No estoy justificando a Chris, pero... incluso yo podría haberlo pensado de esa manera, si hubiese sabido de antemano que aquel niño japonés al que rescaté aquella mañana en Rusia... era él.

Víctor aumentó su expresión pasmada, y luego ocultó su rostro entre sus manos y se puso a llorar con verdadero sentimiento, mordiéndose el dorso de la mano para intentar que sus sollozos no se oyesen.

—Con riesgo a quedar como un canalla de nuevo, te diré la verdad: No lo oí llorar. No podía dormir, porque era tentador saber que Yuuri dormía cerca, y que me había considerado en esa tonta lista. Siempre he sido impaciente en esos temas, lo sabes, así que me escabullí, con la idea de proponerle adelantar las cosas —ni siquiera esa declaración de Chris lograba en Víctor una reacción diferente al de la desesperación —Entré, y primero lo vi sonriendo y llamándote en sueños. Así que me... —miró con algo de vergüenza a su novio, y luego continuó —me atreví a tocar sus piernas, y luego acerqué mi rostro a su cuerpo... Pero quedé confundido al ver que en menos de un suspiro, él estaba llorando, quejándose, y empezando a sudar. Primero creí que tal vez estaba teniendo un sueño erótico, pero luego entendí que era una pesadilla. No pude despertarlo pese a que lo moví durante media hora, Víctor...

—¿Por qué no me avisaste? —habló, congestionado.

—Tuve miedo a tu reacción. Yuuri y tú estaban enfadados, eso lo supe por él. Tuve miedo a que la lista se fuese a la mierda si yo no cumplía el trato de no avisarte —esta vez sí hubo reacción: el ruso lo agarró del cuello y apretó, con odio.

—¿Priorizaste el violarlo a protegerlo de un ataque de pánico y ansiedad, maldita basura? —las manos de Masumi lograron liberar al suizo luego de un forcejeo, y luego abrazó a Víctor, dejándolo llorar contra su pecho, gracias a su mayor altura.

—Fue una canallada, te apoyo en eso. Pero Chris me contó que luego, al despertar, Yuuri demoró cinco minutos en reconocerlo y recordar por qué estaba ahí.

—...y al día siguiente no comentó nada. Temí decir algo de más, recordé lo que me compartiste, y no supe qué hacer... Lo siento mucho... —Chris no se quejó después del odio que recibió. Sentía bien merecido el trato de su amigo.

—Víctor... —Masumi buscó su mirada, con actitud paternal, adolorido al ver la devastación de los ojos celestes —Sabemos que lo hacen por su bien, pero no está resultando. Mejor dicho, ya la fecha límite para este paliativo expiró. Katsuki no es débil, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, lo has protegido más que su propia familia. Libérate.

¿Así se sentía un hermano mayor preocupado por tu felicidad?

Víctor no se lo reprochaba a Vladya, pero quizás si él hubiese sido como Masumi, él no habría cometido tantas tonterías juntas al estar solo ante ese dilema.

El suizo sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo, y se lo entregó, invitándolo a limpiarse el rostro

—Cálmate, luego hablamos con mayor detalle, las cosas no son malas, pese a que se vean difíciles.

—¿Estás seguro? —Víctor habló con miedo.

Chris se acercó con inseguridad, pero le quitó con cuidado el pañuelo y continuó la tarea, para luego mirarlo a los ojos.

—Me voy a casar con Masumi —habló con seriedad, solemne, pero sonriendo luego al ver la expresión sorprendida de Víctor —Quiero que ustedes sean nuestros padrinos, y eso solo será posible con un Yuuri bien, un Yuuri que entienda que no existe alguien que lo ame más que tú. En realidad, todos lo amamos, incluyendo a Masumi —su prometido sonrió —Recuerdo que cuando me contó sobre su acto heroico, hace cinco años, me puse celoso por la manera en que describía al "dulce japonesito asustadizo"... Todos lo queremos bien, y queremos que tú también lo estés. No tardará en darse cuenta de que usas maquillaje para ocultar tus ojeras —le mostró la evidencia en la prenda blanca, sonrojándolo —Ve a arreglarte, guapo, o sino, Masumi nos robará a tu cerdito... —Víctor frunció la boca, y se fue a paso apurado a buscar su neceser, para arreglarse nuevamente.

—¿Era necesario eso último? —Chris rió, pegándose al otro y acariciando sus cabellos castaños con devoción.

—Solo para verte celoso. No hay nadie en este mundo más hermoso que mi Masumi.

—Como me seas infiel luego de nuestra boda, Chris, te quitaré el apellido Gautier y no volverás a verme... —por respuesta, el rubio lo acorraló contra los vestidores.

-.-

Sentada frente al televisor de la sala común, Minako se balanceaba al ritmo de la canción que habían elegido como representativa del Grand Prix Final. Como bailarina clásica, extrañaba las arias de antaño, pero debía reconocer que gracias a Yuuri y su interés por los ritmos incluso latinos, su espectro de opciones favorables se había ampliado de manera deliciosa. Así que aquel rock lo estaba disfrutando, con ganas, incluso llegando a animarse a improvisar alguna coreografía.

Y de hecho, se puso de pie, aun cuerda y con sus sentidos en dominio total de su cuerpo, con intenciones de empezar su danza; total, estaba sola esa tarde.

Sin embargo, cuando todos los competidores entraron a la pista, para ella quedó muy claro que algo no andaba bien.

Yurio, e incluso aquel suizo de pacotilla, lucían radiantes, con los rostros emanando éxtasis y seducción por todos sus poros, solo eclipsados por la energía desbordante del canadiense; el resto de participantes, exceptuando a Otabek, simplemente agitaban las manos con nerviosismo, esperando que un poquito de todo ese amor estuviese dirigido a ellos.

Cosa poco razonable, si se consideraba que en ese mismo lugar, en ese mismo momento, competirían contra las dos personas que venían cerrando el grupo, por ser tanto los participantes favoritos del público, como entrenador y pupilo. Personas que en ese momento, con su aparición, detuvieron cualquier efecto del alcohol en la sangre de la japonesa.

Yuuri sonreía, no se podía negar que lo hacía, pero ella, que era su segunda madre, reconocía a millas de distancia ese ligero temblor, la tendencia a tirarse a la izquierda, porque el lado derecho solía adormecerse más en medio de su ansiedad. Claro que, con el Yuuri antiguo, que había llegado incluso a huir de la misma pista estando ya dentro de ella, no quedaba el más mínimo atisbo. Este Yuuri simplemente veía ahora a la ansiedad como una amiga con la que iba de la mano, para luego ponerla a un costado como principal espectadora de su luz. Yuuri ya no tenía pavor, ni consideraba la actividad de su cerebro como algo defectuoso frente al estrés. Y, sin embargo, había duda, miedo, manejables, pero existentes, y aunque Víctor lo guiaba, llevándolo de la mano e iluminando el propio brillo de Yuuri con su eterno reflector corporal, la mujer se dio cuenta de que era el ruso el mayor afectado en aquella competencia.

Porque Víctor sonreía radiante... su piel era como el terciopelo... Pero sus ojos estaban muy rojos y evidenciaban un estado de pánico controlado que debía estarle doliendo.

—Dios mío... ¿Qué pasó, Víctor...? —bajó lentamente la pierna que ya había estado extendiéndose para un giro, y miró asustada la pantalla, deseando haber podido dejar de lado su miedo a encontrarse con Chris, y estar allá, apoyándolos.

—Es increíble lo mucho que ha crecido... —una voz masculina la sacó de su estado mental, devolviéndola al evento que estaba presenciando.

—¿Perdón? —al voltear, se sorprendió al ver a un hombre que a todas luces era extranjero, probablemente el nuevo huésped del hotel que había sido registrado por Yuuri.

—Katsuki Yuuri. Es increíble lo mucho que ha crecido... —la mujer frunció el ceño.

—Tenía entendido que él lo había registrado aquí, ¿recién lo reconoce? —algo en aquel sujeto le sonaba familiar.

—Honestamente, no me gusta el patinaje. Me recuerda un poco a la época de gloria de mi hijo, y es inevitable extrañarlo...

—Oh —Minako se relajó, interpretando ese comentario como la evidencia de que aquel hombre hablaba de un hijo muerto —Lamento mucho haber sido tan irresponsable al preguntar... —el hombre parpadeó, y luego rió, divertido.

—Discúlpeme a mí. Mi hijo está vivo, más vivo que nunca, justamente compitiendo en este evento al lado de su pareja.

A Minako se le fue el alma a los pies...

¿Compitiendo... al lado de su pareja...?

—¿Señor Nikiforov...? —fue casi un susurro, y bendijo a todos los dioses japoneses el que Víctor no se hubiese encontrado con su padre antes de las competencias, aunque recordaba que Vladya sí que había estado rondando la recepción en las ocasiones en que Katerina se había escapado rumbo a la calle.

—¿Eh? —una rápida mirada hacia la pantalla, en donde Víctor y Yuuri eran enfocados como la máxima atracción y fuente de ilusiones de la fanaticada, lo llevó a entender el comentario de la japonesa —Oh, no, no tengo semejante honor... —estiró la mano hacia ella, inclinándose levemente —Mademoiselle, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir...

—¿Eh? —teniéndolo así, de frente, Minako pudo observar a detalle las facciones del hombre, reconociéndolo al fin —...no puede ser... Max...

El hombre se irguió, por completo, y la miró a los ojos, mostrándole su brillo de reconocimiento.

—Me alegra mucho comprobar que aun me recuerdes. Porque tú eres inolvidable —el hombre besó su mano luego de tomarla sin permiso, y ella, en el acto, se la arrebató.

—¿Qué haces aquí...? —él solo alzó una ceja —Responde, ¿por qué viniste a Yutopia?

—¿Minako? —alertada por la voz de la mujer, Hiroko salió, limpiándose las manos en su delantal —Oh, ¿...ocurre algo...? —la mujer menuda y gordita miró con desconfianza a su huésped, temiendo que aquel sujeto hubiese molestado a su mejor amiga.

—Na...nada, Hiroko...

—Así es. Solo un reencuentro entre amores platónicos de juventud —la mujer más alta se sonrojó por completo ante semejante declaración, y apartó la mirada —Aunque, debo reconocer que no he venido por eso.

La transmisión anunciaba que el primero en competir sería Chris, pero ni por esas, la expresión de miedo de Minako transmutó a una de fastidio.

—Max... —su voz femenina suplicó.

—¿Es usted un delincuente? —no por algo todo el mundo decía que Yuuri le había sacado a Hiroko lo dulce, gordita e inocente. El hombre le sonrió con ternura, pero luego negó.

—No. Aunque supongo que se me puede acusar de ser el responsable de que los problemas de salud de su hijo se hayan intensificado hasta la fecha...

Los ojos marrones se abrieron de par de par, con horror, pero fueron las manos de Toshiya, quien acababa de acercarse, los que estrujaron la solapa del abrigo del hombre, con furia.

—¿ERES EL MALNACIDO QUE LO MARCÓ DE POR VIDA?

—¡NO, TOSHIYA! —Minako intentó separarlo del sujeto, pero el japonés definitivamente estaba usando toda su fuerza.

—Toshiya, por favor, suéltalo —Hiroko sollozó, temiendo que aquel delincuente le hiciese daño.

—Déjelo, me lo merezco...

—Minako —Hiroko lloraba, aterrada, recordándole a la ex bailarina la misma expresión de terror de aquel pequeño niño.

—¡VOY A MATARTE, MALDITO HIJO DE...! —Toshiya alzó el puño, dispuesto a golpearlo en la cara con toda su fuerza.

—¡ES MAX GAUTIER! —gritó la bailarina finalmente, captando la atención del matrimonio. El padre de Yuuri jadeó —Sí, Toshiya, ese Max Gautier —Minako empezó a llorar —El hombre que nos devolvió lo quedó de Yuuri...


End file.
